


The Rose And The Fox

by FrenchDreamer



Series: Another Little Prince [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Burt & Paul are the Best Dads Ever, Child Abandonment, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Past Suicide Atempts, Possible Character Death, That's life, Though the Sexual content is not the main subject, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 142,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchDreamer/pseuds/FrenchDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Karofsky met Sebastian Smythe at Scandals. Everyone knows how that ended.<br/>But then? What if, actually, Sebastian too had lots of things to hide? What if, really, these two were made to get along?</p><p>Be warned that there's a character death. Not one of the main characters of the story but an important one. Don't read if it's triggering for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Rose Et Le Renard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128929) by [FrenchDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchDreamer/pseuds/FrenchDreamer). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing ... Usual formula. But yes, nevertheless, I have a few things. But not Glee, or the characters that I took out of to take a short walk. It’s the property of Ryan Murphy and the writers.
> 
> This is my own translation of my own story... Totally unbetaed so all the mistakes are mine and only mine.
> 
> I have written and already published this work on another site, so I'll do my best to release one chapter by day. But you still can leave me reviews, that'll be useful for my futur works. Have a good reading.

Dave remained thoughtful after the departure of his friend Kurt. Of his friend. His FRIEND. FRIEND. The word turned in his head. And it was good. That the boy had forgiven him for the humiliation he had inflicted him, even that he understood beyond all that, it didn’t erase the guilt he felt, but it made it a little lighter to bear. Not feeling judged, feeling supported by the one who had rejected him at Valentine’s Day…

On second thought, Kurt hadn’t rejected him. He didn’t share his feelings (the feelings he thought he had at least) but he had listened patiently, he hadn’t laughed at him. He had even assured that he was entitled to happiness too, just with one another, not with him. 

And when this boy from his new school had understood, Kurt had tried to protect him, to explain that they were nothing more than two friends talking about old times together.

The other boy hadn’t believed it and had made of Dave's life at school a hell, but it wasn’t because of Kurt.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the three knocks timidly hit at the door. Two others, as light, although a little more assertive, were not enough to pull him from his daydreams.

Then the door opened slowly. Dave turned his head toward the boy who had stepped into the room and was closing the door, his back turned. From his hospital bed, waiting for him to turn around, he didn’t recognize the silhouette’s back.

The other remained silent, his hand on the door handle without moving, as if struggling not to open the door and go as he had came.

After what seemed infinite to Dave, the boy finally let go of the door handle and turned slowly, eyes staring at the ground. The expression on Dave's face changed. You could see the surprise in his eyes.

This boy, he didn’t know him. Not really.

Not that the face of the young man who stood before him was completely unknown, but it was nothing but a stranger he had met once or twice at Scandals.

Certainly, he had noticed him, how couldn’t he? Tall, thin, beautiful blue eyes, a charming smile and a sensual way of moving, this stranger had assets to be noticed, and judging by his arrogance, he knew it. Dave had tried to approach him one day before the jukebox but the other had made it clear, very bluntly, that he had no chance.

They had not even exchanged names, just another hit on in a bar’s story that hadn’t the desired result, not enough to make a case. This explains why Dave stared his vis-à-vis with a questioning look.

And the other boy didn’t seem decided to speak or even to raise his head and look.

The smile that never seemed to leave him had disappeared from his thin lips, his eyes were closed, his fists clenched and his was breathing deeply as if seeking in himself the courage to finally speak. Where was the boy so full of confidence he seemed to be usually?

Dave could no longer wait with all these questions jostling in his mind; he coughed and threw a questioning

“Hello?”

The schoolboy in front of him finally decided to open his eyes and look up. His gaze swooped in Dave’s, his eyes shining as if he was going to cry.

“Hello.”

His voice broke in his throat and a tear began to roll down his cheek. He approached the bed while wiping his cheek with his fingertips in a light touch. Suddenly he fell slowly to his knees on the ground, as if his legs refused to keep him up longer. And he began to sob.

“I'm sorry.” He finally whispered between jerky breaths.

“Sorry for what? I don’t even know who you are!”

Dave was wearing his old mask of hardness, which had so successfully hid his weakness all these years. Because, what did he want, this crazy boy? What gave him the right to come in like that here? Turning him down, barely giving a look at him into a bar didn’t bind them.

He saw the young man wiping his face with the back of his hand; take a deep breath and get up again, wearing his characteristic charming smile, his eyes sparkling and red with tears. And despite his efforts to ignore and hide, Dave had to admit he was not indifferent.

“Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.” He said, extending his hand toward Dave.

The other looked without taking his hand and said simply “Nice to meet you” with all the hardness he could put in his voice.

“Isn’t it the moment when you conventionally tell me your name?” Sebastian asked calmly while putting his hand along his body without departing from his predator’s face. The two boys, who had let themselves appear weak in front of each other for a few minutes, had again put their masks on, the ones they wore in public to hide their hurt. Hide it to themselves, without doubt.

“Why? You don’t take information over the names of the guys you come to, to make your show?”

“Ah, this is your house? I wouldn’t like to offend you, but that looks a little like a hospital room.”

“Well, will you explain to me what you’re doing here Smythe or I gotta kick your ass out of here?”

“I had to apologize for what I said the other night. It was mean. I was thinking everything but it was not a reason. Well except the last part. I thought so too, but it was stupid. At the same time, I haven’t told you to kill yourself, idiot!”

“Don’t think you’re the center of the world Seb! If you think it's because of you ... You're insignificant guy”

Sebastian winced when he heard his nickname pronounced. He replied quickly.

“A challenge? I love it!”

He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen to write something. He folded the paper, approached the bed, slipped his hand into Dave’s to give him the paper, and leaning to his ear, he added in a smooth voice “Call me when you’re out of this hole Karofsky. You need a good teacher and I'm the best”

Sebastian then left the room without bothering to say goodbye, leaving Dave both puzzled and frustrated.


	2. A surprising encounter

Barely was he out of the room, Sebastian leaned against a wall. This encounter had shaken him. More than he wished to appear. His eyes stung, he closed and pressed his fingers against his eyelids. He felt his strength leave him completely, all his energy had been spent in those few seconds that he had struggled to seem totally detached. His legs refused to bear him longer so he slowly slide down the wall, pulled his knees against his chest, his arms around them and buried his head in the hollow thus formed.

He felt a light hand to rest on his arm and another stroking his back. He tensed a little at the touch but he didn’t budge. He couldn’t even if he wanted to, no more strength.

“He's off the hook. He's fine.” A female voice whispered in his ear.

He looked up, surprised. His eyes filled with tears he was trying to hold crossed the light and sweet gaze of a young woman. He detailed the face with delicate features, the sympathetic smile that stretched on well defined lips and dark curls escaping here and there from a well done bun to caress the temples and forehead. And those golden eyes that never left him. Sebastian felt the tears start to flow slowly down his cheeks as the nurse had continued to speak.

“He will have to see a psychologist to make sure he won’t do it again but he will be okay. Hey shhh. He means a lot to you huh?”

She tried to wipe away a tear with her thumb but then Sebastian totally lost it. His whole body began to tremble, his breathing was jerky and nothing contained his tears. And he, who usually mastered the words, began to ramble.

“This is .... me... he.... silly... joke .... he ... he ... his eye .... too stupid ... have died”

The nurse tightened her grip, pulling him against her.

“OK, OK. Let yourself go. Cry once and for all, we will speak later.”

He allowed himself to be carried away by his emotions, his head resting against the shoulder of the woman, a hand gently stroking his hair. Sebastian searched his memory while his tears flowed unchecked, but as far as he could remember; he couldn’t remember having ever felt at once this bad and this fine. Gradually, he calmed down, surprised to feel comfortable in the arms of a woman, smelling her perfume that really had nothing manly.

When he calmed down, she lifted his face gently.

“Come Handsome, we will clean it a little and I offer an ice cream. Okay?”

She stood up, held out her hand to help him up. His legs were still shaky. Once standing, a he was two heads taller than the woman, but while she supported him to go to the restroom, he looked very small next to her. She moistened a paper towel and gently dabbed his face, wiping as best as possible all traces of tears. He closed his eyes, savoring the sweetness of these hands, a very unusual sweetness for him.

“That's better.” The young woman said staring at him. Ensuring that he followed her, she came out. They passed the reception, she smiled at switchboard.

“I take my break Karl. If someone looks for me, I'm on the other side of the road, OK?”

“No problem Carla”

“It’s OK Karl”

“See you later Carla”

“See you later Karl”

Sebastian amused himself mentally for this exchange they seem to have repeated a million times.

They settled at a table in a corner and the waitress, obviously accustomed to the tight schedule of the young nurse was not long to wait.

“Hello. What will you take?”

“I don’t know about you but I’d let me tempt by a chocolate milkshake.” Carla launched with a smile in the direction of schoolboy.

“You let your diet down Carla?” The waitress teased.

“For now yes. Sebastian? What do you want?”

Sebastian stared at his new friend with a questioning look, wondering how she had guessed his name.

“The sticker, it fits with nothing.” She said pointing to his chest which was pasted the visitor badge that had given him upon his arrival at the hospital.

He looked down at the badge and took it off gently to avoid damaging his sweater.

“A cherry milkshake?” He ordered to the waitress who left immediately to prepare the order.

“That’s my son's favorite.”

“How old is he?”

“He just turned 5.”

“I seem to be 5? This is the best day of my life!” Sebastian exclaimed, forcing a smile when the waitress set down their milkshake before them.

“If this is the best day of your life, then it looks like your life sucks. You wanna talk now?”

Sebastian was playing with his straw; he wrapped his lips around it and inhaled a small amount of liquid before raising his head.

“I don’t even know him. I don’t know what I'm doing here. I mean, I know him but barely. We’re not friends. I don’t care about this guy.”

“More than you think. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have come. And seeing him wouldn’t have shaken you like this.”

“It’s not like me at all.”

“You seem too young not to allow yourself to change.”

Sebastian finished his milkshake thoughtfully at this last remark. He didn’t realize he made noise with his straw sucking the last drops of liquid. Carla laughed as Sebastian lifted his head ashamed.

“Yes, indeed, five years old is very young to decide who you are definitely.”

“Oh, I see, you are one of those who think that I can choose to be straight.” Sebastian threw in a voice full of bitterness with his mask of confidence.

“NO! First, I didn’t know, believe it or not, it’s not written homosexual on your forehead. Look, if you're attracted to men, it won’t change. But being gay, it's not who you are, it's just a part of who you are. A part you can’t change, like your size or the color of your eyes. But the way you live it, that you can choose. You can allow yourself to be affected by what’s happening around you or you decide to close completely. Opening you, it can hurt sometimes, but not only. Don’t go off your life because you’re afraid to get hurt.”

He remained silent, a bit groggy from all that the young nurse had said.

“I must get back to work, will you be OK?”

“Yes. Good bye.”

“Good bye.”


	3. A father's pain

In the late afternoon, Burt was alone at home. Carole was on duty until the middle of the night, Sam had gone to visit his parents for the weekend **[1]** and the boys went to visit Quinn at the hospital. They were soon to return, probably with Blaine who was invited to eat before going home in Westerville two hours drive away. But in the meantime, he was alone in the house strangely quiet.

He loved the animation that characterized his home since Carole and Finn had entered their life and then Blaine and Sam had, each in its own way, joined the team. Laughing, crying, screaming, doors slamming, rock tunes rivaling the theatrics of the greatest musicals, comment football matches mingling happily around to discussing fashion. And four teenagers in chorus, repeating the songs of the Glee club, sometimes joined by the irritating but yet talented Diva who was, sometimes, the biggest boy’s girlfriend.

It was the melody of happiness **[2]** , the breath of life that he had missed since the death of his first wife, even if he didn’t realize it until Kurt introduced him to Carole. And if this moment of quiet was nice to enjoy, it was mostly because it preceded the return of the three teenagers and the chirping of their conversations.

He was about to sit in his chair to follow on TV sports scores when the doorbell rang. He went to the door, muttering.

“You forgot your keys again? I wonder what ... Oh, uh ...”

He stopped his sentence when he opened the door and saw who stood before him. And the man was definitely not one of the teenagers he expected.

“Uh, Paul, isn’t it? A problem with Dave?”

"I shouldn’t have come here, but I saw no one else to whom I could talk about it.”

“Come in.”

Burt guided Dave’s father to the living room, showing the chair while he sat on the couch.

“He's not a bad guy, in fact, your kid. I didn’t give him a chance back then. I was scared for Kurt, I wanted nothing wrong ever happen to him, I wanted to protect him. I didn’t see what Kurt saw. Even after I allowed him to return to McKinley, I didn’t trust him. It seemed so unreal, a so sudden change. I didn’t even trust my own son; I thought it was the worst mistake of his life, that he was naive. I feel guilty you know, Paul.”

“You couldn’t know. Even I saw nothing, understood nothing. You and me, we may not be from the same circle but we still have something in common: we are fathers and we want to protect our sons. And I’m really touched that you’re able to forgive us.”

“You just said it, I have a son too. I have two actually. Almost three. I can’t even imagine what you felt when... Nobody deserves what happened to you, Paul. Nobody. I wouldn’t change the past if I resented you.”

“He came home a week ago and I'm scared every time I have to leave him alone. He’ll have to go back to school but I’m so afraid of what will happen to him there. And he doesn’t say anything, but I see he’s anxious too. I feel so ... helpless.”

“I understand that. I have two at home. Kurt is strong-headed and I know too well what trouble it may bring to him. And Finn, even if he’s six feet tall and takes the blows on the field, he’s a sweet naïve with heart on hand. He would be taken for a ride by a mosquito. In less than six months, we’ll have to let them fly. All we can do is hope that we gave them the right weapons to face the world and will know how to use them wisely.”

BAM.

The door slammed fairly violent, followed by a scream.

“God, Finn, you’ll never learn to close the door properly?”

“But it's not my fault, it ...”

The door opened and shut more quietly.

“Thanks Finn, you're a true gentleman. There was a long time I hadn’t taken a nose door, I missed it!”

“But ...”

“Oh my god Blaine, you okay? Finn, you could be careful!”

“You’ll not even let me talk anyway?”

The two men in the room grinned before seeing a sulky Finn tumble, closely followed by Kurt, an arm around Blaine’s waist, looking over his boyfriend who was rubbing his nose, adding visibly on the importance of his ''injury''.

“Hi Burt... Uh, Mr. Karofsky,” said Finn, stammering. He walked over to the father of his former teammate to shake his hand awkwardly. Kurt, meanwhile, diverted his attention from his boyfriend to lay a concerned look on the man.

“Mr. Karofsky? A problem with David?” he asked also coming to shake his hand.

“No. Nothing serious.”

In turn, Blaine stepped forward to greet the man he had never met but he supposed to be the father of former McKinley's bully, who had led Kurt to come to Dalton and had attempted to suicide a few days before.

“Hello sir. Uh ... Blaine Anderson... Kurt’s boyfriend. I don’t really know your son, but I heard for his ... Well, I... I'm sorry about what happened to him.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew what he did to Kurt.”

“Oh, yes, I know.” Blaine muttered setting the toes of his shoes. For his part, Finn was swinging from one foot to the other since the beginning of the conversation, moving very little subtly toward the door, obviously calculating when he could break into a run toward anywhere else than in this room. Kurt seizing the discomfort, decided to assist his two friends.

"Finn, you promised to call Rachel as soon as we would be back. You should do it before she comes in person to tear you eyes.”

For a second, Finn looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car and Kurt could swear he saw a light bulb over his head when he finally understood. He mumbled a vague excuse before running up the stairs and slammed the door to his room behind him, causing an audible sigh of Kurt.

“Mr. Karofsky, you want something to drink? Tea perhaps or ...”

“Tea, yes, it looks good.” Paul hastened to reply, not fooled by the ruse of the young man.

Blaine too had understood quickly. He began to mentally list everything he could do later to thank his ingenious boyfriend and didn’t let anyone add a word before launching an “I'm on it.” And disappeared into the kitchen.

“Then he ...” Paul began by pointing a finger towards the door where the young man had disappeared.

“He knows everything yes.” Kurt ended sitting down next to his father. “The dumpster, insults, slushies, threats and... the kiss too.” Kurt had lowered his voice to a confession that he had never made to anyone other than Blaine.

“The kiss? What are you talking about Kurt?”

"Please Dad, don’t get mad, think about your heart. It's nothing serious. Last year, he pushed me into the lockers again, I raced to the locker room to yell at him and insult him and he ... kissed me, that's all. He was lost; it was just impulsive, desperate. This is just a bad memory for both of us. Please can you keep it for you? I promised not to tell anyone. That's why I knew he was sincere when he apologized and I gave him trust. Blaine knows everything.”

Placed back to the door, Paul didn’t see Blaine come back with a tray of drinks for them all.

“I don’t understand, if he knows everything, why is he so compassionate?”

"Because I know all of that precisely. I know what he went through. Confusion, questions, don’t understand what you’re feeling.”

Blaine placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Mr. Karofsky and approached the sugar and a small pitcher of milk so that the man could use at his convenience.

“It's hard to be a football player and to realize that you’re much more attracted by you teammates in the shower than by the cheerleaders in miniskirts that wiggle along the ground.”

He uncapped a bottle of alcohol-free beer and handed it to Burt who accepted it with a smile of thanks.

“This isn’t a very well accepted situation. Where do you find your place when you have the feeling of belonging to two communities that the world seems to think incompatible?”

He put a glass of cold milk with chocolate and another one of warm milk flavored with a hint of honey and a few drops of orange blossom, thanked by a smile which made him understand he had indeed begun the process of appreciation. He sat on the sofa against his boyfriend and slipped a hand into his.

"And without your son, I would never have met Kurt. I think I should thank him for that. I do not excuse what he did. The dumpster, insults, slushies, threats, is inexcusable. But he will be enough hated for only being who he is. We can't deny him our forgiveness and our friendship.”

“You forgot the kiss my heart.”

“No, the kiss is excusable; it’s entirely your fault. You don’t realize how much you're sexy when you get angry.” Blaine said, laughing.

He was rewarded with a slap on the shoulder by Kurt and Burt cleared his throat, enjoining not more progress in this field. Even if he could not restrain a slight smile on hearing this compliment not verry subtle but touching the boy had done to his son. Kurt became serious again.

“I know it's not my business much but ... Dave told me he was afraid to return to school. I think he could use a new start. A true one. Knowing that no matter what he has friends willing to support him.”

“It's a bit why I came here actually. He can’t return to McKinley. We moved to Thurston and can’t go back now. I made inquiries about the Dalton Academy but even in confiding him to his aunt in Westerville to save the boarding expenses; it can’t fit at all in our budget.”

“He has an aunt who would agree to host him in Westerville?” Blaine asked as if he had an idea in the back of his head.

“Yes. My sister. But as I said, Dalton is too expensive for us.”

“Actually, I didn’t think about Dalton, but Westerville South. They do not make mid-year transfer usually but I can talk to the principal and explain him the situation.”

“And why would he accept it easier if you talk to him?” Kurt asked.

“Uh, actually ... it’s my uncle. **[3]** ” Blaine said, wiggling slightly because his cell phone was vibrating in his pocket.

He went to read the SMS he had received. He laughed when he saw the sender's name appear. “I think Finn’s getting hungry.”

 **Finn to Blaine:** _He's still there?_

 **Blaine to Finn:** _Yes, but he doesn’t bite_

 **Finn to Blaine:** _Can you tell him to tell Dave that we would be happy to see him along with the football team?_

**Blaine to Finn:** _Come and tell him yourself_

**Finn to Blaine:** _Please_

**Kurt to Finn** : _Finn Hudson stop being a baby and come down_

On the first floor, the door opened and shut softly, proof that Finn knew how to do, and the teenager's heavy footsteps were heard in the staircase before Finn appears.

“Uh, I got Puck on the phone and Mike too and uh ... we thought that ... it'd be cool to see Dave, for I don't know, play video games or something. I haven't talked to Sam and Artie but I'm sure they'd be happy to see him too. I don't know, an evening like this with his former friends from football. Well, those of the Glee club at least. I don't know for the others but ...”

“Finn, Finn, it's fine, breathe.” Kurt, who had risen and placed a hand on his back, told him. “It's a good idea. We'll scheduled that and I'll call David, if you agree with it M. Karofsky.”

“Yes, of course. I'm sure it will make him happy. I'll go now.”

“Think about Westerville South. David has our numbers; don’t hesitate to call if you make the decision.”

“I'll talk with him. Thank you very much. Goodbye.”

That evening, meal preparation and meal itself were hectic. And watching the three boys work together while bickering like brothers ... oh, okay, not like brothers finally ... like children; Burt thought he was very lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The author wishes to state that after a painful process of writing a chapter that has no interest for the unfolding of the story, she realized that Sam had taken up residence in the Hummel-Finn Hudson's house since went search for him in I don't know what State other than Ohio. She has considerably insulted RIB for this brilliant idea to have Burt transformed into a kind of Noah recovers all lost teenagers and boy, it is extensible this house or what? She groaned at the thought of having to restart the entire chapter to insert the blond, and then had the bright idea to find a more or less lousy explanation for his absence from the scene. Don't shoot, I'm unarmed.
> 
> [2] Here is a reference to the musical “the sound of music” in the French version. Magic of the translation, the title of this musical in French is the ‘literal’ translation of “the melody of happiness”. This idea of happiness being more important to me than the reference, I let it like this, but I thought you’d like to know.
> 
> [3] Westerville South High School is a high school real RIB I'm not, I do not invent high schools and universities like this, I document a minimum. Thanks to Google and Wikipedia. And it happens that the principal, just as real as the school he runs, is called Steve Andersson (with 2S, which is not a typo). There to play mix reality and fiction, there’s one step that I walked without hesitation.


	4. Happy Birthday Sebastian

The first notes of "Stand" by Lenny Kravitz escaped the trendy smart phone resting on the nightstand. They were accompanied by a sleepy growl and a hand fumbled to stop it. Ten minutes later, the same melody disturbed the silence of the room once again.

“Okay, okay, okay, I get up.”

Sebastian stretched like a cat in his large bed, and turned slowly swung to sit at the edge of the mattress, his eyes still closed. Elbows on his knees, he dropped his head in his hands and rubbed his face trying to wake up. Then he took the cell phone that had finally silenced. He tried to hunt the sand from beneath his eyelids to be able to read the time shown below the date (Friday, March 2, 2012, he could not read it more than the hour, but the date, he already knew). He beat desperately eyelids, trying to chase away the cloudy veil of his vision when Mika began to sing "Elle me dit"

Sebastian jumped, leaped the phone in his hands and he narrowly overtook it to pick up. He barely had time to approach the mobile to his ear that a strident voice fully ended to wake him up.

“Joyeux anniversaire*!”

“Chloe, you know what time it is?”

“If I remember my time zones and if I base myself on your foul mood (you're welcome by the way) I'd say it's time you rush in the shower and you gulp down a coffee ASAP or you'll end up being late.”

“And isn’t it time for your English class to work on your accent?”

“Oh shut up, you love my accent. Now go put your pretty little ass in your uniform.”

“Hey, watch your language young girl. Fine, I'm going.” He paused.

“Chloe?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you ... You're the first,” he said in a little sad voice.

“I know Bass, I know.” The girl replied, sad too, before adding, “Hey, remember, we Skype tonight when you get home from school, I want to see you open your gift. Have a good day.”

Without giving him time to answer, she hung up.

He stood up, dragged himself to the large bathroom adjacent to his room, took off the boxer which had served him as pajamas and tossed it toward the laundry basket before slipping in the shower. When he went out, he noticed that the clothing had missed its target and laid on the immaculate floor. He dried himself and went to pick it up to put it in the basket. **[1]** He dressed, arranged his hair carefully and then walked to the door that separated him from the rest of the world. Hand on the doorknob; he took a deep breath, swallowing the remaining tears that had not flowed under the shower. He pinned his usual smile on his face and opened the door. Show time.

He walked through a long hallway which the walls were decorated with original paintings. The value of one of the works of this corridor could pay for at least two whole years in the most prestigious university of the United States. He reached a huge marble staircase, he avoided putting a hand on the railing gilded with fine gold to go down and restrained himself from looking up at the huge crystal chandelier. He turned left, faced the huge decorated wooden double door that opened onto the dining room.

He did then what he did every morning when his father was not at home: he turned again to his left and walked to a simple door, almost hidden to which he knocked twice to announce himself and came in.

And like every morning when his father was not there, he found the maid who was busy in the kitchen in jeans and T-shirt rather than simply ridiculous maid holding the master of the house required in normal time.

"Bom dia Lucía*"

"Hey, Sebastian! Feliz aniversário* "said Lucía as she finished filling a plate placed next to a cup of coffee at the end of the work plan. “Scrambled eggs and blueberry pancakes?”

“Muito bem. Obrigado*.”

Sebastian sat on the high stool in front of the work plan and began the breakfast which had been prepared for him by Lucía.

This woman of about forty years, Brazilian, was serving the Smythe since they moved to Westerville seven months earlier, after leaving Paris.

She had been surprised the first time the young man had come into the kitchen. It was barely a month after their settlement, Sebastian had not yet started the school year and the only special instructions she had received for those few days when the teenager would be alone at home, were to prepare him his meals and wake him up if he was still asleep at noon.

While she was taking a break with a coffee, about ten o'clock, there had been two knocks at the door of the kitchen. She thought she had dreamed and had nearly choke in her coffee when the door was open to the young man, messy hair, jeans and a well-cut shirt half unbuttoned. He had stood on the doorstep, looking at her, with his famous charming smile but a glimmer of interrogation in his eyes. She had sat her cup and they had looked at each other a moment before he decided to break the silence.

“It's really ridiculous that outfit.”

She had been taken aback for a second and burst out laughing. He laughed too, the ice was broken.

From that day it had become a habit. Sebastian was taking his breakfast in the kitchen when his father was not there, which happened quite often.

The young man had learned a few words of Portuguese, not enough to hold a conversation but enough to create a bond between him and his father's employee. For her part, Lucía had not needed him to express with words his culinary tastes to find out what food to avoid and what dishes to prepare to make him really happy. They allowed themselves to talk about everything and anything the days when Sebastian had time.

Of course, there was a distance between them, something that prevented to forget that they had a relation of employer to employee. But it was far from disdain Sebastian's father stated toward the people who worked for him.

That morning, if Lucía was only the second to wish him a happy birthday it was that Chloe had the advantage of the time difference since it was already the middle of the day in Paris.

Once finished his breakfast, he thanked Lucía and took the direction of the Dalton Academy for the last day of the week.

The day was dragging on. The young man spent the entire morning scrutinizing his cell phone as if he expected a magical unicorn to spring up. And it didn't surprise anyone anymore, it never did about two weeks that his phone seemed to have been grafted onto the hand he didn't use to write or eat.

At the lunch break, he was alone in one of the common rooms of the school, staring at the screen of his phone as if it was going to make it ring when Nick and Jeff entered. They stopped when they saw their friend and exchanged glances. Obviously, they had something to do together and presence of the new Warbler's soloist compromising their plans.

They came, sat down next to him in the leather sofa and Jeff took the mobile from his hands.

"What's his first name?"Jeff asked while he had begun searching in the list of contacts saved in the smart phone. "You’re over Blaine now, right?”

"Don't try Jeff, if he had his number, the poor guy would already have asked to change it. He's not the type to wait to be called.”

"Still, this guy must have returned his head well for him to mope waiting for a call for so long.”

"Oh, come on, he's just not used that someone resists him. Two weeks without news from the Apollo on which he has set his sights, it's much for his ego.”

Sebastian stood up and faced them. He took his phone from Jeff’s hands.

"It's fine guys? You know that I'm here and I'm not deaf?”

"Oops, I think you upset him, Nick.”

"What? Me? It was you who started it.”

"I leave you; you seem to have tons of things to discuss together.”

And upon these words Sebastian left the room and the two others didn't even try to hold him back.

The last hours of the day were the hardest and Sebastian began to consider not going to the Warblers’ practice for once. But he barely had time to leave his last class, Thad jumped on him.

"Sebastian! Good to see you here, I wanted to talk to you.”

"Right now? We’ll be late for rehearsal.”

"No, we canceled it today, nobody told you?”

"Seems that no. I'll take this opportunity to go home earlier. '

"Hey, you forget me!”

"Oh yeah, true. Go. Tell me everything. Quickly.”

"I need some advice ...”

"...”

"...”

"Thad, I have plans for the evening, so if you don't decide to talk very fast, you’ll have to wait for Monday."

"About a girl.”

"A girl? Are you serious here? You really think you're talking to the right person there?”

"I tried to ask David, but he had no time at all tonight apparently. Well, in short, there's this girl, we went out two or three times, we kissed and everything. And I'd like her to understand that ... well, you know… Whatever. But I don't want to be too blunt either.”

"So, I summarize: you come ask ME tricks to SUBTLY make understand a GIRL that you want to JUMP HER? I have some advice for you: stop drugs! Now, if you don’t mind too much, I’m expected so I'm going home.”

"Yes, but wait a second, what do I do?”

"I don’t know, you wait for Monday to ask David. In the meantime, you masturbate, you want a course perhaps? I'd love to give you a hand if you want. Or blow something else. **[2]** ”

"OK, that's fine; I knew I shouldn’t ask you. I don’t know why I still listen to Trent’s bullshit ideas.”

"We wonder yes. Thad, have good weekend.”

Sebastian went home, eager to talk to Chloe. He didn’t notice the car parked in the driveway and he paid no more attention to the fact that the door wasn’t closed while Lucía had completed her service. He was about to climb directly to his room but voices coming from the living room attracted his attention.

"Move it, he’s already there.”

"Damn, I told you that Thad would never keep him long enough.”

"I told you we should have skipped the last class.”

"Yes, Jeff, we all know how much you love skipping school!”

"You find this code or what?”

"Well, come on you, if you're so smart.”

"Hey, twins, could you keep your voices down?”

"You've been wrong, you see, he’s not home yet.”

Sebastian, amused by this exchange, advanced to the door of the room to find Jeff, Nick, Trent and David bickering around a laptop sitting on the coffee table.

"For burglary, you’ll have to learn discretion. And I've rarely seen burglars bring computers where they make their breaks.” Sebastian said in a sarcastic tone.

"Surprise missed. Smile guys.” Trent threw while everyone turned to Sebastian with clenched smiles.

"Uh... Happy Birthday?” David said as naturally as possible, followed by the three others.

"Who told you that it's my birthday?”

"Chloe," replied Nick.

"And how did you come in?”

"Lucía" said Jeff.

"But we didn’t think that we couldn’t connect Wi-Fi without the code.” David added.

"And you need to log in because ...”

"For Chloe. You don’t plan to open her gift without her anyway?”

"One more question ...”

"No more questions as long as we don’t have the damn code!” Nick got angry.

"OK"

Sebastian sat down in front of the computer and entered the codes.

"I can ask my question now?”

"Facebook, you know what it is? Chloe does. Go! Log in Skype so we see what she looks like!”

"Nick, you seem very enthusiastic. Is that my little sister had promised you a striptease?”

"Your sister?”

"My sister!”

While they were talking, Sebastian had connected Skype and a fifteen year old little blonde girl had appeared on the screen.

"Who will give me a striptease?” She asked amused, pretending not to have heard the part that suggested that she does it.

"Nick had offered, but seeing his face it looks like he deflates.”

Nick stepped into the webcam shot, looking a little embarrassed.

"Bonjour*.”

“Wow. I'm willing to have this striptease now." Said Chloe laughing, seeing Nick turn red. “I'm kidding, relax. Well, I can see the others or you play it solo under the spotlights you two?”

They made space and the three others settled in front of the camera, each sitting on the floor or on the couch, and presentations were made quickly.

"Well, which one of you is my brother’s boyfriend?”

"Chloe!" Sebastian's voice resonated in the room.

"What Bass? I don’t have a right to know?”

"No worry, he’s a little on edge since he met his prince charming but the guy has not called back.”

"Jeff, stop your nonsense! You're all against me tonight or what?”

"He was already tensed since the fiasco with Blaine anyway.”

"Blaine?”

"The Warblers’ former soloist who changed school for his boyfriend Kurt. Sebastian tried to flirt with him, but the pips are well hooked, so he has been turned down.”

"Trent, you won’t start too! I'm single and I'm fine thank you! End of discussion. We can switch to something else?”

"Yes, open your gifts for example.”

Sebastian's eyes rested on the coffee table next to the computer where there were four gift packages which he had not paid attention to.

The first was a little bigger than a sheet of paper, the thickness of a pocket book, wrapped in gold foil, embedded in a profusion of silver curling ribbon.

The second was smaller, rectangular also surrounded by a colored paper, slightly scratched in places.

The third was a small bag in glossy white, closed by a ribbon of green almond.

The last box was a simple elongated as those jewelers give when they sell a bracelet.

"Uh ... I see where these two come from, but the other two ..." He said, pointing to the first two packages.

David took a feigned indignation.

"Is he insinuating that we would have invited ourselves without bringing a gift?”

"I guess so. With the evil we gave ourselves!”

"OK, OK, I see, you broke your piggy banks to offer me two presents.”

"Wow, calm, still not, who do you think you are?”

Communicating door between the living room and the kitchen opened and Lucía came with a cake.

"I hope you've been waiting for me to open gifts.”

"We had to restrain Chloe, it was the hardest.”

"Nick, I'm maybe 6 000 miles away, but my ears work very well and I've heard!”

Lucía put the cake on the coffee table, which began to be very loaded. Then she walked around the couch and leaned over the boys to be in the camera shot.

"Hello Chloe.”

"Hello Lucía. Well, we're all here now? Can we start? Well, if Nick doesn’t find me too hurry.”

"What time is it for you, beauty girl?”

"Nick, if you want to hit on my sister, you can do it another day? When I'm not here for example!”

Sebastian cut conversations catching colorful package and opened it. A broad smile appeared on his lips when he discovered an English edition and illustrated by the author of the Little Prince by Saint-Exupery. He opened the book on the first page, there was a dedication: L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux, on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur*. Your little sister, who misses you. Nick read the sentence over Sebastian's shoulder.

"What does that mean? I'm not very good at French.”

"It means that in love we shouldn't stop at appearances. Not only in love although.”

David, who was on the opposite side to gifts tried to lean over to get their package saying "you should probably not open our in fact, we’ll change it...”

"No way," Sebastian said catching the little white bag before anyone had time to steal it.

"How did you know it was this one?”

"I had one chance over two.”

"Over three." Trent corrected.

"Over two. I know very well where this one comes from." Sebastian dropped showing the gold package.

He untied the green ribbon and opened the bag. He put his hand in and pulled out a tube of lubricant apparently cherry flavored.

"We thought you could use it if ever Mr. Mystery decides to show up. Or else, you can always use it alone, thinking about him.”

"Wow! Jeff, too much information. I don’t want to imagine that!” cried Chloe.

"Because it’s with another man?”

"Because he's my brother. He sleeps with whoever he wants, but I don’t want details. Besides, if you want to tell me about yours it’s not the same.”

"OK, I don’t want to know that either. So, where does that one comes from? "Sebastian asked, grabbing the box.

"Lucía idiot." the four Warblers launched in chorus.

"Lucía but...”

"Open it before you speak.”

He slowly opened the box, embarrassed at the idea that the employee had spent part of her meager salary in expensive jewelry. But then he discovered a bracelet made of braided cotton threads, forming patterns in black, white and gray.

"This is a charm bracelet. You have to make a wish when we clip it and then you have to keep it on until the wear makes it fall off itself. And that day, the wish comes true.”

She walked around the couch, knelt beside him. She took the bracelet in a hand and wrist in the other. She passed the wristband around his wrist.

"You're ready to make your wish?”

Sebastian nodded. She made three knots to keep the strap in place.

"There, now you go back to your normal life and you let time work.”

"It’s official, our gift sucks guys." Trent complained.

"You did well knowing that you knew nothing ago just ten hours and you have had course almost all the time in between." Chloe laughed. "Well, I have a lot of fun but now I'll leave you, I'm dreaming of crumble in my bed.”

"Sweet dreams little sister.”

"I can send you a picture if it helps.”

"Nick, you raise one floor, you find a shower, you open the cold water and you put yourself under please!”

"Oh, fine, I was kidding.”

"Good evening everyone. Bye." Chloe said before disconnecting.

They ate the cake talking about everything and nothing. And when they had all gone at 7pm, nobody had thought to notice that there was still a package to open. To the great relief of Sebastian who was in no hurry to open this particular package and especially not in public.

He cast a glance at his cell phone but it didn't choose these few hours inattentive to ring. He didn't really know what call he expected actually. Neither on that day, nor over the past two weeks. He grabbed his presents and went to his room.

He put the book on his bedside table to read it (or rather read again) soon. He placed the tube of lubricant in a drawer of his desk, smiling at the crazy idea of his fellow choir’s friends and he threw the last packet on the bed without opening it.

A new look at his phone told him two things: it was 7:30pm and no, nobody had tried to call him since the last time he checked. He loosened the tie of his uniform and unbuttons his shirt. The evening promised to be long and lonely.

Then he took off his uniform and changed. He spent the next two hours to drive to Lima to meet at Scandals, without knowing what he was up there.

He had several proposals. He was not fooled, this place was the only gay bar in the area, and it attracted many perverts and desperate people hungry for flesh. And he might show off in front of his friends in real life, quickly getting fucked in the toilet of this dump by a fifties married man; it was not exactly what he wanted. Then he politely but firmly refused the glasses which were proposed, being content to simply enjoy the music to dance.

He accepted a glass anyway. A man of about 25 years, a Carlos. The name made him smile; reminding him the nurse and the attendant he had met when he visited Dave. The lad was not bad; why not give him a chance. They chatted amicably, danced a little together. But at the time of separation, neither of them thought to offer to exchange their numbers.

Sebastian went home, a little moody, dragged himself to his room, lay down on his bed, crushing the gift package that he had forgotten to have put there. He raised himself a little, pulled it from beneath him and threw it into a corner of the room.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Two in the morning. No missed call. No unread SMS. He placed it on the nightstand beside The Little Prince. He closed his eyes but sleep fled from him. He stood up, turned on his computer, went into the bathroom to undress in front of his computer and came back wearing only his boxers. He started the Internet, his Facebook page opened automatically. He looked absently what was new. Not much other than status and comments from four of the Warblers about an encounter with a charming French girl and a good night with a friend and a cake. Nothing to make sleep come.

He opened a new window to connect to a video site and launched one at random. At the images more than suggestive, it soon began to feel tight in his underwear. He took it off and without further ado; he took his tensed cock in his hand. He made a few strokes somewhat uncomfortable. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out the tube of lubricant cherry, shrugged his shoulders and poured a small amount into his hand. He resumed his strokes slowly with a little sigh to feel more comfortable. Slowly he quickened his movements, increasing the pressure of his fingers. It only took a few minutes for him to release, spilling several cum shots on his fingers and his belly.

He took a tissue in the box on his desk to wipe, rolled it into a ball and threw it into his wastebasket. He put his boxers up. But sleep seemed still not willing to visit him.

On an impulse, he opened his Facebook page and in the search bar, he tapped David Karofsky.

He probably wouldn’t have. He was not prepared to see it. All these hateful comments.

 _You get a good eyeful in showers fag?_  
The queers like you have nothing to do in the football team! Audition for cheerleaders instead   
Don't talk to me anymore dirty homo, forget we have been'' friends''  
How can you do that to your parents, they must be ashamed of you!  
Not even able to successfully kill yourself. Try again.  
Filthy gay  
Rid us of your presence fagot, go burn in hell  
Fuck a girl, you will heal  
Better luck next time  
You can still sit straight? You're so lousy that even degenerates of your kind don’t want your ass?  
Go back in your closet homo **[3]**

Sebastian felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and didn't even have time to fall on his knees before the toilet that his stomach contracted, sending a stream of acid bile through his throat. He immediately regretted to have nothing swallowed solid since his birthday cake. Sentences turned in his head and his stomach rejected them one by one.

He finally collapsed on the carpet in the bathroom, folded on himself. Belly tensed, throat burning, heart racing in his chest, face bathed in tears, drums reasoning in his head. He remained there a long time, unable to move, curled up, shivering, and crying with rage. There he fell asleep, exhausted.

He woke up around 5 am, dragged himself to his bed where he collapsed, rolled under the duvet. He went back to sleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] So during this time, he’s naked, hence the rating. OK, I'm the only one that it makes laugh, I go... Yes, no, actually, I'll stay for the rest of the story anyway.
> 
> [2] Here is a perfect example of the fact that translation is a little betrayal. The English version of this line (if grammatically correct) is so much better than the French version. No subtle suggestion of hand job and blow job in the original version. 
> 
> [3] The author wishes to clarify that these comments are absolutely not a reflection of her thoughts, quite the contrary. Moreover, at the end of this text, she will have to take a cure of chocolate not to depress for having spawned these horrors.
> 
> *little translations for those of you who don’t speak French or Portuguese at all:  
> Happy birthday.  
> Hello Lucía.  
> Happy birthday.  
> Very good. Thank you.  
> Hello.  
> It is only with the heart that one can see rightly. What is essential is invisible to the eye. 
> 
> The last one is actually a quote from The Little Prince so this translation is one of the “official” translations of this quote. If you didn’t read this book yet, I highly recommend you to because it’s a beautiful book. It’s one of this children’s book that you can read all your life and still catch a message for your life. Well I have somewhere a copy of it in English, but I can’t remember where I placed it, so I searched it on Internet, found a site of quotations of the book… There are multiple translations for the same sentence so you may not find exactly this one if you read it.


	5. New start

Dave put his suitcase with a sigh, looking round the little room. The beige walls were deprived of any decoration, the window curtains were nothing more than two pieces of cotton the color of milk chocolate. The bed was made carefully with charcoal gray sheets.

He walked toward the double sliding door that opened on a blank closet which could contain much more than he had in his suitcase. He took a few steps to his right and opened the second door of the room that overlooked a small bathroom which itself was provided with a second door.

He closed, deciding he would take care to get set later and returned to the living room where his aunt had left a note for him.

_Sorry for not being able to be there for your arrival. Do not hesitate to take tour of the house, just be careful when you open the door of the kitchen, Cheeky and Frisbee can be a bit turbulent. Settle yourself, make yourself at home. I come toward 6pm. See you then._

He read the note while walking to a door he opened ... And had just time to think "too late" when his butt collided to the ground under the effect of a pair of paws that had landed, a fraction of a second earlier, on his stomach without any delicacy, causing him to lose balance.

Quickly, he had to push back the attacks repeated of two fur balls more than enthusiastic to meet him. He had to fight two slobbery tongues that were attacking him erratically and eight frantic paws trampling him.

After a minute, he had managed to calm the two beasts, one hand on each head. He could then take the time to detail his two new companions. To his right, a golden cocker was lying against his thigh. To his left, a black cocker sat and looked at him still stomping in excitement.

"Well, you allow me to stand up now? Guys ... Girls, I don't even know. In short, what about we go to stretch our legs a bit?”

He lifted his watch at the level of his eyes. 4:30pm, it gave him an hour and a half before return of his aunt. He stood up, picked up the note from his aunt that had been a little crumpled in the battle and began looking for leashes to attach the two dogs. He found them in the lobby and scarcely had he touched the two strips of leather, Cheeky and Frisbee were at his feet, one sitting quietly and the other running and jumping around him.

"It’s not a calm one, your buddy." Dave sighed planting his eyes in the patient eyes of the clearer dog.

He battled a bit but ended up having a dog attached to the end of each leash. In the stairs, he began to wonder if he had had a good idea. He did not even know if there was a park nearby. Once in the street, his doubts were swept away at the speed of lightning. Apparently someone knew exactly where to go and he had only to follow the movement retaining as well as possible the excited dog when having to cross the streets.

They ended up in a small park. A small tree-lined road, a few benches over here and there, a playground with kids, moms with strollers, some courageous athletes doing their jogging, and some dogs leashed or not, dreamers seated reading in the grass. Dave thought he liked this place already and they began to walk all three in the path.

A vibration in his pocket caught his attention. He put his hand to take his cell phone. A new text message.

 **Kurt to Dave:** _Hey Dave. It's said that you settle in Westerville today. It's going well?_

 **Dave to Kurt:** _This is a change, but that's okay I guess. Thank you._

 **Kurt to Dave:** _Need a helping hand?_

 **Dave to Kurt:** _Thanks it's nice but it's okay. How's it going at McKinley?_

 **Kurt to Dave:** _Routine, weekly slushies._

 **Dave to Kurt:** _Sorry about that._

**Kurt to Dave _:_** _It is no longer you. By the way, the Glee Club guys want to invite you to an evening pizza / video games when you can._

At that moment, one of two leashes slipped from his hand and Misfortunes never come alone, this was obviously the leash that held the less calm dog.

"Oh no! Crap! Uh ... Boomerang? Choppy? What's his name yet? Could you help me up, call back your buddy instead of looking at me with those round eyes! You might as well be named Cookie and Brownie! "

As he loosely attempted to recall the dog, without much success, it must be confessed; a runner passed him and accelerated his pace to catch up the animal. Before he was able to realize the intention of the runner, the other came back to him, trotting the dog after him.

The young man handed him the end of the leash and squatted down to pet the dog and turned his collar up to see the plaque attached. He looked up at Dave with a charming smile.

"Hey Dave, looks like you need a good teacher for that too. Your little runaway girl is named Cheeky. "He said, showing the plaque to Dave. Then, turning the other collar, he added, "Boomerang? You were not far, it's named Frisbee. "

"Seb! " The boy tensed a bit before resuming his smile. "You pursue me or what?”

"But you're welcome, it was a real pleasure! I leave you; you have my number if you need." He shouted, standing up and pretending to return to his jogging.

"Thank you."

Sebastian stopped and turned around his run.

"Ah, finally! You invite me to drink a coffee to thank me? "

"Uh... Today I can't, I have to bring these two at home before someone reports their missing. "

"Sure... Friday night at Scandals? Don't answer, I'll see if you come or not. "

With these words, Sebastian ran off. Dave suddenly realized that his phone vibrated for the second time since Cheeky had escaped.

 **Kurt to Dave:** _You do not have to if you do not want to._

 **Kurt to Dave:** _Just say no, they'll understand._

**Dave to Kurt:** _Sorry, little problem with a runaway. Saturday, it would be good?_

**Kurt to Dave:** _A runaway? You must tell me about. I talk to them and I'll let you know._

 **Dave to Kurt:** _I'll tell you. Good evening._

 **Kurt to Dave:** _Good evening._

He put away his phone in his pocket and went back to the apartment of his aunt. He untied Cheeky and Frisbee in the lobby and the leashes put away where he had found them. Cheeky still very excited, was turning around him while Frisbee went quietly drink in his bowl into the kitchen and sat on the living room carpet.

As it was 5pm, he decided to undo his suitcase, Cheeky always on his heels. In half an hour he had distributed the contents of his suitcase in the closet, put his toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink, shower gel and shampoo were seated in the shower, the computer landed on the bedside table and went straight the suitcase under the bed.

And he had still half an hour before his aunt come back. He went into the kitchen to inspect the contents of the fridge and cupboards. He pulled out a package of bread, ham and cheese and prepared some toasted sandwiches. Into a salad bowl he threw in bulk salad, a can of corn, a few slices of radish and some nuts. He prepared a salad dressing and placed it all in the fridge.

All the while, Cheeky stayed with him, sitting on his feet against his leg when he wasn't moving. He bent a bit to scratch her head.

"That's it? You came to the end of your stock of energy for today?"

He returned to his room to take his computer, he went back to the living room, sat on the floor between the couch and coffee table and settled the computer on the coffee table. Frisbee raised his head, yawned and wriggled to come to lie down against his thigh before he went back to sleep peacefully. Cheeky jumped on his lap and curled up, head turned toward Frisbee.

Dave started his computer, took note his aunt's while waiting for the computer to turn on. With the codes his aunt had given him, he connected it to the Internet. He remained thoughtful for a long time. Since his suicide attempt, since Kurt had restored his hope, he had not dared to go back to his Facebook page. He did not feel himself ready to see all these comments again, once again to relive the horror of that day. But he knew deep down that he had to go back once. To close his account, to turn this page of his life and look towards his future.

He heard, without really register it the front door opening and closing and then footsteps on the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was hell. I see you survived the attack of my two monsters, they've adopted you, it seems."

"Aunt Sarah! I hadn't even seen the time actually."

"You had time to set you up and familiarize yourself a bit with the house?"

"Yes, I undid my suitcase. I not too much visited the house but Cheeky and Frisbee took me to the park. "

"Especially Cheeky I bet." Sarah threw laughing.

"Yeah, that's about it."

Sarah sat down in the armchair perpendicular to the couch not to see the computer screen.

"I didn't have time to buy a desk for your room. In the meantime, there is a small table in the garage that we can bring up if you help me."

"Uh, no, it's not worth it ... I ... I can't work alone in my bedroom anyway."

"Okay, no problem. You can decorate as you want in any case, it is your room. We can even repaint if you want. "

"If everything goes well, I'll be gone in four months, it maybe not worth it."

"About that... If you need to take another year to get back on track, you know that you can stay."

"Thank you, Aunt Sarah."

"Oh, I'm too young for Aunt Sarah and you too old for auntie. Just call me Sarah."

"Thank you Sarah."

"You must be hungry and I do not really want to cook right now. I invite you out?"

"Actually ... I prepared something while waiting for you. We just need to cook the toasted sandwiches."

"David Karofsky, you'll need one more year, that's an order." Sarah said, laughing.

"It won't be like this every day, I'm gay, not a slave."Dave muttered.

"Well answered. What are you doing?" She asked, pointing to the computer.

"I ... I wanted ... To delete my Facebook account. But I must return on it to do that."

"I'm here if it goes wrong, okay? I take care of the sandwiches; you should do it I think. "

"Thank you Sarah"

She got up to take care of the meal; Cheeky Dave's jumped from knees to follow her mistress. David took a deep breath and connected to his account. He shut his eyes. When he opened them, they landed on a comment that was not there the day of his last connection.

He furrowed his eyes seeing the comment especially and the name associated with it. He made a copy and paste that he into a Word document recorded to remember it. Then, trying to ignore the other comments, he made all the necessary manipulations to delete his account.

He created a new account, taking care to make it accessible only to friends that he would have approved. He celebrated that by sending some requests to trusted friends. Kurt among others. Each with a small personalized message to explain the situation. He could count them on the fingers of one hand, but burnt child fears cold water, he preferred to be selective this time.

He shut his computer smile on his lips and joined his aunt in the kitchen. The table was set and Sarah was getting out the toasted sandwiches of the grill.

"Good timing, sit down, it's ready."

"I wanted to ask, how does it work for outings? Friday or Saturday nights for example."

"You're a big boy, I trust you not to do anything stupid. I just want you to warn me if you won't be here for a meal; that you tell me where you go and when you intend to be back so I don't worry. But I'm not here to spy on you. Already a party planned? "

"Maybe next Saturday, an evening with old friends of McKinley, but it is not sure yet."

"You'll confirm that to me." Sarah added with a grin.

The rest of the evening was spent quietly and peacefully fell asleep Dave even if the idea of his first day at his new school worried him a little.


	6. Scandal's night

The Scandals was rather calm for a Friday night. Okay, the fact that it was barely 10pm probably explained that.

"A whiskey please " ordered the teenager to the bartender.

"Bad day?" asked a voice to his right.

"Try bad weeks instead." He replied without looking up from his glass.

He took a sip of his whiskey, letting it slowly sink into his throat, burning. He felt a hand on his thigh; he looked up at his neighbor.

"Carlos, what ...?"

"I can help you to forget that if you want."

He put his hand on Carlos' to push it gently.

"Not tonight, thank you."

"Why? You hope to do better than me tonight? Look around you kid."

"I'm not in the mood, that's all." He blurted as he drank another sip.

"I don't want to force you, but frankly, you have the face of those who do not need anything else."

"Yeah, well sorry; you're not going to fuck me against a wall in the bathroom tonight."

"This is not what I was suggesting."

"And I'm not gonna suck you off between two cars in the parking lot either."

"Hey, calm down! My apartment is not far away and I won’t get you to do anything you don’t want to."

He looked at his watch; it was hardly 10:30pm. He had not given a time, but his appointment would surely do not come so soon. And he was nervous, very nervous.

"If you want, we’ll simply talk, but you really need to relax. And not like this." Carlos added, pointing to his glass.

The boy emptied his glass at a gulp, rose, began to move toward the exit, and then turned to Carlos.

"Shall we go? I don't have the whole night either!"

"I don’t want to make you miss your curfew kid." Carlos shot joining him and passing an arm around his waist. "If you'll follow me." He added playfully dragging his conquest out of the club.

Five minutes later they were at the door of Carlos' apartment. He dragged the boy to his living room and they sat on the couch. They kissed a little lazily and Carlos’ hands became wandering. They scoured the belly and thighs of the young man beside him. Carlos seemed to remember that he had suggested that this may be nothing more than a discussion. He removed his lips from those of the adolescent but continued to trace his hand along his thigh, approaching increasingly his crotch.

"You wanna talk?"

The other didn't answer, his eyes closed. Carlos slowly unbuttoned the jeans of the young man and slid a hand inside while nibbling at his ear.

"We stop if you want. Tell me. "

He was answered only by a shake of the head from side to side so he continued to stroke his young lover through his boxers while perusing his neck with little tongue strokes.

Carlos liked it. The sighs that he snatched from the young man, feeling that cock harden under his fingers, this hot body vibrating under his caresses. It gave him a sense of power, especially that day. The feeling of winning an inaccessible trophy in a boy who didn’t let himself approached so close by the first guy around.

He slipped his hand into the underwear that still separated him from the object of his lust. He ran his fingers down the young man's dick, taking time to appreciate the length, the thickness, all of the contours. He lowered the underwear to have a better access to the blown member that he encircled with his hand. He smiled at the moan that escaped from the lips of the young man. He masturbated him a few moments while sliding his tongue behind his ear.

He released the other boy's cock just the time to lean toward the cabinet drawer next to the couch and take a condom. Even before the young man had realized it, Carlos had taken his sex in hand again, accentuating a little the pressure of his fingers. In an expert hand, he unfolded the condom from its packaging and unrolled it quickly on the prick between his fingers.

Without wasting an instant he leaned forward and took the entire length of his lover between his lips. He smiled around the hot member feeling the body of his conquest arch and hearing the groan that escaped his throat. He started a coming and going but after only a few back and forth, he felt pulsing between his lips, a hoarse cry filling his ears.

He withdrew; a look at him confirmed that the other had come. He removed the condom and threw it in a trash not far from there.

"That was fast, to believe that this was the first time you were being sucked.” Carlos said, laughing.

The other opened his eyes and stood up as if he had received an electric shock. He put up his underwear, buttoned up his jeans.

"Uh, I have to go. Uh ... We keep in touch."

He grabbed his jacket and disappeared as quickly as if he had seen a ghost.

At midnight, Sebastian entered the Scandals and gave a circular glance. A smile spread on his lips when he spotted Dave sat at the bar with a half empty glass. He walked over toward him without hesitation.

"Hey, Karofsky, you came?" He shouted as he sat down next to Dave and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like so since you have your hand on my shoulder." Dave replied, gloomily.

"You don’t seem to be fine."

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." He answered somewhat aggressive.

David emptied his glass and beckoned to the bartender.

"Another.” He said, raising his glass," and give what he wants to... thingy there beside me, it's on Me." he added pointing Sebastian.

"How many did he drink?" the Warbler asked to the bartender.

"I stopped counting half an hour ago."

"And you stopped the count at how many?" He asked after an annoyed sigh.

"I dunno, a dozen. Plus the one he has been drinking before leaving with Carlos. First time I ever saw one come back here after, he certainly didn’t get enough. That is a case for you."

"Classy Marvin; can’t deny it. And you questioned how he would go home after that?"

"All right Sebastian, I'm not his nanny; I'm a bartender."

"Fine, Marvin. Go serve your other clients, I’ll bring him home."

"Hey, I shall point that I'm here, and I won’t leave right now. Marvin, I'm still waiting for my drink."

"Pay me already the ones you drunk."

Dave pulled his wallet out of his pocket to take a bill he placed on the bar. A crumpled piece of paper fell out; Sebastian picked it up and slipped it into his pocket absentmindedly.

"Here, give me that drink now."

"Oh, no, no, no, store closes, we’re going home, come on here. Goodbye Marvin. "

Sebastian put Dave’s arm around his shoulders to help him get up.

"Hey, I'm not an easy guy Smythe, leave me alone."

"Don't worry; I don't do it with a guy who won't remember in the morning because he had drunk too much."

"I wanna stay, I must find friends."

"OK. We’ll find you some another time. And elsewhere. These are not friends we find here. "

"I’ve found you here although."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Sebastian muttered. "Go, climb in." He added as he opened the door of his car.

He sat behind the wheel while the other teenager sat on the passenger seat and started to fall asleep. Sebastian sighed and leaned to fasten his friend’s seatbelt.

"Where do you live?"

"Westerville."

"Do tell!"

A snore answered him, he sighed heavily.

"Well, then, I’ll bring you to my house."

The trip was spent almost silently; hardly disturbed by Sebastian quietly humming a few tunes he had to repeat for the next performance of the Warblers in a nursing home.

Two hours later, he parked the car in the large driveway that led to the house. He glanced at his passenger, wondering how to make him reach one of the rooms or at least the couch, because he didn't see himself at all lift Dave and carry him up there as if he was a child.

He sighed again, left the car and walked around to open the passenger door.

"Well, you should wake up now." He said, shaking gently the sleeping boy.

"Oh no, I still have slumber."

"Just a slight effort and you will have the whole night in a real bed."

Sebastian put an arm around Dave’s waist and helped him out of the car and into the house. Never before had he found the stairs leading to the first floor so high without having drunk a drop of alcohol in the evening.

They somehow ended up to his room and he almost dropped his burden on the bed.

He went to his closet and considered a pile of t-shirts of different colors on the bottom shelf. He went through the labels to find what he was looking for.

"XL, this should do the trick."

He pulled the shirt from the pile and unfolded it. He winced when he saw the pattern but tiredness was starting to take him and he didn't want to dwell on these details. He cast a new look to his bed.

"You're not going to help me at all huh?"

Of course, he received no reply. Dave had fallen asleep again. He sighed again and sat on the edge of the bed. He rolled Dave on his back and unbuttoned his wide shirt.

"You shouldn't hide your muscles under clothing as wide, you let believe you’re fatter than you really are."

At the price of contortions, he managed to remove his clothes to Dave, leaving only his boxers and put on him the shirt which hugged his muscled torso. Sebastian gave up the idea of moving the football player from his room; he pulled as best he could a part of the comforter over him.

He went to seek a glass of water in the kitchen, set it on the night stand with a bottle of aspirin. On a piece of paper, he scribbled: _You'll probably need this in the morning._ He placed it next to the glass and went to sleep in one of the many guest rooms.

Trying to sleep was more accurate moreover.


	7. Disenchanted tomorrows

Dave woke up with a headache as he hadn’t had since... ever actually. He tried to open his eyes. Well, partially open them. A sun ray struck his retina, forcing him to close them immediately. He tried to collect his thoughts, but his mind was foggy.

He had gone to the Scandals, that, he could remember. All that because that Sebastian had invited him? Summoned? And he had rushed, because of a comment left on Facebook. He had come early. Too early. The stress helping, he had followed Carlos at his house. Oh, definitely not the best memory of his evening.

He had returned to the Scandals ... Again: WHY? For Sebastian? To drink? To forget this unguarded moment?

After that? Apparently, drink; this was what he had done more than usually, judging by his state upon waking. He had had to hallucinate for the rest. Or dream. If you could call it a dream. Him, getting into a car with Sebastian Smythe and climbing stairs in a house he didn't know... Not possible that it was part of reality. Well perhaps that...

No, impossible!

He suddenly realized that the sunbeam wasn't on the right side for him to be sweetly lying in his bed and in the right way.

He turned his head very slowly because it was as if pool balls danced in his head. He blinked, trying to get used to the brightness. He slowly focused on his surroundings and one thing was sure, he wasn't in his bed.

Groping, he found he was alone in the bed, it was already that. But nothing proved to him that it had been the case throughout the night.

He sat up, groaning and holding his head to sit cross-legged on the bed.

"But what has taken me?”

His eyes came to rest on the nightstand, glass of water and bottle of aspirin. You'll probably need this in the morning. Oh perfect. He didn't know where he was or how he had really ended there, but clearly someone had been witness to his pitiful state of the previous day. In retrospect, it was probably Sebastian. Really per-fect.

He hesitated a little. What proved that it was indeed aspirin? But his headache caused him to take the risk.

Then he thought he should get out of there before ridiculing himself a bit more in front of Sebastian. It was then he realized he wasn't wearing his clothes from the night before. He glanced at the apple green shirt he wore, an Eiffel tower spread over his chest, topped by the word ''SEB''. The day really seemed like it was going to be more and more exciting. He looked around the room, looking for his clothes.

Get dressed and get out. And quickly. He didn't know exactly where he was or how he could go home but at this point, he couldn't care less.

He stood up, his head was less painful but he still felt a little groggy. He walked around the room looking for his clothes. In his quest, he approached the desk. He found his shirt and jeans from the day before. He grabbed them with the firm intention to finally escape from this nightmare that didn't seem to end.

In the process, he dropped a book. A small paperback with tired and dented coverage, the corner of a picture going far beyond the cover. Le Petit Prince he read picking it up. He tugged gently on the edge of the picture and saw the face of a blond teenage girl, standing next to Sebastian who also sported a clear smile. The picture shouldn't have been taken long before, except for that smile that Dave had never seen, Sebastian hadn't changed much. The girl looked younger than him two or maybe three years.

The bedroom door opened quietly but lost in his thoughts he didn't pay much attention.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were still sleeping.”

Dave hastily put the picture back in the book.

"Good, I don't need to wake you up so. I'm getting hungry and I thought to myself that after the night you spent, you would be up for a coffee.”

"Uh, yeah, no, I ... I should go home.”

"I did not think you were the type to run away once your business done.”

"M... My ... business ... You ... you mean ..." He was decomposing visibly under Sebastian’s amused eye.

"I mean that you have to relax yourself and come with me in the kitchen." Sebastian threw holding out a hand to Dave, who was still hesitant, the book clamped in his fingers without him truly realizing.

"I can lend it to you if you want but I'd rather you to leave it here for the time of breakfast. I stick to it, it's ... emotional.”

"Oh, uh ... I ... I didn't mean, I just made it fall ... I ... Sorry. I don't speak this language anyway." said Dave, sitting the book on the desk.

Sebastian lowered his hand and went to his bedside table, opened the drawer and took out his sister's latest birthday present. He squeezed it gently before heading back to Dave. He put the book on the pile of clothes. Then he held out a hand to him again.

"Coffee now?”

Dave hesitated a little. And Sebastian's stomach made itself heard.

"Please." he added, laughing at his stomach.

"Fine." Dave sighed, laying his hand on Sebastian’s.

They walked through the hall, went down the stairs. Dave's eyes were wide open to such a sprawled wealth. He was surprised when Sebastian knocked at the door of a room before entering it, as if he wasn't in his own house.

"Good morning Sebastian. You're much Early for a Saturday. "

"Morning. I present you David, a ... friend.”

"Hello Mrs. Smythe." Dave said shyly, embarrassed by his outfit.

"Oh no no no, I'm Lucia. Nice to meet you David.”

"Me too Lucía." Dave mumbled.

"We were talking about coffee I believe." Sebastian threw watching Dave.

"Like every Saturday morning."

"You know me Lucía. A Friday night without alcohol is not a Friday night. "

Lucia shook her head with a sigh and then laughed when a gurgle broke through the quiet room.

"I make you something to eat too maybe boys."

"My stomach would appreciate I think yes."

"Pancakes?"

"I dunno ... David?" Sebastian questioned turning to his guest who felt less and less comfortable in this situation.

"Uh ... Yes, very well."

Lucía opened several cupboards and the fridge to take out the utensils and ingredients for preparing the breakfast. She was going to start to make dough when her cell phone rang. She excused herself and picked moving away a little while Sebastian tried to start a conversation with Dave without taking his eyes off of Lucía. The employee usually cheerful had begun to feature a worried look which wasn't improving during her conversation. She hung up and came back to them.

"Well, where I left off?"

"Lucía, you don't seem to be fine. What's going on? "

"There is nothing, everything's fine."

"Lucía, not to me please."

"My grandson made a nasty fall at the park; they took him to the emergencies."

"You have your day off."

"But ..."

"No discussion, go to the hospital, they need you."

"Your father ..."

"Don't come home before Tuesday from his business trip." Sebastian cut, miming quotation marks with his fingers saying 'business trip'. "He won't even know that you weren’t there."

"But you ..."

"I'll survive a day without your talents as a cook. I guess that a pizza won't kill me for once. Shoo go, I don't want to see you anymore. "

"Thank you"

"You're still here?"

Once Lucía gone, an uncomfortable silence settled between the two boys. After a while Dave went to the work plan and began to pour in the ingredients. Feeling watched, he looked up to meet a gaping Sebastian, eyes like saucers. He set up the spoon gently.

"Uh ... I did something ...? I thought you wanted pancakes ..."

"Yes, but ... You know how to do that?"

"We're not all living in castles with a cooker on hand."

"Wow, calm down. I'm impressed actually I would like to know how to do that."

"I guess you should be able to learn, it's not so complicated." Dave said with a shrug.

He shifted slightly and motioned for Sebastian to join him. He patiently explained him how to do and the young man wore the same proud smile than a child who manages to tie his shoes on his own for the first time. Sebastian was laughing and shouting for joy of successfully cook pancakes. They didn't hear the front door of the house, nor footsteps in the big hall. The door of the kitchen opened.

"Seb, how many times do I have to tell you that you have nothing to do in this kitchen? This is not your place. "

"Da. .. Dad? You're back? I thought ..."

"Let go this pan immediately, you do not have to humble yourself in this kind of tasks Seb, this is what I pay Lucía for. Where is she first? And then what are these outfits? I've already told you not to bring your sex toys under my roof. "

"Mr Smythe, I'm sorry it's ..."

"Seb, I asked you where is Lucía!" Cut the man as if Dave was nothing but a green plant.

"I allowed her to go to see her grandson to the emergencies."

"It is not up to you to make these decisions!"

"You're right, I should have waited nicely that you returned Tuesday hoping he is not emptied of his blood by then. Or have predicted that you were going to be back sooner than expected for once."

"Seb don't be insolent. Up to your room, I'll come to talk to you in two minutes."

Sebastian left the kitchen, leaving Dave alone facing his father.

"Excuse me. My son will drive me crazy. John Smythe." offered the older of the two, holding out one hand to the dumbfounded teenager who hesitated before shaking it.

"Ka ... David Karofsky."

"You can go get dressed and go home. I know my son, he got you, so you no longer interest him. Sorry boy. Delighted to have met you. "

On these words, the patriarch left the kitchen and headed to his son's bedroom. Dave was going to stop him to let him know that his clothes were precisely in Sebastian's room, but thought better of it. He waited to have heard the door slam upstairs to climb the big marble staircases. He was at the bedroom door when it opened, a hand shoved the clothes into his arms before closing the door violently.

He stood petrified, not knowing quite what to do when John Smythe's voice rose, hard and cold.

"You'll never be anything but a disappointment. Lucía is our maid, not a friend. I pay her to do a job and you do not have to do anything other than tell her what she has to do. She must know where her place is. You will never have any control over your employees if you befriend with them, you have to learn it Seb. And that boy? Really Seb? That is not enough that you let yourself go to that ... perversion? You also have to roll into the luxury with men who are clearly not our condition. You'd better quickly put yourself together Seb. I'm ashamed to be your father. Whenever I think you will finally fall into line, you prove to me once again that I am wrong to place my hopes in you. "

Dave had dressed and startled when the door opened, letting out John Smythe who passed before him not noticing him any more than if he was one of the statues decorating the hallway. When the man had disappeared, the boy knocked on the door of the room. As it wasn't closed, it opened slowly and Sebastian was facing him.

"What you want Karofsky?"

"Give you back your shirt."

"You can keep it."

Dave walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"And what would I do with a green shirt with your name written across the chest?"

"I dunno." Sebastian went to his closet and began to clear a shelf. "What do I do with a peacock blue shirt with The Statue of Liberty on it? Or a canary yellow T-shirt I love LA? Oh hey, white classy. Oh no, wait, what's this? Oh, a splendid Mexican, highly cliché. Ah, here's the centerpiece of my collection, this beautiful neon pink that puts so well in value these gondolas in Chinese shadows. I've never put a fucking foot in Italy. "

The tee shirts were falling to the ground one after another, like old unimportant rags. The young man's voice fluctuated between anger and bitterness. But when he caught the questioning look in front of him, his tone gave way to resignation.

"Two per year. When he doesn't forget my birthday. He has not forgotten this year." he added, pulling a golden crumpled and torn pack. "I haven’t opened it yet, I keep the suspense."

Dave sat down on the bed where the package had landed, took it and shook it slightly. Exactly as he did every Christmas since as far as he could remember to guess what the package contained.

"Hum ... Purple maybe ... No. Orange! I love Lima Ohio? You should open, I look forward to know. "

Sebastian joined him, took the package from his hands delicately.

"Not as long as you haven't given all your predictions. You didn't say anything about the size."

"The size? I have no idea of your size."

"Neither does he, that's why we have to guess."

"OK ... Medium may be."

Sebastian began to unwrap the package, taking his time, taking off the bits of tape one at a time. He disengaged the paper that hid a white cardboard box and opened it, taking as much time. The two teens laughed discovering the content.

"Holy cow! I think this is your new centerpiece."

"Are you kidding? Even better than that! I'll frame this one."

The T-shirt was red, a photo of Kate and William on their wedding day taking three-quarters of the front of the garment. Around, a circle of heads of palace guards. Above, the date of their marriage and the sentence I was there. Sebastian looked at the size's label.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you lost on everything. I should use it as a dress I think."

"Not on everything. I managed to make you laugh."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Well, I should go now; I think your father has more or less kicked me out. I'm not quite sure he knows I'm still here though; he didn't even look at me when he passed near me in the hallway."

"How do you expect to go home? Your car is in Lima."

"Well ... I was hoping you’d be willing to call me a cab. I could do it myself but my cell phone has no more power." Dave explained with a bothered look.

Sebastian seemed thoughtful a few moments, and then he got up and walked over to his closet.

"You give me five minutes?" He asked, pulling a small travel bag and piling up some clothes in it.

"Uh ... Yes?"

He then went in his bathroom and threw, jumbled in his bag, his shower gel, his shampoo, his toothbrush. He closed the bag.

"I'm taking you to Lima; you can retrieve your car that way."

"No, you don't need to, really."

"No discussion. You don't wanna know what'll happen if he realizes that you're not gone, trust me."

The two boys again crossed the hallway and went down the stairs as quietly as possible and left the house. Once in the car, Dave was the first to break the silence.

"I'd rather you bring me back home."

"And your car?"

"I'll take care of it with Sarah tomorrow. But I have no cell phone to prevent that I won't be here for lunch and I have already not warned for breakfast."

"You're afraid of being scolded? It's cute."

"That's not it. She trusts me. And they’ve been all already enough worried because of me. "

"Oh okay."

Dave gave the address and they set off in silence. After a few minutes, the football player broke the silence again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You mean other than this one?"

"... "

"Go ahead."

"You gonna go where? The ... the bag ... I mean ..."

"Lima"

"You have family there?"

A bitter laugh rose in the cockpit.

"No. It's Saturday. I'll spend the evening at Scandals; I'll find a guy not too creepy to let me sleep in his after. "

"After what?"

"Seriously? Karofsky? After what? You want a picture?"

"You speak of Scandals here. Seb open your eyes. This is the palace of blokes. You're probably the most correct guy I met there, it's to say! "

Dave didn't notice the wry face of the driver when he had called him Seb.

"You don't know me Karofsky, don't even try to judge the way I live."

"I don't judge Seb. I'm just saying you take risks by going to one of those guys' and screwing around here and there with them. I'm just ... worried."

"Yeah, well thank you, but I'm a big boy, you don't need to worry about me mummy."

The car stopped in the parking lot of the residence of Dave's aunt. He opened the door looking both worried and hurt.

"Come with me. I'm just saving you the day. You went to Scandals; I am the not too creepy guy you found to let you sleep on the couch tonight."

"Go home Karofsky."

"Seb ..."

"And stop calling me Seb goddammit!"

"I'll stop ... If you come with me Sebastian. Please?"

"Okay fine." Sebastian growled shutting off the engine of his car. "But your parents ..."

"Oh, they won't say anything; that must be treated with Sarah now."

Dave finally came out of the car and grabbed the bag on the back seat before closing the door so as not to give a chance to his friend to change his mind.


	8. A small corner of sunshine

As they passed the door, they were greeted by Cheeky, excited as usual, and a voice rose from the living room.

"Is that I was wrong to trust you David?"

He took Sebastian by the hand and led him into the living room.

"Yes and no. Um, Sarah, I present to you Sebastian."

"Oh! hello Sebastian." Sarah said, rising and shaking hands with the young man.

"Hello ma'am."

"Call me Sarah." She turned to her nephew, "I hope you know that it doesn’t absolve you to tell me what happened young man. It starts at ‘I didn't come back to sleep as planned’ and it ends at ‘and that’s why I haven’t called to warn. Apply yourself; your next Saturday's party is at stake.”

"I think I drank a little too much last night, Sebastian wanted to take me home but he didn't have the address, and uh ... I wasn’t really in a position to give it to him so he brought me to his house. He took care of me; he made me sleep in his room. "

"And I slept in one of the guest rooms mad ... er Sarah."

"That's for the part I did not return as expected, you've got an explanation for the call that you didn't give?"

"I wanted to, but there have been breakfast and then the accident, and Sebastian’s father who came home earlier than planned from his business trip and after my cell phone no longer had battery. And eventually Sebastian brought me back here."

"What? What accident?" Sarah asked panicked.

"Nothing serious, but the morning have been rough. I know I deserve punishment but please Sarah, you must let Sebastian stay here tonight, please. On the couch."

"Yes, yes, of course. But you're sure that you tell me everything? You look all shaken. Nothing happened last night?"

Dave assured her that nothing bad had happened the day before and told about the morning without getting into unnecessary details. He didn't explain that Sebastian was known to be an easy boy, avoided to say what he had planned to do the same evening and moved directly to when he was offering him a bed for the night.

"I've been stupid, I know ..."

"Oh yes, you made a mistake in judgment. On the other hand, if you hadn't done it, your friend would've been alone to face the situation this morning. And you reacted well. Forget that I said it when you shall tell all of that to your father, but I'm proud of you. Now, I believe I understood that you had not have breakfast, you must be hungry."

"A little yes."

"Then we'd better start preparing something."

"It’d possibly be better to keep Sebastian away from the kitchen; I think he has never cooked in his life."

"Hey, you're very unfair. I cooked this morning. We didn’t have time to taste if it was good, that's all." Sebastian exclaimed, falsely indignant" And... I enjoyed it. "He added a little hesitant.

"In my experience, it's always good when it's done with desire and pleasure."

"Sarah? You're still talking about cooking here?"

"This is not much different. You'll understand that one day boys."

The kitchen wasn't very big but they quickly found their way to coexist all three in it. Or rather all four, Cheeky glued to one of them every time they stopped at a spot more than thirty seconds. Laughter filled the small apartment. Sarah and Dave didn't fail to help Sebastian, to compliment him every time he succeeded in something, to play down if one of them made a mistake.

The meal was spent in the same ambiance. Dave made himself a reflection towards the middle of the meal, he had seen the other boy smile, whenever their paths had crossed at Scandals or elsewhere, but he never saw him laugh. And he found himself thinking that this laughter was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard.

Sarah noticed something too: since his suicide attempt, her nephew made a clear effort to smile, but for the first time, he didn't seem to force it. His smile reflected in his eyes.

The boys spent the afternoon in the living room, Sebastian lying on the couch, Cheeky curled on his stomach and Dave sitting on the floor, back against the couch trying to move forward in his homework while the TV was on, on a random show. Sarah had left them alone the time to go shopping.

Sebastian was absentmindedly stroking the little black head resting on his chest. Without really thinking, not even really realizing what he was doing, he began to stroke Dave's hair on his neck lightly massaging the skin beneath his fingers. The other boy didn't stop him. Not really conscious of what was going on either.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sebastian asked without raising his voice.

"You mean other than this one?"

"Hey, you are using my line against me!"

"Yes! Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Why were you at the Scandals yesterday?"

Dave put his pen and leaned back slightly against Sebastian's hand, blushing a little.

"Because you’d told me to come."

"If I told you to throw yourself under a train..."

"You wouldn't have."

"How would you know?"

Dave took out his wallet and searched frantically in it without finding what he wanted. Sebastian remembered something; he stopped stroking Cheeky to look in his pocket.

"That's what you're looking for?" He asked, holding out the paper to his friend. "It fell last night when you paid Marvin. I just picked it up, I didn’t look what it was, I promise. "

"You can look at it now. It's not as if you hadn't already seen what is on it. "

Sebastian unfolded the little piece of paper, smoothed it and read. _Do not mind these jealous, you are worth much better than them. Find yourself some friends. You know: those people who accept you as you are and love you anyway. Not those who suggest you to kill yourself because you do not fit their expectations._

"Oh," he whispered, blushing to the ears.

Dave was silent but he too was scarlet.

"That too, I thought it." A little more consciously, he shifted his hand to pat the raspy cheek of the footballer. "More than what I told you at the Scandals. That's true that you're not a fashion engraving, but you're worth so much better than what they all think. I don't know you enough to say what exactly, but there's something in you that makes you worth ten thousand times better than these morons. You're better than me. Much better than me."

"Stop that."

Sebastian pulled his hand from Dave's cheek, surprised at such a sudden reaction. Dave turned around and took his hand in his own, plunging into his eyes.

"I wasn't speaking about that." He said, putting down his friend's hand on his cheek. "Stop pretending that nothing gets to you. I was there this morning, remember? I saw you with Lucía, with ... your father. You didn’t even defend yourself, you've thought only of protecting her. You have Heart Sebastian. You hide it well, but you're worth as much as me. Don't even try to say otherwise in my presence again or I swear I'll kick your ass. "

"David, you should think about breathing once in a while."

"Only if you promise."

Sebastian drew back his hand and looked away.

"That, I can't."

Dave turned back with a sigh and went back to his homework. Sebastian returned his attention to the TV. When Sarah came back from the supermarket, she had time to catch Sebastian's hand that was playing in her nephew's hair just before the two boys rushed to offer her their help to carry and store shopping. Sebastian a little slower since he had to get rid of Cheeky who hadn't moved from his belly.

"Can I adopt you and keep you here forever boys?"

"You'd quickly get tired of Sebastian's incisive remarks."

"Hey, if I bother, say it frankly, I can leave."

"And moreover, he's susceptible. We'll have to walk on eggshells all night."

"Hey!" said Sebastian giving a little shove to Dave.

Sarah looked at them bickering and laughing, leaning against the door, arms crossed.

"You've set a date?"

"A date for what?"

"I'd say December 21, 2021."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your wedding."

The two boys exchanged glances and laughed.

"David, you could've warned me that your aunt is a bit ... disturbed."

"I would've, but I swear she seemed quite sane until then."

Dave went to Sarah and took her by the shoulders to gently take her to the living room.

"Come Auntie, let's go get some rest. You gotta have a little fever I think. Tonight you'll have a little soup and we'll tuck you in at 8."

"Oh yes, that is a good idea." Sarah said, taking a trembling voice and letting herself be led into the couch. "I'd need my plaid too please my boy."

"It's okay, the errands are stored, no point in continuing doing the show." Sebastian said joining them.

Cheeky began to stir going from the couch to the lobby, where the leashes were settled.

"Ah, it's time for the walk."

"Don't move, I got it."

"I'm coming with you. I would not want you to leave them in a corner to execute your projects for tonight."

"Stop acting like my mother, I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Don’t take yourself for the center of the earth! I don't do this for you; it’s for Cheeky and Frisbee. "

"OK. I sought I guess. "

The two teenagers and two dogs went to the park. They spent a good hour running, laughing as if they were only five years, when they were still two young boys like any others. An hour to let themselves go, to just be themselves without worrying about the suspicious glances of people around them, without wondering what would happen the next day, without thinking , without judging.

They went back exhausted but happy and found Sarah who had set the table and prepared dinner. Frisbee spent five minutes to empty the bowl of water in the kitchen before going to collapse on the living room carpet, pushing a huge sigh.

"You forced him to run three times around the park?"

"It's not us, it’s Cheeky. She's indestructible. Ten laps and looks at her, she jumps around as if she had been confined ten days."

Sebastian filled the bowl that Frisbee had just emptied. Then they went to dinner. Sarah took advantage of the time to interview the two high school students about their plans for their future. Sebastian still had a year in front of him to think about the universities to which he was going to apply. Dave, he was still waiting for the answers to the applications he had filed before his life seesaw in horror. But with the weeks he had missed and the upheaval of the transfer, he didn't think he was going to achieve his senior year. Above all, he had missed a significant part of the football season, which threatened to penalize him heavily for scholarships assignations. Sarah reminded him that there would be nothing dramatic about taking one more year to get back on track.

Sarah went to sleep early that night after having explained how to unfold the couch for Sebastian to sleep. The latter was sitting on the couch, leaving room for Dave who entered the living room, his computer at hand.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Watch what you want, I must work a bit if I want to achieve my year."

"You could grant yourself an evening."

Dave put the computer on the coffee table and sat, as usual, on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

"Not tonight. This is my only way out. I have no other chance to escape from here, to go to live somewhere more tolerant. "

"Seen this way." Sebastian sighed while lying on the couch.

Dave turned on the computer and launched Internet. The window opened automatically on his Facebook. In the list of his friends on the right of the screen, he saw that Finn was connected too. He opened the Instant messenger but hadn't the time to send a message, Finn had preceded him.

 **Finn:** Hey Karofsky. Always up for Saturday?

 **Dave:** Yes, if it works on your side.

 **Finn:** Puck and Mike are impatient, Sam will be here too since he can't go back to his parents every weekend but he promised not to hit you this time.

 **Dave:** I had deserved it if I remember correctly. If he prefers not to be here, tell me when he’s with his parents.

 **Finn:** No, Saturday’s perfect. In fact he was glad it falls when he’s here. Artie too will be there. He said he wanted you to try his wheelchair.

 **Dave:** The one that helped us to win games?

 **Finn:** Yes, apparently it's not like a shirt, he doesn't change it every day.

 **Dave:** This is crazy. Tell him I'm looking forward to try it. And Kurt?

 **Finn:** He said he’d see you another day, he planned a shopping afternoon with the girls. He said 'it's your stag night.' You know how he is, a true diva. But he wants us to tell him everything.

 **Dave:** Oh okay. It'll be just the six of us then.

 **Finn:** Actually seven... Blaine asked if you'd bother him to come too. He said something about a bad start, I didn't understand everything.

 **Dave:** Yes, no problem ... Besides ... Would it be a problem if I came with someone?

 **Finn:** A boyfriend?

 **Finn:** Doesn't change anything, it's yes anyway, it's just by curiosity.

 **Dave:** No, just a friend. Thanks. Now I have to let you, I have homework to do. Good evening.

 **Finn:** Good evening to you.

He changed his status. _Saturday reunion with old friends. Looking forward to it._ Immediately gratified with a'' I like'' mention by Finn.

Before getting back to work, he realized that Sebastian had taken up the same position as the afternoon, a hand playing in his hair against his neck.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You mean other than this one?"

"You’re sucking your thumb along? You thought I was your teddy? "

"Oh sorry." Sebastian said, withdrawing his hand.

"I didn't say that to make you stop."

"You said it for what then?"

"To talk, make conversation."

"Do not force yourself. If you think the guys who fuck me are doing this before."

"First, it's not very stylish of them, and secondly, I hadn't planned to ... well ..."

"You're a bottom? Fine with me as well. It’ll change me."

"Stop it! Do you ever think with anything else than your cock?"

"Yes, but it doesn't interest anybody."

"Try at least. Someone might surprise you one day."

"Yeah well it never happened."

"Thick head." Dave grumbled before refocusing on his work.

A little later in the evening, Dave closed his computer with a sigh.

"That's all for today. You probably want to sleep."

"I'm not really in a hurry." Sebastian muttered.

"What?"

"No, no, nothing."

Dave stood up and helped Sebastian to prepare the couch for the night, before going to bed in his room. He had trouble to fall asleep, turning and turning never finding a comfortable position, his thoughts coming and going. On his alarm clock, he could see the minutes pass.

Around one in the morning, he decided to get up to go drink a glass of water; he opened quietly his door and into the living room on tiptoed. He glanced toward the couch, lit faintly by the moon. Sebastian was asleep, but obviously it was not the best moment of his day.

He was moaning weakly, his head rolling from left to right on the pillow, his face drawn, sweat beading on his forehead. Dave frowned as he approached. He gently shook the other teenager.

Sebastian sat up with a jump, trembling.

"Sorry to wake you, but you seemed to not really sleep well actually. Bad dream?"

Sebastian merely let his head fall back on the pillow with a sigh.

"Shouldn’t you sleep Karofsky?"

"I can't fall asleep."

"And so? You can't sleep so others shouldn’t sleep either? You needed a partner to play Spite and Malice? You never learned to play solitaire? "

"Ask the one who hit on in a creepy gay bar not to have to jerk off." Dave muttered.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing."

Dave sighed and slipped under the covers beside Sebastian.

"This is the time when I pay for my night?"

"Will you stop with that? You really are an obsessed!"

"I'm just trying to know what you want from me. No one is kind like that without expecting anything in return."

"I do. And you paid up front by carrying me back last night. Take it as a thank you."

Dave took Sebastian's hand a little closer of him and began to make small circles with his thumb inside the wrist of the other boy.

"Close your eyes now, I'd like to try to sleep."

When Sarah got up the next morning, her two guests were sleeping peacefully, back to back but stuck against each other. Her nephew seemed more relaxed than he had been since he had set up in her home. She smiled and took Cheeky and Frisbee for their morning walk with the least noise as possible.


	9. Reunited

Dave sighed. The radio of his pickup had begun to sizzle for a few minutes and impossible to find a clear station. He pressed the stop button and silence fell in the car. He glanced at his passenger who seemed a little tense.

"Everything’s okay?"

"Remind me why you need me to meet your old high school buddies?"

"I don't really need you. It's just that I wanted them to meet one of my new friends. You've changed your mind? Because we're almost there, it's a little late."

"No, I haven't changed my mind."

"So what's wrong?"

"I don't know your friends."

"Me neither, actually."

"What you mean, you either? Didn’t you tell me that they were your former teammates?"

"Yeah. But they’re mainly those who are part of the school choir. Let's say I haven't always been very friendly with them. I was trying so hard to hide my secret ... I never really tried to know them."

"Remind me why I agreed to come with you?"

"Because you like me?" Dave asked with a smirk.

"How lucky you are."

"No, it's not luck, it's my natural charm."

"Oh, you speak ..."

"I'm sure they will love you."

"I'm not so sure." muttered the boy in the passenger seat while Dave parked his truck in the street in front of the Hummel-Hudson's house. He stopped the engine, left the car, went around and opened the door of his friend.

"What gentleman Karofsky."

"Oh, shut up and get out of this car."

"Honeymoon’s already over? You're breaking my heart sweetie." the other boy said getting out of the car, laughing.

"David Karofsky! For a surprise ... If one told me you'd be here today with your boyfriend the last time we met ..."

"Artie!" Dave exclaimed, turning to the voice. "It's not my boyfriend. Just a friend with a sense of humor a bit peculiar. "

"Oh sorry. I goofed." Artie asked a little embarrassed at the idea of putting Dave in an awkward in front of one of his friends who wouldn't know.

"Not at all. If I was gay, I'd consider myself lucky to have this one for a boyfriend." the other boy threw, walking toward Artie, outstretching a hand. "Chris. Nice to meet you Artie."

"Me too Chris." Artie replied shaking hands of the high school boy.

Chris glanced toward the house and the few steps leading to the landing.

"A helping hand to reach the door?"

"I wouldn't say no. Burt has planned to make an inclined plane, but since his marriage, he doesn't take a lot of time outside the garage to do anything but spend time with Carole, Finn and Kurt."

Chris dismounted one of the armrests of the chair, ran a hand through the back of Artie, another under his thighs.

"Ready to take off?" He laughed lifting Artie to climb the few steps leading to the house door while Dave took care of the chair.

"Whew, it burst me. Wanna ring the bell for me please? "Chris asked, approaching the bell.

Artie rang, a wide smile on his lips, and then Chris put him down in his chair. The door opened on Burt.

"Hello Mr. Hummel."

"Hello kid. Call me Burt please, I feel like an old man when you call me Mr. Hummel."

"Hi Burt."

"Hi Artie. I see you've managed to climb the stairs. Maybe I can postpone the inclined plane."

"I always find a way."

"I guess you're David's new friend." Burt said, turning to the third boy with outstretched hand.

"Chris. Hello mist ... Burt."

"I'm Kurt's father. He's not here today but they insisted on doing it here. Apparently, this is also Finn's since I married his mother, and it seems that we're the coolest parents on earth. "

"Burt, shouldn't you go to your shop for ... this important stuff?" Finn growled arriving behind him.

"Yes, it's fine, I'm gone, I'm gone. Have a good afternoon, boys. "

"If the son is half as nice as the father, I'm disappointed not to meet him today."

"He has boring moments sometimes, you'll regret once you get to meet him." threw Blaine who had joined Finn in the hallway.

"That's why I saw you sending him a text saying ‘I already miss you’ when he was barely fitted in Mercedes' car." Mike mocked.

"I try to convince myself that I don't miss him that much. And you can talk; you sent the same to Tina while you had barely left the car in which Kurt had just climbed. "

Sam and Puck appeared in their turn in the lobby.

"The party was moved in the hallway? You could have warned!" Puck blustered.

"Wouldn’t we be better in the living room anyway? If we must move the chips in the hallway, we're going to lose time." Sam said, laughing.

"Sam's right, come in guys."

Finn closed the door and everyone went to the living room.

"OK, don't say anything, David told me about you, I will find your names by myself." Chris said. "I'll start with the easiest. Mike." he added, extending his hand to the dancer.

"Obviously, the Asian, this is the easiest."

"Oh, you're Asian? Sorry, I hadn't noticed. No, it was easy because you talked about Tina with ... Blaine." he retorted turning to Blaine.

"There's gay written on my forehead, that’s it?"

"No, but if you're not Blaine it's a little embarrassing that you miss Kurt that much."

"OK, I bow; you're good at this game."

"Wait, I have still three candidates and with the little they’ve talked so far, I’m short on clues. But since you seem to be at home, you must be Finn. "

"Won again."

"And right now, I blame your little Glee club for accepting so easily new members as if they were part of the family since forever. I could’ve identified Sam a little more easily. "

"Be careful on what you say. That's the rule of the Glee club, everyone is accepted. If that doesn't please you, you can leave as you came. "

"Inferentially, you must be Sam." said Chris turning to the blonde. "Because the big hearted bad boy next to you can only be the legendary Noah Puckerman."

"Looks like David Karofsky finally found how to use his mouth and his brain rather than the Fury. I'm proud of you." Blaine said, patting Dave's shoulder.

"Careful Blaine, I promised my little brother to ensure that your mouth does not serve you to anything but talk or eat this afternoon."

"Oh no, I wanna play too, call him to ask if I can drink too." Blaine joked.

"What game?" Dave asked.

"The game 'we know each others but not really so let's talk a bit about us'. Never have I ever, you know it? "

"Isn’t it a game that is played in parties to drink, that?" Chris asked.

"Yes, but Burt refused we do it that with alcohol. Mom too, beside."

"And anyway, there it's not to drink, it's better to know each others. We play with fruit juice or soda." Blaine announced.

"If I were you, I'd spot the restroom before we start." Sam launched

Dave pulled out his phone which had vibrated in his pocket and looked at the screen with a small smile.

 **Sebastian to Dave** : _Hey, I'm bored. A trip to the park with C & F?_

 **Dave to Sebastian** : _I'm not in Westerville. Another time._

"Well, do we start? Never have I ever ... lived outside Lima." Finn threw.

Unsurprisingly Dave, Chris, Sam and Blaine drank a sip of their drink.

"You get used well to Westerville?" Blaine questioned.

 **Sebastian to Dave** : _Too bad. I was just down to your house._

"That's not very different from Lima. But it's good to have at least a place where I'm not scared that someone discovers the truth about me and where I’m accepted. Thank you. I know this is a bit because of you if I've been accepted into this school."

"Actually, I've not done much; I just said your name to my uncle. I think he had already heard about you and ... Well, I think he's secretly hoping to make of his school the public equivalent of the Dalton Academy."

"Thanks anyway."

"Yes, thank you. He's exactly what was missing in our football team. Too bad he's there only until the end of the year." Chris added.

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Ring. Sarah may let you kidnap C & F for a walk._

"OK, enough marshmallows. Never have I ever ... worn a bowtie to go to school. "

"That's for me Puck?" Blaine asked before taking a sip.

"Or for me? Cheers my friend!" Artie joked.

"Think they will get the message one day?" Sam asked

"They are sunk." Puck sighed.

"Never have I ever... tried to seduce someone by singing a song in a store." Mike said with a knowing look to Blaine.

"The best memory of my life." the interested party sneered.

"I don't see where the problem is." Chris said while drinking.

"If you had fooled yourself singing a highly suggestive song to an older boy on his workplace where nobody knew he was gay ..." Artie began.

"If because of you, the guy had been fired from his job. And he had pointed out to you that you’d hardly had two coffee dates together ... "continued Sam

"And above all if, in the process, you'd hurt your best friend aka now the man of your life, you'd know why it's not exactly the best memory of his life." Mike finished.

 **Sebastian to Dave** : _Cheeky is a little quiet today, I think she misses you_

"Oh yeah wow! I thought you serenaded Kurt. "

"That's what Kurt thought too when I asked him if I should do it or not. When I think about his crestfallen now ..."

"OK, back on topic. Never have I ever ... kissed a boy." Finn said with a knowing smile to Blaine.

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _No, I put a sedative in her bowl this morning_

"David, are you with us?" Blaine asked after emptying his glass in one gulp because, yep, he had kissed a boy, even more than once.

"Huh? What?" Dave said, raising suddenly his eyes from his phone.

"The gentleman asks if you ever kissed a boy." Chris laughed.

"Ah yes uh, okay." Dave mumbled before drinking.

"We can know who distracts you like this? You could've come with your boyfriend if you wanted." Mike said, patting Dave's shoulder.

"And I wasn't allowed to have mine." Blaine pouted.

"Nope, it was said stag party." Joked Sam

"Hey, Kurt is a man!" Blaine and Dave cried in chorus.

"Oh, take it easy, I was joking. So who is the mystery man?"

"A friend who is bored, that's all."

"The same one who is bored since a week?" Chris asked slyly, pushing his friend's shoulder.

"What what what? Have a boyfriend since one week and you said nothing?" Puck laughed.

"Honestly, it gets a little taxing now guys. I don't have a boyfriend. Nothing to add."

"Not yet, but seeing your face every time you receive a message or he calls you, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd tell me one day that he's your boyfriend." Chris stated.

"No chance." Dave muttered.

"Leave him alone. We've all had at least once a crush on a straight guy."

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _You've forced on the dosage; she did only 8 laps in the park_

"Okay, okay. Never have I ever ... offered an engagement ring to my girlfriend." Artie said. "Or my BOYFRIEND." he added, cutting short Blaine’s chuckle.

Finn and Sam drank no surprises for the others, Blaine and Mike followed them drawing surprised looks.

"Blaine, Mike, you had hided it." Puck cried.

The two boys blushed violently.

"I couldn't think of another Christmas gift. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. "

"That's it, make fun. At least I'm with Tina for nearly two years. I've not offered a ring to a girl I just met, or a girl with whom I broke a dozen times before I even graduated high school. "

"Wait, it's the entire school or it affects only the Glee Club this engagement rings’ madness?" Chris asked.

"It's the entire school, all freaks, I did well to leave you see." Dave joked.

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Oh no, that's because she has done 12 yesterday. She compensates_

"I should score with the next one then. Never have I ever drunk so much that someone had to take me home and let me sleep in his bed." Chris threw.

"That'll teach me to make confessions." Dave muttered.

"If only that was the most embarrassing that happened to me being drunk." Blaine sighed.

"You almost killed Burt; he almost had another attack when he saw your curls in Kurt's bed." Finn said.

"Besides, with everything you did to our Kurtie since the Gap Attack fiasco, I'd like to know how you did for him to still want you." Puck asked.

"I wonder every day where I get this chance."

"It's because he loves you. But don't abuse too much, I'll be there to catch him if you break his heart."

"Find yourself another guy David; I don't plan that to happen one day."

"You better not Anderson. If you hurt my little brother, you'll have to answer to me, you're warned."

"I thought we were cool since sectionals."

"We are ... As long as you don’t mess up **[1]** with Kurt."

"Speaking of sectionals, we have something to show you Karofsky. I'll be back, it's in my room." Sam exclaimed before going out.

"In his room? He’ll really return home?" Dave asked

"In a way. His room is the third door on the left upstairs. Well, for now anyway." Mike said.

"Burt has found he had a secret son?"

"Not exactly, but it's a bit that yes. Burt and Kurt lived at one end of Lima. Carole and Finn at the other end. One day they met, Kurt did everything he could to unite the two families. Since then they extend the walls anytime they find an abandoned puppy. It started with Blaine." Artie said.

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _OK, she’s not the one missing you. I am._

"Hey, I'm not an abandoned puppy!" Blaine rebelled.

"Oh easy, you know what he meant." Puck growled.

"Yeah, indeed, this house is the Glee club Annex." Dave concluded.

"That's it!" the New Directions exclaimed in chorus

"I have it. Well, you could’ve at least turned the TV on." Sam pouted, entering with a DVD in hand.

"You see, we weren't far talking about puppies."

Sam installed the DVD and turned the TV on before joining the others around the couch. The screen went black and then the projectors lit up, illuminating a group of boys wearing the Dalton Academy blazers. They began to sing and Dave recognized Sebastian when he started to sing the solo. He frowned, not understanding why his friends showed him that.

"What is it?”

"Regionals. We won by the way." Finn said proudly.

"And why do you show me your competitors?"

"First, because they performed before us." Blaine explained with a pout. "And because the Warblers insisted to perform in your honor and to collect money for the Born This Way Foundation."

"What do you mean in my honor?" Dave asked increasingly lost.

"We didn’t believe our ears either when they said it, especially after they blackmailed us." Finn replied.

"Yeah, well he blackmailed us. I'm sure the others weren't even aware of it. There's a sense of honor in Dalton normally. And I honestly thought that the French were more class than that." Blaine got angry.

"He's French? First new." Puck said.

"He’s not, but he's been living in Paris, they could’ve taught him that instead of teaching him how to drink." Blaine punctuated.

Dave wasn't listening anymore. He had returned his attention to the screen. On Sebastian singing and dancing in his honor. Between the two songs he heard him telling his story, dedicating him the regionals in behalf of the Warblers and New Directions before starting ‘Glad you came’. He hadn't realized he was staring at the screen with a smug smile.

"Usually, this is the goofy smile he reserves for the mystery man. You think he's blocked since the last text message?" Chris asked to the others before an idea struck him." Wait, your mystery man’s a Warbler, is he? Which one? I wanna know."

"Huh ... uh ... no but ... yeah ... It's not what you think, I swear." Dave mumbled, blushing to the ears.

"Trent? Cameron? Jessie? Not Jeff right? Everybody think so, but he's not gay." Blaine began to suggest. "Well as long as it's not Sebastian." He added with a look of disgust.

"Why? What's wrong with Sebastian?" Dave asked, trying to sound detached and completely failing.

"Sebastian's an asshole who thinks everything is due to him and is ready to do anything to get what he wants. You must stop it right away." Puck shouted.

"Listen, man, you don't tell me what I have to do OK? You're nice but when you get your best friend's girlfriend pregnant, you put it on hold." Dave yelled.

"Calm down David, it wasn’t an order, it was more like ... an advice." Blaine said. "I know that Sebastian is charming at first and you might get to be seduced by his experience and confidence. But you've barely done your coming out, you're not ready for a guy like him. Not for your first time."

"Oh yeah, who the hell are you to decide whether I'm ready or not? I managed without you for 18 years, I can continue, thank you. And you slept with him to know that it wouldn't be a good idea for my first time?" Dave asked a little more calmly.

"No, but ..." Blaine murmured.

"But what? He often goes to the Scandals, he often speaks of his sexual exploits and he shows he doesn't want any bound so he's not a good guy right? You cling to appearances like that? You?"

"He's done everything to seduce me even though he knew I was with Kurt."

"And I HAVE sent Valentine's cards to your boyfriend, I asked him out. I knew he was with you. If that makes me a monster, I might be better to join him."

"You don't know him as I do." Blaine muttered.

"Good. Because apparently, you don't know him as I do. You haven't tried to find out who Sebastian is behind the facade. I really appreciate that you care for me, but I know what I do, I won't jump into his bed. We're just friends. I'm gay, not stupid. I won't throw myself into the arms of the first sexy guy who passes. "

"Oh, and we can know what this sexy guy looks like?" Kurt asked, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the doorframe.

"Kurt! I missed you!" Bane screamed, throwing himself on his boyfriend for a kiss. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with the girls tonight."

"I can leave if you want."

"No, certainly not, I've missed you too much." Blaine told Kurt tightening him in his arms and attacking his face with kisses.

"I was gone barely two hours."

"It was too long."

"Okay, Porcelain, Hobbit, when you're finished devouring your tonsils, we can come in too?"

"Is it my dear Santana's voice that I hear?" Dave asked before turning to the entrance and moving towards the girl for a hug.

"David, Santana told me that you were a dolphin now, is that true?"

"Brittany!" Dave cried making room to hug the two girls against him.

"A... dolphin?"Chris asked.

"This is Brittany. You get used after a while. Just don't ever say she's stupid if you don't want to be in trouble with Santana ... And you don't wanna get in trouble with Santana." Artie whispered.

"I can hear you spectacled snake **[2]**. Don’t tell my girlfriend is stupid!"

Mercedes and Tina appeared then and Mike threw himself on his girlfriend to kiss her too.

"Boys, you've finally understood that more chocolate was needed in this group. Care to introduce me." Mercedes said, pointing Chris with her finger.

"Chris. You must be Rachel." Chris said, holding out his hand to shake Mercedes' who withdrew it.

"I've changed my mind. Who brought that here? Confusing me with Rachel ..."

"I'm sorry. Diva style, I had one chance out of two. Mercedes?"

"Better." Mercedes said in accepting the handshake.

"Much better even. Apparently Rachel can be very annoying."

"Yes, but that's how we like her. So you're the sexy guy who was fueling the conversation when I got there?" Kurt asked, shaking hands with Chris.

"No, it was ..." Chris began but was interrupted by Blaine.

"Kurt, sweetheart, promise not to get angry."

"Why?"

"Just promise, please."

"OK, I promise."

"Sebastian." Blaine dropped.

"What? Still this ... this ... arrogant jackass!"

"You promised." Blaine growled.

"But you know I can't stand this guy!”

"That's why I made you promise." Blaine sighed.

"Someone recorded Karofsky's arguments? Otherwise, it'll be long." Artie sighed.

"In short, David’s a big boy, he knows what he's doing and it's possible that if you seek a little, our dear Sebastian isn't such a bad boy." Puck said.

"It shouldn't surprise you so much. Kurt, you know that in this room, there are at least three people who have thrown you into the dumpster and persecuted you." Dave added.

"You're right, I guess." Kurt groaned.

"You know I'm right. If you forgave us, maybe you can at least ... I dunno, just ignore him. He's my friend and I'd like not to have to choose between you two. And not to hear one of my friends speaking ill of another one of my friends whenever his name is mentioned."

"Fine. I should be able to do that." Kurt sighed.

"Thank you."

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _You come back late? Scandals tonight?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _No, and ... no too. You should spend the evening with your parents now and then._

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Not tonight thank you. With or without you, I'm going to Scandals_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Wrap it up and don't drink too much at least_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Yes Dad ... Wait, you're the one who says that?_

"Hey, I promised to make an effort, what is it with this face?"

"Sorry, I was no longer with you then."

"Sebastian?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Sebastian." Dave replied.

"By the way, which one is it? Let me put a face on the mystery man."

"The Soloist."

"Oh, I understand better the smug smile when you exchange text messages. He's sexy."

"Oh no. He'll have them all, I can't believe it." Kurt complained, raising his eyes at the sky.

"Yes, even the straights. And Kurt, sweetheart, you promised." Blaine said, laughing.

"I promised. Sorry. "

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Yes, it was me who said that. Ironic right?_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _You're not coming? This is your last word?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Yes_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _You don't know what you're missing..._

"Well, I had a great time, but I think it's time I bring Chris back to his parents."

"We'll have to redo it. Don't stay away from us for too long." Puck said, patting Dave's shoulder.

"And if you need to talk or anything, you call one of us okay?"Finn said.

"I promise I will."

"Oh, and I haven't promised, so tell Sebastian that if he hurts you, I'll show him how it's going in Lima Heights Adjacent."

"Sany. I recognize you there. I don't think he'll let himself be impressed, but I'll tell him. "

The two boys finally came back to Dave's pick-up after saying goodbye to everyone. Before starting his car, he sent a last text message.

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _I don't know, but I'm sure you'll tell me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] My dear help translator aka Google translation first proposition was “as long as you don’t fuck with Kurt.” Well, I guess it was a way to translate what I wrote, but in French, what I wrote was far to be as ambiguous as this proposition clearly is. Truth be told, there was no ambiguity at all about a sexual life between Kurt and Blaine. Since this is a translation, I can’t insert something new here, so I choose another translation. If I had written first in English, I could totally have chosen this first translation, but then, someone would have reacted in the room, probably Puck if no one else. OK, this note is not exactly useful or even really interesting but… just don’t mind to read this kind of notes if you find them boring, I just can’t help myself to let you know these little stories behind the translation process.
> 
> [2] Sorry for this one. That was a pun with rattlesnake. The French name of a rattlesnake could be literally translated by ‘snake with bell’ or ‘belled snake’. So, yeah, bell, spectacles… that’s easily a nickname we use for someone who wear glasses and that’s the best I could find to translate it. If someone sees a better one, I’m opened to the propositions.


	10. Dorm's stories

Poc - Poc - Poc - Poc - Poc - Poc

Nick was trying to do his homework for a good hour, but with that damn ball that hit the wall at regular intervals, he couldn't concentrate.

Poc

"You gonna stop it soon?"

"No."

Poc

"You gonna study for tomorrow's math test soon?"

"No."

Poc

"You gonna hit on a guy soon?"

"No."

Poc

"You listened to what I said?"

"No."

Poc

"Do you mind if I do the solo at the next Warblers' concert?"

"You're pushing there Nick."

Poc

"You're the one pushing, it's been an hour that you squat my bed, that you're playing with your ball and that you prevent me from working."

Poc - Poc - Poc - Poc - Poc - Poc

Nick put down his pen, turned in his chair, sighed, got up, went to stand next to his bed and intercepted the ball.

"Spill it."

"What?"

"What's going on with you since a month?"

"Give me my ball back." Sebastian growled, getting up to face Nick.

"At least it's a reaction. Speak. Now."

Sebastian sat back down on the bed and rubbed his face sighing. Then he raised his head with one of his famous carnivorous smiles on the lips.

"What have you done of your twin? He doesn't study for the math test?"

"Sandra, Julia, Amanda or Laura. What do I know? He always prefers study languages. If you see what I mean."

"I see, yes. You like to be surrounded by studs it seems."

"Luckily for you. But don't try to change the subject. You hang out like a lost soul since Regionals. I know we lost but ..."

"Oh Nicky leave me alone."

"I ask for nothing better Seb." Nick said, drawing a wry face as he uttered the nickname. "But you prevent me a little from working, so I try to figure out how to send you back home."

"You lack technique. Usually guys who fuck me toss me out in two seconds."

"Well, about that, it's been long since ...?"

"Really Nick? Really? You're indeed the last person I would have imagined asking me this kind of question."

"Oh what the heck. Seb, you tire me. I don't care about your sex life. But whether you stay here and you let me work or you go."

The first notes of ‘Mean’ arose in the room.

"Seb, your phone rings."

"I know thank you." Seb groaned, grimacing.

"You don't pick up?"

"Not there, no."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Ah, I see. There is one who didn't understand that it was just a hook up. Wear a warning next time."

"Let's say that." Sebastian muttered as the ringing stopped.

Nick gave Sebastian his ball back and went to seat back at his desk.

"Can you do me a favor? Silence for at least half an hour, so I could work."

He was about to resume his revisions when the door of the room opened on the fly. Jeff came in, slammed the door behind him and fell on his bed without any care. A wide smile spread across his face. He laughed, turned his head to Sebastian and threw him his pillow, starting a noisy battle.

"No way, what have I done to you guys?"

Both boys froze into the positions they were, the last pillow thrown landing softly at Sebastian’s feet. They turned their heads towards Nick.

"Nicky’s in a bad mood?"

"Don't mind, he's like that since I'm here."

"No, I'm not like that since you're here!"

"Really? You're like that since when then?" Jeff asked.

"Since Seb started playing with his ball and preventing me from studying for tomorrow's math test. "

"Guilty as charged." Sebastian threw, replacing his face of disgust for having heard Nick call him Seb by a mocking laugh.

Jeff stood up and walked over to Nick, pulling his desk chair to sit next to his friend.

"You're too serious Nicky."

"Your parents can afford if you fail a year, you do with a B or C and you don't need to work too hard to get these grades ... Good for you Blondie. I’ve already told you that I don't have that luck."

"Oh yes, I'm too lucky, if you knew." Jeff said losing a little his smile.

"You could allow you to have a B from time to time though. You’re a straight-A."Sebastian interjected.

"No, I can't. And I'll go in Trent and Cameron's room, there, I’ll can work. "

"If they’re not breeding." Jeff joked.

"No, them, they do it in silence at least!"

"So they're really together?" Jeff exclaimed excited.

"Yeah, like us. It's well known, all those who share a room here are together. It's boiling hot in Thad, David and James’ room." Nick threw pulling a piece of tongue before closing the door hurriedly, narrowly avoiding the pillow that Jeff had just thrown.

Jeff turned to Sebastian.

"You don't go home?"

"You share Nick's room for way too long."

"Don't talk me about it. He became my best friend, can you imagine. But that doesn't answer to my question."

"I've already had this conversation with Nick. Save your saliva, the answer was no to all the questions."

"Do you mind if I do the solo ..."

"Except this one." Sebastian cut him off. "Nick has asked me too. If I was still wondering why you're called Chip and Dale I'd have my answer now. You don’t share only a room. "

"It won't be said we didn't try."

"To have a solo or to make me go away from your room?"

"We'd gladly give up on one of the two if that secured us to have the other." Jeff sighed coming to sit next to Sebastian.

Seeing that the other boy didn't respond, he laughed and gave him a little shove.

"Hey, I was joking."

The lack of response from his friend, usually so biting, began to worry a little the blond.

"We want both of course."He added with an ironic tone. "Is everything okay?" He asked finally.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Well yeah, I’m a little worried. You've been weird lately."

The same ringtone as the one that had rung when Nick was in the room rose from Sebastian's pocket.

"Sebastian?"

"What?"

"Your phone rings."

"I know."

"You don't pick up?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Sebastian?"

"What?"

"You tire me."

"I tend to cause that."

The silence settled in the room. After a few minutes, a new ringtone escaped Sebastian's pocket. A song, probably French, from what Jeff thought acknowledge. Sebastian pulled out the phone from his pocket.

"Shit, he's really a pain in the ass!" He muttered before answering. "Hey, Chloe, you shouldn't sleep at this hour?"

"Sebastian Onesto Smythe, te fous pas de moi*. Dad just called me in the middle of the night because he can't reach you."

"Sorry Chloe."

"At least warn me the next time. A text at least to tell me that you don't want to answer him, but are not agonizing somewhere."

"I'm fine Chloe okay. Just ... don't wanna go home. Don't wanna meet his latest conquest."

"Bass, I get it. But you know he won't let go until you'll have meet her."

"I know."

"Rentre chez toi Bass*. And let me sleep, I've got school tomorrow." She added, laughing.

"Just ... one more hour. I need to clear my mind."

"Better that I put my phone on silent if I well understand."

"If you want to sleep, surely." he sighed. "Bonne nuit Boucle d'Or*."

"Bonne soirée Big Brother*."

Sebastian hung up and jumped to his feet. He took the direction of the door.

"You've won Blondie, I'm going."

"Hey Sebastian." Jeff launched, stopping his friend at the door.

"Yes?"

"You know that if you ever need to talk we're here? Avoid Trent if you need to talk about Blaine, he's a little sensitive on the subject since you sent him to the hospital, but we're here okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you Jeff."

"It's nothing. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Sebastian left the room and headed for the parking lot. He unlocked the doors of his car pressing the key button. He opened the trunk and pulled out a backpack he threw on the passenger seat while settling behind the wheel. He pulled out from the bag gray jogging pants, a white tank top and a gray hoodie. He looked around the deserted parking lot and writhed behind the wheel to change. He took off his shoes and threw them on the floor on the passenger side and leaned down to take a pair of sneakers under the seat.

Once ready, he started the car and found himself at the park. He slid his MP3 player in one of his pockets, settled the headphones in his ears, his phone in his other pocket, he pulled his hood to cut himself as much as possible of the world. He began to run in small steps around the park. After half an hour he was out of breath, dripping with sweat, his muscles sore but he felt calmer.

He took out his cell from his pocket to check the clock and found that he had received a message. He opened it.

Dave to Sebastian: You no longer say hello to your friends? You just vexed C & F.

He smiled, lowered his hood and peered skyline around him. He spotted Dave sat on a bench, Cheeky and Frisbee sat next to him. He approached slowly, crouched down and patted the two dogs talking to them, voluntarily ignoring Dave.

"I'm glad to see you too Sebastian." Dave joked.

"You didn't come all alone it seems." He said before getting up and extending a hand to Dave. "Karofsky."

"Smythe." Dave said coldly shaking the outstretched hand.

"Been a long time ..."

"I have lots of work if I want to get my degree and get out of this hole."

"Eager to leave us?"

"Not you?"

"I still have a year to draw me." Said Sebastian?

"I'm sure it will quickly be over."

"If you say so. Uh, I gotta go ... family dinner, I really can’t miss it. I see you again soon? "

"I don't know."

"You know where to find me." Sebastian threw with a wink. "Good evening Pooky."

Dave smiled slightly amused before answering.

"Good evening Scar."

Sebastian frowned and a small puzzled smile appeared on his lips.

"It fits you to smile; you should do it more often."

Without adding anything more and without leaving time to Dave to respond, he walked to his car at a running pace. He looked at his phone to see the clock. He let out a huge sigh starting his car.

"Well, I'm in trouble." He whispered engaging the reverse gear to leave the parking lot.

He spent the few minutes which separated him from his house to try to prepare for what awaited him once past the front door. He parked in the driveway, in his usual spot, glanced through the windshield at this big house he dreamed of leaving quickly. He took a deep breath, turned off the engine and at last decided to go home. He was greeted by his father who was closing the living room door behind him.

"Seb! You're late! I called you several times, you don't pick up. And you're gross too. You're going to shower and be presentable, you have ten minutes. And take advantage of it to find a good excuse for your lateness." he hissed between his teeth.

"Sorry Dad, I..."

"I don't care that you're sorry Seb! You knew that this evening is important to me. Run and do your best not to embarrass me more than you've already done. "

"Yes dad." Sebastian whispered, his head bowed, before going to take a shower.

Then he put on an outfit acceptable to the eyes of his father and went down. He pinned his best smile on his face and went into the living room where his father sat on the leather sofa with a young brunette who shouldn't be more than 25. A beautiful young woman, attractive in her red dress draped revealing just the right amount of skin to not be vulgar.

John Smythe stood up to come to his son and put a hand on his back.

"Melissa, I present you my son Seb."

"Hello Melissa. I'm sorry to be late. We were rehearsing with the Warblers and didn't see the time passing. I had put my phone on silent. "

"He's the soloist in the choir of his school." John said to Melissa.

"Hello Seb. Your daddy told me much about you."

Sebastian grinned. Had his father totally forgotten his name? And 'your daddy', really? Did he seem to still be eight?

"If it was bad, everything is true." Sebastian said, feigning to joke.

"Oh no, he told me much good." Melissa replied looking embarrassed.

Sebastian sighed. Obviously, his new stepmother didn’t have an expanded sense of humor, so the evening was going to be long for him. They went to the table and the home owner asked Lucía to serve them the meal. The boy discreetly smiled at the maid.

"Seb, it seems that you're a brilliant student. You'll soon graduate?"

"I'm a junior. I have one more year to do."

"He has good grades but he could do better if he worked a little bit harder." John interjected.

"Have you thought about which university you'd like to go to?"

"The Smythe attend Princeton for generations, the place is so to speak already booked for him." John threw without worrying about whether his son had an opinion on the question.

"Or else, maybe Yale ... Or Northwestern." Sebastian murmured, seizing the opportunity to give his point of view. After all, Melissa's presence could only play in his favor and he had nothing to lose in trying.

"Oh, I went to Northwestern, I have very good memories there. What are you planning to study?"

"The law of course he's a Smythe he's made for it." John cut again.

"Yes, majoring in law and if it's possible, I'd like to take a minor in music."

"You wanna be a lawyer? With a minor in music, you could work in a firm specialized in artists' rights."

Sebastian quirked a smile, surprised to see that, for once, the woman his father had brought back was provided with a brain in working order and that she was using it quite well.

"I think I'd like it yes."

"And you like being in the choir of your school?"

"Of course he likes it. He obtained the position as a soloist while he had just arrived. He has a soul of a leader like his father, right Seb!"

"Yes dad."

"And heart side? You got a girlfriend?"

Out of Melissa’s sight, John glared at Sebastian, daring him to tell the truth on this subject.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend ... I'll never have one."

"Oh, don't be silly. A charming and intelligent boy like you, I'm sure the girls are lining up to you."

"Of course he will. When he'll be finished with his youth experiences, he'll settle, get married, and have children."

Sebastian paled a little. Of course his father had no intention to inform his latest conquest that he had a gay son. It didn't even surprise him anymore, it happened every time, but it wasn't less painful so far.

"Seb? You okay?" Melissa asked looking concerned putting a hand on his.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm just ... a little tired. The rehearsal was a little intense today."

"Oh, if you wanna go to bed, you can go. I'm very pleased to have met you Seb."

"Me too. I hope we'll have a little more time to talk next time. I'm going to tell Lucía not to bring dessert for me. Good night Melissa." Sebastian said, extending his hand to the young woman who shook it with a big smile.

"Good night Seb."

The boy went through the kitchen to inform Lucía and wish her a safe way home after the evening. When he had climbed the stairs, he found his father leaning against the wall next to the door of his room.

"What could have taken you so long Seb? You really need to learn to stay in your place. We don’t pal with employees."

"That's all you had to say?"

"You monopolized attention all evening. The next time you'll give me the pleasure to get yourself quiet. And you'd better that she never hears about this ... this perversion that you lower yourself to. She doesn't need to know that. I have an image to honor Seb. You understand me?"

"... "

"Is that clear Seb?"

"Very clear dad."

"Good! Keep it that way."

With these words, John disappeared without adding anything. Sebastian went into his room and slammed the door behind him angrily. He collapsed on his bed, his head in the pillow, stifling his frustrated sobs. A few minutes later, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the message.

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _By the way, I wondered why 'Pouki'?_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _It's Pooky. And you don't know who this is?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _I wouldn't ask if I knew._

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Garfield’s teddy bear, you really don't see?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _I should've guessed, it could only be a bear._

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _I had thought about an elephant name too. And you? Why Scar?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _For your obvious resemblance to Simba's uncle of course._

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Oh yes, of course._

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Thanks_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _For what?_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _You made me laugh and I really needed that tonight._

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _At your service. If you ever need, you know where to find me._

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *translations of the sentences in foreign language (only one this time, but be sure it can be foreign languages in other chapters):   
> Sebastian Onesto Smythe, don’t kid me.  
> Go home Bass  
> Good night Goldilocks  
> Good evening Big Brother


	11. Shopping list

Dave was lying on his bed in his underwear, staring at the ceiling. What a year he had just been living. Just a year and a half before, he had a future mapped out. He was one of the best athletes of his high school, he was popular, had friends. He wasn't the brightest student of the school, but he was able to maintain grades which would enable him to have his place in a state university. He was rather well positioned to obtain a scholarship due to his place in the football team. His life was on rails.

And he had blown it. For a kiss. For a boy. For Kurt so sure of himself, of what he was. So different and yet so similar to him eventually. He had kissed him ... attacked rather. Because he was exhausted to hide what he was. And this gesture had slowly but steadily transformed his life. At first his expulsion from the high school, which had been annulled but remained registered in red ink in his file. And the guilt that had eaten him, the fear of being discovered because Kurt knew. Santana knew. He had been living in fear that someone else also discovered; someone who wouldn't be willing to keep the information to himself. He had transferred school, but yet again he had tried to hide the shameful attraction he had for boys. Kurt's image had haunted him all this time. Kurt who had dared to stand proudly on this stage in the gym to receive his crown of prom queen. He would've liked to have this courage but he had fled again and again. And since the fear doesn't avoid the danger, he had been discovered. Nick was definitely not Kurt, he was cruel, merciless. He had found it way too fun to let the entire school know his secret.

And then there had been the suicide attempt, a new school where he had tried to stop hiding. He was not showing his proudly as difference as Kurt, he did not even let it be known as easily as Sebastian but he had stopped living in fear of being discovered. He had made a few friends who didn't mind having a gay friend. Such as Chris who didn't even have acted differently with him in the showers than he did with any of his other teammates even after he had confessed his homosexuality.

He thought he was finally out of it. Had a chance to get his life back on track. But living watching over his shoulder, he had begun to lag behind in class. And then, the suicide, the missed days, the new transfer ... He had tried to work twice as hard but it hadn't been enough and sentence had just fallen. He had failed his exams and he'd have to restart his senior year. He'd have to stay one more year in Ohio.

How lucky really!

He was ignoring that his phone was ringing at regularly for two hours and the battery had eventually given up. The past ten minutes, only the silence accompanied the flow of his thoughts. He was pulled from his thoughts by the doorbell. He groaned but didn't move; believing the visitor would think the apartment was empty and would go back. But it would have to have been his lucky day. He heard the front door been opened and then three knocks at the door of his room.

"Pooky, I know you're here, I met Sarah at the park."

"What do you want Smythe?"

"Me, nothing."

"So what are you fucking doing here?"

"I'm on active service. You're going to open to me?"

"Why? You don't know how to open a door by yourself?"

The door opened, Sebastian came in and closed behind him. He went to lie down next to Dave casting a glance at his watch. They remained side by side, staring at the ceiling without saying a word. Sebastian looked Dave out of the corner of his eye from time to time. Finally, he looked at his watch again.

"How long have you been admiring the view?"

"Why?"

"Because me, it's only been five minutes and I already find it very boring."

"I don't hold you back."

"I give you twenty minutes."

"For what?"

"Lift your butt from that bed, take a shower and get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because, my dear, although you are very sexy in this outfit, I don't think you can go out like that. Between us, we'd create a sex riot."

"As if you weren’t used."

«I’m used to, you don't. And you lose time. I'll add not in the time you spend in chat."

"You know that at this hour the Scandals isn't opened?"

"I'll surprise you, but would you believe that I also know that between the Scandals and this depressing room, there are plenty of other places where we could be."

"Oh yeah? And where, for example?"

"The Warblers' year end party ..."

Dave turned slightly toward Sebastian, took his left wrist in his hands to watch the clock.

"You do your parties at 3pm?"

"No, idiot. Before the party, we'll go shopping."

"Ah, you ALSO have something against the way I dress now?"

"If you keep talking, you won't have even time to take a shower Pooky."

"Oh, fine, I see, you won't let go of me." Dave sighed, standing up.

"No chance." Sebastian replied with a big charming smile.

Dave disappeared into the bathroom next to his room. Sebastian took the opportunity to go around the room. He didn't find many evidences for the presence of a teenager for several months. Apart from the computer and the text books on a small shelf, the room was neutral. Not as cold as the hospital room in which he had visited Dave a few months earlier, but still lifeless. He returned to his spot on the bed just before Dave came back, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Sebastian stared the athlete before him, surprised. He wasn't able to take his eyes off of the teenager who was looking for what clothes to wear in his closet. The boy? No, rather the man. Square shoulders, muscular back. Forget about the hundred pounds overweight, it would be a shame to remove the mellowness of these arms in which it should be nice to slip. Sebastian even surprised himself wondering how it would be to slip his fingers through the few hairs that dotted the chest and belly of the young man. To browse the line which seemed to give direction straight to...

"Uh Sebastian? Are you okay?"

Sebastian shook his head to clear his thoughts before answering, trying to regain his composure.

"Huh? Uh yeah, why?"

"Well you were a bit stuck mouth open and you were almost drooling. It seemed as if you were suffering a stroke or something."

"Hurry up; it remains you only five minutes." Sebastian, who had taken up his composure, threw.

He plunged back in his thoughts, forcing himself to stare at the ceiling. When he had brought back Dave from the Scandals that famous night he had undressed him, but it was late, he was tired, he was focused on the task. And at first, since when did he have this kind of ideas about the fat and body hair? He had to pull himself together.

He felt the mattress beside him sag slightly and Dave' hand brushing the back of his.

"You begin to take a liking to the observation of the ceiling? It suits me, I don't need new clothes. "

"Who said anything about new clothes?"

"Uh ... you if I remember correctly."

"I remember talking about shopping, no clothes."

"It's implied, isn't it?"

"I don't think so." Sebastian replied, stirring a little his fingers against Dave's hand. "I was thinking of buying things to make this room a little bit more livable. Seen that you have to stay another year."

"How to break the mood." Dave sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you failed actually." Sebastian said, drawing himself up.

"Oh yeah, and why?"

"Because I'm selfish, I don't exactly have dozens of friends hereabout and as a result I'm glad you're here for my last year." Sebastian replied without turning to Dave.

"You're not a banal boy." Dave said bursting into laughter.

"That'll at least have made you laugh." Sebastian said, still his back to the other boy.

Dave straightened up in his turn and gave a little shove to Sebastian.

"Hey, you steal the show from me here. I'm the one who should be in the sulks. I'm the one who failed his life."

"You failed a year, not your life. Come on; let's buy everything in sight in decoration's stores." Sebastian launched, jumping from the bed.

He turned to Dave, outstretching a hand to the other boy who caught it and got up from bed.

"You remind me of Kurt when you say things like that."

"Oh please, you are not going to compare me to him."

"It wouldn't be an insult you know."

"Um, that's what you say. My viewpoint is different. "

"I know you don't like him but ..."

"He conforms exactly to the stereotype of gay men that straights love to see because it reassures them about their own sexuality."

"He's somewhat more than that; you just get to know him."

"Not for me thank you."

"Okay, we have to agree on the fact that we don't agree on this subject and avoid talking about it.”

"Okay."

The two boys came out of the apartment; Dave sat in Sebastian’s car. Before joining him, the latter pulled his phone from his pocket to send a message.

 **Sebastian to Yogi:** _He accuses the shock but everything will be fine._

 **Yogi to Sebastian:** _Thank you_

Then he slipped in his seat and started the car. They drove in silence to the nearest shopping center. Before leaving the car, Dave turned to Sebastian.

"Please tell me you're not going to give me a headache to choose between fifty shades of grey. **[1]** "

"Oh for pity's sake, no, I'm a guy, I'm not Hummel."

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, I know, sorry."

"You have things in common in fact."

"Oh please no." Sebastian growled.

Dave got out of the car laughing. Sebastian made a show of sighing dramatically but couldn't restrain a smirk, leaving the car too.

"We start? Walls? The curtains? Buy a desk?" Sebastian asked, putting a hand on Dave's back.

"Uh ... I don't intend to buy a desk since I never work in my room and I quite like the curtains that there are already."

"So let's focus on the walls." Sebastian cut short leading Dave to a shop where they could find the paint they needed. Once in the store shelf, Dave stood before the choice of colors. Sebastian came behind him placing his hands on his shoulders and leaning slightly over his shoulder.

"Personally, I hesitate between Titanium Volutes and Galet. **[2]** " he joked, pulling a chuckle to Dave.

"Actually, I think I'd prefer blue."

A middle-aged man passed at that moment and glanced at them disapprovingly. Dave, seeing him freed himself from Sebastian's hands lowering his head. The old lady next to them turned in the direction the man had disappeared and mumbled.

"What a jerk."

Sebastian turned toward her, doubly surprised at her reaction when Dave, too shaken by the incident, had not even noticed her. Sebastian noted the gloomy look of his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, but Dave pulled away again.

"Hey Pooky. There will always be idiots to judge the way you live without knowing you. Let them say."

"You two are adorable." the old lady said them.

"Thank you ma'am." Sebastian replied, looking for where were stored the blues. "Well then let's see ... Sky Blue ... Blue Fjord ... Blue Dreamer. Which one you want? "

"I don't see the difference." interjected the old lady.

"Me neither." Dave added with a wet chuckle.

"Hey, me neither! You want we call Kurt to ask him?" Sebastian joked.

"No, certainly not, you'll never put one foot to your party if you do that."

"I propose to take Blue Dreamer, I like the name."

"Me too."

"So Blue Dreamer. Besides, it'll look good with the color of your eyes."

"My eyes are ..." Dave began.

"Shh ... If I tell you that it'll look good with it." Sebastian cut. "We can help you ma'am?"

"That's very kind to offer but my grandson will come, he parks the car."

"Okay. Have a good day then."

"Thank you children."

The two teenagers rounded out their purchases with a lamp matching to the curtains, a second shelf and a bean bag.

"Actually, what is lacking most is something on the walls." Sebastian told once back to the car.

"It wasn't for the walls the Blue Dreamer?"

"Yes, but you should also hang posters, pictures."

"What kind?"

"I can't pick for you. Pictures of your friends for example. Posters of something that you like ... I don't know, a movie or musical poster or a football poster. A picture of a celebrity you look up to."

"A musical huh?"

"Hey, I don't know you so much I don't know myself. You have the right to love musicals. Now, if you want to have the bedroom of all the male adolescents our age, I think you got to have a poster of Vanessa Hudgens or Selena Gomez."

"Uh, no thank you. I'm not out to have these girls above my bed."

"Oh, it's sure that that's not them that make me up the tent."

"You really think only about that, honestly!"

"Not only that. But I think about it. Not you maybe?"

"Uh ... Yeah, okay, a little." Dave admitted, blushing.

"Ah well, see. You've already masturbated right?" Sebastian asked once back in the car.

"Uh yeah." Dave muttered, blushing a little more.

"And you think about someone when you do it?"

"Yes." Dave whispered, turning even redder.

"Who? Not Kurt right?"

"No!" Dave replied briskly.

"Who then?"

"We need to talk about it?"

"No, but it entertains me. Especially if in the end I find that I’m the object of all your fantasies."

"In your dreams?"

"Well, then you might as well tell me. A guy, who turns me on, is the one from the commercial for free-credit-rating-today.com."

Dave turned to Sebastian, eyes round as saucers, and his mouth wide open.

"What? He is sexy ..."

"Anderson Cooper? You do it on Anderson Cooper? You jerk off thinking about the brother of Blaine Hobbit Anderson!"

"What?"

"The guy from the commercial, his name's Anderson Cooper and he's Blaine's brother."

"Oh great." Sebastian groaned laying his head on the steering wheel before recovering slightly. "You see, it looks like you'll have struggling to make more embarrassing than me."

"When you’ve something in your mind!"

"Change not matter."

"Oh right! Diamimel." Dave muttered.

"What? Articulate, I didn't understand."

"Jamie Bell."

"Oh yes, you fantasize about Billy Elliot?"

"Hum ... More about Esca though."

"I admit, you have a point." Sebastian admitted starting the car. "You see that thinking a little; you'll find what to put on the walls of your room."

"I deduce that you have a poster of Anderson Cooper above your bed. Creepy."

"Ho stop. Fortunately not. I'm mortified." Sebastian sighed. "And the magazine goes to the trash as soon as I get home." He added under his breath.

"But you're even worse than what I thought." Dave, who had heard anyway, cried.

"Please kill me now." Sebastian moaned.

"Don't pretend, you spend your life talking dirty."

"Guess what, it looks like I finally have limits."

They arrived at Dave's, settled the lamp and stored the rest of their shopping in a corner of the room, deciding on a day when they would meet to paint and install the shelf. Sebastian christened the bean bag and they talked a little while waiting to go to the Warblers' party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] At the outset, I had written'' two tones of gray'' but then the temptation to make a small reference to the sulfurous novel which makes the showcases of all good bookshops at the moment was far too strong. Although I haven't read it, by the way. And besides, they don't even know they refer to this book. Initially, this reflection is of course inspired by this scene of the season one when Kurt speaks with Finn about redecorate their future bedroom and possible walls colors.
> 
> [2] These three colors exist in the color chart of a paint brand and as you may have deduced by yourself, they are gray. Other color names used below are also from the same chart.


	12. Dalton's parties

"Can I ask you a question?" Dave asked, biting his lip.

He was lying on his bed, several pillows under his head while Sebastian was half slumped on the bean bag in the corner of his room.

"You mean other than this one?"

"You don't have to answer but ... I met Lucía and your father, but your mother ...?"

He didn't have time to finish his question; Sebastian cut him a little sharply.

"I don't know. Surely somewhere in Italy. She has never too much been a part of the picture. And you? Sarah is an awesome aunt but your parents?"

"My father found out that I’m gay the day he found me hanging in my closet. He takes it pretty well given the circumstances but he's afraid for me. That's why he sent me to Sarah, to get me away from my former teammates ... and my mother. She thinks I'm sick, and that the psychologist I see will cure me."

"We should get going; we'll end up being late." Sebastian said to break the awkward silence that began to settle.

"Uh yes. Where is it yet?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"I know very badly how to follow a car. I'm the kind to stay stuck at a red light while you keep going."

"Hmm my passenger seat rarely stays stuck at red lights while the rest of my car keeps going." Sebastian joked.

"What?"

"I'll take you. We're going to a Warblers' party. The parents of these guys are all leaders of major corporations, renamed politicians, brilliant lawyers, celebrities. They pay year tuition for Dalton with hardly one working day. Your father saved how long to give you your pick-up? They've paid cars that worth three times yours to their sons in one hour of work."

"I'm not ashamed of my car. For your information, it was not my father who paid for it. I worked two summers at Breadstix, I mowed the lawns and washed the cars of the neighbors every weekends to buy it."

"All the more reason for us to take mine. Rich kids like me are not the kind to be careful with their belongings, let alone with others'. Nick has borne the brunt several times."

"Nick?" Dave asked a little worried.

"The only guy in this school who doesn’t have parents in high places. You should get well along with him."

"I'm not so sure." Dave muttered, the name reminding him bad memories.

"All right sir Grumpy, stop sulking and come. We’ll really end up being late."

"Oh fine, okay, we take your car. But therefore you don't have the right to drink in order to drive me home."

"Don't worry about it Pooky."

"Well yeah, I'm a little worried Scar." Dave replied, laughing.

"Why you don't trust me?" Sebastian mumbled.

"I wonder."

Sebastian pulled Dave by the arm, making a hook by the living.

"Sarah, I kidnap Dave. The chances for him to be back for breakfast tomorrow morning are near zero and we'll warn you if it ever drags on."

"Okay ... Hey, hey, hey, not so fast." Sarah said to hold the two boys who were heading towards the exit. "The customary recommendations and questions. Where are you going?"

"A party hosted by my high school mates at one of us’ house to celebrate the graduates."

"There will be alcohol?"

"Surely a bit." Sebastian replied honestly.

"You know you're too young to drink?"

The two boys nodded.

"Good. There will be an adult?"

"No on site but the neighbor will pass every half hour to check that there's no overflow."

"Girls?"

"Sarah!" Dave cried.

"Yes, but I promise, we won't get one pregnant." Sebastian joked.

"Boys?"

"Since I go to an all boy school, yes."

"You know that condoms aren't only a contraceptive method? You don't open your fly without your little hat on."

"It'll be practical to use the restroom that." Dave muttered.

"David Alan Karofsky, don't show off or you stay here. You understood very well what I meant."

"Sorry."

"As you’ll probably not follow the law regarding alcohol, stay at least reasonable and don't drive if you've been drinking. If you can't stay there, call me. I'd rather get up in the middle of the night to bring you back than to go recognize your bodies to the morgue."

"Okay."

"Well, you can go. Oh no, wait, last recommendation."

"Yes?" The two boys groaned in unison.

"Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you."

On the road, Dave turned his attention to the clock in the car which indicated 7:20pm."

"It's far that party?"

"No, in five minutes we'll be there."

"You start your parties at 7:30? It's Rock'n'Roll the Warblers!"

Sebastian parked in his usual spot before he had time to answer. Dave then realized they were before Sebastian’s house.

"The others won't be there before nine and a half, or ten. Swallow this surprised look, a party at home with the sons of all the big names in Ohio, it's a good publicity for John Smythe, of course he offered to do this party."

They got out of the car. Sebastian walked without hesitation to the service door of the kitchen, knocked as usual and came in.

"Boa tarde Lucía."

"Sebastian. The salads are ready and in the fridge. I've made dressings for salads and meat." she paused seeing Dave to greet him. "Oh, hello David. How are you?"

"Boa tarde Lucía. I'm fine thank you and you?"

"You speak Portuguese?" she asked, surprised to hear him using her native language.

"Uh ... actually, no, not at all. I just repeated what Sebastian said. It was silly? It didn't mean hello?" He asked while his cheeks were taking a nice pink color.

Sebastian and Lucía laughed, under Dave's confused gaze.

"No, it wasn't silly. It does mean hello. Well, rather good afternoon, but it's the same. You two are well accorded." Lucía said with a little knowing look.

"Uh ... how?"

"You can play the tough guys who mainly don't want to have anything to do with the others but you're the first to make an effort to talk to them. Okay, so I was saying, Nick called, he'll be here soon to prepare the barbecue and work out with the army of waiters your father insisted on hire. The meat is marinated in the fridge already and the potatoes are already next to the barbecue."

While Lucía spoke, Dave had slightly whitened upon hearing of Nick. He knew well it was ridiculous, that there was no reason for his former bully to end up at that party of a private school, an hour away from his home, especially as Sebastian seemed to well know that Nick and to attend school with him since at least the beginning of the year. But he couldn't stop thinking about it and to be a little freaked out.

"Pooky, close your mouth, you'll swallow a fly. What's wrong again?"

"Huh? Uh, nothing, nothing, everything goes well."

"OK, can you help me to set up the tables in the garden then?"

"Yes, of course, it these big arms must serve some purpose." Dave replied mischievously raising a little one of his sleeves.

"I leave you then? My day is over. I'll see tomorrow morning?" Lucía said looking to Dave.

"Uh ..."

"Yes Lucía, he takes the guest room tonight, no way I’ll bring him back home after a party like this."

"See you tomorrow then." Dave muttered.

Lucía gone, Sebastian and Dave set to work to set up the party. Dave looked Sebastian out of the corner of his eye with like a light of reproach in the eyes.

"You've trapped me." he finally threw as a cat among the pigeons.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"You brought me here without telling me where the party was, you wouldn't let me take my car, all for me to sleep here. You faced me with no choice."

"You're mad at me because you're going sleep in a palace?"

"What? You're really a sicko, I don't care to sleep in a palace. My bed's fine with me. At least I know I don't have to get laid to thank for sleeping in a good bed."

"OK, I see. I will not force you to 'get laid' as you say so. You'll be allowed to visit one of the guest rooms of this castle and it's free. I never raped anybody, I won't begin with you. If I had wanted, I could've done what I wanted of you when I brought you back from the Scandals, I haven't done it, for what I know. You can be honest with me? You would have come if I had said everything "

"No, certainly not. But ..."

"But ... nothing. You wouldn't pick up your phone, Sarah couldn't get you out, everyone was worried about you. Your father called Kurt's father, they tried to contact you, you didn't answered either. You didn't answer to Blaine, all the New Directions have tried, without success, Blaine finally called me. I don't know if you realize how much you freaked everyone so they end up calling me. I'm not exactly their best friend if you wanna know. So yes, I've manipulated you a little for you to come here, but I had good reasons I think, no?"

The doorbell of the front door cut Sebastian in his monologue. Dave was dangling arms, shocked by what he had just heard.

"That must be Nick. You should try to have a little fun. Okay, you'll have to redo your senior year, okay, you're gonna have one more year to live in a state somewhat homophobic, but your life’s not over and there are plenty of people who care about you. I'm going to open."

Sebastian left behind him a stunned Dave to go to open the door and returned, flanked by an excited Nick.

"Look, king of the barbecue just arrived. I hope your house is ready for an evening of madness; it's time for you to make acquaintance with Nick the Raver. "

"Not too soon! Where was he hiding until now?"

"Behind Nick who must work to maintain sufficient grades to get a scholarship. But for tonight, I shelved him. Hey, hi, my name's Nick." he finished arriving at Dave and holding out his hand.

"David."

"Ouch, that won’t be practical tonight."

"Why?"

"You have the same name as the star of the evening; our David leaves us now that he has graduated."

Sebastian seemed a bit worried about the reaction Dave was going to have after this comment, but he was surprised to see that Dave was smiling.

"That makes at least one who succeeded his year. You'll just have to call me loser. Okay, don't make those faces, I was joking. Usually people call me Dave or Karofsky."

"Karofsky, as Dave Karofsky from McKinley?"

"Uh ... Yes." Dave replied a little worried about this confession, knowing that Kurt had been one of their friends in Dalton.

Against all odds, Nick threw himself on Dave to hug him warmly. Dave was so surprised that he had no time to respond that Nick had already disappeared, all under Sebastian's eyes who was equally amazed by the scene he witnessed.

"Nicky? You wouldn’t have started the party without us, eh?" Sebastian asked.

"What? No! I'm not Trent, I know how to forgive. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, the rock salt slushie, wasn't very clever Seb." Nick said, drawing a wry face from Sebastian. "Yes, well, I know that initially we should blame you for leading a hard life to Kurt and for having threatened him ... But on the other hand, without it, he wouldn't have come to spy, he wouldn't have approached Blaine on the stairs, he wouldn't have transferred to Dalton and we'd still have Blaine on our backs faking to be fine even though deep down he bursts to be alone, instead of having two pips tweeting in unison. Okaayy, they're in the opposing team and they beat us, but they're happy. And I don't forget that you've apologized and now that we know why you were doing it all. Let's only say that we clear it all and start again. Okay, now show me the direction for the barbecue; the meat won't cook itself alone. "

"Okay, I think I just made peace with the name Nick."

"Why? What was your problem with my name?"

"Well with yours, nothing. It's rather with the one of the asshole who found it very funny to inform the whole school that I'm gay when I wasn't ready to assume it that I've a problem with."

"Kill me now." Nick growled. "No, on second thought, don't kill me, but find me another name, please, I'm going to be sick at the idea of having the same name as that moron."

"Uh ... Two-Face? You're so different from the Nick whom I've known at Dalton tonight."

"Sold. Well, we do it or what? Big Boy, if you know where the barbecue is, you show me? Meerkat Face beside you doesn't seem determined."

"I've already been to it once; I'll try not to get lost in the corridors of this castle. Follow me closely; we shouldn't lose sight of each other."

"There are ghosts you think?"

"I don't know, but in doubt, I'm not leaving you now."

"It's OK guys? You say it if I bother huh." Sebastian said, pretending to pout.

"No, it's okay, you're home." replied in chorus the other two, triggering uncontrollable laughter among the three teenagers.

After two hours of preparation, Nick and Dave had already become inseparable, sharing unconditional love of family barbecues, baseball (especially the Yankees) Italian food (old memories of their childhood Italian nannies ) and insurance that in matters of romance, there was no chance that one walk on the other's flowerbeds And Sebastian, he felt a little sidelined.

Nick and Dave had especially in common that they grew up in middle-class families. The month ends were never difficult as long as they paid a minimum attention. Not much to do with the golden childhood of Sebastian and most of the other students in Dalton Academy.

If you had asked Sebastian his opinion, he'd have answered gilded cage and that money does not buy happiness. But who would have asked him? 'Poor little rich girl' ... Nobody ever asks a rich kid if his childhood had been happy. As if having everything you want materially erased lack of affection.

Gradually the other guests arrived. The Warblers of course, Crawford's girls, the boyfriends and girlfriends, of ones or others.

Jeff, true to himself, threw himself on his best friend hardly arrived ... and in his haste, burnt his hand. Which didn't bother him more than that, his status as a badly wounded attracting to him the attention of almost all the single ladies at the party. At least all those he hadn't already dragged in his bed at one time or another.

Dave managed to fit easily among the Warblers. Except with Trent. Trent wasn't one to forgive easily, especially to those who had hurt his best friends. But he wasn't either the type to make a fuss as long as you left him alone. He avoided as much as possible Sebastian and Dave.

Nick was talking with Dave and Sebastian while the music was playing softly in the background; a few couples were dancing in the garden. Well, the garden, the park actually. But never mind. A boy a little delicate, brown haired with light eyes shyly approached them.

"Cameron, you spend a good evening?" Nick, who had seen him coming, asked.

"Uh ... Yes, yes." stammered the boy, not knowing where to put his eyes between the three boys in front of him.

"You had something to ask us?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh ... Would you ... uh ..."

"Plunge forward Cam, the sky won't fall on your head."

"Would you want to dance with me?" Cameron whispered without looking at any of the three boys in front of him.

"Yes, why not." Sebastian replied, rising.

But Cameron shook his head sharply from side to side, biting his lip. Sebastian sat down, a little surprised. The boy was grinding his lower lip between his teeth. He ended up looking up to Dave, almost pleadingly. Dave, unaccustomed to being the center of attention didn't react instantly and Cameron turned on his heels, stammering an excuse.

"Oh poor boy." Nick whispered.

"Excuse me." Dave said before launching himself after Cameron.

Sebastian watched them move away thoughtfully.

"Upset?" Jeff asked suddenly appearing behind them.

"No, why?"

"Jealous then huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's us Seb, you know, your two high school buddies in the room of whom you end up when you depress. If you think we failed to understand that you're in a daze nearly since his suicide attempt. He's the mystery man who holds all your thoughts right?" Nick asked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It has nothing to do, you are both drags."

"OK, so tell me honestly, how many guys you shagged since February? Or even just, how many you've hit on? I'm sure you hardly even went to the Scandals all this time." Jeff noted.

"So what? Where is the problem? What do you care if I didn't come out for several months?"

"Not much, but admit that it's David who made you change."

"Oh yeah? I would have managed that, me? And by what miracle." David asked passing by with Wes who had returned to Westerville for the occasion.

"Sorry to disappoint you, we were talking about Karofsky."

"Karofsky? As in David Karofsky from McKinley?" Wes, who hadn't had the latest gossip in Westerville since he left to university, asked.

"Himself, but he has changed a bit since then." Jeff replied.

"A little? I don't know what you need. It's a little the 180-degree anyway." exclaimed Nick. "But ask Sebastian, he knows much more than us."

"It's just a friend, nothing more. Get over it."

With these words, Sebastian got up and left within the house. Meanwhile, Dave had followed Cameron who had taken refuge into the kiosk in the middle of the park, where he sat on the floor, knees drawn up against his chest, his head in his arms. Dave stood before him.

"Uh ... Cameron, right?"

Getting no answer, he sat beside the boy.

"You went too fast, I haven't even had time to answer."

"It was not worth it, I could tell what you thought."

"I don't think so. I was surprised. I'm not often invited to dance. Especially when you have a choice with Sebastian Smythe."

"I wonder why, he's just an moron arrogant."

"Yes, that's what he seems to be. What he did to you? He made you believe it was for life and used you for one night. "

"No, I'm not even good enough so that sir looks at me." Cameron replied, raising his head.

"Or too good, however." seeing the astonishment of his vis-à-vis, Dave went on. "It worth what it worth and that's just my opinion, but I think Sebastian sticks to one night stands with shady guys he meets in the most creepy bar of Ohio because in the end, he doesn't think he worth more."

"I don't think so, he's the most confident and cocky guy I know."

"Like I said, that's what he seems to be." Dave murmured. "Now Cameron, would you do me the honor to grant me a dance? Just a dance."

"There's no longer music." Cameron noted. "It probably means the Warblers will sing. I should join them." he added, while the chorus already began to sing the melody.

"I think they've not waited for you." Dave said, standing up and holding out a hand to Cameron. "I've heard they don't sing too badly." he added, pulling a small laugh to the boy before him who got up and took the outstretched hand.

They began to dance as the voice of Sebastian rose in the air.

_I don't know you_   
_But I want you_   
_All the more for that_

A female voice joined Sebastian's . Probably one of the schoolgirls of Crawford, who joined the Warblers sometimes for some performances.

_Words fall through me_   
_And always fool me_   
_And I can't react_   
_And games that never amount_   
_To more than they're meant_   
_Will play themselves out_

"At least it's not Dancing Queen." Dave murmured.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_   
_We've still got time_   
_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_   
_You'll make it now_

"It's not the same style." Cameron replied, laughing.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_   
_And I can't go back_   
_Moods that take me and erase me_   
_And I'm painted black_   
_You have suffered enough_   
_And warred with yourself_   
_It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_   
_We've still got time_   
_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_   
_You've made it now_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_   
_We've still got time_   
_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_   
_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_   
_I'll sing it loud_

Dave and Cameron parted when the last notes of the song were extinguished.

"Thank you." Cameron stammered.

"You're welcome; all the pleasure was for me. You're lucky that I haven't walked on your feet, I'm not a very good dancer."

"You did pretty good shot I think."

"Thank you."

"Cameron? If you intend to be still in the Warblers next year, you better not miss the next song." Sebastian shouted.

"Oh, uh ... I have to go away this time."

"Go ahead, hurry, I heard the captain can really be bounded."

Cameron ran after addressing a smile to Dave who returned to the house. After a few songs, the Warblers decided they had had enough. Most of those who hadn't drunk returned home. Some of those who had drunk too, not all escorted, who said that adolescents are reasonable? The private park of Smythe's property gradually emptied. It remained only Sebastian, Dave and ... Nick, quite drunk.

"Hey, Big Boy, have you been drinking tonight? Because I think I'd better not drive."

"Oh, you think mister Two-Face?" Dave asked sarcastically. "I didn't drink, but I can't take you, I was kidnapped, I'm without a car."

"So the way back won't be pretty." Nick said, laughing.

"Yeah because you really think I'm gonna let you leave in the condition where you are? No way, you sleep here. It's not like we're lacking space." Sebastian stated.

"Ooohhhh you can't imagine the monkey you knock off my back, I didn't really see myself take the wheel. Actually, I think I wanna throw up."

"Oh no, not here Two- Face." Dave said leading Nick to the nearest bathroom he had spotted during the party.

They had just enough time to get there that Nick was kneeling in front of the bowl and ... say that the rest is not for sensitive souls. Dave made small circles on his back with the flat of his hand and held his ... Well, not really, there was not really hair to hold.

"That’s the price to pay when you're too serious and you let go a little too much in the end. The awakening will be hard. "

When Nick had finished expelling his overfill of alcohol, Dave helped him get up and come back to the living room. He managed to find a glass of water to bring to his new friend.

"Thank you." Nick said before drinking slowly.

Sebastian entered the room with two small piles of clothes in his hands. Two shorts with elasticized waist, a blue shirt and a red shirt.

"I think it should fit you, this one's a little too large for me, it should do the trick for you." Sebastian said to Dave showing the pile with the red shirt that he had placed on the coffee table.

"You must be kidding me! I beg you; tell me you're not serious. I refuse to wear this shirt!"

"What? What do you have against this shirt?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"I wouldn't sleep with Kate, William and the palace guards, I like to have space in the bed.”

"What? Do you prefer to sleep with the Eiffel Tower?"

"Honestly, yes, I prefer my usual t-shirt."

"Oh yeah, that's already your usual shirt?"

"It’ll be after tonight anyway, two times, it becomes a habit."

"Okay, you win, you are allowed to sleep with my name on the chest."

"You're getting tendentious, Seb, we should all go to bed now." Dave told by purposely press the nickname.

Sebastian allocated the rooms, made sure that his two friends were comfortably installed and in a short time, the three teenagers were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used here is ‘Falling slowly’ by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova (soundtrack of the movieONCE). But think of it in the version sung by Darren Criss and Lea Michele at the Gala Big Brother Big Sister Of Greater Los Angeles in 2012. It's not better or worse than the original, only Lea joins Darren later in the song than the original female voice, no other reason. And the answer is YES, if you've never heard it before, you should go listen.


	13. Makeover

"Blue Dreamer? You chose it for the name? Seriously guys, can you be gayer?" Nick asked, laughing, paint can by hand.

"In fact ... Yes, certainly, because the gayest gay I know would never have chosen the color of his walls because of its name." Sebastian replied.

"Is he speaking about me, the man with horse teeth?" a voice asked from the living room.

"Sebastian!" "Kurt!"Dave and Blaine exclaimed in chorus. "You promised."

"I promised I wouldn't attack, not that I wouldn't defend myself." Kurt said, entering the room with a tray of glasses and drinks for everyone.

"What? I said nothing there. I could've done worse." Sebastian said with a pout.

"Hold yourself then." Dave said.

"In any case, for what it's worth, the gayest gay you know wouldn't have forget to buy paint rollers." Kurt said pulling a piece of tongue.

"It's agreed, it was an attack there? I have the right to defend myself."

"Who had the bright idea of bringing these two in the same room?" Nick asked

"I think generally, it's called fate, or karma, something like that. I couldn't send back home Kurt and Blaine when they have done a two hour drive under the pretext they have chosen the day when you were coming to help me painting for a surprise visit." Dave sighed.

"He's gone for how long?" Blaine asked.

"Who, babe?"

"Cameron. You know, the one we sent alone to buy the rollers the two simpletons have forgotten." Blaine replied.

"Hey, you just called my friend a simpleton. Thankfully I'm the one you made promise to behave." Kurt groaned.

"He's gone since about fifteen minutes and if I remember correctly, he seemed quite relieved to escape a little. Being in a room of 161sq ft with five guys including two that he barely met once, one with whom he has just danced at a party and the captain of the Warblers, I think it was a lot for him." Nick replied.

"We might have met him more often if the new captain of the Warblers hadn't so openly hit on my boyfriend right before he almost blinded him." Kurt replied.

"And here we go again." Dave sighed.

"We're going to repaint anyway? I propose to confine them together and not open the door until all the blood has flowed. Hoping there will remain at least one still standing and that it will be Kurt." Blaine joked.

"Can someone remind me what I'm doing with him?" Kurt asked, pouting.

"No, no one. Love can't be explained Kurt." Nick replied, laughing.

"I don't wonder so much what you’re doin’ with him what I wanna know is what he's doin’ with you." Sebastian replied.

Blaine approached Kurt from behind to embrace him tenderly. He cast a look of confidence to Sebastian.

"If you wonder, it's because you don't know how Kurt is adorable, sensitive, brave, talented, joyful..."

"It's okay, it's okay, I get it. It's not worth I insist, I have no chance?"

"None." Blaine said, laughing. "But it shouldn't be what lacks the guys who just want to have fun with you occasionally."

"Who says that's what I want?" Sebastian asked.

"What? The great Sebastian Smythe has decided to find a poor guy to stand him for a lifetime?" Kurt asked in a mocking way.

"Timeout please my heart." Blaine growled in Kurt's neck.

"I can't baby." Kurt complained turning in Blaine's arms. "Sebastian may be talking about looking for the man of his life. Aren't you a little curious?"

"I thought we had decided to believe that people can change in a good way Kurt!" Dave interjected.

"You're right. Sorry Seb."

"Oh dammit, why do you all want to call me Seb?"

"Calm down Scar, how do you want them to know if you never told them."

"Uh ... told what?" Nick asked.

"Scar? What is it? A nickname? And I'm yelled at for Seb?"

"Is it possible that for once, just once, you might give up Kurt?" Sebastian asked in a pleading tone.

"And why should I give up myself and not you?"

"Because it would make me happy?" Dave tried.

"OK, fine. Sorry Sebastian." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Wow, I have the feeling of being the teacher in a kindergarten playground. What would she say now? Oh yes, give you a hug." Dave joked.

"Shouldn't maybe overdo though." Kurt and Sebastian protested in chorus.

"Ah, I think you have slightly underestimated them." Blaine said with a smirk. "You're in a primary school playground. Come on, kids, shake your hands now." He added, laughing.

"Oh, but no, me, if there are two teachers I don't wanna stay in this school. Dad, you have to make me transfer." Sebastian threw, turning to Nick.

"Don’t mix me with your stories. I pull out my 'Joker Straight' card on that one."

"This card doesn’t even exist." Cameron interjected weakly with four rollers by hand.

"Cameron!" Sebastian said with a start. "You're a ninja or what? I didn't hear you come!"

"You should get used by now." Nick pointed out

"I'll never get used."

"But our Sebastian is a big sensitive." Kurt said in a mocking tone.

"Really, Kurt? You can't hold you back for five minutes?" Dave growled.

"And if we finally set to work instead of fighting?" Blaine soothed.

"Except that we have 4 rolls." Nick pointed out

"And?" Sebastian asked.

"And we're six, genius. You see where is the problem now?" Kurt jeered.

"Not at all. Don't feel obliged to put one in my hands. I'm not sure the result would be very convincing anyway." Sebastian replied.

"Did I stumble in some parallel universe where Sebastian Smythe is not better than everyone in everything?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, there it's not me!" Kurt rejoiced. "This is not a parallel universe my heart, if he was better than us, he wouldn't have blackmailed us to win the Regionals and mostly he would've won."

"You must stir the knife in the wound. Thank you Kurt!" Nick got angry.

"Yes, it's not very nice to remind us that we lost. We remember." Cameron intervened in a small voice.

"Sorry, you're right." Kurt apologized.

"Kurt Hummel who admits he was wrong ... Did I fall into a parallel universe?" Dave quipped.

"Sebastian, I think our boyfriends decided to take over our little war." Kurt joked.

"Boyfriends? Did I miss something?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You've changed your mind since we talked about? I thought ..." Kurt started looking a little lost before being cut off by Blaine.

"Not us silly. Them!" Blaine exclaimed, pointing to Dave and Sebastian with his chin.

"No, missed nothing at all. We're not together, just friends." Dave said.

"Oh yes Pooky he missed something. He didn't realize that his boyfriend has a very particular sense of humor. It must be a cause of break up that, no?" Sebastian sneered.

"Okay, there it is, I can't no more." Nick was furious. "Go settle your accounts in the living room you two. Anyway, there are only four rollers and strangely, I see you both as little as the other doing something of his ten fingers with it. Cut open, beat up, kiss, do what you want, but when we're done, I don't wanna hear you picking each other and don't want to see anything else on your faces than smiles."

"Uh ... Nick, I'd rather them not to do anything of this. I am too fond of Kurt's nose as it is to risk it to be damaged in the battle and if Sebastian’s mouth approach Kurt's by only 4 inches, I warn you, I'm the one who will rebuild his nose without anesthetic." Blaine said angrily.

"You trust in Kurt right?" Dave asked Blaine with a smirk.

"In Kurt yes! But I don’t trust Sebastian."

"And in me, yes? You are not really coherent you two."

"Uh ... I'm going to go home. So you'll have enough rolls." Cameron ventured timidly.

"Cam! Do you spend all your life to apologize for existing? Don't worry about their stories of couples and grab a roll." Nick said firmly, putting a roll in his hands.

He took Kurt and Sebastian's shoulders to guide them to the living room. He forced them to sit on the couch.

"If I put cartoons on, you will be quiet?"

"Yes dad." Kurt and Sebastian replied in chorus laughing.

Nick took them at their word and turned on the TV looking for cartoons. Sebastian turned to Kurt with a smirk to which the other replied with a wink.

"You can put Dora please?" Sebastian asked with a small little boy's pout.

"Oh yeeeessssss! Please! Please. Doraaaa!" Kurt exclaimed clapping his hands with excitement.

"I suspect you of doing that to make fun of me, but in doubt ..." Nick said finding a channel featuring Dora. "Have a good time little clowns." he added just leaving toward the bedroom, taking the remote control.

"What did you do to them? What were the screams about?" Blaine asked as he entered the room.

"Oh nothing. They wanted to make fun of me; they’ll have fun with the little Mexican with her small monkey and her backpack. "Nick replied, waving the remote in front of him.

"You put them Dora? Oh you're dead, Kurt will kill you." Blaine said, laughing.

"Uh ... Kurt went to busy himself in the kitchen and Dora will make me crazy." Sebastian said, putting his head through the door. "Can I come back?"

"Not even in your dreams. You can come back when you have made peace, not before."

"But ..." Sebastian protested.

"What is he doing in the kitchen?" Blaine asked with bright eyes.

"He spoke about cookies I think."

"Oh no, not the cookies, my diet!" Nick exclaimed with a faked pout.

"Take advantage of it, you wanted to learn how to cook." Dave remarked.

"For pity's sake, don't make me learn with Hummel, I'm sure it's hell with him." Sebastian pouted.

"His name is Kurt and he's a good teacher ... if you know how to rub him up the right way." Blaine said.

"And everyone knows that I have the gift to rub him up the right way." Sebastian growled before resigning and leaving to the kitchen.

He hesitated a little but finally knocked on the door out of habit and stepped in.

"What do you want Smythe? I'm sure Nick wasn't really serious; you can go back with them." Kurt threw while looking for the ingredients in a closet

"He was very serious; I've been literally thrown out of the room. You often come here to know so well the kitchen?" Sebastian asked, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

"I came once or twice."

"Can I help you?"

"As if you could cook." Kurt said, stifling a chuckle.

"OK, forget it." Sebastian dropped turning around to the living room.

"Sebastian?"

He froze, waiting to hear what Kurt had to say.

"Fine, come here. As long as you promise not to throw me rock salt in the eyes."

"You put rock salt in your cookies?" Sebastian asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No."

"Then I should be able to contain myself."

"We need butter and eggs."

"So far, it's up my alley." Sebastian replied, going to the fridge and pulling out a pat of butter and an egg carton.

"You seem to be familiar with the house too."

"Yes, I came a few times." Sebastian replied looking a little embarrassed.

"What did you do for him to cling to you like that? He made me promise not to say anything bad about you even when you're not there."

"Yeah, he did more or less the same thing with me, what did you do you?" Sebastian asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, I guess I searched." Kurt whispered.

"What are we waiting here?"

That the butter softens."

"Wouldn't it be a little faster if we diced it already?"

"Ah, so you know how to cook actually? Sebastian Smythe, you're a boy full of surprises."

"No, I do not cook, but I sometimes listen a little in physics or chemistry or I don't remember exactly what science class."

"You don't remember what class?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't, and I can't tell what grade either. I'm still trying to get used to the American school system, it's a bit different from France. If you will stop making comments on my academic knowledge now..." Sebastian replied washing his hands before taking a knife and a bowl to dice the butter in the bowl.

"Blaine m'avait dit que tu as vécu en France, mais je pensais que tu lui avais dit ça pour frimer."*

"Je ne passe pas TOUT mon temps à frimer."*

"Donc tu as vraiment vécu en France?"*

"Indeed yes, and your accent is not too bad."

"I'm not sure how I should take it."

"We can't do anything until the butter softens?" Sebastian asked while going to the sink to wash off of his hands the grease of the butter.

"Apart from measuring the other ingredients, I don't see."

Sebastian opened a drawer to take out the measuring spoons and turned to Kurt.

"We should need it then."

"You're sure you don't know of any cooking?" Kurt asked with a suspicious look.

"Sure, unless my limited knowledge in making pancakes which were perhaps not even eatables is considered as knowing how to cook."

"You've not even dared to try your pancakes?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"It's a long story." Sebastian said, gloomily.

"You intrigue me."

"Long story short, Dave had slept at my, my father came home early from his business trip, he surprised us in the kitchen doing pancakes, we've been fired from the house, it's enough for you ?"

"Dave has slept at you? You ...? No, still not ..." Kurt mumbled, looking shocked.

"No, Kurt, we didn't! I ran into him at Scandals, he had drunk too much, I didn't know his address, he was not able to give it to me, I wasn't going to let him sleep in my car when we have loads of guest rooms."

"Oh yes, of course."

"Ask Dave if you don't believe me. Wait no, don't ask, I give a damn somewhat about what you think about me."

"It's okay, I believe you. Just, promise me not to mess up with him, he's sensitive under his tough guy looks."

"This is not what I intended to do. I doubt that it's mutual but I consider him my best friend. Probably a bit because he's mostly my only friend. But I don't plan to hurt him if that's what you're worried about."

"You're a true mystery Sebastian."

"In general, those who think that only want to jump in my bed. You're not my type normally, but I can make an exception for you."

"And the old Sebastian’s back. You can't hold yourself." Kurt sighed.

Sebastian turned his attention to the bowl, trying to crush the butter with a fork, as if to escape the sight of Kurt.

"It may be enough softened now, no?"

"Yes, I think. You must add one cup and a half of packed brown sugar and a half cup of white sugar in it."

Sebastian took the measuring spoons, measured the right amounts of sugars that he poured in the bowl and mixed it all.

"What flavor do we make these cookies?" Sebastian asked.

"Chocolate chips. Blaine's favorite."

"He's lucky to have you; I understand better why he didn't want me." Sebastian whispered.

"No, I'm the lucky one. I didn't think I'd say that one day, but I'm sure you'll find it one day, you deserve it."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Now, two packages of instant pudding mix."

Sebastian poured the two packages in the bowl and stirred carefully. Kurt broke 4 eggs he added to the mix while Sebastian kept stirring, and then two teaspoons of vanilla extract the same way.

"And now?"

"Four and a half cups of flour and two teaspoons of baking soda."

Sebastian measured and mixed again.

"I like doing this. It's ... soothing I think." He said with a small smile.

"We just have to put four cups of chocolate chips and we can place in the oven."

Sebastian complied, smiling. Kurt, leaning against the worktop, arms crossed, was watching him attentively, a smirk on his face.

"What makes you smile like that?"

"I think this is the first time I see you really smiling." Kurt replied.

"I'm full of surprises you see."

"I see. And against all odds, you're full of good surprises."

Once the chocolate chips added to the dough, they placed a part of it on a baking sheet they shoveled. While waiting for the cookies to bake, they prepared a second sheet to bake once the first would be out of the oven. They had enough dough to fill four sheets in all. Once the third out of the oven; while Kurt was putting the last sheet in the oven; the other four teens entered the kitchen.

"Replace quickly the smell of this paint in my nostrils." Blaine complained. "Are these the famous Kurt's cookies that I see?" he asked wanting to take a cookie on the sheet just removed from the oven.

"Not those, you're gonna burn yourself!" Kurt threw, giving him a slap on the hand to prevent him from taking the cookie.

"But Kurt ..." Blaine pouted.

"Here, these ones are cool." Kurt replied, handing him a plate full of cookies. "My impatient puppy." he added ruffling a few curls escaped from the gel.

"Stop it; you're going to mess my hair up." Blaine moaned, pushing Kurt's hand.

"Uh ... We can also have some or they're only for Blaine?" Nick asked, clearing his throat.

"I hope that you all can have, I didn't give myself all this wickedness for Blaine engulfs everything. He would put that where, anyway? It's not in his three feet and a half that he would have the space **[1]**." Sebastian joked.

"Oh, very funny, I'm laughing out loud there. As if you were the one who had made them, I'll believe you." Blaine threw.

"Well, it's true baby, he has almost done everything I just gave the recipe."

"For someone who has never cooked in his life, you will become a real chef in less than two." Dave said after having tasted one of the cookies. "Hey Nick, taste." he added, holding a cookie to his new friend.

"You come Cameron, we will let them all of the four, I think we will soon disturb. Let them in their little bubble of love."

"Oh, that's clever Sebastian." Nick cut.

"Ah well sorry; it's not my fault if David hits on you."

" Nonsense! Not at all, I don't." Dave mumbled, blushing.

"Relax you, I was joking. We all played to looking for the mistake today and found Nick because he's the only straight here. It's okay; it's not too hard to live for you Nicky?"

"The cookies make up, thank you." Nick said taking the plate from Kurt's hands and going to the living room. "Don't let burn the last batch." he added, settling down in the couch and changing channel. "With a bit of luck, the game's not finished."

"Well, Kurt, Blaine, you deal with the last batch, we are going to see the game." Sebastian said leading Cameron with him.

Sebastian made Cameron sit next to Nick and took the remaining space on the sofa against the wall. He sat cross-legged leaning against the wall.

"Vid, you come to see the game?"

"I'm coming."

Dave, Kurt and Blaine came in their turn in the living room; Dave took his usual spot on the carpet.

"Sebastian! You'll leave the person in whose you are invited sitting on the floor? What do they teach you among the rich?" Kurt snapped.

"Oh calm down lady. This is exactly where he would sit if he had had a choice. Will you let us watch the game now?"

"What do you want us to do my heart?" Blaine asked Kurt embracing him, an eye on the game.

"It's okay Blaine you're dying to watch the game." Kurt replied with a sigh.

He separated from his boyfriend, sent him with a wave to the others and turned his attention to the bookcase looking for a book he could borrow the time of the match. He chose one sticking out on one of the shelves, close enough to hope to read it all before the end of the game. He returned to Blaine who had sat down on the floor next to the sofa, he sat next to him, his head resting against his shoulder and opened the book. He overlooked the handwritten inscription on the flyleaf, half in French. He began to read the dedication.

_To Leon Werth_

_I ask the indulgence of the children who may read this book for dedicating it to a grown-up. I have a serious reason: he is the best friend I have in the world. I have another reason: this grown-up understands everything, even books about children. I have a third reason: he lives in France where he is hungry and cold. He needs cheering up. If all these reasons are not enough, I will dedicate the book to the child from whom this grown-up grew. All grown-ups were once children-- although few of them remember it. And so I correct my dedication:_

_To Leon Werth  
when he was a little boy _ **[2]**

Kurt was lost in his reading; to the point of not even really notice the jolts of Blaine's shoulder when tries, or goals, or whatever name they gave them were scored. This was a feat, even if Blaine made efforts to remain as still as possible so that his boyfriend could read in peace.

Kurt didn't even notice that the game was over. He was pulled from his reading when Blaine harmonized his voice with Cameron and Sebastian and Nick who began to sing.

_Uptown girl_   
_She's been livin' in her white bread world_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_   
_That's what I am_

Kurt closed the book and put it on the coffee table. Nick, Cameron and Sebastian had risen and danced, showing the moves they had repeated with the Warblers. Nick continued his solo.

_And when she knows what she wants_   
_from her time_   
_And when she wakes up_   
_and makes up her mind_

Meanwhile, Sebastian looked at Kurt and Blaine with a smirk. When he took in the solo, he walked toward them, holding out a hand to each to invite them to join the choreography.

_She'll see I'm not so tough_   
_Just because_   
_I'm in love with an_

Nick took again the leading position while Kurt and Blaine melted on the choreography as if they had repeated it dozens of times under the stunned eyes of Dave. Nick went solo again.

_Uptown girl_   
_Y'know I can't afford to buy her pearls_   
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_   
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_   
_And then I'll win_

As they sang, Sarah came back with Cheeky and Frisbee; they began to turn around her, singing more.

_And when she's walkin'  
she's lookin' so fine_

Sebastian took his turn.

_And when she's talkin'  
she'll say that she's mine_

To the surprise of many, Cameron took then the solo part that Thad was singing when the Warblers sang this song.

_She'll say I'm not so tough_   
_Just because_   
_I'm in love with an_

Nick, all to his surprise forgot to take the solo and Cameron went on the next verse.

_Uptown girl_   
_She's been livin' in her white bread world_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_   
_That's what I am_

Sebastian took one last time the solo.

_Uptown girl_   
_She's my uptown girl_   
_Don't you know I'm in love with an_   
_Uptown girl_   
_My uptown girl_

All together, they sang the penultimate line.

_Don't you know I'm in love_

And Nick ended the song with a big smile.

_With an uptown girl_

"Hello gentlemen, identity check, show me your IDs please." Sarah joked.

"Sarah, how went your week with Asma? Uh ... I know, we were supposed to be only three but Kurt and Blaine came from Lima without warning, I couldn't send them back and Cameron was all alone, we proposed him to come." Dave hurried to say.

"Uh ... A cookie?" Kurt offered, handing the plate to Sarah.

"Thank you Cameron? Nick? Blaine? Kurt?" Sarah, who really knew only two of the boys here, tried.

"Oh, uh, Kurt." Kurt said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I heard a lot about you."

"And Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt added, pointing to his boyfriend.

Sarah and Blaine shook hands by exchanging courtesies. Then Dave introduced Cameron then Nick.

"So you're the famous Nick? Dave could talk forever about you."

Dave said nothing, but turned red.

"Sebastian, are you fine?" Sarah asked, hugging him briefly.

"Yes, thank you. So this week in the countryside, how was it?"

"Relaxing, rejuvenating, perfect ... But I'm glad to be back at home. Especially with such a reception. Fine strands of voice boys."

"They are all in the Glee clubs in their schools. Nick, Sebastian and Cameron are in the Warblers from Dalton Academy. And Kurt and Blaine are in the New Directions at McKinley."

"They've also been in the Warblers." Nick interjected. "We all remember their duet at the Regionals last year."

"Well, time for us to leave you, Burt and Carole await us for Friday night dinner, there are not so much left before Kurt leaves." Blaine said.

"I remind you that I'm finally not leaving, I didn't get in NYADA." Kurt said, gloomily.

"You won't stay stuck in Ohio because Carmen Tibideaux chose to take Rachel who missed her audition rather than you who ripped yours Kurt."

"Uh ... We too will go." Sebastian said.

"You have no time to sing us another one before leaving? If I call Burt and Carole to explain?"

"Well ... I don't know, what could we sing? We didn't rehearse anything all together." Nick replied.

"I have an idea, I'm sure you all know it." Blaine interjected. "I'm starting and you follow?"

The others nodded and Blaine began.

_I've paid my dues  
Time after time_

Kurt smiled at Blaine while Nick enchained.

_I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime_

Dave surprised everyone by singing in his turn.

_And bad mistakes  
I've made a few_

Sebastian continued.

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through_

They took the chorus in unison.

_We are the champions - my friends_   
_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end_   
_We are the champions_   
_We are the champions_   
_No time for losers_   
_'Cause we are the champions - of the world_

Kurt took up the verse he sang for Mr. Schuester

_I've taken my bows_   
_And my curtain calls_   
_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_   
_I thank you all_

Cameron took shyly the following.

_But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise_

Sarah put her two cents in the song, taking the final sentence of the verse.

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose_

They finished all seven together on the chorus.

_We are the champions - my friends_   
_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end_   
_We are the champions_   
_We are the champions_   
_No time for losers_   
_'Cause we are the champions - of the world_

After that, the six teenagers promised to write during the two months of vacation where they would be separated.

"Oh, by the way, can I borrow it? I didn't have time to finish it." Kurt asked, pointing the Little Prince to Sarah.

"Ah, no idea, ask to the owner." Sarah replied.

"David?"

"Oh, no, not mine, ask Sebastian."

"No. Don't beg, I'm not lending you this one. Since you speak French, I'd rather lend you the original version."

"Oh, uh ... okay, thank you."

After this exchange, the five visitors took their leave and everyone went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In French, when we want to make fun of someone short, we use nicknames like Hobbit or things like that, like you. But sometimes, we also refer to his/her size, exaggerating about the shortness. I couldn’t see another way to translate that so let’s pretend Sebastian having lived in France, just used a French way to joke (converting the meters in feet, obviously since in France, you use the meters). 
> 
> [2] Yes, I have the right to copy such a long passage from The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, everyone has the right, we have the right to do whatever we want with it, it's in the public domain now.
> 
> *Translations  
> "Blaine told me that you have been living in France, but I thought you had said that to show off."  
> "I don't spend ALL my time to show off."  
> "So you've really been living in France?"
> 
> The songs I used in this chapter are Uptown Girl by Westlife ... No, just kidding, it was already a cover (remembered the clip, but not the name of the group, those guys probably didn't fizzle) it's by Billy Joel so. And you'll have of course recognized, We are the Champions by Queen. That being said, I more used the versions sung in Glee.


	14. Virtual talks

_June 25  
_ **David Karofsky _and_ Cameron Philips _are now a couple_** __  
16 people like this

 **Christopher Bailey:** Who is this Cameron? I hope he's good for you Dave

 **David Karofsky:** Your concern touches me Chris. He's exactly the one that I needed.

 **Wesley Montgomery:** David Karofsky? THE David Karofsky?

 **David Karofsky:** At what time of my life I became a legend, exactly?

 **David Thompson:** Yes Wes, himself.

 **Wesley Montgomery:** Did I miss something? Wasn't it him who harassed Kurt because he was gay?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Wes, you know he can see what you write here? And yes, you missed an episode, make you explained by David in private.

 **Wesley Montgomery:** Which one?

 **Nick Duval:** Whatever you want Wes, but stop wasting the best status of the month. Baby Cameron finally has a boyfriend. I confide him to you Big Boy, you'll take care okay?

 **David Karofsky:** Promised Nick.

 **Jeff Sterling:** OOOOOOhhhhhhh, it's OK Sebastian? Not too jealous?

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Jeff, you know you're troublesome with that? I'm very happy for them.

 **David Karofsky:** Thanks Scar.

 **Blaine Anderson:** I wouldn't have imagined you together but best wishes for happiness.

 **Santana Lopez:** My cover is definitely fallen ... Congratulations Karofsky.

 **David Karofsky:** Thanks Sany.

 **Mercedes Jones:** OOOhhhhhh Davey, you have good taste, he's cute. Do you think he would be willing to add me to his friends?

 **David Karofsky:** Ask him yourself Cedes he's a big boy.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Mercy, How do you expect to have a boyfriend with your fascination with gay boys?

 **Sam Evans:** Kurt! I see what you write too. Mercedes, leave Dave's boyfriend alone, I'm there myself.

 **Mercedes Jones:** Don't worry Sammy; you know that I love you.

 **Sam Evans:** Me too I love you.

 **Santana Lopez:** Oh my god, get a room you two!

 **David Karofsky:** Santana, would you be jealous by chance.

 **Santana Lopez:** No, not at all, I don't see what you mean.

 **Finn Hudson:** We all know that you are Santana, but it's okay, we still love you.

 **Santana Lopez:** I leave you; I’m going to throw up.

* * *

 

 **From: Wesley Montgomery**  
To: David Thompson  
(06/25/2012)

Well, you tell this story to your best friend? I'm dying to know what happened to that Karofsky for him to finally go out with Baby Cameron!

**From: David Thompson**  
To: Wesley Montgomery  
(06/25/2012)

You remember when Kurt landed at Dalton seeming panicked a few days after he came to spy on the Warblers, that they locked up for half an hour with Blaine and that they left with Blaine who was hiding it well but was frankly on edge? This was because Dave had forced a kiss on Kurt in the locker room of McKinley.

Yes, surprise, homophobic bully was actually gay. Okay, I'll do the short version: he transferred school at the beginning of the year, he started going to the Scandals (this is a gay bar in Lima, don't ask me more, Sebastian knows a lot better than me). From there, I don't know if I tell in the right order but Sebastian made fun of him at the Scandals, his classmates found out he's gay, decided to unpack everything at school and on Facebook, he didn't bear it and has attempted to commit suicide.

Well, here again, I didn't really understand what happened exactly, but Sebastian became like his best friend and that's why he brought him to the Warblers' party of end of year. You remember, right? The rest, you know it.

**From: Wesley Montgomery**  
To: David Thompson  
(06/25/2012)

Damn, what a story! Warn him anyway he has no interest in damaging our Baby Cameron; otherwise he will meet the wrath of the Warblers.

 

 **From: David Thompson**  
To: Wesley Montgomery  
(06/25/2012)

The wrath of the Warblers? You're serious about this Wes? It's new, you just made it up?

 

 **From: Wesley Montgomery**  
To: David Thompson  
(06/25/2012)

Oh easy David, you understood me very well so stop making fun of me.

* * *

 

_June 28  
_ **Sebastian Smythe _is about to take off, airplane mode engaged._**

**Chloe Chevalier:** Yeah, my Big Brother finally comes home. I'm waiting you to the airport Bass.

 **Nick Duval:** Would you have a small place in your luggage by any chance?

 **Jeff Sterling:** You taking me? It's said that the French girls are sexy.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Uh, guys, you are aware that I can read you there?

 **Jeff Sterling:** So what?

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Oh, nothing, forget it.

 **Nick Duval:** But seriously, Jeff, you're really not sortable.

 **David Thompson:** Drop it Chip and Dale, don't even try to retrieve the situation, you're going to sink.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Chip and Dale?

 **Nick Duval:** Well, there I'll go quietly before it gets worse.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Don't leave without me Nicky.

 **David Thompson:** Oh damn, what sissies. We call them the twins sometimes too. Since freshman year, they are almost never seen one without the other.

* * *

 

_July 2  
_ **Kurt Hummel _begins tomorrow at the Lima Bean. Wish me luck._**

**Blaine Anderson:** No, but now it gets really ridiculous.

 **Mercedes Jones:** Kurt, tell me this is a joke. You won't work in Lima Bean, not you.

 **Rachel Berry:** Oh no, Kurt Hummel, you better put yourself together very soon, I won't have you drift along like that.

 **Kurt Hummel:** What's wrong with you, I found a job, normally you should be happy for me.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** You didn't think he could nevertheless find better?

 **David Karofsky:** Sebastian stop it, we all know that you think the opposite, just as everyone.

 **Noah Puckerman:** No, but he jokes there. Tell me he's joking, he can't be serious.

 **Finn Hudson:** He's serious Puck, that's the worst.

 **Blaine Anderson:** I love him like crazy, but now I feel like I'm the gut.

 **Noah Puckerman:** Hummel, I will come to bring back some sense into you!

 **Blaine Anderson:** Uh ... Puck, don't damage him anyway please.

 **Noah Puckerman:** Don't worry Anderson, I'll just remind him that he's made for New York.

 **Blaine Anderson:** If you manage to, I will be grateful to you forever.

 **Kurt Hummel:** For someone who was afraid of being separated from me, you seem in a hurry to see me go away Blaine.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Stop it right now. You know very well that this is not it.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Oh yes, and what is it so?

 **Blaine Anderson:** I fell in love with a boy who had dreams and didn't let anyone tell him he wouldn't be able to reach them, not a wimp who gives up at the first hurdle.

 **Kurt Hummel:** This is Carmen Tibideaux it's not just the first hurdle in the way.

 **David Karofsky:** Who's Carmen Tibideaux?

 **Rachel Berry:** Carmen Tibideaux, is still not all Broadway Kurt.

 **Kurt Hummel:** And I don't want to be separated from my boyfriend one year either.

 **Blaine Anderson:** If I have to break up with you for you to go, it breaks my heart but it's over between us right away Kurt.

 **Kurt Hummel:** You're not serious about this baby.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Not yet, but if you persist, I might end up being serious.

 **David Karofsky:** Who is Carmen Tibideaux, what's so great about her that Kurt lets her say no to him when he stood up to me during the whole high school?

 **Sebastian Smythe:** The Director of NYADA. But I'm like you, I'm surprised Kurt let her decide he 's no better than the Lima Bean.

 **Santana Lopez:** Karofsky, Smythe, what happened to you? Beware, you soften there, guys.

* * *

 

_July 4  
_ **David Karofsky _outdoor barbecue with_ Santana Lopez, Nick Duval _and_ Jeff Sterling**

**Sebastian Smythe:** Get me out of here! It is 5 o'clock in the afternoon, we just serve the dessert, I'm no more hungry, I can't no more, I have ants in legs from sitting.

 **David Karofsky:** It seems too early or too late for dessert there Scar.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Explain that to my family Pooky, we've been there for FIVE HOURS.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Hey grumpy, you're aware that you're the only one who really stayed sit at the table 5 hours. We all left at a time between courses.

 **Sebastian Smythe :** Tu sais bien que je peux pas Boucle d’Or.*

 **Chloé Chevalier :** Si c’est à cause de Stéphane, arrête de faire le gamin, il va pas te manger.*

 **Nick Duval:** Hey, we don't understand what you write now we don't all speak French.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Stéphane, who is Stéphane? I feel that there is a story there.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** That's nobody.

 **Nick Duval:** Jeff, you speak French? First news.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Nobody? That’s the name that you give to your ex boyfriends?

 **Jeff Sterling:** I not Nick, but Google translation does. Chloe, when you say ex-boyfriend? Seriously, Sebastian Smythe has an ex boyfriend? Are we in a parallel universe?

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Actually, we'd be okay without your comments Jeffy.

 **Nick Duval:** Talk for you Seb, we wanna know everything now.

 **David Karofsky:** Now I admit, I'm intrigued, I didn't imagin Sebastian having a relationship long enough to speak of ex boyfriend

 **Sebastian Smythe:** There's nothing to tell, just stop now.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** And why could not he have an ex boyfriend? He's not good enough for that?

 **Nick Duval:** It's not what we said Chloe. It's just that Sebastian tends to have rather short stories here.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** So what?

 **Nick Duval:** So nothing, it's just we're not used to seeing him commit to long term.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Are you calling my brother a slut?

 **Nick Duval:** But, no, I didn't say that, just that there's no one with whom he commits, it's not the same.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Nick, you're losing the target here. Stéphane? What's the story?

 **Sebastian Smythe:** There's no story. Jeff drop it.

 **David Karofsky:** You ask Jeff to drop? Looks like you don't know him at all. I don't know him for a long time and I already know it's not his type.

 **Jeff Sterling:** He has a point, you'd better release the information quickly.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** But there's NO information. I dated him for a year, we split up, end of story.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** So, if there is no more history than that, you might as well raise your ass out of that chair and go talk to him.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Yes well don't lay it on thick Chloe.

 **Santana Lopez:** I warn you the jokers, if you don't bring your butts back very quickly instead of harassing the meerkat face, there will be nothing left for you, I'll have eaten everything.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Santana my savior.

 **Santana Lopez:** Don't crow over the victory too soon, your Stéphane is recorded in my harddrive, we'll talk about later.

 **David Karofsky:** There Scar, you're screwed.

* * *

 

_July 14  
_ **Sebastian Smythe _tonight, big party for my little sister_ Chloe Chevalier _'s birthday. Fireworks in her honor. Enjoy your 15 Goldilocks._**

**Chloe Chevalier:** Just so you know Big Brother, I'm over three years old, I know very well that the fireworks are not specially in my honor now.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Oh, please, we haven't seen each other for a long time, pretend to believe it, just tonight. Just give me the sparkle in your eyes for one night.

 **David Karofsky:** But so, there's a firework? I don't understand everything there?

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Yes, I had the bright idea to be born on the day of the national holiday in France, so there are always fireworks on my birthday. When I was younger I thought it was just for my birthday. One is stupid when one is young.

 **David Karofsky:** I don't think so, it's cute. We quite believe in Santa after all. And happy birthday.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Thank you.

 **Jeff Sterling:** It flattering the future in-laws Dave?

 **David Karofsky:** No, seriously, you must stop now with this joke. We're just friends. And I have a boyfriend. If you could at least respect that.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Oh, but don't worry, Baby Cameron knows we're joking.

 **David Karofsky:** Yes but that's not why it's not hurting him. And besides, he doesn't like so much that you call him Baby Cameron either.

 **Nick Duval:** Oh but it's not unkind, it's just a nickname.

 **Nick Duval:** And by the way Joyeux Anniversaire* Chloe.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Thank you Nick.

 **Nick Duval:** I hope you have something else planned than the fireworks since it's not really for her.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Nick But shush, you're not going to spoil the surprise anyway.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** There's a surprise? What is it? Say, say, say.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** And here, thank you Two- Face, you excited her for the rest of the evening.

 **Nick Duval:** It was not the idea actually. Come on Chloe, please your brother, pretend you know nothing.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Okay, if it's for you Nicky, I'll make an effort.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** O-kay, that is very odd. What did you do to her Nick? Usually, we can't calm her like that.

 **Nick Duval:** I don't know Sebastian. There is just something that intrigues me, if you are brother and sister, how come you don't have the same name?

 **Chloe Chevalier:** That is a long story Nicky.

 **Nick Duval:** I'm in no hurry.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** OK, short version we're done with it. I bear the name of our father and Chloe, her mother. End of story, we talk about something else.

 **David Karofsky:** Oh, it seems delicate subject.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** A little yes.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Okay well we don't talk about anymore. Joyeux anniversaire Chloe.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Thanks Jeff.

* * *

 

_July 30  
_ **Christopher Bailey _today met the boyfriend of my buddy_ David Karofsky. Cameron Philips _is an adorable guy._**

**Cameron Philips:** Thank you Chris.

 **David Karofsky:** It makes me really happy that you get along well.

 **Christopher Bailey:** If I had been asked I'd have more bet on Sebastian Smythe to be your first boyfriend.

 **David Karofsky:** Here it becomes annoying Chris.

 **Christopher Bailey:** I didn't say that it was to you that I answered Pooky.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Hey, I put a copyright on that nickname. Hands off Christopher.

 **Jeff Sterling:** And then he will say he's not jealous.

 **David Karofsky:** We're friends. Just friends. You can get it in your minds?

 **Nick Duval:** Calm Big Boy. We just said that you'd have made a nice couple.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Hey straights, not because you can't be friends with a girl without wanting to bang her means we can't.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Yes, we saw how it ended the last time our gay soloist said something like that. Isn't it **Blaine Anderson**?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Blaine is still my best friend.

 **Jeff Sterling:** ... And maybe more...

 **Blaine Anderson:** Oh, thank you baby. You're my best friend too. Forever.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Until the end of time.

 **Santana Lopez:** Oh you must be kidding, get a room you two, you make me sick.

 **Kurt Hummel:** You are not required to read.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Don't read it if not you don't like it.

 **Kurt Hummel:** We always think the same. I love you baby.

 **Blaine Anderson:** I love you too my heart.

 **David Karofsky:** No, seriously guys, go do it somewhere else than on my wall.

 **Jeff Sterling:** You see how you'll be in a year? Scary huh?

 **Cameron Philips:** I'm not afraid.

 **David Karofsky:** Me neither.

 **Santana Lopez:** Oh, that's not true, they've been also infected.

 **Nick Duval:** That's it, they are affected.

 **Kurt Hummel:** You should take a leaf out guys, the girls love it ... Well, all the girls except Santana but anyway you have no chance with her.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Believe me Kurt, when I'm with them, it's something else they love.

 **Santana Lopez:** Wanky! Finally one with whom I can talk.

 **Kurt Hummel:** That girl despairs me.

 **Jeff Sterling:** This girl amuses me.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Yes, she can be distracting at times.

 **Santana Lopez:** Oh stop it Smythe, you know very well that you did your best duet with me.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Touché.

* * *

 

_August 11  
_ **Mercedes _Jones comes out of her hole. Los Angeles, hold on, I'm coming!_**

**Sam Evans:** I'm proud of you my dear. I'll miss you but you're made for LA.

 **Mercedes Jones:** I'm not so sure. I'm scared to death Sam.

 **Wesley Montgomery:** Welcome. You'll see, once you know it a little, it's not so frightening.

 **Kurt Hummel:** You'll dazzle them all with your talent.

 **Mercedes Jones:** It is you who say that? I hope they benefit well of your talent at the Lima Bean.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Thank you Mercedes. I kill myself to tell him that since the beginning of the summer, he won't listen.

 **Mercedes Jones:** Trust your best friend; you're worth much better than the Lima Bean.

 **Rachel Berry:** I'm his best friend Mercedes.

 **Mercedes Jones:** In your dreams Berry, I'm his best friend.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Don't fight girls, my best friend is Blaine.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Well, your best friend he tells you for weeks now it's nonsense that you work at Lima Bean and you don't listen to him, then I don't know what's the use to be your best friend.

 **Rachel Berry:** Well, you see Kurt, your best friend; he doesn't want to be your best friend, so I become your best friend inevitably.

 **Mercedes Jones:** I was his best friend when you two didn't even know he existed.

 **Brittany S. Pierce:** Why you fight, you'll make my little unicorn all sad.

 **Blaine Anderson:** We don't fight Brittany, don't worry. And Rachel, Mercedes, even if I'm not his best friend, I have something of him you'll never.

 **Santana Lopez:** Wanky! Further details Anderson!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Don't even think about it Blaine.

 **Santana Lopez:** Oh, you should loosen up a little Kurtie.

 **Kurt Hummel:** You're not there at all Santana. Our sex life is so intense that even you wouldn't survive to the story of the details.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, you're crazy!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Yes but we know both that's why you love me.

 **Sam Evans:** Just for fun, only once, the comments might not deviate to something that has nothing to do with the status of the start?

 **Mike Chang:** I don't think so Sam, I don't think so. Even if we all agree I think: Mercedes, don't be afraid, you'll be a star and Kurt, you're kidding, the Lima Bean? This is so not your world.

* * *

 

 **From: Mercedes Jones**  
To: Wesley Montgomery  
(08/13/2012)

I know we don't really know each other and we were opponents with the Glee Clubs, but I'm really scared to death to find myself alone in Los Angeles. I need to find an apartment, I can't take my car with me and I don't even know how to take the bus into the city. I never left Lima. I am in full panic.

I thought, since you live there for a year now, is that there might have a way that you help me just a little at the beginning?

 

 **From: Wesley Montgomery**  
To: Mercedes Jones  
(08/14/2012)

Wow, calm down, breathe Mercedes. I understand that you be afraid, I was pretty much in the same condition as you a year ago.

First, for the apartment, I don't know what you thought exactly, but a friend of the university is flat-sharing. They were three but one of them moves in with her girlfriend so they're looking for someone to replace her.

If you're interested, I can tell them about you. It might be a good idea to acclimate you to the city. They already know it and they are really nice so they could help you. Otherwise, I can still help you to find something else as long as you come before school starts because then I might be quite busy with classes.

 

 **From: Mercedes Jones**  
To: Wesley Montgomery  
(08/14/2012)

I don't want to take too much of your time. But it'd be nice if you present me your friend, we'll already see if we can get along and if I can do the trick to fill the remaining space.

Thank you, you saved my life!

 

 **From: Wesley Montgomery**  
To: Mercedes Jones  
(08/15/2012)

Nothing, if I can help, I'm happy. My old mate Blaine really likes you; I think he'd make my life hell if I wasn't doing it anyway.

* * *

 

_August 24  
_ **Sebastian Smythe _I don't want to get on that plane I’ll miss_ Chloe Chevalier _too much._**

**Chloe Chevalier:** But we'll still speak Big Brother. There's the phone, email, Skype.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Yes, but it's not the same. I hate being away from you Goldilocks.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** I know, I don't really like it either.

 **David Karofsky:** What about us? We miss you on this side of the Atlantic.

 **Jeff Sterling:** I don't want to mess up your relationship Davey but you hold out the stick to be beaten yourself.

 **David Karofsky:** Oh, Jeff shut up.

 **Nick Duval:** Sorry Jeff, on this one, he's right.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Bass, I'm sometimes stunned by the ease with which your friends always bring the subject to the same place.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Oh don't tell me Chloe, they are hopeless.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Oh boy we're just trying to help. You would go so well together.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Jeff, the day you will stop flitting, you'll maybe be more credible.

 **Jeff Sterling:** But I is not the same, it's because I haven't met the one yet.

 **David Karofsky:** I did Jeff and it's not Sebastian I remind you.

 **Nick Duval:** We love you both, you and Cameron, but actually, we don't think that you will stay together very long.

 **David Karofsky:** But go ahead, bring us jinx as you're at.

 **David Thompson:** It's not the idea. Sometimes you believe you are in love and in fact it's just affection and eventually you realize that it'd be much better to just be friends.

 **Chloe Chevalier:** Well come on Big Brother. I do everything I can to come to see you at Christmas, okay? Go back to see your friends weird, you're missed a lot it seems.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Oh no, they are like that all the time, even when I'm there.

 **Jeff Sterling:** We'll talk in a few years when you are together and happy.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** You find already 'the one' and we'll talk okay.

 **Nick Duval:** Oh east, you're not required to be mean either Sebastian. This is Jeff, you know, he doesn't say that unkindly.

 **David Thompson:** I warned you Seb, you can't go after one of the twins without drawing the ire of the other to you.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** I shall remember it in the future.

* * *

 

_August 28  
_ **David Karofsky _is now single._**

**Jeff Sterling:** Nobody will dare so I'll say it, I told you so.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Seriously Jeff, this is all what you have to say?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Oh, it'll be fine?

 **David Karofsky:** It's okay, yes, thank you Kurt. It was a mutual agreement, we just realized that we just like each other right.

 **David Thompson:** I saw Cameron yesterday, he looks fine. I quote him "We had good times, but we were more friends than anything else, we just put the good words on the situation."

 **Cameron Philips:** You recorded me David or what? But yes, it's something like that.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Well then fine. Everyone is well.

 **David Karofsky:** Yes, everything's fine Blaine, we remain friends.

 **Santana Lopez:** Hallelujah, we'll have a little less marshmallow on this wall.

 **Tina Cohen-Chang:** Santana, equal to herself.

 **Artie Abrams:** Meanwhile Tina, it's the least dramatic break up we've had from memory of Glee Club.

 **Sam Evans:** A breakup it's never pleasant even when it goes well.

 **Quinn Fabray:** Artie, you know that Tina and Sam are a little sensitive when it comes to break ups now.

 **Artie Abrams:** That's right; I forgot we were in the middle of break ups' season. Sorry everyone.

* * *

 

 _September 12  
_ **David Karofsky _named captain of the football team at the last workout. Thank you for your trust guys._** __  
30 people like this

 **Christopher Bailey:** Don't mention it, you deserve the job, that's all.

 **Sam Evans:** Congratulations. From me and also from Coach Beiste.

 **David Karofsky:** Coach Beiste? But she doesn't like me.

 **Noah Puckerman:** She likes everyone as long as you don't waste your time hating others for the wrong reasons. Congratulations dude.

 **Finn Hudson:** She was really hurt after you ... well, you know what.

 **David Karofsky:** After I tried to kill myself, you can say it Finn it's not a dirty word.

 **Kurt Hummel:** He has trouble to; he's a big sensitive from the top of his two meters. Congratulations Dave.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Congratulations!

 **Mike Chang:** Try to teach them the choreography of Single Ladies, in our experience, it works every time.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Single Ladies? What is this?

 **Artie Abrams:** Ah, that's the story of the day Kurt Hummel made the Titans win a game dancing some Beyoncé.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** There are videos, anything? Don't tell me that nobody has put it on Youtube!

 **David Karofsky:** I hope not.

 **Noah Puckerman:** Well, why? It was quite fun actually.

 **David Karofsky:** Easy to say when you're a good dancer.

 **Mike Chang:** From my recollection, you're not so bad.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** OK guys, it's imperative that I see it, sort it out yourself the way you want.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Apart from doing it again, I don't see.

 **David Karofsky:** Kuuuuurt, don't give him bad ideas, he has enough by himself.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Well, I think it's a very good idea on the contrary.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** You see, there are two to agree, you just have to set an appointment.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Oh my god, what have I done?

 **Blaine Anderson:** I'm not sure, but I think you'll dance for me and Sebastian. But I can reassure you, I will have eyes only for you.

* * *

 

 _September 17  
_ **Kurt Hummel _loves his new apartment in NY with_ Rachel Berry** __  
19 people like this

 **Blaine Anderson:** Finally!

 **Burt Hummel:** I agree with Blaine. Show them who you are son.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Thanks Dad.

 **Blaine Anderson:** And I'm not entitled to a small thank you too?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Yes, thank you baby.

 **Rachel Berry:** Thankfully! I almost died alone in New York without you in these shabby dormitories.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Oh, I bet Brody would have quickly made you forget about it.

 **Mercedes Jones:** Brody? Who's that Brody?

 **Rachel Berry:** Nobody important.

 **Kurt Hummel:** This is not exactly what you said the night he went out of NYADA's dorms' bathroom half naked it seems to me.

 **Rachel Berry:** But Kurt stop it, we don't even know in which team he is. He's surely rather in yours.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Do I have to worry?

 **Kurt Hummel:** No, HE IS NOT GAY! There has only to see how he looks at Rachel.

 **Rachel Berry:** I don't care, there is only Finn for me, and you know it well.

 **Noah Puckerman:** You gotta make a fresh start Rachel, he won't come back.

 **Tina Cohen-Chang:** He gave you back your freedom so you can live your dream in New York. His dream is elsewhere Rachel.

 **Rachel Berry:** I refuse to give up that easily. I don't lose hope, you must never lose hope to be an actress.

 **Kurt Hummel:** And in this business, you will be the best for it, but now you have to let him go.

* * *

 

_September 26  
_ **Sebastian Smythe _who's this Hunter Clarington and how he was given the job as soloist so easily? Who do you need to fuck?_**

**Nick Duval:** Well, we thought you knew. I remind you that you had got it as fast as him at the time.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Yeah, with all the times we auditioned for solos without ever having one, we begin to wonder what it really takes to be a soloist in the Warblers.

 **Trent Nixon:** Oh, so you admit that you slept with someone to get the place last year!

 **Sebastian Smythe:** No Trent, I was only good and your soloist had resigned.

 **Kurt Hummel:** No, not resigned, changed school.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Now you're playing with words Kurt. And it doesn't answer my question: who is this guy?

 **Blaine Anderson:** No idea, never heard of him.

 **Nick Duval:** Don't worry, you'll see, one eventually get used to not be the soloist.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** If you will go and explain it to my father, it could help me.

* * *

 

 _October 9  
_ **Kurt Hummel _strikes a pose!_** __  
18 people like this

 **David Karofsky:** What do you mean there?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Come on Vogue; let your body move to the music.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** We're losing him. If it's New York that makes this effect, I scratch it right away of my choice of universities.

 **Mercedes Jones:** No, he was taken for an internship at Vogue. Congratulations.

 **Rachel Berry:** I maintain that Carmen Tibideaux doesn't realize of what she missed too bad for her!

 **Blaine Anderson:** You see my heart; I said you'd know how to rebound.

 **Kurt Hummel:** You were right. Isabelle Wright is great. She really is an inspiring woman.

 **Artie Abrams:** I miss you at the Lima Bean anyway.

 **Tina Cohen-Chang:** Artie Seriously? This is all what you have to say? It's great Kurt, I'll have to buy Vogue to be able to say I know who made it.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Thank you Tina. Well actually, it's just an internship and for the website, but it's a real opportunity.

 **Rachel Berry:** It'll occupy you while waiting to retry for NYADA for the next year.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Rachel Berry, stop devaluing what Kurt has done. He has the right to choose his other passion since Carmen Tibideaux has refused him to give you the place when you had totally failed your audition.

 **Rachel Berry:** You're mean, here Blaine, this is not my fault.

 **Santana Lopez:** No Miss Rachel Barbra Berry, he's realistic. You have taken the place that Kurt should have had.

 **Rachel Berry:** But I couldn't have known.

 **Tina Cohen-Chang:** It's okay Rachel, nobody blame you for having the place, but just be happy for him without rubbing salt in the wound.

 **Rachel Berry:** Yes, well, I'm happy for him and glad to have him with me in New York.

 **Sam Evans:** We're not going to change her, she'll always think of her first. Go for it Kurt, show them all who's Kurt Hummel.

* * *

 

 **From: Kurt Hummel**  
To: Blaine Anderson  
(10/05/2012)

I can’t believe you did this to me. I can't even tell you how much it hurt me. I know that normally I shouldn't do this by email, but right now, I can't bring myself to hear you thinking heard you another screaming of pleasure, to see you thinking that he looked into your eyes while you were coming.

I never thought I'd do that, I saw myself growing old with you, but it's over between us.

I don't want to hear from you, I don't want to see you. I couldn't stand it. I felt like dying when you told me that.

I'm not even sure I'll be able to forgive you one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translations  
> You know I can't Goldilocks.  
> If it's because of Stéphane, stop being childish, he won't eat you.  
> Happy birthday


	15. Going to Princeton

"Tell me it's not you!" Kurt yelled when he saw Sebastian exit the Dalton Academy.

"Um ... It's not me. But what are you talking about?"

"Don't play prick with me Smythe. We both know you were waiting that I turned the back to bang my boyfriend."

"Oh, so we went back to insults …" Sebastian muttered before adding more clearly. "And we both know your Hobbit is too hooked to you to cheat on you."

"That's what I thought." Kurt said, bursting into tears.

"What?"

Kurt kept crying and couldn't talk.

"Kurt, calm down, what happens?" Sebastian asked timidly trying to lay a hand on Kurt's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"He cheated on me."

"Shit ... No, this is not possible, he would never do that, he loves you."

"Yeah, well, he did it anyway. He came to New York to tell me."

"It's not me Kurt; I swear to you, it's not me."

"That's what he told me too. He didn't tell me who it was, but he swore to me that it wasn’t you."

"Apparently you didn't believe him."

"He cheated on me Sebastian! How am I supposed to trust what he says now? "

"I don't know. You know me, right? I'm probably not the best person to give you advice on relationships."

"That's why I didn't come to ask you advice."

"OK, so what do you want from me?" Sebastian said impatiently.

"I don't know. I don't know much anymore. I don't even know very well how I got here."

"What is rather frightening since you probably flew and drove I don't know how many hours since you seem to have come with your car that had to be in Lima during all this time."

"Oh, okay, stop making fun of me, this is not the time if you hadn't noticed."

"OK, well, in any case, I don't think you're able to drive your car now. Come in, we're going to my place."

"I'm not desperate enough to have sex with you Sebastian."

"You don't know what you're missing." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"And I don't want to know thank you. The only one I've ever wanted to it was ..." Kurt couldn't finish his sentence, he burst into tears again.

"OK Madeleine. Get in the car before it starts I'll force. If you need to talk all night, I'd rather be sitting. I had lacrosse and Warblers today."

"I'm not a girl?"

"What?"

"My name is not Madeleine."

"I know it was not for that but 'Pleurer comme une Madeleine*', no? Doesn’t mean anything for you? What do they teach you in French class? "

"Ah."

Kurt finally decided to get into the car of Sebastian who sighed and rolled his eyes before he turned and get behind the wheel. They stayed silent until they arrived at Sebastian's, Kurt forehead pressed against the window, lost in thought.

"This is your house that?" Kurt exclaimed upon seeing the house. "He's a drug lord your father or something?"

"Ah, ah, very funny, but no. Just, you know, family fortune, all that."

"You're serious?"

"Uh ... yeah. And my father earns a good living."

"And your mother? Don't tell me, she doesn't need to work; she busies herself going to tons of fundraising." Kurt teased.

"Hmm, something like that, probably." Sebastian muttered.

They got out of car and headed to the house. Sebastian opened the door and he was going to lead Kurt to his room when his father stormed.

"Seb! Who’s that boy?"

"Dad, it's ... uh Kurt ... Uh Kurt, my father." Sebastian mumbled.

"Hello sir." Kurt said, holding out his hand.

"Hello." John Smythe replied dryly without worrying about Kurt's outstretched hand. "You realize that you can't bring your 'friends' when Melissa is here."

"She may end up finding it suspicious that none of my friends will never come home."

"You know very well what kind of friends I talk about Seb. " John replied, eyeing Kurt.

"I know very well what you mean. His father is a mechanic but he's my friend." Sebastian threw, voluntarily bypassing the obvious problem.

"Oh, because on top he's below us"

"On top of what?" Kurt asked a little confused.

"Let it go Kurt." 

"That I let go? Sorry but I just get insulted by someone who has not even taken the time try to know me. I don't let go. I wanna know the charges against me" Kurt got mad, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please." Sebastian sighed.

"On top of what?" Kurt insisted without moving.

"Oh please, you know very well." 

"No, indeed, I don't. That's why I ask." Kurt was baited, more stubborn than ever.

"That you're gay." Sebastian dropped shouting. "My father is not homophobic, it's just that it's very bad for his image. Do you mind give up and come to my room now?" Sebastian asked in a plaintive tone.

"Seb, you don't think that I will let you bring back ... THAT to my home without saying anything." 

"His name is Kurt and he's my friend, just my friend. Don't worry; he made it quite clear that he wanted to do with me nothing that could make you blush." 

"A friend? I'm not an idiot please Seb! It is plain as the nose in the middle of your face he's ... what he is." 

"Homosexual, Mr. Smythe. You can say it, no one has ever entered into spontaneous combustion for uttering that word." 

"Kurt, please." Sebastian pleaded.

"Did you at least fill your application to Princeton? You know you've got to do your utmost for the letter and the essay. Your name will help, but it won't do all." 

"I know dad, I'm working on it." 

Melissa then appeared.

"What's going on? What's all the shouting?" She asked. "Hi Seb." She said, hugging him briefly. "Hello ..." she added, holding out her hand to Kurt.

"Kurt." the young man introduced himself shaking the outstretched hand.

"Pleased. Melissa." The young woman introduced herself in her turn. "Someone up his mind to tell me what happens?" 

"Nothing. We were just talking a bit loud." tried to reassure Sebastian.

"Besides Kurt was going, is not it?" suggested John Smythe with a leaning gaze to his son.

"Yes, we were going to leave. I just came to tell that I'll spend the evening at a friend’s; he'll help me for my essay for Princeton." 

"And I asked at which you're going." 

"Uh David." Sebastian said after a brief hesitation.

John cast a disapproving glance at his son but made no comment in front of Melissa.

"Well, you'll make me read when you're done, it's really important for your career that you can get in Princeton." 

"Yes dad. Good evening." 

"Good evening son." 

Sebastian reopened the door and pulled Kurt with him, who tried to say goodbye to the two adults. Melissa replied cheerfully but Sebastian's father didn't even make the effort to open his mouth or even make a nod. The two teenagers resettled in the car and Sebastian angrily hit the steering wheel.

"Fuck, Kurt, when I tell you to let it go, can't you just shut up? Are you pleased with yourself? You're going back to New York; you can tell your little adventure to Rachel Barbra, oh what fun it is. I live here I will point out. Thank you, really, thank you." Sebastian got mad.

"Wait, are you serious here? I should do what?" 

"Shut up! Let the storm pass. Not be so ... gay." Sebastian muttered.

"Wait, take me of a doubt, the last time I checked, you were as gay as me, so gay that everything that interested you was stealing my boyfriend, my ex, who cheated on me... Anyway, this is not the point. So maybe you can explain to me why I should be less gay than you." Kurt was furious.

"Forget it. I'll take you where? You don't have a girl friend to who go tell your life is ruined because your boyfriend went to see if he could do better than you? Apart from Rachel. You would have done better to stay in New York, I could have told you on the phone that he had apparently no need to fuck me to make sure I'm not half the man you are. " 

"Shut the fuck up Smythe. You're really gonna 'work on your essay for Princeton at David's'? Or you'll just go stuff your ass and bang the first jerk coming at Scandals to check how much you're pathetic?" 

"Fuck Princeton. But yes, I'll probably go to David. Certainly not the one he guess." Sebastian said, pointing to the house. "Not that it changes much, that said, he wouldn’t like any of them, without even knowing them. A fag or a nigger, it's the same for him. Yeah, I'm pathetic, thank you, I know. Now, just tell me, at whose house I'll drop you off so you can pour your hatred against your boyfriend, sorry, your ex, because you see, I'm not really in the mood for it." 

"So David and you? There you are finally, you ...?" 

"We're friends Kurt, just friends okay? The best I've ever had but there is nothing more." 

"That's why you run to him as soon as you have a little skirmish with daddy?" Kurt asked, incredulous.

"Yes, more or less. Well you run to me when you break up with your hobbit. You really want to discuss my choice right now?" 

"No. I'm going with you." 

"OK, I would bet for the airport, but I must be able to do with that. If Dave and Sarah agree of course." 

Sebastian pulled out his cell phone to send a message to Dave.

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Can I come over? With Kurt? Break up emergency..._

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Break up emergency? How so?_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _The hobbit cheated on him apparently._

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _We're waiting for you._

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Thanks_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _No problem, that's what friends are made for_

Sebastian started his car again and they went in silence to the apartment of Sarah. Kurt was deep in thought, looking through his window.

"It's not your fault." Sebastian suddenly dropped.

"What?" Kurt asked, suddenly pulled from his thoughts.

"If he cheated on you. It's not your fault. I don't know who this guy is, what efforts he made to draw him into his bed, nor why or how it happened, but I'm sure it's not your fault. " 

"It is, a little." Kurt whispered. "I let myself be carried by life in New York, I almost stopped answering his calls, and I left him behind." 

"What you wanted to do? Stay in Ohio a year waiting he graduates? Kurt it's your life, you couldn’t stay behind. You were not enough available? Okay, probably, but he could at least talk to you instead of ending up in bed with a stranger." 

"How would you know that it was a stranger?" 

"I don't. What I know is that it'll lead you nowhere to scourge yourself. It takes two to make a relationship or fail it. You've both made mistakes, that's all." 

"I know. It's just that sometimes I feel like it's my fault he did it. But it hurts, it really hurts, I feel that I can't trust him anymore. I'm just lost." 

Sebastian parked in front of the building of Sarah; he took a breath and turned to Kurt.

"Give yourself time. Give you both, time. You barely 18 years old and have known no one else, maybe you will get back together and maybe not. That's life, that's how." 

"When was that you've become an expert in couple relationships?" 

"I don't know. Probably when I realized that the first love, that doesn't necessarily last a lifetime. Come on, he awaits us. I'm sure he is now biting his nails, wondering how you are. " 

They got out of car and went to ring the doorbell. Dave opened to them looking visibly upset and turned directly to Sebastian.

"Hey, you okay? What is this breaking story? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend to start." He asked passing a reassuring hand on the arm of Sebastian.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's Lady Hummel who has trouble digesting his breakup with Blaine actually." 

"What? You broke? But how is that possible? You were clinging like magnets." Dave worried turning to Kurt.

"It's a long story. Can we come in or we will discuss on the door?" 

Dave shifted and they went all three in Dave's room, settling on the bed or on the beanbag in the corner of the room.

"Just tell him that it's not you, will make me feel less alone." Sebastian tried to joke.

"Not me ... what?" 

"The fucker with who his hobbit cheated on him. Well, I say fucker but after all, I don't know, maybe it was the other way. He's a top or a bottom the little curly?" 

"Are you serious Scar? You really think only about that!" 

"Guess I'm not the only one ..." Sebastian muttered, earning two dark glances from his friends. "Yeah, well, sorry, I shouldn't have said that." 

"You really are hopeless." Dave sighed.

"Hopeless, pathetic, disappointing, and lazy I don't know what day it is, but apparently this is my day. Oh, perverse too, he didn't say the word but he thought of loudly enough." 

"For once not." Kurt protested.

"Not you, my father." Sebastian muttered.

"Oh, you've seen your father today?" 

"We saw my father actually. I tried to bring Kurt to my place. What a great idea right?" 

"Oh, okay. Well guys, I know what you need." Dave threw rising and starting toward the kitchen.

The other two looked at each other dumbfounded and stood up to follow their friend. They watched him open the freezer and take pots of ice cream seriously questioning this sudden behavior.

"Uh ... What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I take out some ice cream and we're going to watch a good old romantic movie, Sounds a little like a girls' blues party but given the number of times we're treated as girls because we like boys, we have the right to act girly at least once right?" Dave said "Kurt, chocolate, butterscotch or vanilla-pecan?" He asked as he had already released a pot of cherry ice cream for Sebastian.

"Um ... chocolate." Kurt said a little surprised but without discussing the idea.

Dave handed each pot to Kurt and Sebastian and took the butterscotch ice cream for himself. He took out three spoons and headed for the living room, followed by his two friends. Sebastian sat on the sofa, on the side of the wall, back against the wall cross-legged, leaving enough space on the couch so that Kurt could sit and a gap in front of him for Dave. Kurt moved to the other end of the couch, leaving enough space between them so that Dave could sit. The third teen selected a DVD and installed it in the player before going to sit on the floor and distribute the spoons. He started the DVD.

"27 Dresses? Really? I wouldn't have thought that about you David." Kurt exclaimed.

"No comment, eat your ice cream and cry about the movie because you can't cry over your lost love and that it's good to have a good cry sometimes." 

"Oh, so when you said 'girls' blues party' you weren't kidding. And on what you will cry you?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

"Alex. The beautiful gloomy brown haired guy who hits on me when there's nobody around, who invites me to drink coffee, flirts with me but acts as the good friend as soon as one of his friends comes and asked me very clearly to keep quiet about his homosexuality because he hasn't came out yet." 

"WHAT? But what is this story?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well, if you can keep it for you ... I have nothing against him, I intend to keep quiet about his secret if he's not ready, I know too well what it feels like. But in the meantime, I don't think I'm ready to get into this kind of relationship. But I like him. I'm stalemate." 

"I wonder if you didn't just win. Start the movie, it looks like we all need it." Sebastian said.

"Oh yes, because you need it for what you? The last guy you've hit on at Scandals was also a top so you couldn't bang him?" 

"Oh, that's clever that Kurt, thank you. New York has a bad influence on you. I have no twisted love story to tell, sorry, I have to focus on my application to Princeton because 'every Smythe go to Princeton' even though I have no desire to go there." Sebastian replied bitterly.

"And where would you go?" 

"Anywhere as long as it's not Princeton. It's fine; we can watch the movie now?" 

Dave pressed the play button; the movie started as they opened all their pot of ice cream and began to dip their spoons into it.

"That, it will end on my hips, sure, but it's too good." Kurt complained.

"Don't worry, your hips are just fine." reassured him Sebastian .

"Yeah, they didn't prevent Blaine to look elsewhere." 

"Blaine is an idiot who doesn't realize what he let slip through his fingers, that's all." Dave said in between mouthfuls.

"OK, that's the proof that it's much better to be a guy. It looks really convenient to pee with a wedding dress." Sebastian said with a laugh before a scene where the heroin assists her two friends brides to the toilet.

"Ah you said it." added Dave.

"So him, he must be the one she will marry at the end of the movie predictable. Cute enough to eat, of course he's straight, they always are." Kurt exclaimed.

"Or in the closet." Dave added bitterly.

"I don't want to question your abilities Kurtie, but they look very off track to end up together now." 

"Hatred is a form of love. It is all three in this room to share ice cream and tears. You think we were well on our way for it at the beginning?" Kurt said.

"Oh, not really, no." Dave groaned with a small grimace.

"Oh no Jane, your boss, really? Idiot, he doesn't care about you." Sebastian muttered.

The three boys watched the movie, dutifully emptying their pots of ice cream while commenting on the film at the time.

"Is it pretentious if I say that Santana's version of that song was even better than the original?" Kurt asked.

"Not really because you were not even on the team when it took the New Directions to Regionals." 

"Uch, it hurts that." 

"Does this guy is moron or what? She lied to him just to make him believe they were the same for all. It is plain as the nose in the middle of the face right? It's too big; no one can be that similar." 

"Straight people have the right to marry for too long, they take the opportunity to do just about anything." 

"Forget all, they're both as idiots as the other. Who can organize such a wedding in three weeks?" Kurt rebelled.

"Uh ... I think our creator seems to think that it's even wide." Dave teased **[1]**.

"Oh sweet Gaga no, who can put that ugly golden pig on their wedding list?" 

"Um, that's a kind of revenge, if you want my opinion." Sebastian replied.

"Oh, oops, Kevin, you're in a bad position. You shouldn't have done that; didn't you know that your boss would publish without saying anything to you? Always happens like that." 

Sebastian had finished his ice cream and held the pot with one hand while the other had started caressing Dave's nape absently. Neither of them noticed the glances that Kurt threw at the scene, a half smile on his lips.

"Oh, wow, the girl who made this stunt has my full respect. This jump in high heels, what a talent!"  Kurt exclaimed, seeing the heroine jump into the boat from the navigating bridge already removed narrowly avoiding the stairs at the entrance of the boat.

"Shh, you'll ruin the conclusion." Sebastian replied, staring at the screen.

"I never thought you, Sebastian Smythe, could be romantic." 

"There's a lot you don't know about me Hummel." 

"Yes, it seems." Kurt mumbled with eyes on Sebastian's hand playing in Dave's hair.

While the movie would end, Kurt couldn't take his eyes off his two companions. Sebastian's hand was still on Dave's neck while the latter had lightly pressed his head against the leg of the boy on the sofa. Neither of them seemed to be really aware of the situation.

"Yours is for when?" He asked innocently when the end credits began.

"Our what?" 

"Occasion to make your friends, sisters, cousins wear one of those horrible dresses." 

"What?" 

"Your wedding, idiots!" 

"Oh no, that can't be true, he won't do it again." Sebastian sighed.

"I'm afraid so." 

"Well, well, since the secret is out, I suggest we go to your room to send in the air, then immediately now." 

Dave laughed to Sebastian's comment, not seeming at all bothered by the sexual innuendo.

"Oh, okay, laugh at me, but you won't rob me of the head that you act a little as more than as good friends with each other. Just look at you." Kurt said, pointing to Sebastian's hand that hadn't left Dave's neck and the head of the latter that was still leaning against the thigh of their friend. "And you think I haven't noticed that Sebastian had the ice cream flavor he wanted without you had to talk?" 

Neither of the two had time to answer, the entrance door opened and Sarah called.

"David? I'm home. Oh, you don't seem fine you three." She said, entering the room.

"Blaine." "Princeton." "Alex." Replied the three teenagers in chorus as if one word was enough to summarize what had brought them to empty the freezer watching TV.

"OK, not all at the same time. What happened to Blaine?" 

"He cheated on Kurt. We don't even know with whom, but not me anyway." Sebastian replied.

"Okay. Princeton? It's not too early to depress? I'm pretty sure that the deadlines for applications are not passed." 

"Well indeed, his father wants him to go to Princeton, like all men of the family, but he would rather go somewhere else and he still has got to apply for Princeton." Dave explained.

"And so, who is Alex?"

"A boy really deeply in the closet who likes David and it's a little mutual, but it would mean that they have to hide, so obviously, it's complicated. He was elected winner of the best cause of depression." Kurt said in his turn.

"Oh, okay. So the program is ice cream and ..." Sarah marked a little pause, time to take the DVD case. "27 Dresses? It's a choice rather ... surprising." 

"What you want Sarah, we're boys full of surprises, you'll have to get used to it." 

"Yes, I see it. Well, I don't know you but I'm dead tired, I must confess that my evening program was like 'shower-eat-sleep', not necessarily in that order." 

"Uh, yes, of course, we'll let you, eh Sebastian." Kurt apologized.

"Huh? Uh, yes, that's it, we'll go home." 

"You'll go back home? Whereas you saw your father while bringing Kurt at your place? Sorry, I don't believe that at all." 

"Believe what you want, anyway, Kurt is on foot, so I have to bring him back ... I'm not sure where though, at this hour, parking lot Dalton's should be closed." 

"You can both stay the night if you want, as long as you don't make too much noise and I can sleep until noon tomorrow. And if you don't mind eating buttered noodles because I don't really have the courage to do something else." 

"Okay. But then, on one condition." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You're scaring me ... What condition?" Sarah asked.

"You start your little program by the shower; in the meantime, we take care of dinner. I don't know why, but I'm sure that cooking is an antidepressant." 

"I begin to understand why some straight girls tend to fall in love with boys like you. Poor them." Sarah said with a big smile.

"Go, shoo, in the shower, we take care of everything." 

Sarah obeyed while the three boys erased the evidence of their afternoon of depression. When she left the bathroom, wearing a jogging, hair still wet, she was greeted by the enticing smell of chili that the boys had prepared. The table was set and she had only to put her feet under the table to eat. They spent the meal talking about everything and nothing, carefully avoiding sensitive subjects.

When they were done, Sarah was about to begin to clear, but she was kindly sent to bed by Sebastian who assured her they would take care of that too.

"Oh, okay, okay. Well, boys, for your information, I'd rather that it wouldn't be useful that night while I'm in the room next door, but if needed, there is a box of condoms in the bathroom." 

"Wow, no thank you, it won't be used that night." Kurt said embarrassed.

"Are you sure? It's a pity, I dream of a threesome, it was now or never." Sebastian teased, making Kurt blush.

"Stop Scar, go take a cold shower, think about something else." 

"Oh, okay, if we can't even joke." 

"Good night, boys." 

"Good night, Sarah." the three teenagers said her in chorus.

While Sarah went to bed, Kurt and Sebastian prepared the couch and Dave changed the sheets of his bed. They let the bedroom to Kurt, the other two sharing the couch.

The next morning, Kurt woke up early for a Saturday morning. The apartment was completely silent. He decided to get up and try to reach, as silently as possible, the kitchen to make coffee.

He gave a little smile when going through the living room, seeing his two friends sleeping peacefully, back to back but glued against each other. Just friends right? Really?

He managed to reach the kitchen without waking them and startled seeing Sarah sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in front of her.

"Oh, sorry, it was so quiet; I thought everyone was still asleep. Hi Sarah." He whispered.

"Hi Kurt, slept well?" She asked in the same tone.

"Yes thank you and you?" 

"Very well thank you. Want some coffee?" 

"Yes thank you, but I'm going to serve myself, don't move." 

Kurt poured a cup of coffee before resuming the discussion, still whispering not to wake Dave and Sebastian.

"You saw how they sleep together?" 

"I saw yes. Dave has a bit agitated sleep when Sebastian is not there. And each time he stayed here, I heard Sebastian moan in his sleep and I found them as they are this morning. And they sleep as if they hadn't slept for ages." 

"And they say they are just friends ..." 

"I know. I think they're sincere, they just don't see the evidence. But even just being friends, they're good for each other. I don't quite know how it'll be next year when they go to college in different States." 

"It might be better if they just stay friends so. " Kurt said, gloomily. "Long distance relationships, it doesn't work." 

"Hey, it'll be fine, you'll see." Sarah said, putting her cup to take Kurt's hand. "You're young, it's hard I know but you'll see that you'll get over it, you'll meet someone else. You'll never forget Blaine because you never forget your first love, but you'll keep the good memories and you'll create new ones with another that you'll love with all your heart too." 

"I still love him. I know it's silly, but I still love him. It was my choice to leave him; normally you take this decision when you don't love the other anymore." 

"Not always." Sarah sighed.

Then Dave and Sebastian had woken up and joined them. They had shared breakfast and Kurt and Sebastian took leave. The taller brought back his friend to Dalton to retrieve his car.

Kurt was still devastated, but after that night, he had a little more clear idea about his situation and felt ready to return to New York and regain his life and his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Yes, this is clearly a comment about RIB and this wedding Kurt organized all alone in one week, nice job Kurt, how did you do for the dresses of the bride and bridesmaids in such short time?
> 
> *Translations  
> Cry like a shell-shaped cookie (literal translation) that means you cry a lot


	16. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler

"Oh, no, no, no, no, NO. You must be kidding me." Nick groaned seeing Sebastian entering the room, settle on his bed and send a pillow to Jeff who was listening to music, lying on his own bed.

"What ? Did you have a bad day Nicky?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Oh don't start. I have an essay to be finished for history class tomorrow. And all three of us we know that with you two in the room, I won't be able to work properly." Nick complained.

"Come on, Nick relax, take a break, your essay will always be there in an hour." Jeff, who had removed his headphones, joked once alerted by the pillow he had received in his face.

"An hour? You really don't need to work at all to succeed you two huh?"

"Oh, I'm offended now." Jeff replied, feigning indignation. "I work very hard, just for the record."

"Don't look at me like that, I really don't work, I'm counting on Dad's fortune to succeed, you can ask him." Sebastian said humorless.

"OK, I guess the sooner I listen to you, the sooner I can return to my work, so what’s your problem this time?" Nick asked, exasperated.

"No, thank you, I don't need to talk. I just want to stay there in silence not to go home"

"And you've got only here to stay and not go home? Great, I must be cursed." Nick muttered.

Their conversation was interrupted by three sharp knocks on the door.

"What's that again?" Nick sighed. "Who bothers knocking before entering here now?"

"In my opinion, your best chance to find out is to go to open Nicky."

"Hey, you're not supposed to call him that, that's my nickname."Jeff protested while Nick was going to open the door.

There appeared in the doorway, Blaine looking sad, closely followed by Sam, a hand on his shoulder.

"Fix him." Sam blurted

"Uh ... Hello, already." Nick said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are okay thank you and you?" Jeff added, sarcastic, without leaving his bed.

Sam didn't pay attention to their comments, stepped into the room leading Blaine with him and stood in front of Nick 's bed where Sebastian was still lying, clearly amused by the situation.

"You, move, we don't need you, go look elsewhere if we're there meerkat." Sam barked

"No way, I don't plan to leave here until you have explained how you hope Chip and Dale will fix your hobbit. Mainly because he doesn't look like broken to me."  Sebastian replied without moving an inch, increasingly amused.

"He's been like that since he came back from his weekend in New York. He sulks, he doesn't eat, and we’ll soon no longer see his eyes in the middle of his dark circles. And he refuses to talk to me. All I know, and even, it's Finn who told me, is that Kurt broke up with him." Sam said, pulling a small groan of pain from Blaine when he spoke about Kurt.

"It's normal, I'm horrible; how could I do that to him?" Blaine complained weakly.

"And that's the best I managed to get from him. How am I supposed to be able to help him if I don't even know what happened?" 

"You can't help me anyway, nobody can help me, I did the most horrible thing I could do to the one I love more than anything in the world. I deserve what happened to me." 

"Do something; you've known him for longer than me, you may be the ones he will say something to." 

"No way. He was not even in this state when we retrieved him after the Sadie Hawkins of his old school. And you know how long it took for us to know what happened? More than a year. If he doesn't want to talk, he doesn't talk and there's nothing to do. We knew nothing before Kurt came to spy before Communals two years ago." Nick stated, arms crossed, attracting a new groan from Blaine when he evoked Kurt.

"He was hot at least? " Sebastian, who had not moved, asked.

"What? Who?" Sam asked, lost.

"If one had asked me when I met you two, I would have never thought you'd end up like that, especially not that I wouldn't be the cause of your break up. It's crazy how many surprises life has in store. The worst thing is that it's really bugging your ex to know who it was." Sebastian reeled off arms crossed behind his head, watching the reactions of the other four.

Blaine looked worse than he was when entering the room while the other three seemed shocked by these revelations, realizing that Sebastian was the one who knew the most about the situation in the room. Aside from Blaine course.

"Oh, okay, don't look at me like that. Blaine flew to New York to tell Kurt he had cheated without telling him with whom. What do you think he did? He flew the other way to come yell at me to make sure it wasn't me. And it wasn't me; I'm a little offended by the way." 

Blaine had burst in tears and sat on the edge of Jeff's bed face in his hands.

"It's not important who it was, it didn't mean anything. I felt alone, we had made promises with Kurt, but talk to him on the phone, it was not the same I was missing him, and he was increasingly busy. I lost sight of how much I love him. I ... I thought maybe it was because he was there and that it could have been anyone else." 

"So, you tried. I'm still upset that you didn't think it could have been me." Sebastian muttered.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. You or another, I'd hate myself as much, maybe even more. Because it's him, just him. It always has been and now he hates me, he no longer has confidence in me and we'll never be able to fix it. I lost him forever." 

"He doesn't hate you." Sebastian said in a neutral tone.

"And how do you know that you?" shouted in chorus Jeff and Nick.

"Hello, you follow a little? He came to see me. He yelled at me, he cried, he sighed, he moaned. I could not let him go in the state where he was, he would have had an accident that idiot. As a result, we spent the night together at Dave's." 

"Dave?" Jeff asked, incredulous.

"David Karofsky, you guys really don't follow." 

"What did you go to do at his?" Nick asked.

"I would've loved to brought him to my house to bang him, but it has moderately pleased my father, can you imagine." Sebastian joked.

"But you're a moron you!" Sam raged before following up showing Blaine. "You really think it's time for such jokes?" 

"Oh, relax Blondie Two, I was joking. He is hurt and betrayed but not yet ready to move on. So, no, we didn't have sex together, even if I wanted to, it wouldn't have occurred. Kurt slept in Dave's bed." 

"Oh, great, I sent him directly in Dave's arms." Blaine moaned.

"He slept in Dave's bed, not WITH Dave. I slept on the couch with Dave." 

"Oh, really? You slept together?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Jeff slept. Just slept, clears the pictures of your head, that didn't happen and will never happen. We're just friends, right?" 

"Oh yes, right. It didn't happen okay. But will never happen, I don't believe it too much." Jeff joked.

"Well, that's fine, I've heard enough about the sexual life of Sebastian Smythe. Can we go now Sam?" Blaine got mad taking the direction of the door.

"Now then, no chance. I don't get out of here until Phil and Lil here have restored your smile." 

"But do you really not understand Sam? I blew it, I hurt the only person who really mattered; I've been out of control. Now I might as well end it all." 

"When I think that it was Kurt we called drama queen." Sam sighed

"No, for that they have really well found each other." Nick replied.

"They are really made to end their lives together." added Jeff.

"Well, that's what I say, I have just to go to hang myself." 

"Oh, that's enough now. OK, you love Kurt, OK, you screwed up and it's probably the end of your story. But hell, you're barely 18 years old, yes it's a painful breakup, but really, do you think it's worth to kill you. This is your first love it. Cry a good shot, but get over it. You'll see, one day, you'll meet another guy and be happy together and you'll have plenty of gay babies and you will wonder who was Kurt?" 

"Like, you became the master in the field of couple relationships? I don't want to offend you but you gotta be nearly as qualified as me." Jeff joked.

"Anyway, I know that the first love is not always meant to last a lifetime. Do what you want afterwards, look for another one or do as Jeff and I, enjoy yourself while you're still young. But please stop to lament and live. You still have lots of years ahead of you to be happy." 

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're happy Sebastian." Blaine said.

"Maybe not, but I haven't given up. You want a second opinion? Go see Dave, ask him what he thinks."

"I feel so empty without him. How am I supposed to go on?" 

"I don't know, you should know better than us. It is you who ridiculed yourself singing a very suggestive song to a guy on his workplace." Jeff said, laughing.

"Fortunately Blondie Two brought him to you to be fixed, frankly, it really seems to help." Sebastian joked.

"No, seriously, is there anyone who can tell me why it always falls down on me? I'm searching; I don't know what I've done so wrong. Why can't I just have a peaceful evening? Just one. I don't ask much. Just one evening to finish this damn essay that counts for a third of my final grade in this history class. Please just that." Nick muttered, looking up at the sky.

"Oh look, it's the season of Nick the spoilsport." Blaine sighed.

"No, it's the season of Nick seems to be the only one who needs to work to maintain sufficient grades to go to college." 

"Wow, breathe Nick, you're red." Jeff joked.

"If you want, I let you my place at Princeton." Sebastian muttered.

"What? You go to Princeton? Like Princeton? Are you serious?" Sam kindled.

"No, no, no, no." Nick whispered knowing where this conversation would lead.

"Unless I find a very subtle way to make them think that I am not made for their prestigious university, I really won't have a choice." 

"We're not supposed to convince them to let us in. normally? I don't understand, if you want to go elsewhere, why do you try like one of the universities where it's the hardest to get in?" Blaine questioned puzzled.

"That is because you don't know the Smythe family, otherwise you'd understand." Sebastian whispered. "I have the choice, it's Princeton or Princeton. Law ... or law. Oh yes, wait, I might have my say on what specialization I want to do. Did you see that? Hard to decide don't you think?" 

"And if you had the choice? Where would you go, what would you do?" Jeff asked.

"I don't, so why ask the question." 

"I don't know; imagine that your application isn't successful, like, your essay has been worked but doesn't match at all with what they expect. You'll have to have a plan B. The advantage of applying as an early decision is that if it doesn't work, you can always make applications for regular action. So let's say it doesn't work, where you would go." Nick argued.

"I don't know, I have never thought about it. Law, I can't cut off. It's either that or be cut off completely. Yet, it doesn't bother me too much. I mean, I don't really want to walk in the footsteps of my father; I wouldn't be involved in politics. But I can imagine myself as a lawyer. Once I graduate, I can work where I want, to defend gay rights, for example, that would teach a lesson to the great John Smythe." 

"In this case, don't bother to fight for it, study law and then you can do whatever you want. What do you have against Princeton?" Blaine asked.

"Just ... Don't want to go where 'all men of the family went.' To be compared to them every day. Can’t do anything, good or bad, without hearing about it. Because if I'm brilliant, it'll be normal because I walk in the footsteps all traced of the family. And if I'm bad, if I party every night, that I go in class with hangover, or someone sees me with a guy in public, I'll be entitled to the moralizing discourse because I disgrace the family. Nobody will congratulate me or will put me a kick in the ass for what I am, me." 

"Oh yeah, I'd never seen it that way. It sucks being a rich kid." Sam remarked.

"It's not always like that. I mean, my father had a little trouble accepting that I'm gay and he has tried to change me, but otherwise, my parents are pretty cool. They don't try to force me to go to a university I wouldn't like." Blaine argued.

"Oh yeah? And so, where will you apply?" 

"I wanted to apply to NYADA or a college in New York, but now that I've messed up, I'll have to think of something else, I can't go to the same city as him knowing that he hates me." 

"Oh, I already told you, he doesn't hate you. Well, he'll probably never date you again because, must be honest, you betrayed him, but he doesn't hate you. I'd even say he'd like to hate you; that would make things easier for him. So if you dream of New York since you're a kid, apply for New York. You'll see that before fall, things will have evolved and if you don't, you're gonna blame yourself. " 

Sam knelt before Sebastian and mimicked an ovation.

"It's fine actually, Chip and Dale, you can go, the lemur is much more talented than you ultimately." 

"Yeah, I must say that on this one, he impresses me. Say, you okay? You kicked your head or something lately?" Nick asked, pretending to examine Sebastian as a doctor.

"Stop that Duval." Sebastian groaned typing Nick's hand.

"No, really, what happened to you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure I'd say I almost blinded someone that I liked and who has forgiven me, and I've nearly killed a guy who then became like my best friend. You must believe that it changes a man." 

"From there to turn you into an expert on dating relationships ... Unless you're hiding something ... with Pooky." Blaine provoked.

"Pooky?" Sam asked, frowning.

"This is what he calls Dave." Blaine replied evasively without dropping Sebastian eyes.

"Well, I had a life before arriving in Ohio I'd point out. But I don't want to talk about it." 

"Okay, then let's go back to the topic, if it's not Princeton, what university are you going to apply to?" 

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." 

"Well, think about it. For example, project yourself, where do you see yourself in ten years? Close your eyes and imagine." Blaine suggested.

"This is the new trick of New Directions that? Dave told me that Kurt did the same stunt to him at the hospital." 

"Yeah, that's our new thing, come on, make a little effort. How do you imagine your life? It may tell to you what city you want to live in." 

"OK, I'm playing. I see a lawyer, defending cases of discrimination. Have a nice apartment with space but not too flashy. With perhaps a dog to keep me company when I don't have a nice guy to be my hot water bottle in my bed." 

"Funny, I didn't see you at all with a dog. Though, I didn't see you defending the widow and the orphan either." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Who talked about the widow and the orphan? I'd be satisfied with the black and the gay. " Sebastian joked.

"He's hopeless." Nick sighed.

"And just have one nice guy every night in your bed, you thought about it?" 

"You're nice Sam, but for that, there should have a boy who is willing to stay more than a few nights. This isn't the kind of things that would happen to me." 

"I know one who could well agree if you asked him." Blaine said suggestively.

"OK, well right I'll let you, I have a dissertation to succeed without too much success, I wonder if being denied subtly is not more complicated than being accepted. And then I have to think about where to apply afterwards. It’d be better for me that it's at least somewhat deemed if I want my dear daddy to sell one of his hideous pictures which are supposed to decorate the hallway of the mansion to pay me my studies." 

"Think about Chicago." Nick threw.

"Chicago? Why Chicago?" Sebastian asked.

"Why not Chicago?" The other replied, shrugging one shoulder.

"Okay, whatever. Good evening guys." Sebastian said, going.

"And to us, you'll tell why Chicago?" 

"This is where Dave is planning to go. They will probably never be together, but in the meantime, being friends they are ... how to say this? Stronger. So if they are in the same city, it can only be good for them. No?" 

"How do you know all this ?" Blaine asked frankly puzzled.

"What ? It is plain as the nose in the middle of the face there is a good dynamic between them, not my fault if you don't see it." 

"No, not that, that thank you, everyone sees, they’re surely the only ones who don’t realize. But that Dave wants to go to Chicago, how do you know?" 

"It's not so difficult, we often talk. You know, in our day, Facebook, Twitter, email, texting, phone, Skype ... It's not ways that lack. Well, now, would it bother you to kindly let me work on that damn history homework?" 

"Oh, okay, fine, I bring back the gelified home. Good evening lovers." Sam threw grabbing Blaine by the arm and pointing to the door.

"Thank you, good evening to you too lovebirds." Jeff replied.

"It's not …" began Sam 

"Drop it Blondie Two, you've searched this one." Blaine cut him off.

"Oh no, you're not going to start using that nickname with me anyway." Sam complained.

"I don't know, I'll think about it. Come on, I think I invite you to spend the evening with me. Love Actually and pizza, you say what?" 

"I am forced for the pizza?" 

"No, you prefer a salad? We should be able to find that in the fridge." 

"OK, OK, pizza, but that's because it's you."Sam said with a laugh before leaving the room with a last wave of the hand to the other two students.

"You think it will be fine Kurt and Blaine?" Jeff asked to his friend.

"They'll be fine. They'll manage to move on, they'll have other boyfriends ... And in a few years, they'll meet again, they'll be again both single, they'll realize that they haven't forgotten each other, that they still love each other, they'll get back together, Kurt will eventually propose to Blaine beneath the snow in Central Park, Blaine will whim to adopt lots of gay babies and since Kurt can't refuse him anything, they will make the best dads of the world because they've had Burt Hummel as a model. Or something like that then." 

"Nick?" 

"Yes?" 

"Didn’t we agree that when you have some good stuff you’d share it?" 

"Oh funny, they'll be fine, that's all. Let me work now." 

With that, Jeff fell silent and Nick could finally finish his essay for the next day. By asking how, with friends like his, he still managed to get some A.


	17. Only fools don't change their minds

"But Mom, you really don't know how to shoot the ball properly." the little boy shouted with an air of intense frustration.

"I know Jimmy, I do what I can you know." the young mother apologized.

"Uncle Chuck always shoots well, why he doesn't come any more to the park with us?" Jimmy asked pouting.

"Oh honey bun, I know you miss him. I miss him too. Come here buddy."

The young woman took her son to sit on the nearest bench, already occupied by a rather tall young man, but it would do the trick, no bench was completely empty around them. She knelt before the little boy and tenderly stroked his cheek.

"You remember what I have explained to you Jimmy. Uncle Chuck is a little sick right now. He must stay in the hospital. They take good care of him."

"But he has been sick for a long time, why they don't cure him in the hospital?" the child sulked.

"They look after him, but you know, this is a disease that takes a long time to heal."

"Why can't I see him?"

"You want us to go and see him? We can. Not today, there are visiting hours ..."

"But you work there, we can go whenever we want."

"No Jimmy, even though I work there, we have to respect visiting hours."

"It's not fair, I want to see Uncle Chuck and I want him to play football with me." Jimmy argued squeezing the ball against him.

"I promise you sweetheart, we'll go see him tomorrow okay? But won't be able to play with you, he’s too sick."

"But you don't know how to shoot the ball at all."

"You know, it hurts what you're telling me there darling. I really do everything I can to learn."

"It's not my fault if you can’t play football at all. Fortunately you make up by telling the best bedtime stories and making the best cookies." the little boy said with a grin.

"Oh, I see, you're making fun of me right?" the young woman asked, a smile reaching her face too.

"Maybe a little." Jimmy said with a laugh.

"Oh, and besides you lead strangers along!" the mother launched, turning her head to the teenager sitting at the other end of the bench.

"I am innocent." the latter argued. "I wouldn't dare to make fun of someone who saved my life."

"Have we met?"

"I made a... mistake last year. I spent three days in the hospital."

"Yes, of course I remember. You seem to get much better, it's nice. I hope your friend gets better too. He seemed really shaken when he came to see you."

"Uh ... what friend?"

"I think Sebastian? He really seemed not to be fine that day."

"It was certainly the case; now that I know him a little it's not much his kind to show that he's not fine. He hides his feelings a lot playing arrogance."

Dave played with Jimmy for over an hour under the eye touched of Carla. He helped Jimmy to correct his positions, gave him advice to avoid injury. The boy was so taken by the game that he didn't realize that Sebastian had arrived for their appointment coffee weekly. The other teenager had sat on the bench with Carla and they had started a discussion.

"You seem to get much better than the last time we met."

"You recognized me?"

"Honestly, I would possibly not have paid attention if I hadn't seen your friend." the nurse replied, pointing Dave playing with Jimmy.

"This is your son? He's cute."

"When he doesn't criticize the way I shoot his ball, he is yes."

"Looks like he has found an acceptable game partner. He fell back in childhood, it suits him." Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Yes, it suits him very well. Looks like he's made for it. You know what he wants to do for a living? "

"I think sports agent."

"Yeah, that could work. But I think he would make a good teacher too. "

"I think so. He knows how to listen, be there when you need him. He knows how to give you confidence. And with his stature, he has what it takes to be respected without the need to do more than raise his voice slightly. Even if he had somewhat forgotten that the past few years from what I was told."

"How long have you been together?"

"We're not together, we're just friends."

"Oh sorry, the way you look at him and you're talking about him, I thought..."

"It's okay, I'm used to it; everyone tells us. But no, he's my best friend. It would ruin everything if we tried to be more."

"I don’t think so. But it's your lives; I can't tell you how to live them."

"Hey, sorry, you've been here for long?" Dave asked breathless and sweating a little as he approached.

"Uh, I don't know, about ten minutes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"One because you seemed to have fun you two. And two, because Carla and I took the opportunity to talk about your professional future my dear."

"About MY professional future? Why?"

"Oh nothing, we just said that you could make a good teacher if sports agent would not work."

"Teacher? Yeah, why not." Dave said thoughtfully.

"So Jimmy, you had a good time?"Carla asked to her son, hoisting him on her knees.

"Yes, David he knows how to shoot the ball better than you."

"You'll end up being upsetting you know."

"Sorry mom. I would play again with him?"

"We must ask to him my sweetheart."

"Please David; you'll want to play again with me. Please, please, please."

"You have plans for every Sunday until the end of the school year?"

"I don't know, it's mom who knows."

"I think we should be able to set you free on Sundays until the end of the school year." Carla said, smiling.

"Then it's decided, we meet every Sunday afternoon to play until June."

"Why not after?" Jimmy asked, pouting.

"Because after, I have to go to college. But I promise I'll come back to see you as often as I can during my vacations, okay?" Dave said kneeling before the little boy and his mother to be at his level.

"Yes, okay." Jimmy said, throwing himself on Dave, hugging him with his little arms.

"Looks like you got yourself a new friend." Sebastian joked.

"It seems yes. I'm getting good at this game I think. Not too jealous? Are you okay?"

"I think it'll be fine yes thank you. You think this one won't love you any more when he finds out you're gay?"

"What does that mean gay mom?"

"It means that David likes boys how the other boys his age like girls." Carla said to her son who seemed puzzled. "That means he doesn't have a girlfriend, he doesn't want to marry a girl. He wants to marry a boy."

"I don't understand mom, why shouldn't I love him anymore because of it?"

"Well, there are people, not very nice who think that it is not right that he likes boys more than girls. But I really hope you'll never be one of those people, darling."

"You too you're gay?" the little boy asked turning toward Sebastian without leaving Dave's arms.

"Yes."

"He's your boyfriend?" Jimmy asked Dave.

"No."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No, not right now."

"And you, you have a boyfriend?" Jimmy asked Sebastian.

"No."

"Well then why wouldn't you be his boyfriend?"

"It's a little more complicated than that darling. You'll understand when you get a little bigger."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, you say goodbye Jimmy? We go home."

"Already?"

"Yes, already, but we'll see him Sunday."

"Okay. You'll come too?" the little boy questioned toward Sebastian.

"I don't promise to come every Sunday buddy. But I'll try to come a few times if it makes you happy."

After that day, Dave had met Carla and Jimmy every Sunday at the park. And contrary to his promise, Sebastian had joined every Sunday too. Dave and Jimmy played football together while Carla and Sebastian watched them while chatting. Occasionally they tried to join the two sportsmen but Jimmy was still not convinced by the talents of his mother and it was not the sport of choice for Sebastian. They got better, though thanks to the patient advice of Dave.

And that's how Dave had finally decided to apply to Secondary Education program at Loyola University in Chicago and was admitted to it. For his part, Sebastian had failed to enter Princeton as he secretly hoped. He had applied at several universities in law of course, and was accepted into several. He put his final choice on the University of Chicago. Officially because it was the one of the best level in which he had been accepted. Unofficially because he would stay in the same town as Dave. And to not spoil, his great aunt had offered to buy him an apartment in town to keep him from ending up sharing a tiny room with a stranger.

They had both decided to take summer courses in their new university. Without really consult each other. Sebastian saw it as a way to escape as soon as possible the atmosphere of his home he endured increasingly bad even when his father was away. Dave on the other hand felt pretty good at home, supported by his aunt and his father who had eventually divorced and specifically requested from his ex-wife not to try to contact her son if it wasn't for finally tell him she accepted him exactly as he was. But still, there he saw the opportunity to have a little more time to acclimate to his new surroundings before school starts.

They hadn't told each other, had just said at the graduations' ceremony of the Dalton Academy (which took place after the one High School of Dave's) that they couldn't see each other too much during the summer because they were busy and did not know too much when they would have the opportunity to be in the same place before the fall in Chicago.

Sebastian chose to take a writing course. Nothing to do with his career but during one summer, he could without guilt indulge in one of his secret hobby. Without having to be accountable to his father. Meet someone other than future lawyers. Just a few weeks of pseudo-freedom before having to meet the expectations of the great John Smythe.

For his part, Dave had been thinking about what course he would take. He had talked to his father and Sarah. He also spent a weekend in New York. Advice from Rachel had only given him a good headache. And part of him had cursed to have this crazy idea of not at least have reserved a hotel room. Until Kurt presented to him his new boyfriend, Adam.

Rachel had been once again lost in one of her monologues when Adam had walked in the door after being greeted with a kiss from Kurt.

"Oh yes, you should take it: Psychology of Women. It's not because you're gay you shouldn't take an interest in us. Or Psychology of Human Sexuality. But then, you have to take general psychology at the first session. So you're forced to take two sessions during the summer, which means that you'll have virtually no vacation." Rachel was excited and had not even bothered to take a look at the newcomer.

Dave gave a plaintive look to the two other boys.

"Hello, you must be David, Kurt told me about you." Adam launched voluntarily cutting Rachel in her monologue by extending his hand to Dave.

"Hey, Adam, I was talking just for the record."

"I noticed Rachel, thank you. You're ALWAYS talking. Four months we've known, I know that if I want to get a word in when you're there, I have no choice, I need to cut you short."

"You won baby, I sleep at your's tonight, she will be unbearable now." Kurt said barely joking.

"You know that if it was up to me you'd sleep with me all the time. I hope you don't expect it to be a threat."

"You ... you won't leave me alone with her right?" Dave asked in a flat voice.

"You had planned to sleep here? You must be crazy."

"That's what I was just telling to myself."

"Hey, I'm still here!" Rachel said impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Unfortunately." the three boys mumbled in chorus before bursting into laughter.

"What were you talking about before I arrived?"

"Summer courses that David wants to take in college."

"It is an interesting discussion. What are you studying so far?"

"So far, nothing, I start college in the fall."

"If that's what you asked me to shut up for, it was not worth it." Rachel sulked.

"The advantage of sharing an apartment with you Rachel; is that I always find my way thanks to your voice." Santana, who had just entered, scoffed.

"Santana!" Dave screamed, throwing himself on her to give her a long welcome hug.

"Dave! Why nobody told me you were coming this weekend?"

"Uh ... is that I fell into a parallel universe or something? Since when Santana is so... cuddly? "Adam asked, clearly surprised.

"Adam, I introduce you Santana, at least the one she is with Brittany or her ex."

"Her ex? Sorry, I must have missed an episode I think."

"Oh, it looks like Kurtie hasn't told you yet about the Bully Whips. You hide things to your perfect boyfriend English? What are you doing to him so that he stays with you?"

"Rachel, with all the respect I owe you, shut up. What makes me stay with Kurt is none of your business. Kurt, you tell me about the Bully Whips?"

"In junior year when I was away at the Dalton Academy to escape death threats from Dave, Santana wanted me to come back because she thought that with me into the team we had a chance to win. She discovered that Dave is gay and was scared to death to be discovered. She blackmailed him, forced him to apologize and to create the Bully Whips club that was patrolling the school to protect the weakest against their bullies. And they've been 'dating ' to hide their homosexuality and be elected king and queen of the prom. What follows ... You know, Dave was elected king, and I was elected queen."

"I recognize Santana there. And although I would have definitely voted for you as king, I don't get why they didn't vote for Santana, they make a lovely couple."

"Because they are all homophobic idiots who think they're funny and understand nothing about love. Otherwise, they would have seen all the love that existed between us." Santana quipped detaching from Dave but remaining close to him.

"I see it from here. Lots and lots of love. Your like a brother and a sister." Adam said with his charming singing accent.

"Something like that, yes. Dave, you stay here to sleep right?"

"Well no, sorry for you Santana, but the boys found that I was annoying and decided to all sleep at Adam's." Rachel spat bitterly.

"Yes, it is girls versus boys tonight and for once, I don't need Mr. Schuester to convince me to go to the boys' team."

"Oh no, you can't do this to me. I refuse to stay with her while you have fun. Please, it is outdated the battle girls versus boys. We should do gays against straights. Please Adam, tell me you have still a corner of carpet for me."

"Given that I intend to get my wonderful boyfriend in my bed ..." Adam began sliding a kiss on Kurt's neck. "And that my couch is for two, one remains if David is willing to share with you."

"Oh yes, please." Santana pleaded looking at Dave.

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea to sleep in the same bed with an ex ..." Dave teased her. "Well, okay, but that's because it's you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Santana yelled, throwing herself back into the arms of her ex-boyfriend.

"Very well, go all soon, I called Brody. I warn you that we will use every corner of this apartment ..."

"Oh, wow, thank you, spare us the details." Santana yelled with a face, all three boys imitating her horrified look.

"Good evening Rachel." Adam said, starting toward the door drawing Kurt with him followed by the other two.

"Goodbye Rachel." Dave said through the door.

Once at Adam's, they had resumed the conversation where they left off and Dave had finally settled on an introduction to theater and guitar lessons. In his studies, he had settled on science, he didn't really see himself teaching arts and his grades in science were rather those that pulled up the most his average. Adam had been very good advice, his three years older and experience of the University had helped.

"You can see this in two ways. Either you take advantage of your summer course to already moving forward in your field of study. Either you take advantage to do something different. Something you dreamed of but never dared. Or even, you can kill two birds with one stone so to speak."

"So, I don't see how he can do that." Kurt interjected.

"Because, my dear future editor in chief of Vogue, you don't open your mind enough. The Introduction to theater for example, I'm not saying this in order that you choose it, it's an example. Well, the introduction to theater in appearance if you intend to teach science, it's just a course where you could have fun for a month. But if you look more closely, visualize a classroom, turn off the lights, and put one or two projectors on the teacher ..."

"OK, I see the connection. And now I think I want to take this course at once."

"Don't close your mind just because I gave an example."

"Sorry darling, your example was good; I think he should follow it."

"Hey, they have guitar lessons for beginners." Santana shouted scrolling over course offers on the computer on the coffee table while listening with one ear to the conversation.

"This is supposed to help him Santana ?" Kurt asked curtly.

"You don't open your mind here baby." Adam soothed by making small circles with his thumb on the back of Kurt's hand.

"Oh, shut up lovers! We perhaps didn't date for long and it might have been a cover but we talked a little nevertheless. Come on David, admit you dream of knowing how to play an instrument, but you don't take classes because you don't know if you'll manage. They have also piano but in my opinion, it is not for you piano, need flexible fingers for it. But if you take guitar, it's only six weeks, that gives you just the time to see if you like it. If not, you're set, and if the answer is yes, you can always take courses outside the university after."

"You see Kurt, that's it, open your mind. You should take the seed."

"Can I take guitar and introduction to theater? I mean, are the schedules compatible?"

"It depends. There are two sessions for guitar lessons if you want to take it at the same session that the course of theater, it's not at all in the same part of the campus and it's the same days and it only gives you a quarter of an hour to go from one to another. That means you must either pick one of the two, either you accept to block your whole summer to take guitar lessons at the other session."

"Since the idea is to have time to acclimate to my new city and make friends, I think it's not a bad idea to block my summer. And it's not as if it was to do something completely boring."

"There's already Sebastian who also goes to Chicago no?"

"I don't see very well the connection, but yes."

"So you already have a friend there."

"Yes, but he's not going to the same university and he won't at all study the same subject. I need good friends with whom studying right? This is how it works in college?"

"We’re not in a sitcom, sometimes you don't get in to the college of your dreams, you land an internship at Vogue and you meet the perfect man by picking up your irritating best friend at NYADA for lunch." Adam joked.

"The perfect man, just that eh!" Kurt said with a small smile.

"I seem to remember that's what you said last night when ..."

"Oh no, they don't need the details I think." Kurt cut him off, blushing.

"He's serious? He believes that I don't want the juicy details? Looks like you don't know me at all porcelain." Santana said sarcastically.

"The question is not whether you want the details Santana, is that I'd rather you to not have them."

After this conversation, everyone had ended up going to bed. Adam had tried a discrete approach but Kurt had politely rejected him because he didn't intend to do ... it with Dave and Santana in the room next door. Which had brought Adam to ask when he would decide to move in with him so he'd have lots of nights to enjoy his boyfriend in peace. And Kurt had told him they had only been together for just three months and that it was too early. What had made Adam sigh knowing Kurt needed time before he’d really trust after what happened with Blaine.

Adam wanted to hate Blaine for that but still, Kurt and he had managed to once again become the best friends they were before they dated and Blaine had been there when Kurt had discovered that his father was sick. He remained a support for Kurt and he knew too well that life was not pink everyday for his boyfriend and all the support he could have was welcome. So yes, Blaine had made a mistake, but who has never done one, especially at 17. In fact, in other circumstances, Blaine and Adam might even have been friends.

Dave found himself lost in the building when he arrived at Loyola to settle a few weeks later. And he congratulated himself for having chosen to follow these summer courses to no longer have to worry about it when the real things begin in the fall. Sebastian was on vacation in France and he was alone to face this big change.

"Hey, look a bit where you go." a bubbly brunette launched while her ass met the ground after Dave's bag had shoved her.

"Oh, sorry, you okay, nothing broken?" he asked, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Yes, it's fine thank you." replied the girl taking the outstretched hand to get up.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to hurt you, I was just lost and I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I thought I saw that yes. My name is Jenny by the way." Jenny replied, laughing.

"Nice to meet you Jenny, my name is Dave."

"Well, Dave, you have to make you be forgiven now. I settle for a coffee to start."

"Just to be sure, you're not hitting on me?"

"It would be a problem?"

"Uh, listen, you seem to be nice so I prefer things to be clear, it's flattering if you're hitting on me, but you have no chance, I'm gay."

"Oh, that's good to know. And that means that you refuse to pay me a coffee to be forgiven?"

"No, it just means that it'll be just a coffee, not a date"

"I can live with that. Well if you agree to be friends of course."

"I should be able to live with that. Are you by any chance somewhat familiar with the building? I am looking for my room and I'm a little lost."

"Sorry, I just got here too. I don't even know how I managed to get to mine and I'm not even sure whether to go back tonight."

"Thanks anyway."

They exchanged their phone numbers and met again later in the day, once Dave had found his room and met his roommate who seemed much less open-minded than Jenny.

It was at the guitar class that Dave met Logan. He was rather tall, athletic, and blond, with piercing eyes. In fact, in this course, they were both a little out of place. There were not many boys, let alone boys built for sports such as football or hockey.

"Hi, I just spent ten minutes trying to talk to this guy in the corner there. He hardly answered me, he told me that football is a rough sport when I tried to tell him about the game yesterday that he preferred musicals and he finally told me to leave him alone because he's straight. I was just trying to be nice and talk to him but hey, I'm used to it. Please, tell me you went to the game yesterday." Logan had poured out, showing a little dark haired guy awaiting the beginning of the course sitting cross-legged on a bench, reading.

"No, sorry, I didn't see yesterday's game."

"Oh damn, am I supposed to make friends how if all the guys in the area are weird straights who don't like football?"

"I just said I didn't see yesterday's game, not that I don't like football. I actually used to play in high school. I wanted to go to the game yesterday, but don't make fun of me, I got lost, when I finally found the field, it was already begun for a long time, they didn't let me in."

"Phew, finally someone with whom I can talk. My name's by the way Logan." the boy said, extending his hand.

"Dave." the other replied, shaking the outstretched hand.

"What do you say about we go to the game together next time? It'll save you from getting lost."

"I'd be delighted."

"Let's start from the beginning and exchange our phone numbers."

They took out both their phones, each took one another's to enter his number and they swapped again.

"Well, now that we have settled stewardship, what do you think about the girl there? Sexy isn't it?" Logan asked, pointing to one girl sitting awaiting the start of the course.

"I don't know, she seems nice. Cute I guess, but she's not my type. What do you think yourself?"

"Not my type either."

"And what is your style then?"

"You." Logan replied without blinking. "Sorry, I offended you. Please tell me you're not gonna stop at that. I promise I know how to behave. You're safe with me." he added at full speed seeing Dave blush.

"No. There's no problem. It's just that I didn't think you were."

"Because I don't like musicals, I'm interested in football and I'm not dressed like a girl? My dear, your gaydar is flawed."

"Okay, you have a point."

"Okay, so tell me, what's your type? This one?" Logan asked, pointing to another girl. "I'm gay but I can make an effort for the buddies."

"No more." Dave replied, amused by Logan's unnecessary efforts in his case.

"Come on, be nice, and help me. I do this for you."

"Well, it would be more ... him actually." Dave said, pointing to the boy with whom Logan had tried to talk earlier. "But hey, given what you've told me about him, I'm not going to try. Gonna be hard, but we'll succeed in getting over him."

"I think I've already started. I suggest we do it together. Can I invite you to have a coffee after class?"

"Just to be sure, you're not hitting on me?"

"It would be a problem?"

"Not at all." Dave replied red as a tomato despite his smile.

"So yes, I'm hitting on you."

Coffee after the course was their first date. Followed by other dates after each of their courses. And quickly by more meaningful dates: dinners, movies, games, of course. There was a first kiss, an evening at the dormitory door of Dave, a second at the door of the house of the parents of Logan who grew up in Chicago. Obviously followed by other kisses and other things too, behind the closed door of Logan's room or Dave's dorm room when there was nobody else in the house or Dave's roommate was gone for the weekend.

Of course, Sebastian had heard about the story step by step, each time Dave and he had had a few minutes to talk via Skype or in text messages. Sebastian told his vacation in France, relatively little, just the good moments with his sister. He felt that Dave was happy in his new life, he seemed to get acclimated to the city and he longed for the fall so they'd be reunited and find new patterns together, even if they'd see each other less than before now that Dave was dating Logan.

Smooth, without them realizing it until the time comes, June 18 became July 18 and they were together for a month. For the occasion, Logan came to pick up Dave out of his theater classes and invited him to lunch at a small unpretentious dinner in the south of the city, close to the University of Chicago.

Dave Sebastian had warned three days earlier that he would be unreachable for a moment because he took the plane back to the United States, but he hadn't warned that he was coming straight to Chicago to begin his summer courses. He didn't want to interfere in the brand new happiness of the couple earlier than necessary and since he had never informed his friend that he planned to attend a class, he wasn't lying, he just hadn't said it. There was little chance they cross path by accident anyway, and Loyola University of Chicago being almost at opposite sides of Chicago.

It was forgetting that Logan had grown up in this city and was a regular almost everywhere. And not to mention on life that often decides for you coincidences of your meetings.

That day, Sebastian didn't feel like cooking after his courses and decided to look for a place to eat around the University before going home and maybe send a text message to Dave to wish him a happy anniversary of relationship with Logan. If he remembered correctly, it had been a month on that day they had made their relationship official.

When he entered the dinner another student had advised him, he didn't expect at all what happened. He went in the queue behind two other students. One of them turned slightly to kiss the cheek of the other, Sebastian froze. His brain told him to turn around before Dave could see that he was in Chicago without telling him but his legs refused to obey this order. He tried to look away, lower his head; mostly pretend he hadn't seen his best friend right in front of him.

Too late. Dave turned and a huge smile lit up his face instantly.

"Sebastian! Why didn't you tell me you were in Chicago? How was your trip?" Dave asked, taking his friend in his arms and keeping him there a little too long to the taste of Logan who didn't know who was the other boy.

"Um ... I've just arrived." Sebastian lied. "I was going to call you tomorrow. I wanted to give you the day with your boyfriend. It's been a month, right?"

"Oh yes, it's true." Dave said, finally breaking away from Sebastian and pulling back slightly to take the hand of Logan. "Logan, this is my best friend, Sebastian. Sebastian this is Logan."

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian said, reaching out to Logan. "Dave told me a lot about you."

Logan shook limply the extended hand, loosely trying to launch a little smile to Sebastian but failing. He had managed to hold it off until then, but seeing the interaction between the other two boys, his jealousy returned in full force, burning his stomach. It was obvious that these two were close, frankly, Sebastian had even better than them remembered that today was their anniversary. And suddenly he felt like the third wheel while he had come with his boyfriend.


	18. Jealousy

The summer had passed smoothly to Sebastian and Dave. Despite the recent relationship between Dave and Logan, they had managed to arrange time together. Nothing had really changed between them. Sebastian had asked Logan to make him discover the best gay bars in the city and he had resumed partying, sometimes alone, sometimes with the couple. He had returned to his old habits, except that the guys with whom he was dancing in Chicago were much less creepy than those in Lima. The clubs of the city being less shabby that the Scandals.

When they were together, he always left along with Dave and Logan, alone. And when he was going alone, he never said he had brought someone at his or that he had quickly screwed a guy in the toilet, but he told all the men with whom he had danced with this suggestive tone he had given so much time in Lima that the other two assumed that was the case.

Logan didn't really mind. Or rather, he found it well convenient to see that Sebastian was apparently a whore, maybe so he wouldn't approach too close to his boyfriend. Dave, he was a bit worried about his best friend. He listened to the stories of Sebastian and although he never talked about having sex with these guys, he regularly repeated him some safety precautions: Never accept a drink from a stranger if it wasn't laid by the bartender himself, never leave his drink unattended ... no, actually, don't drink at all, even the bartender can be a pervert in cahoots with an asshole who wants to abuse him. But above all, that he slept with as many guys he wanted, he was young after all, it was now or never for this, but always use protection.

Laugh at him if you want, but Sebastian was his closest friend and even if he refused to judge his way of life, he didn't want to lose him because he'd have made a bad encounter in a bar or had caught a disease.

Before the fall had arrived, they had entered a routine all three. Dave and Logan had their evenings alone together and met Sebastian once or twice a week to hang out or to watch a game on TV.

Dave hadn't really paid attention, but since Logan had met Sebastian, he was much clingier to his boyfriend. He wanted to spend more time with him, leaving few free evenings to Dave, or not at all. He always insisted on coming along whenever he heard the name of Sebastian appear in Dave's plans of evenings. In fact, even if he talked about going for a drink with Jenny, Logan was suspicious and asked to come.

They had nearly become one of those symbiotic couples who can't take a step one without the other. But subconsciously, Dave had laid the blame on the passion of their fresh relationship and didn't really think about it. Anyway, he loved spending time with his boyfriend, so everything was fine.

For his part, Sebastian would have liked to have his best friend for himself from time to time, to be able to talk to him freely about his life, his law course that bored him a little when he had spent the summer having fun writing, his father putting him under pressure because he hadn't get in to Princeton, his sister he was missing more and more even if they talked regularly. But Logan was always there. He made an effort to appreciate the other boy for Dave's sake, but he couldn't chase of his head that there was something odd about their relationship.

Logan shared the feeling about the relationship between his boyfriend and his so-called best friend. To him, Dave and Sebastian sometimes acted like an old married couple. Sebastian had always Dave’s favorite ice cream flavor in the freezer for their late night TV, Dave checked regularly if Sebastian was fine and hadn't been carved up in an alley by one of his one-night stands, Sebastian had this irritating habit to stroke Dave's nape without thinking about it, Dave was worried about whether Sebastian slept well and hadn't too many nightmares. In short, they knew each other from the beginning of time and Logan was feeling put aside.

Besides with Sebastian's habit of having sex with everything in sight, he was afraid Dave would end up succumbing if it hadn't already happened. The doubt gnawed him more and more.

On the anniversary of their four-month relationship, a record for each of them, Logan invited Dave to the restaurant and then, as it fell on a Friday and that Dave's roommate was away for the weekend with his family, the young man dragged his boyfriend in his small dorm room.

"Are you sure that your roommate is not going to come back?" Logan asked a little worried.

"Sure and certain, he never misses Church on Sunday when he goes home on the weekends, which means we won't see him until Sunday afternoon." Dave replied, drawing his boyfriend to his bed.

Dave slowly unbuttoned Logan's shirt, accompanying his movements of his lips against the tense muscles of his boyfriend. He finally threw the shirt off, pressed himself against Logan to kiss him, sliding one leg between his thighs. He felt his lover's cock against his thigh and a groan filled the room. Dave ran his fingers along Logan's arm while their tongues danced a mad dance between their lips.

Dave pressed his fingers into the small of the back of Logan, pulling him a little more against him, gently rocking his hips against him. Each friction against their strained cocks tearing groans from them mingling into their passionate kiss.

Dave slid his fingers on Logan's belly and began to unbutton his pants and slide it down his thighs. He let out a grunt of satisfaction when he saw that his boyfriend was wearing absolutely nothing under his pants. The jeans slid to the ankles of Logan who removed it and kicked it away. Dave took his boyfriend's dick in hand and stroked it a few times, the other boy moaning in pleasure at the contact.

The young naked man was pushed gently yet firmly on the bed where he fell, sitting on the edge. Dave looked him in the eyes, spreading his legs and slowly falling to his knees while dropping a trail of kisses and licks along the chest and abdomen of the other man.

He lingered a little to his navel, by playing his tongue into the hollow. He looked up at Logan who was watching him, full of desire. Dave reached into the nightstand near the bed, rummaged in the drawer to find what he wanted and that he waved triumphantly: a flavored condom.

He pulled it out of its package and with a dexterous hand, unrolled it on the hard-on rising up in front of his face. Without leaving Logan's eyes, he took the base of his cock in one hand and slowly slid his tongue over its entire length, ending with the head.

"Oh yes, David, like that."

Dave continued to run his tongue against the tense cock of the other boy, almost painfully slowly, without really adding pressure to his movements, building up the desire in his partner. He alternated between light kisses along the tense length and small licks. Logan clutched to the sheets next to his thighs, a mess of moans escaping his lips and filling the small room.

"More, please David."

The kneeling boy rolled his tongue around his boyfriend's cock head, his eyes raised to those full of lust of Logan. He spit a little more, to make his strokes smoother. His hand on the swollen member, he pumped slowly while his tongue pressed against the sensitive head.

Logan couldn't take more; it was both delicious and not enough. He was dying to feel Dave's lips slide around his cock, to feel his tip hit against the inner cheeks of his lover. He tried to give a little jerk to sink into the warmth of the mouth of the other boy when he gently sucked the head, but Dave kept his hands firmly on his hips.

"Eager." Dave said with a smile after releasing Logan's dick with an obscene sucking sound while continuing to stroke him slowly.

"Yes, you have no idea how good it is to feel your mouth around my cock."

"Yes, I guess it must be about the same as when your mouth is around mine."

"No, I'm sure it's better, you're good at it you know?"

"If you say so." Dave eluded before giving a new lick over Logan's head.

"Please, blow me." Logan begged, running his fingers through Dave's hair.

"It seems to me that this is exactly what I was doing."

"No, you were teasing me."

Without warning, Dave came back to Logan's crotch and slowly took his cock between his lips; letting it sink in as far as he could fit in his mouth.

"Oh yes, that's it, just like that."

Dave was feeling cramped in his clothes, with his free hand he unbuttoned his pants and freed his cock, moaning in relief around Logan's cock. The moan sent vibrations in the member of the latter who felt flashes of pleasure through his body.

"Yes, again." Logan encouraged.

Dave began a slow back and forth around the cock of his boyfriend who accompanied his movements with his hands buried in his hair. With one hand Dave stroked what of Logan's cock didn't fit into his mouth and with the other, he began to wank himself, moaning with pleasure.

"Oh yes, that's it, jerk you off baby, it's too good when you give yourself some pleasure while you blow me."

Dave continued his movements, feeling the cock between his lips shudder. He sped up a little, then more and more.

"Yes, that's it, like that, I'm gonna come baby."

Dave redoubled his effort until he felt the member in his mouth vibrating, a hoarse cry leaving Logan's throat. He slowed his movements, sucking slowly but firmly his boyfriend through his orgasm.

He let the cock slowly softening slip of his lips. He removed the condom, tied it and threw it in the trash. He gently cleaned the remnants of cum with a tissue from the box he kept next to his bed, curled it into a ball and threw it too. He slowly slid along the body of Logan who was lying to kiss him, his still alive erection sticking against the thigh of the young man.

"Let me take care of this for you." Logan whispered in his ear, sliding a hand between them to capture his dick.

Dave let out a muffled moan of pleasure at the contact of his lover's hand on him. Logan pushed him gently on his back and knelt between his thighs. He stroked his hand back and forth along the erect cock, varying the pressure. With his other hand, he rolled Dave's balls between his fingers. Logan was looking at his boyfriend, lost in the pleasure he was giving him, eyes closed focused on pleasure.

Logan nervously bit his lip and took advantage of the welfare mood of his lover to try something. He gently let a finger slip between Dave's cheeks and brush the puckered skin around his little hole. Dave's whole body tensed and his eyes opened wide almost horrified. Dave seized Logan's wrist and pushed his hand firmly.

"Why?" Logan asked almost hurt.

"I ... I already told you. I ... I don't want this, that's all."

"OK, I promise, I won't do it again."

Logan returned to his strokes encircling his fingers a little more around Dave's cock from which a few drops of pre-cum already escaped that he collected with his thumb to use as a lubricant, making his movements easier. He stroked the sensitive head with thumb repeatedly making Dave writhe in pleasure.

Then he shook his fist harder around his cock and began to stroke increasingly quick. Dave was giving erratic thrusts accompanying Logan's movements and suddenly, without warning, he sent long white spurts over Logan's fingers and their chests. Logan continued to stroke him, making sure to collect all the seed from Dave.

He grabbed a tissue, cleaned his fingers and their chests and threw before coming to snuggle against his boyfriend who was trying to catch his breath slowly.

Maybe the quiet of Dave's dorm room just after sex was not the best time for it, but Logan had watched Dave and Sebastian for a while now and he could no longer keep it to himself.

"Did you ever have sex with Sebastian?" he dropped like a bomb, his head resting against Dave's shoulder.

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Just answer me David, it's not a complicated question."

"No, we never had sex together. We're just friends Logan."

"It seems that this isn't the kind of thing that stops him. The first thing he asked me when he knew that I grew up here is the addresses of the best gay bars."

"I don't see well the connection there, Logan."

"You'll end up fucking with him. He's handsome, he's got confidence, and he screwed all the gays that Ohio counts and probably already half of Chicago. You'll want to have a taste of his experience one day or another. "

"You tell nonsense now Logan."

"But yes you're already like an old couple. You'll end up having sex. But be careful David, once he got you, you'll be like all the others. He'll have managed to fuck you and he'll let you down. I care about you David; I'll never push you to do what you don't want. But if you cheat on me, it's over."

"Will you please stop? I have not cheated on you, I won't cheat on you."

"He'll manage. I see how he looks at you, he will succeed."

"You should go Logan."

"You dump me, that's it? You just realized that I'm right and you're going to..."

"Shut up before you say something you'll regret. Just ... go home. Call me when you're calmed down."

"Oh yes, well, okay. Just tell me, do you at least love me just a little or is it that when I touch you, you imagine that it's him? Are you just practicing to give the perfect blowjob for when it'll be him? It's for him huh, that you want to keep your pretty little ass virgin and pure."

"That's enough now." Dave cut off standing up and picking up Logan's clothes on the floor to give them to him. "Go away. Go to think about what you say. Because now you're saying just about anything and you know it."

"You see, you can't even tell me that you love me."

"It has nothing to do with Sebastian. It's just too early." Dave said while Logan was getting dressed wildly.

"Yeah, right." Logan dropped in his way out.

Dave collapsed on his bed, swallowing somehow the tears that threatened to spill. He sighed and grabbed his cell phone in the pocket of his pants next to the bed; he scrolled through his contacts and pressed the call button.

"David. It's been long since we hadn’t talked. How are you?" the voice on the other end of the line gleefully inquired.

"We just had a fight with Logan." Dave dropped coldly.

"Oh. You wanna talk about it?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Later maybe."

"Okay. Uh ... so."

"Tell me how it is New York, NYADA, your life?"

"Oh well ... that's cool. Kurt helped me a little at first, he showed me the city. Adam helped me find my way at NYADA. He's pretty cool actually. I struggled at first because it was hard to see him with Kurt, but actually he's really nice. My parents pay for the apartment while I'm in school, so I don't need to have a room on campus. And uh ... I met someone. Colin. He's a freshman at NYADA too."

"Oh great, you'll have introduce us."

"We're going slowly for now but yes, if it lasts a bit, I'll introduce you."

"So Kurt and you, it's really over."

"Yes. That's how it is, you rarely spend your life with your first love. I try to move on. At least we managed to stay friends. I can't fix what I've done to him, but it's good to have him in my life anyway."

"Everyone thought you were soul mates and that you'd be together until the end."

"And everyone thinks that Sebastian and you are made for each other and yet you date Logan."

"He thinks I’m going to have sex with Sebastian." Dave suddenly dropped. "He thinks that Sebastian wants to draw me in his bed and that he will succeed. He said horrible things. That I'll cheat or dump him to have sex with my best friend. And that when it's done, Sebastian will let me down as he does with all his hook ups. He ... he accused me to think about Sebastian when he touches me. He even thinks that if I don't want to ... go all the way with him, it's because I save myself for Sebastian. It was horrible."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh! He accused me of not being able to tell him that I love him. But it's still too early, it's just too early. I care about him but I don't know yet if I love him, I don't want to tell him if I'm not sure that's true."

"Honestly David, I think Sebastian wants to have sex with you."

"What? But what happens to you all today?"

"Wait, don't get mad, and let me talk. I think he wants to have sex with you, but I also think he doesn't even realize himself. Or that he forbids himself to think about it because he's afraid. And maybe one day you'll end up having sex, but I don't think he’d let you down after. And most importantly, I think he won't do anything to draw you in his bed while you have a boyfriend, even if he realizes that he craves it. He respects you too much for that. I know what reputation he has, but it's blindingly obvious that he cares about you."

"So that's it huh, no one will let me live my story with Logan because I'm destined to end up fucking with Sebastian? What do I do myself? I dump Logan just because, maybe, Sebastian wants me and maybe one day he will eventually realize it? It turns into big anything. And if I don't feel like it? If Sebastian is my best friend and nothing more? Nobody cares."

"I didn't say that. Look, let Logan a little time to calm down. Think about what can scare him in your relationship with Sebastian. If you're still as tactile, I can understand why Logan is jealous."

"Yeah. It was not a reason to insult my best friend."

"People say stupid things when they're afraid for their couple. Give him some time, talk."

"Yeah, probably. Thank you Blaine."

"You're welcome, no problem. You know you can count on us if it goes wrong."

"I know yes. Thank you."

Dave hung up and sighed. He stared at the screen of his cell phone for several minutes, and then he scrolled again his contact list.

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Do you want to have sex with me?_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Don't you have a boyfriend for that?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Answer at least_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _No, seriously Pooky, did Logan make you drink too much or what?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Just answer_

Dave’s phone rang, Sebastian's smile flashing on the screen. He hit 'reply' sighed and brought the device to his ear.

"No, really, what happens to you there Pooky? I thought you had to spend the evening with Logan."

"That's what we did, until he lost his mind. According to him I'll inevitably end up cheating on him with you because you want to have sex with me and you can have anyone you want."

"What?"

"And Blaine thinks he's right. Well, not on everything but he thinks you want to sleep with me."

"And since when he reads in my head the small curly? But seriously, they think they know what I want better than me?"

"Don't get mad Bass."

"That I don't get mad? Excuse me but I am suspected of trying to steal you from your boyfriend, I think I have the right to get upset a little right?"

"What about me? My boyfriend gave me a crisis for a fault that I haven't committed. What should I say?"

"I don't know Vid."Sebastian sighed. "Maybe we give him reason to be afraid. I mean, you and I know we're just friends and nothing more, but maybe in what we do together, without realizing it, we send him another message."

"No, not you please." Dave muttered.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know, but it's so unfair everything that he told me. I don't know how I can reassure him. "

"I don't know Vid, I don't know. I shall remind you that I'm not a reference in couple relationships."

"I know. Good night Bass."

"Good night Vid."

After that, Logan and Dave had reconciled and things had gone quite well with each other for a while. Logan tried to control his jealousy and on his side, Dave had made efforts to be a little less close to Sebastian.

Until Thanksgiving. Logan had stayed in Chicago with his family while Dave had returned to Lima to spend the holidays with his father. And as Sebastian wouldn't spend that day with his own family, his father being on a business trip as usual and his sister not having any vacation at this time of the year as Thanksgiving is not celebrated in France, he was invited to spend the week with the Karofsky family.

When they came back, Dave and Logan had had another fight about Sebastian and Logan had finally put an ultimatum to Dave: he or Sebastian.

Dave had therefore ended up making a choice, not that he wanted to choose, but if he refused to cut ties with his best friend, his boyfriend would have left him. So in the end, he didn't really have a choice, he had to choose.

We don't always make the right choices in life. Dave felt he had to go through with his love story. He couldn't risk missing out on the man of his life if Logan proved to be this one. So he had cut ties with Sebastian. There were many tears on both sides, once Dave had left from Sebastian’s after explaining that they shouldn't see each other anymore.

But Sebastian being the supportive friend he was, he did his best not to show his sorrow to his best friend. He had held back tears and collapsed when the door was closed. Dave had managed to hold back but had spent the evening alone in his room and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify there's a reason why the boys used a condom in this very... hot scene. And that's a good reason. Yes, oral sex is already sex and yes, some sexually transmitted diseases can be caught like that. And this is valid for any oral sex, if you know what I mean. Well, for the other versions, protect yourself is a bit more complicated and, unfortunately, less talked about, but it's also important, I can only encourage you to go search for 'dental dam' on the Internet. If you felt that you were mature enough to read this story despite the ratings and my warnings, then you are mature enough to take responsibility to inform yourself on how to have fun without putting your health at risk.


	19. My life without him

The Christmas holidays were far from the best of Dave's life that year. Still in the euphoria of his early relationship with Logan, he had refused to see that in fact it was already almost done and had agreed to cut ties with Sebastian.

For a few days, Logan was reassured, but soon, his jealousy had resurfaced and he left Dave barely more than a week after the door of Sebastian's apartment had been closed between them.

He was in morose mood when he returned to Lima to spend the holidays with his father. He tried hard to take part in the festivities and smile, but the heart was not really there. And Paul was not fooled.

"Are you okay David?" He asked, sitting beside his son on the couch on Christmas Eve.

"Yes, I am." Dave said with a forced smile.

Paul sighed quietly. He saw that his son was lying to him and the last time this happened, things had gone quite bad. He had to push Dave to talk to him, or at least be sure he could open up to someone else.

"Your classes, it goes well? You're still happy with your choice?"

"Yes, it's going very well. I think I did fine in my final exams. And I'm sure of my choice ... of studies. It might not be what I wanted to do at first, but it suits me."

"So much the better. It has been difficult the past few years for you. It's about time you find how to be happy."

"Yes, probably."

"You got yourself some friends over there?"

"Yes, a few. We review together before exams. Even Jenny always comes while she doesn't follow at all the same classes as us."

"Jenny is the girl you talked about at Thanksgiving? This is a close friend it seems. You can invite her here someday if you want."

"Yes, she is. I'll see with her if she has to go home the next time I may be come."

"And Sebastian? It is a little settled with his family? He spends the holidays with them?"

Dave fell apart at the mention of his former friend.

"I ... I do not know, I think." He said looking down before taking a breath and resume. "I made a mistake dad."

"Did you ... do it again ..." Paul asked, panicked.

"What? Oh no, no. I get better, don't worry."

"So what is it? You can tell me you know David." Paul said, squeezing his son’s hand.

"I ... I don't know where to start."

"The beginning would be the easiest I think. I'd ask you if you got a girl pregnant but it would be surprising." Paul said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"No, that's not it either. I ... I met someone this summer in class."

"You ... you didn't ... I mean, I know you've changed ... but you didn't force that boy to  ..."

"No, of course not."

Paul looked relieved and motioned for Dave to keep going.

"We started to sympathize and then ..."

"Oh no ... You didn't have sex with that boy and caught a disease?"

"NO! Well, yes, well ... I mean, we ... we dated and uh ... we also had ... sexual ... intercourses. But we used protection all the time. "

"So you have a boyfriend, right? You know it’s not a mistake that? You know it David, if you're happy, that's all that matters. "

"I had. I had a boyfriend, it's over."

"Did you cheat on him? Is this the mistake you're talking about and that's why you broke up?"

"No, it's worse dad."

"Worse than cheating?"

"Let me speak please. At first, it was fine. He was sweet and attentive, we had lots in common. But then, Sebastian came back from France and we began to see each other as before. Logan ... he began to be jealous. I didn't really pay attention, he just wanted to be together more and he made sure to be there when I was seeing Sebastian. Then he began to say that Sebastian wants to sleep with me and that sooner or later he'll put me in his bed because he's so charismatic that he has everything he wants. When we came back to Chicago after Thanksgiving, Logan had not bear we spent holidays together and he told me to choose, that it was him or Sebastian."

"And you chose Sebastian. You don't see it that way right now because the break up is still painful, but someone who asks you to do this kind of choice ..."

"No. I chose Logan. I ... I agreed to cut ties with Sebastian to save what I had with Logan. But I couldn't save it. He was increasingly jealous, he was sure I was seeing Sebastian behind his back, without telling him. And very quickly, it was any boy with whom I spoke. He broke up, barely a week later."

"Oh, I see."

"I've broken all contact with my best friend for a story that was already over."

"You should call him. Sebastian. I'm sure it's fixable."

"I deleted his number, deleted his email address from my contacts ... I erased him from my life ... because Logan asked."

"You've already erased his address from your memory? I'm sure not. Go to see him, talk to him."

"To say what? Sorry, I removed you from my life on a whim, but now I need you?"

"Something like that, yes."

"I can't ... I just can't."

"You can't stay like that David. You miss him."

"I miss him since he closed the door when I told him that I chose Logan. He was my best friend, how could I do that?"

"You love him? I mean, not as a brother or even a friend. You really love him I mean."

"I ... I think so. And I screwed, he's not even my friend any more, he's not even in my life. That's my fault."

"It'll work out. It'll get better, you'll see." Paul said gently squeezing his son's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad."

"Nothing."

The conversation had turned in Dave's head for several days. A part of him wanted to believe that what his father had told him was true. But when he tried to put himself in the place of Sebastian, he couldn't help thinking he had done the most horrible thing he could do and couldn't get out of his head that if he was Sebastian he would struggle to forgive.

So he continued to refuse to try to contact his friend. Because if he was honest, having erased his phone number was a poor excuse. In the era of social networks, he had to type only one name to find his best friend. Or even a single person to call and ask the famous number. He still had the numbers of Kurt, Blaine, Nick, David, Wes and even Cameron, and they probably all had Sebastian's number, if he really wanted to call him.

But he wouldn't do it. Not after rejecting Sebastian on a whim.

* * *

 

Hell! This is the word that came to Sebastian thinking about his Christmas vacation. He had to go at his with his father who had no business trip planned at this time. Not that he kept time to spend with his son, or even to welcome his daughter, who was to spend the holidays with family. No, he stayed home because he had organized a big Christmas party with all his employees and their families.

Yes, really, Sebastian feared this holiday and especially this evening. Of course, Chloe would be there and it was enough to warm his heart. But the idea of having to sit through the boring dinner, surrounded by all business partners of his father, who would not fail to keep abreast of the progress of his studies and worse, how many girls he had put in his bed ... it was particularly unbearable.

To say that the evening didn't meet his expectations would be a lie. As expected, the atmosphere was particularly uptight. As expected, John Smythe's employees were interested in him as the future successor of his father. As expected, women in the audience spent the evening to ask if he had a charming well educated girlfriend who would one day be his wife. As expected, the men of the party were interested in the number of his conquests one night, on the pretext that he was of an age to have fun and experiment. As expected, Chloe didn't hide how much she hated being there. And as expected, it was clear that they had asked the kids and teens to behave themselves, what they did, obviously reluctantly.

He had to comply with the tradition of the Christmas song. Impossible that the former captain of the Warblers didn't do the demonstration of his exceptional voice. At least he had had the right to choose the song that he would interpret. He sat at the piano in the living room and took a deep breath before starting to sing.

 _How can I just let you walk away_  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.

 _How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave'_  
'cos we shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.

 _So take a look at me now_  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face.

 _I wish I could just make you turn around_  
turn around and see me cry.  
There's so much I need to say to you  
so many reasons why.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.

 _So take a look at me now_  
'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face.  
Take a good look at me now  
'cos I'll still be standing here

_And you coming back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face._

_Take a look at me now._

His song choice had obviously settled nothing to his situation. Everyone had of course assumed that the song was intended for a girlfriend. Really what a night of hell.

In fact, there was even a moment when things got worse. Yes it was possible. He was near the buffet, trying to find something edible in the middle of fancy canapés and bowls of caviar. He would have given almost anything for just a plate of spaghetti Bolognese cooked by Dave with his recipe from his Italian nanny rather than the hideously expensive and pretentious dishes. He tried to recover, not to think about his friend he missed so much and poured himself a glass of one of these prohibitively expensive wines even if according to him, they were not so good, but it would do the trick.

And as the rule is that if things can go worse, they go worse, everything happened very quickly, a girl about his age shoved him and a large part of the contents of his glass landed on his white shirt, forming a broad pinkish halo on his chest. The young clumsy turned hastily towards him to apologize.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, I'm really too awkward. I'll pay for the cleaning of your shirt or other shirt if you can't clean it. I hope you didn't care too much about it."

"Not more than any other shirt." Sebastian replied with a shrug.

"We should put some salt on it right now."

"Certainly not, thank you. It's just a shirt. My father will surely not be thrilled to see me like that, but I'm used to it."

"Maybe if you tell him it's because of me, it'll pass better."

"Why? Who are you exactly? The daughter of the Russian Tsar?"

"I'm pretty sure there are no more Tsars in Russia since long before my birth." the girl replied with a knowing smile. "Lisa. Only the daughter of the right arm man of your father, not the daughter of the Chinese Emperor." she added, holding her free hand.

"Sebastian." Sebastian said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Yes, I know. And I also know you're supposed to avoid alcohol I think."

"I'll tell you something, I don't care who your father is; don't you mind my own business."

"I'll tell you something, I don't care who my father is too. I'm just worried about the health of my future roommate."

"Future roommate? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I see that daddy didn't even warn you. It's ugly. So, in two minutes he’ll announce to everyone that his son will marry the daughter of his associate but he didn't even tell you?"

"Is this a joke that you regularly do when you get bored in this kind of party?"

"Frankly, I'd rather. Don't get me wrong, you'd be just my kind of guy, but arranged marriages, I find it pathetic. They're not supposed to be able to work together without their children being married?"

"No, really, you're kidding right?" Sebastian asked, totally uncertain.

"Well, okay, they're not really going to make a public announcement, but they're probably already slipping the idea that we are falling soooo in love with each other that we'll surely announce a wedding in a year." Lisa said, pointing in turn each of their fathers in discussion with other guests, furtively glancing towards the two teenagers.

"OK, so in fact, you're in cahoots with them and you did it on purpose to make me spill my drink."

"Oh no, that's just my natural awkwardness in fact." Lisa said with an expression vaguely embarrassed.

"Good night then." Sebastian said, turning resolutely towards his initial task: find something eatable on the buffet.

"The stuff with smoked salmon is not too bad. Well, unless you're one of these terribly posh guys who eat caviar with a ladle."

"Thanks for the information. Honestly, the only thing I'd want now is spaghetti Bolognese my best friend makes, well, ex-best friend. I know this is not the kind of food we should serve at Christmas but it's the dish he does best."

"Ex-best friend? It exists that? I mean, a best friend is for life normally, right?"

"Not necessarily we must believe."

"One of these days, I'll be able to make you talk, handsome." Lisa said with a knowing smile.

"I don't want to offend you but I live in Chicago, it's unlikely that we'll meet again out of such evenings. And I could easily avoid you."

"Actually ... I was kidding about the evil plans of our fathers to get us married, but I only half joked calling you my future roommate. I had placed all my hopes on Harvard and I didn't get in. So it was necessary that I find a plan B."

"And I should care because ..."

"Because I was accepted at a university in Chicago for the next semester and I secretly hope ..."

"That I'll fall sooooooo in love with you that I'll tell you to move in with me? Sorry, no chance."

"Uch, at least, things are clear. But actually no, I was just hoping that you'd take pity on me and you'd help me find an apartment for the semester. Because dorm rooms on campus are all taken, I could possibly get one next year but for now, I have to get by."

"OK. You can move in with me until the end of the year. I don't have a guest room, so you’ll have to content yourself with the couch, but it shouldn't be less comfortable than a dorm room on campus. And better you know, there's really no chance that you end up in my bed as I am. And if you bring a guy, at least make sure he's sexy and bi."

"Noted. Agreed that he only needs to be sexy and bi, if he's not interested in you, I can't be held responsible."

"That's all you have held?"

"Possible. In any case, I agree to the couch. And I promise, I won't try to seduce you. "

"You can always try, it might be fun."

"Or ... I can try to make you talk about the famous ex best friend. I have fun much more with the games that I can win."

"So you really should choose another game." Sebastian frowned.

"If you say so."

They exchanged their numbers and some technical information before the evening had finished.

"See you in Chicago, handsome." Lisa slid while leaving.

"Looks like you got yourself a new friend Big Brother." Chloe teased a little later that night in his room.

"You've got a problem with it?"

"Not at all, especially if it'll get you out of the depression in which you are since David chose Logan."

"Thanks for rubbing salt in the wound Goldilocks."

"You're welcome big brother. You'll get over it."

Before lying down, Sebastian hesitated to send a message to Dave to wish him a Merry Christmas. Just one. But Logan had said no contact; Dave had certainly made sure to block his number anyway. He turned off his phone and leaned back against the pillows with a sigh.

* * *

 

For New Year’s Eve, Dave had accepted Blaine's invitation in New York. An opportunity to meet Colin and go see the famous Times Square balls.

"Are you ready? Colin waits us for 9pm; we certainly don't want to miss it." Blaine called from the other side of the bathroom's door.

"Yes, okay, I'm ready." Dave said exiting the bathroom, wearing a too baggy jeans and a black turtleneck sweater.

"Are you really going to wear that tonight?" Blaine asked, casting a skeptical look at Dave's clothes.

"Yes, why? There is a problem?"

"No, no, it's just that it doesn't really suit you well."

"That should do the trick to go watch large balloons come down from I don't know where."

"Oh, come on, stop moping, it’ll be fun." Blaine said excited. "And who knows, maybe under these balloons as you say, you'll meet the man of your life."

"Yeah, well seeing how I screw about everything I do in this field, it may be better that I'm dressed like a scarecrow then, it'll prevent him from wasting time with me."

"Okay. Well, look, when you're done moping, you notify me so we can leave. "

"Maybe you shouldn't be waiting for me."

"David Karofsky, you'll put a smile on your face and come to celebrate the new year in the most beautiful city in the world."

"I'm afraid we're a little late to go celebrate it in Paris." Dave joked.

"Ah well there, at least you got your humor back. Come on, let's go, it'll surely be hell to find a taxi tonight."

The two friends had taken the elevator and had been waiting 20 minutes before getting a taxi to take them to their place of meeting. That, coupled with traffic jams of this season, they ended up being late for the appointment, even though they had anticipated problems. Blaine had warned Colin, by texting, who quickly replied that he too was stuck in traffic and would surely be late.

They finally arrived almost simultaneously; Blaine saw Colin getting out of his taxi just as them had just paid theirs. He gave a smile in the direction of his boyfriend and motioned for Dave to follow.

"Colin, I present you David. David, this is my boyfriend Colin."

The two boys greeted by shaking hands and Blaine kissed Colin quickly.

"And now? What are we doing for three ... err, two and a half hours?" Dave asked the young couple.

"I suggest trying to find a place to eat something to start." Colin suggested.

They did just that, trying to find a place to eat. A December 31, at 9:30pm, close to Times Square, without a reservation. Fortunately, they were not too picky. McDonald was busy but they eventually reached the cashier and ordered something they ate walking to Times Square.

Colin and Dave got along well. The three boys had tons of topics on which discuss until the fateful hour. Times Square proved to be full of people and they soon realized that they would probably not see much of the show they had come to see, especially Blaine. But by the time they realize it, they were virtually stuck in the crowd.

At midnight, Colin and Blaine turned to each other and kissed as if they were alone in the world. Dave pulled out his cell. There he found a message from his father telling him that he was going to bed before midnight and he'd call the next day.

He wanted to send a message to Sebastian, wishing him a happy new year. But he couldn't. His friend was no longer his friend and it was only his fault.

* * *

 

Lisa hadn't wasted time after the famous Christmas Eve to get to Chicago and settle down at Sebastian's. He had made a small room in his dressing room she refused to use as she should cross the bedroom of her host to go. So they had installed an hanging rail for her clothes behind Sebastian's piano.

The new friends had decided to enter together in the New Year. Spending the night in a small bar that Sebastian liked when he didn't feel like testing his seductiveness on men in the gay bars of the city. Lisa was aware of his homosexuality and had seemed to be bothered only by the fact that she really had no chance to interest him other than as a friend. For the rest, it really didn't change anything for her, he was the same boy as two minutes before he told her. She even promised not to spill the beans to their fathers, she herself had her own secrets to keep and was not going to draw him problems.

But for all that he wasn't going to take her in a gay bar. So they spent the evening in this small bar, surprisingly calm for a New Year's Eve but they weren't particularly looking for spending that night in a charged atmosphere among strangers.

"Hi handsome." Launched a voice next to Sebastian's ear while Lisa had excused to go to 'powder her nose'.

"Hi." Sebastian replied, turning toward the source of the voice and finding himself face to face with a chestnut haired boy with gray eyes who shot him a grin.

"You're alone a day like today? Can I sit?" the boy asked, taking the chair in front of Sebastian without waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm not alone. Where are your many friends?" Sebastian snapped, casting a glance around the bar.

"Okay, you have a point. They all returned home to celebrate the New Year with their childhood friends."

"And you didn't do the same?"

"I don't really have childhood friends. Too many moves and like I said, my current friends are all gone celebrate it elsewhere."

"So, I turn my back two minutes and I lose my place? You introduce me to your new friend?" Lisa asked, a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't ... You can take your place." the guy stammered, standing up.

"No, sit; there are plenty of chairs in that bar." the girl said, pulling a chair on the other side of the table. "Lisa." she added, reaching out to the stranger.

"Tyler." the guy said, shaking Lisa's hand with a big charming smile. "Since we’re at the presentations, maybe I'll finally find out your name?"He said, turning his gaze to Sebastian.

"I had heard that you were the greatest seducer earth have carried, I can't believe you didn't tell him your name yet." Lisa joked.

"I admit, I was sure it was the basis."

"Okay, I see you lost your tongue? So, well Tyler, have you met Ted?" Lisa said with a laugh.

"Ted? Really?"

"No, she's joking, she’s got a rather unusual humor; she thinks she's Barney Stinson from time to time."

"Too bad for you Seb, I was just trying to help."

"I've told you not to call me that, otherwise you'll find elsewhere than my couch to sleep."

"He's a little on edge, I think it has something to do with his former best friend but I failed to make him talk so far." Lisa joked.

"Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian finally introduced himself.

"Oh, great, you have nothing between mute and too polite to be true?" Lisa asked holding her head in her hands.

"Oh damn, leave me alone Lisa."

"So you two are what? Brother and sister?"

"No, we're getting married one of these days for our fathers to work together."

"And you let your future wife sleep on the couch? Not very gentleman of you."

"Again, she's joking. His father already works with mine and I just agreed to lend her my couch for the end of the year because she can't have a dorm room on campus until next year."

"And mustn't be thought his overpriced couch is very comfortable. It's useful to have rich parents."

"It also has its drawbacks."

"Well, before we spoil the mood, it's almost midnight; I should find someone to kiss at midnight. Now that you have found each other you two." Lisa said happily as she stood.

"Wow. She's always like that?"

"I'm not sure, I know her for only a week."

"Are you crazy? She could be a dangerous psychopath."

"Now that I know her a little, I think you're right, she's a psychopath. But I don't think she's dangerous. Except perhaps for the poor boy she tries to convince to kiss her at midnight."

The two boys continued to talk for several minutes, until Lisa came back to their table with a man who wasn't quite sure whether to be delighted to have been chosen by the girl or scared. Lisa spent the quarter of an hour that was left before midnight to convince her three servant knights that entering in a new year deserved at least a real kiss.

At midnight, she kissed the stranger while Tyler and Sebastian kissed quickly. Then the stranger ran away precipitately, and the other three took their phones to send happy New Year’s messages to their friends.

Sebastian scrolled over Dave's name in his contacts. He thought a moment to send a message. Just one. But he remembered what he had promised. He sighed and went to the next name and put back his usual smile.

* * *

 

"David Karofsky, no discussion, tonight you go out with us." Jenny thundered while Dave was lying in bed, ready to spend his weekend in this position there.

"It's Valentine’s Day Jenny. Don't expect me to go hold your candle with your new boyfriend."

"Who talked about a boyfriend? I talk to you about going out because it's Friday night, big guy. Couples banned, you get a bachelor party."

"I don't want to risk crossing ..."

"Don't worry, I checked with Logan, for not going to the same place as him."

"I didn't mean Logan, Jenny."

"For your information, we don't intend to round the gay bars, so you're safe."

"No, listen, I don't want to go out." Dave muttered.

"Did you hear me ask you if you wanted? No. So you go under the shower. With a little luck, we find tonight the man of our lives."

"I don't want ..."

"A boyfriend right now, I know. That's not a reason to ruin me my chances."

"You don't need me for that Jenny."

"Yes I do, you're my good luck charm. In the shower now."

"Oh, okay, I'll go."

Dave spent a long time in the shower and got dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. Jenny who was waiting patiently on his bed sent him back to his closet to revising his outfit. She finally agreed to let him out in jeans with one of his plaid shirts she called his 'lumberjack shirts'.

They spent the evening with some friends of the university who were also single. Or whose boyfriends or girlfriends were in college in another state and couldn't organize to spend the weekend with their half.

Dave tried somehow to fit into the conversation, but regularly, his mind was elsewhere and despite his efforts, he was losing the smile he tried to keep up not to worry others. He couldn't help but tense whenever the bar door opened to relax only when he was sure it wasn't Logan. They had not parted on bad terms, but he didn't feel ready to see him again, especially in this kind of situation.

He gave way to consider sending a message to Sebastian. But to say what? He didn't even know if his friend had a boyfriend since the last time they had spoken. At one time, he would have been the first to know, but that was not the case anymore and he could only blame himself.

* * *

 

"We're going out tonight." Lisa tossed casually.

"Who’s that we?" Sebastian asked lazily.

"You and me this question."

"Oh no, no way, I don't go out today. Get in the middle of all these couples stuck in marshmallow, not for me."

"You say that only because you haven't met your prince charming yet."

"That I won't find going out tonight when everybody will go by two like on Noah's ark."

"And that's fine because actually we don't go outside, we go to Tyler's."

"Again? What happens with Tyler you drags me along to his all the time."

"It's not my fault he likes you and he wants me to come over only if you're here because, I quote, I'm 'a little scary still'." I suspect him using that as an excuse for me to bring you in fact."

"I am your foil wholesale."

"Something like that, yes. I know what you think but I won't give up so easily."

"Oh yeah? You've become medium during the night?"

"Exactly. I shall read your future, you're going to dress yourself in 5 4 3 2 1 now."

"What do I win?"

"A good evening with friends."

"It's okay, it's okay, you won."

Sebastian simply but elegantly dressed, as usual, and the two friends used Sebastian's car to go to Tyler's who was waiting putting the final touch on the meal he had concocted. That is to say he was heating a frozen dish in the oven and opened a box of dry cookies to accompany the ice cream tray he had bought for dessert.

"Please Tyler; tell me you haven't purchased your famous lasagna again." Sebastian muttered, smelling the smell coming from the kitchen.

"No. Well yes, but I changed brands."

"Oh, well I'm reassured there."

"Don't mind, you know, the problem with the lasagna is that David the ex-best-friend is a pro of the Italian cuisine. You're not fighting with the good weapon, that’s all."

"Long ago I stopped hoping that my skills in the kitchen are an asset to seduce for me."

"I confirm to you, it's not your strong point." Sebastian stated seriously.

"There isn't at least a little something that pleases you about me?"

"A month and a half and you haven't yet realized that you had no chance against the former best friend future husband, future father of all his children?"

"Lisa, it becomes distressing your allusions."

"You obviously don't see your face when you talk about him. It's so obvious that you're totally in love with him."

"Certainly not." Sebastian quickly defended himself, blushing. "And even if that was the case, he chose and it wasn't me he chose."

"Right, you're not in love at all, it sees itself as the nose on your face that you're not in love at all." Tyler joked.

"Yeah, that's it, not at all."

Tyler and Lisa looked at each other and sang in chorus.

 _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Sebastian went into their game and hummed in his turn.

**_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_ **

They followed up the song alternating as in the original song.

_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh_

**_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_ **

****_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

 _You keep on denying_  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

**_Whoa: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_ **

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

**_You're way off base  
I won't say it_ **

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

**_Get off my case  
I won't say it_ **

_Boy, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

"I'm not in love with him, end of story."

"Yes you are, but it's okay. You have the right to be in love. Well, obviously, I'd rather it to be with me but I’ll get over it." Lisa joked.

"He'll never admit he's too proud."

"Leave me alone."

"OK, that's good, we stop. What are you doing for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"What you mean nothing? You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding. We will not make a mountain out of a molehill because I am one year older anyway."

"A mountain no, but a party yes anyway."

"I don't really want to throw a party, no."

"I don't even ask if you want to, we do a party and that's all. Tyler and I are responsible for everything, but there's a party at home in two weeks."

"How we take care of everything?" Tyler was worried.

" Yes, panic don't darling, I won't ask you to cook. "

"Oh yes, I'm reassured there. And darling? It may come over you often to call me like that?"

"I don't know, maybe. Do you mind?"

"A little yes."

"Anyway, it falls on a Sunday, we won't do a party one day before classes." Sebastian cut them.

"On the one I talked about a party, not a night, of two, anyway, you have to avoid alcohol so you risk very little grandpa."

"Grandpa? Ah well finally, I prefer mine." Tyler said, laughing.

"Anyway, I don't even know why we talk; we're having a party for your birthday. And Tyler, I think these lasagnas call you for help, if you don't get them out of the oven now, we'll have to be content with the dessert."

Tyler threw himself on the oven to get the lasagna, which as expected had nothing in common with those of Dave. Sebastian thought to send a message to his friend. Just a quick note to wish him a happy Valentine's Day. But he restrained himself and focused as best as he could on the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in this chapter. The Gleeks will have obviously recognized 'Against All Odds' sung in season 4 by Blaine, which is originally by Phil Collins. The other song is from the Disney movie 'Hercules' it's 'I won't say I'm in love'. In the French version, I kept the English version of the song because I don’t like much the 'official' translation that was made. In defense of translators, they need the words to stick with the melody, so obviously it's not easy to keep the very same meaning. And since originally, it's Megara who sings with the muses, of course I slightly modified the lyrics, in addition to cut some parts so that it's not too long. I put 'boy' instead of 'girl' for example (if I haven't forgotten some, I promise nothing).


	20. Singing in the rain

Dave felt lost.

For almost three months, he had strayed from Sebastian and he regretted it. He missed him whenever he had some good news to announce, he missed him every time he felt blue, he missed him every time he watched a stupid reality TV show and that he had no one with who laugh about it, he missed him every time he went to a game. He had missed him more than anything when Logan had left and he had no one to turn to, to overcome the pain of breaking up. Of course, there was Blaine that he had had on the phone. But Blaine was in New York with Colin, and he would have needed someone to land at his place with a tub of ice cream from Paciugo and watch a romantic comedy with him, telling him just how Logan was stupid to have let him go and that he too would find the boy with who live it all until the end of his days.

Kurt also had been there, from New York too, and he had advised him to go back to Sebastian. But he didn't dare. How could he go back to the one he had driven out of his life just because the man who had required it of him was gone? How could he be forgiven for being so selfish? For three months, he walked almost like a robot. He was going to classes, returned at night in his tiny dorm room to find his homophobic roommate and spent his weekends to cry alone in his room when his roommate was returning to his family or his girlfriend.

That first Saturday of March, he decided to go out. There was no more ice cream in the freezer. He put on old jeans, a shirt and a hoodie and went out. He could have just gone buy a jar of ice cream to the nearest grocery store but instead, without knowing what prompted him to do that, he took the subway to the Paciugo of Lincoln Square which was however not the most accessible by metro from Loyola.

It began to rain shortly before he entered the subway station, but he didn't change his mind either. When he reached the shop window, he stopped short. Here he was. In line, more attractive than ever, Sebastian laughed with a girl. The rain continued to fall on him, soaking his hoodie, but he remained stuck, not knowing what to do. He stood there motionless watching Sebastian behind the glass, watching him laugh, watching him move.

He wanted to move, run away; let Sebastian continue his life without him. But it was as if his whole body refused to obey him, he just couldn't move despite the icy rain that ran through his clothes. He could see Sebastian through the window, moving inexorably towards the counter while other customers came and went before him, wondering what he was doing, standing in the rain like that.

He still hadn't moved when the two friends left the shop. Their eyes met and Sebastian froze in front of him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Pooky?" he murmured without believing too much what he was seeing.

He hadn't seen the one he considered his best friend for nearly three months. And say that he had missed him was well below the truth. Sebastian was almost a shadow of himself since the day Dave had told him that to save his relationship with Logan he had to no longer see him.

And when he was just starting to move on, to forget, now Dave reappeared. They remained motionless, without speaking, looking into each other eyes for several seconds. The rain continued to beat against their sad faces.

Lisa instantly knew what was happening, after all these discussions in the evening with drink with Sebastian. She gently took the ice cream boxes of the hands of her friend by blowing a little "I got this." And disappeared in the direction of the loft they shared for a little over two months.

"You should get to your girlfriend." Dave said a little bitter.

"It's not my girlfriend, I'm gay, you remember. You, Logan’s probably waiting for you." Sebastian replied, trying to hide somehow his irritation.

"We broke up." Dave breathed, looking down.

"I miss you." They whispered together.

"I'm sorry. Everything is my fault. I made the worst decision of my life and I know I hurt you. I know you'll never forgive me for what I did. For nothing besides, he left a week later. Even without you being there, he couldn't get his stupid jealousy out of his head. And I know I have no chance that you'd accept to be friends again but I've missed you, I miss you, I don't know how I can keep going without you near me. I don't know how I did before ..." lost in his monologue, his eyes on the ground, Dave hadn't seen Sebastian coming towards him and he was surprised when a hand slipped under her chin to make him raise his head and meet the eyes of the other student.

"I forgive you. You're soaked, you'll catch cold. Come on."

Sebastian slipped his hand into Dave's and gently drew him after him, taking the direction of his apartment. Dave didn't protest and followed him obediently. Once there, they had no need to get the key to get in, Lisa had already opened and she was still standing near the door as if she was waiting for them.

"Hello, you must be David." she said offering her hand to Dave who shook it weakly. "Nice to meet you, my name is Lisa. Sebastian lends me his couch until I have a room in college."

"Hello Lisa." Dave replied in a small voice.

"I called Tyler." Lisa said, pointing to her cell phone as if it was a proof. "I'm going to sleep at his place tonight, that way the couch is free for you."

"No, but you can stay." Dave protested.

"Don’t break my neck, for once I have a good reason to stay at Tyler's for one night." Lisa said playfully before leaving the apartment.

Sebastian whispered a thank you when she walked past him, his hand still clinging to Dave's, as if he refused to let him go now that he had got him back. Without saying a word, he dragged his friend to his room and went into the dressing room. He took a green T-shirt decorated with an Eiffel Tower.

"It missed you too." Sebastian whispered before taking also black shorts on the same shelf.

He then took Dave to the bathroom, put the clothes on the edge of the sink, took a towel which he placed on the pile of clothes.

"I let you change you. You can take a shower. You should in fact, to warm you. You know the way to come out."

Dave nodded and Sebastian went out, closing the door behind him. He sat on his bed, facing the door of the bathroom, hesitating between smiling because Dave was back in his life and cry because he didn't look fine at all. He rubbed his face in his hands, waiting for Dave to come out of the bathroom. He heard the water running in the next room. Felling that time was going slowly, even if only a few minutes had passed, he killed time by changing too, putting on sweatpants and a tank top and took up exactly the same place, facing the door through which Dave would come out.

He felt his heart sink in his chest when he saw his friend out, finally noticing in the light of the room, how Dave looked tired and downcast. He got up and threw himself to the other boy to hug him.

"Why didn't you come sooner? You know you can always talk to me."

Dave burst into tears.

"I couldn't. I went away from you to save a relationship that I couldn't save. I've put you aside, I know I hurt you and I couldn't come back to you. What would you have thought about me? That I leave you down without hesitation and that I come back to see you as soon as I have problems."

"Hey, shhhh. I care too much about you to think that. I've always wanted you to be happy; the only thing that kept me from tumbling down all this time is that I thought you were happy with him. If I had known ..."

"I believed in it, I believed in it so much. I saw myself staying a long time with him. His jealousy has ruined everything. I don't understand why he did this to us."

Sebastian had a hand in back Dave's and the other absently stroking the hair on his neck.

"He's an idiot. He doesn't know the diamond he let slip through his fingers. He didn't deserve you."

"But then what? Who deserves me? I'll end up alone in an apartment surrounded by cats."

"No, of course not. You didn't find each other yet but I'm sure somewhere there's a man who will see the awesome guy hiding in there." Sebastian said moving one of his hands on Dave's chest where his heart beat. "He'll have no choice but to love him and want to stay with him very long to protect and love him. You'll find him, you'll see. And you'll be happy together until the end of your days."

"How can you be so kind to me when I hurt you so much?"

"I have no choice, I love you." Sebastian blurted out without realizing the words he had used. "You didn't hurt me as much by leaving with him that I now feel to know that you needed me for so long and you didn't dare to come to me."

Sebastian began to sing softly to the hollow of Dave's ear.

 _Fais-moi une place_  
Au fond d' ton cœur  
Pour que j' t'embrasse  
Lorsque tu pleures  
Je deviendrai  
Tout fou, tout clown, gentil  
Pour qu' tu souries

 _J' veux q' t'aies jamais mal_  
Q' t'aies jamais froid  
Et tout m'est égal  
Tout, à part toi  
Je t'aime

 _Fais-moi une place_  
Dans ton av'nir  
Pour que j'ressasse  
Moins mes souvenirs  
Je s'rais jamais  
Eteint hautain lointain  
Pour qu'tu sois bien

 _J' veux pas q' tu t'ennuies_  
J' veux pas q' t'aies peur  
J' voudrais q' tu oublies  
L' goût du malheur  
Je t'aime

"It's nice but you know I didn't understand a word of what you just sang?"

"I know, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here and you're okay."

"I'm so sorry Scar, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I wasn't thinking, I should never have put you aside like that."

"It's forgotten, you're here now Pooky. Are you hungry? You want something to eat? To drink?"

"No, not really." Dave muttered against Sebastian's shoulder.

The property owner led his friend to his bed, he cleared the duvet, already mess up, off the top with his foot and laid the other boy as he would've done if he was a child. He settled next to him and pulled the covers over them.

"I'm scared Scar. Scared of falling asleep and waking up realizing that I dreamed, that you're not real, that you're not next to me. Scared to realize that I really ruined everything between us, that I chose this moron rather than the best friend I've ever had and that it's really not possible to fix it."

"Hey, there's nothing to fix because it was never broken. "Sebastian turned to Dave and put a hand on his chest against his heart. "I'm here, and I swear I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Dave turned to the side and they found themselves face to face. He took Sebastian's hand and began to make small circle on the inside of his wrist with his thumb.

"Do you remember? I did that when you were coming to sleep at Sarah's. You were falling asleep alone on the couch but I always ended up finding you in the middle of the night soaked in sweat, restless and shouting in your sleep. At first, I woke you to get you out of your nightmare and I don't really know why I started doing that, but it calmed you and you went back to sleep. Then I didn't wake you anymore, I was just taking your wrist like that and you ended up calm down anyway."

"I remember yes." Sebastian replied, slipping his free hand on Dave's neck to stroke his nape. "I always wondered how Sarah could continue to let me sleep at yours while every time she found us in the same bed."

"She likes you. You were always polite; you helped as much as you could and you didn't wander naked in the living room." Dave said in a whisper. "And besides, she saw that the famous box of condoms in the bathroom was never opened when you were there." he added, laughing.

"Oh, that's clever."

"With you, she'd have reasons to worry about it."

"I think that it was mostly for you she had them."

"Ah, what is certain is that it was not for her personal use she had them." Dave said with a smile.

"I prefer see you like this." Sebastian murmured with a big smile.

Without having really premeditated, Sebastian moved closer and gently pressed his lips against Dave's. Closing his eyes and savoring the moment that only lasted a few seconds, just a pressure of his lips. Then he drew back, almost panicked.

"I ... sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what ... Oh, damn but what do I have in my mind?"

His rambling was cut by Dave's lips that settled in their turn on his own, he let out a little surprised sigh but quickly let himself respond to the kiss. Their lips parted almost at the same time, allowing their breaths to mingle. Quickly, Sebastian felt Dave's tongue caressing his lips, moving forward timidly as to request access to his mouth. He let out a small sigh, using his hand on the neck of Dave to bring him closer and opening slightly more his mouth to let Dave's tongue enter.

He felt like a shock through his body when their tongues brushed for the first time. Their two tongues twitched against each other gently, taming each other slowly. Suddenly, while they were against each other, Sebastian got the feeling of being too far away; he slid one of his legs between Dave's and the other above, entangling their bodies.

They finally had to separate their lips reluctantly to catch their breath. But very quickly, Sebastian approached again, catching Dave's bottom lip and greedily sucking. He realized how all this had turned him on when Dave flicked involuntary his hips and he felt his friend's erection rubbing against his hip.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't ..." Dave apologized, embarrassed.

In response, Sebastian gave a little jerk, dragging his own erection against Dave's thigh. He'd never have believed without having experience it that this simple gesture could provide him more pleasure than his experienced hand when masturbating alone in his room. He gave another move, a little stronger which brought greater friction to their tensed cocks.

He gently tilt Dave on his back, settling between his legs, hands on either side of his face to hold himself and pressed their cocks together between their bodies. A groan escaped Dave's lips. They began to move together, their hips swaying in a slow pace. Sebastian pressed his lips on Dave's neck sucking and nibbling the delicate skin under his tongue. Small moans escaping from the lips of the boy beneath him, acting directly on his own arousal.

"Oh, Scar ... you ... you ... you should stop ... I ... I ... Oh ... Oh!"

Sebastian redoubled his efforts at these words, pressing even harder against Dave, he shifted his lips just enough to approach his lover's ear, nibbling gently.

"Yes Pooky, come for me. Let go." he whispered in his ear.

Dave's hands that caressed his back chastely went down to rest on his buttocks, pulling him closer even, their hips slightly speeding up. And while a long moan reached Sebastian's ears, he felt the body beneath him shaking. It took him no more to let go too with a sigh and come in his pants as a teenager.

And after all, it was what he was. The day before his nineteenth birthday, he had just erased his only failed sexual experience coming for the first time in his life in the arms of another man. Better yet, a man he loved with all his heart, even if he had never admitted it before.

Dave was almost in the same state. He wondered how he could've believed that Logan could be the one for him. They had had sex together far more intimately than what he had just share with Sebastian and yet, he felt a lot closer to the man who was catching his breath his head resting against his shoulder as it had been the case with Logan. The words escaped his lips without thinking about it.

"Me too, I love you."

"What you mean, you too?" Sebastian asked slightly raising to not be on Dave but next to him, curled up against him, one hand on his chest.

"Earlier, you said that you had no choice but to forgive me because you love me. And me too, I love you. I love you so much it hurts to think I made us loose all this time."

"Oh, I said that?" Sebastian asked rummaging his memory and suddenly remembering the moment the words had escaped him. "Oh, oh yes, I said it." he said with a smile, thinking he had said it even more than once, if they considered the song.

"You said it yes. You want to withdraw it now, maybe."

"No, not at all."

They remained silent for a few minutes in a comfortable silence filled only with their breaths that gradually recovered slowly. Sebastian finally broke the silence in a low voice as not to break the spell of the moment.

"So that's what they call 'making love'? I understand better why they make such a big deal of it."

"I think they would say no because there was no penetration, but I think they know nothing about it." Dave replied, laughing, laying his hand on his chest next to Sebastian's. "I love you, I don't care if they call it like that or not, I made love with you."

Sebastian said nothing, feeling unable to once again say these words out loud. He just put his hand on Dave's and squeezed it gently, like a silent proof of what he felt.

They fell asleep like that, too happy to be in each other's arms for one of them to think to get up to clean up the mess in their pants. They'd probably regret when they wake up, but at this point, they didn't want to part at all, even for just a few seconds.

When he woke up a little later in the afternoon, Sebastian turned in bed, but he was alone. He sighed, letting his fingers run over the cold sheets beside him, clutched the pillow that had been used by Dave against him and plunged his face into it, breathing in the scent of the other boy who he had missed so much and who had left as fast as he had come back. He stifled a sob, thinking that quickly, the smell would have disappeared from the pillow and he'd be alone again, as he had been the last four months.

Even more alone now that he had realized, had finally admitted to himself that he had fallen desperately in love with Dave. He rolled slightly and winced in discomfort, suddenly remembering that he was still wearing the same pants. He got up and went to take a shower, somehow holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

He dried himself quickly, put a clean boxer, just in case Lisa would change her mind and would return. He was going to go back to bed and curl up around his pillow but a noise in the other room caught his attention. He walked to the door and opened it, freezing at the sight that met him. Dave, still wearing the shirt he had lent him, but having exchanged Sebastian 's short by his boxer that must have had dried in the meantime and cooking god knows what on the stove in the kitchen.

"Hey, my Sleeping Beauty, you managed to get some rest?" asked Dave, who had heard the door open, without turning from his task.

"You're not gone?" Sebastian asked in a neutral tone.

"Uh ... No, you wanted me to leave?"

Sebastian ran through the few feet that separated them and hugged Dave sticking against his back, his chin resting on the shoulder of his boyfriend. That's what they were now, right? They hadn't talked about it, but what other word would've been appropriate?

"No, certainly not. I thought you left without saying anything, I was scared."

"You think I'd have left when I have only just told you that I love you?"

"I don't know, I think I don't realize it yet."

"I was just finally hungry, and you slept so well, I didn't want to wake you. I took a shower and I came to make a cheese omelet. You want some? I made enough for two."

Sebastian nodded, rubbing his cheek against Dave at the same time.

"You can get two plates?"

"No, I'd have to let you go to do that." wailed Sebastian.

"You can let go, I won't fly away, I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Dave said with a big smile.

Sebastian pulled away reluctantly from his ... boyfriend (?) time to get two plates and came back to stick against Dave, a plate in each hand, arms slide around him. Dave put down the pan and took the plates from Sebastian's hands put them on the countertop. He took the stove and poured half of the omelet on each plate. Then he turned in Sebastian's arms, put his hands on his cheeks and smiled.

"Do you know how long I haven't kissed my boyfriend?"

"Ah shit, you have a boyfriend?" Sebastian asked, feigning boredom.

"Given what we did a few hours ago, this was a little the name that I intended to give you. Well ... if you're okay with it of course." Dave replied, looking a little uncertain.

"No, I don't know how long you haven't kissed your boyfriend." Sebastian said, drawing a wide smile on his lips.

"I really don't know either, but it seems to me that it was too long ago."

"We should change it now then." Sebastian said, his lips brushing against those of his boyfriend.

Okay, there may had something a little scary to use this term because the last time it happened to them, one as the other, it had rather badly ended, but then at that moment, they weren't thinking about it at all when their lips sealed in a tender kiss.

"We should go eat, it'll get cold." Dave said while trying to retrieve from his boyfriend's arm.

Sebastian suddenly remembered something and tightened his grip, looking a little worried.

"Um ... yes ... can you ... can you turn around ... I'm going to dress a little more and uh ... you don't turn over until I’ve closed the bedroom door."

"What? Why? Are you cold?" Dave asked, frowning.

"No, that's not it but uh ... please."

"Hey, what's the problem? If I'm your boyfriend, one day or another I'll see you less dressed than that. Well, I hope."

Sebastian was biting his lower lip without loosening his grip around the body of the future teacher. He didn't know how to respond to this argument, he wished it was not true, however, Dave was right, one day, he would be naked and Sebastian couldn't help thinking that this would be the time that would take away from him his brand new joy of being able to call the other man his boyfriend.

He knew too well the process, people loved him, or it seemed, until they discovered his flaws, his imperfections. There was only Chloe who seemed to accept him against the odds. And the biggest of his imperfections in his eyes, he could still hide it under a shirt. But it wouldn't last, he knew, he knew too well.

Dave looked him in the eyes with a reassuring smile; he gently ran his hands behind his back to loosen the hands of Sebastian and stepped back slowly without letting go the hands of the law student. He took the time to let his eyes down along the torso of the man in front of him. He redoubled his concentration not to show his shock when his eyes fell on what probably explained Sebastian's sudden discomfort.

A long straight scar, starting from the waistband of his boxers and up on one side of his stomach to the root of his ribs. Well healed but still pink, proving that it was not so old.

Dave slowly swallowed to pull himself together and blew out some words gently approaching the face of his boyfriend.

"You're handsome. I really don't see why you should go get dressed. Come on; come eat before it gets cold."

He took the two plates and two forks and went to the living room.

"You can bring glasses and water Scar?" Dave asked, realizing how the nickname he had given to Sebastian was appropriate.

Sebastian froze, a little surprised that his boyfriend had used the nickname like before as if nothing had changed when he had discovered the scar he hated for reminding him what he had been through. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, took a bottle of water in the fridge and two glasses and joined Dave who was sit as usual on the floor before the couch, the plates placed on the coffee table. He sat on the couch, his feet on either side of Dave who was leaning back against the cushions.

They lit the TV on a random channel and ate in silence, just happy to be together. When he finished his plate, Dave put it down on the coffee table. He hesitated a few seconds, then got up to sit next to Sebastian and took his hand.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"You mean other than this one?" Sebastian replied, playing the game they had established shortly after they met even though he knew he wasn't going to like the question that was going to be asked.

"Come here." Dave said, drawing Sebastian with him, lying half on the couch, his boyfriend lying on him, his back leaning against his chest

He wrapped his arms around the waist of his young lover, brushed against the scar with fingertips, tracing its contours, following the line up.

"What happened to you?" he asked finally right against Sebastian's ear.

"It's a long story."

"Nothing forces you to tell me if you don't want to, but I have plenty of time if you wanna talk about it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the show that was on TV and that interested neither the one nor the other. Sebastian obviously debating whether he would tell the story of this mark on his belly and Dave not wanting to push Sebastian to talk if he didn't feel ready. Finally, Sebastian grabbed the remote lying on the coffee table and turned off the TV. He put his hands on his boyfriend's and began to speak.

"I was fifteen. I had had a bad day. I had come late for class because I hadn't heard my alarm clock, my teacher in first period didn't like me so much so he had took the opportunity to go after me for the entire course, I had had a bad grade on an assignment, I had cut my finger tip with my knife in the cafeteria ... Only small unimportant things but concentrated in one day. After class, a friend came to my place so we study together. His name was Julien, well, he's still called Julien. We were in the same class at school."

Dave listened patiently.

"It had been a while we felt well that there was something between us that wasn't 'normal'. That evening, I don't really know how it happened, we kissed. On the couch, in front of our opened textbooks."

"That was your first kiss?" Dave asked softly.

"Yes."

"Sounds like better than my first forced kiss with Kurt." Dave joked to loosen the atmosphere a little.

"Yeah, it was good, it was really good. It was soft and warm and tender. It was just ... not the good day. We lived with Chloe and her mother Marie. Chloe wasn't there, it was a Thursday, her parents had driven her to her dance lessons. When they returned, they came in on us kissing each other. Marie said nothing, I just saw her smile and I thought maybe it wasn't going to be so bad eventually. But my father, my father, he was put into a rage. He yelled horrors to Julien. He said he was disgusting and he had no right to touch his son. Julien, he ... he didn't know him; he tried to defend himself, saying he hadn't forced me. But it changed nothing. He kicked him out but he wasn't calmed, so, he turned against me. Marie, I could see her trying to stop him, to calm him down, but she could do nothing. I ended up going to hide in my room. I cried. I don't really know how long. And it hurt everywhere."

"He ... he had hit you?"

Sebastian shook his head from side to side in response and resumed his story.

"I went into the bathroom to look for painkillers in the pharmacy. I found an almost full box. I took one pill. But it still didn't fade. I picked another one. And then another and another. I didn't really realize that I had emptied the box way too fast."

"You ... you wanted to die?" Dave couldn't help but ask, a little hurt at the idea.

"Maybe. I don't know. I just wanted it to stop, no more feel pain like that. Then it's a black hole, I only know what Marie told me later. They went to pick Chloe at dance class. She always came to see me after the dance class to tell me about her course. She came into my room and she ... she ..."

Sebastian began to cry and Dave pressed him a little harder against him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and Sebastian managed to continue through his tears.

"She found me lying on my bed, asleep. She tried to wake me up but couldn't. She saw the medicine box and she understood. She screamed, cried, they called the paramedics; I was taken to the hospital. I had a gastric lavage. If I had wanted to die, I hadn't chosen the right drugs. It didn't kill me. But I had taken enough that it had screwed up my kidneys. I had to be on dialysis to remove from my blood all the toxins that my kidneys didn't filter any more. I had to go to the hospital almost every day. They started talking about transplantation; I was put on the list for a donor. And then the doctors began to talk about a live donation. My father took the tests but he was incompatible. My mother ... we don't know where she is, so she wasn't likely to do something about it. Marie volunteered to submit to the tests too even though there was little chance that we were compatible as we aren't blood related. This woman is amazing; she has been almost like my mother for years."

"I'm sure your mother would have done it as well if she had been there."

"But she was not. Chloe, she was thirteen. But she wanted to do something if she could. She has been really scared that day when she realized what had happened in my room and she was still afraid. She really didn't like the hospital, but she always insisted on being there every time I had to go. She held my hand while the machines were doing their job and we talked about everything and nothing. She wanted to get tested too. You don't know her, but when she wants, she can be very persuasive. She was underage so there needed the consent of her parents. She eventually managed to convince them, she took the tests and she was compatible. Marie, I'm sure she would've preferred not. At least she wouldn't have had to make the decision. My father, he didn't care, he said that if she wanted her daughter to risk her life for his disgusting son, it was her problem and he would sign what she wanted. That way he didn't have to make the decision."

Dave gently tightened his hand on Sebastian's as a sign of support, still listening patiently, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Chloe has managed to convince her; she said it was not worth it to let her take the tests if it was not to let her do something if it was possible. Marie signed the papers. I didn't really have a choice anyway, as I was underage too, it was my father who decided and it wouldn't have been good for his image to let his son in this state. And then it would prevent him to take me to the hospital so often, he bought his peace."

Sebastian took Dave's hand in his, made him clench his fist, leaving a free finger and guided it to draw a line on his body, barely higher than his scar on the other side.

"They opened her from here to there, they took one of her kidneys, then they opened me like that ..." he said by making trace his scar. "... And they put it there. "He finished laying their hands flat on top of each other on his belly in the middle of his scar.

Dave placed a light kiss on his temple. They sat in silence for a moment, silently weeping, pressed against each other.

"You probably shouldn't stay. You see, I'm just a loser, I let down my little sister, and she had to save my life twice. I made her so much harm. She never shows but I know she's all the time scared that it happens again."

Dave tightened his grip a little.

"And it really may happen again?"

"I don't know, can we really be sure? I think not. I don't want her to live that again. I thought about nothing that day, I just wanted it to stop, feel no more pain. But now ... I know it always eventually get better, you just have to be patient."

"So we'll be two to be patients. You won't get rid of me that easily. You just had a bad time; it can happen to everyone, I am well placed to know. Your own father had insulted you for something you are and you can't change. I know it, believe me, I tried. Anyone would have fallen apart. But you survived, you kept living. You're worth we fight for you."

"How can you be so kind?"

"Someone very wise told me not so long ago 'I have no choice, I love you.'"

Sebastian gently squeezed his hand on the arm of Dave.

"It's my turn to sing you a nice song that says how I feel, okay?"

"You don't even know what it said."Sebastian joked.

"Never mind." Dave retorted before starting to sing close to the ear of the boy in his arms.

 _You're just too good to be true_  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

 _Pardon the way that I stare_  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you makes me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

 _I love you baby, and if it's quite alright_  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
Let me love you baby, let me love you

"I would love to meet them. You think I could go with you to Paris this summer for example? Or maybe it's too early."

"We could go to Paris, but you wouldn't meet them." Sebastian said with a laugh. "They spend every summer in the south of France."

He slowly turned over into the embrace of his boyfriend to look at him in the eyes through the rest of his tears.

"We should do this. They'll love you, I'm sure." he added with a smile.

"I hope so." Dave said, biting his lip.

Sebastian sat up slightly to kiss him tenderly and leaned back comfortably in his arms, his head resting against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He shivered slightly, Dave reached out to take the folded plaid on the other side of the couch and spread it out on them.

"Are you okay? Are you comfortable?" Dave whispered.

"Yes, you are very comfy. Are you okay, you? I'm not too heavy?"

"No, you're perfect."

"Maybe not perfect, but yes, I'm pretty awesome." Sebastian joked.

"And very modest with it."

They stayed for a moment like this, lulled by the beating of their hearts and their breaths. They finally fell asleep. An urge woke Dave a little later. He watched the boy asleep on his chest, seeming peaceful. Turning his head slightly, he saw the DVD player which indicated 12:20am and the date 03/02/2014. He decided to try to wake Sebastian, because he had to go to the bathroom really quickly before his bladder exploded.

He gently stroked Sebastian's back whispering.

"Hey, Scar. I need you to wake up. Just a little effort my Sleeping Beauty."

Sebastian fidgeted slightly, mumbling.

"No, I still want to sleep. I was dreaming that I was in the arms of the most beautiful man on earth."

"Sorry, you'll have to content yourself with me." Dave said with a laugh.

"It was not a dream then." Sebastian whispered, lifting his head to look at Dave, well, try to watch him with his eyes still full of sleep.

"Happy birthday."

"That's why you woke me up?" Sebastian pouted.

"You're cute. But in fact, I need to get up. I love having you in my arms but now I really, really need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, oh yes, sorry." Sebastian apologized letting Dave stand. "Come back soon, I miss you."

"I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Sebastian curled up in the plaid and waited patiently for the return of his boyfriend. A smile played on his lips, looking back at the day he had just spent.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Dave who had just returned.

"I thought I could almost get used to being woken up in the middle of the night if it's to wake up in your arms."

"Don't get used too much then." Dave said, smiling at the pout of Sebastian. "You're too cute when you sleep, the next time, I'll let you sleep just to watch you."

"You're too emotional for your own good. You come?" Sebastian said, opening his arms, spreading at the same time the plaid. He shivered, feeling the fresh air on his almost naked body.

"Having tried both, even though your couch is comfortable enough ... Your bed is much more. You can come with me if you want; it'll give me the opportunity to wake up a third time with you."

Sebastian stood up to follow Dave in the room with a small pout.

"It's not fair; I woke up with you only once."

"You want me to stay awake until you wake up so that we are equal?"

"No, but promise you'll stay with me if you wake up first."

Dave turned to Sebastian, gently pulled him against him and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"I promise." A new kiss. "Happy Birthday."

Dave leaned again on his boyfriend to kiss him again, holding him tightly against him, taking the time to explore every inch of the other man's mouth gently.

"And this one was just because I wanted to and I can now." Dave said, departing slightly.

"Beddy-byes." Sebastian muttered, sliding his head in the neck of his boyfriend.

Dave smiled and they returned to bed, curled up against each other. They were close to get caught by sleep again when Sebastian spoke once more, so low that Dave almost missed what he said.

"I can't spend the day with you tomorrow, everyone come to party at noon."

Dave didn't react, already fallen asleep. Anyway, he wouldn't have protested, he wouldn't be the one who would stop his new boyfriend to celebrate his birthday with his friends. They had only been together for a few hours and he wasn't expected that day, so there would be nothing annoying to be kindly sent home. Although he'd lie if he said that he wouldn't miss Sebastian at all during the day.

The day they had spent was quite tiring for both students and their early uncomfortable night on the couch didn't help. They were woken up suddenly by the doorbell.

"Huh, what? What is it?" Sebastian muttered as he straightened all of a sudden, swinging at the same time quite violently Dave's arm that was around him.

"Ouch. Oh, I don't know, we're at your place."

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Sebastian said, turning to Dave. "I hurt you?"

"No, it's okay. You should go open the door. I think someone's waiting."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven forty-three." Dave replied, raising his arms at his eyes.

"Oh my god, already? How did we sleep that late?"

"It doesn't seem so difficult to me."

"Oh, really?" Sebastian said playfully, straddling Dave, their morning erections accidentally rubbing.

The doorbell rang again.

"Go away, no one's home." Sebastian said, turning his head toward the door.

"I don't think they'll believe it since they're probably there because you invited them for your birthday."

Sebastian made an adorable pout.

"I know, I'm going to tell them that I'm too sick and I cancel."

"No way ... Well, optionally you can go and tell them you're not ready, that they leave you say ... half an hour. So that I have time to ... take a shower and leave before they come back."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow but said nothing. He got up, collected his tank top on the floor and pants that hung in the bathroom, put them on quickly and left the room. He just came back in time to see Dave get into the bathroom and prevent him from closing the door behind him.

"I managed to negotiate, we have an hour. I told them that I badly wanted my boyfriend, now there right away. Besides Lisa, who asked if she could stay with a weird look, they all left without further ado. But on the other side, they said that you had no interest in having fled when they return. "

"Someone already told you that you're totally crazy?"

"It has already been mentioned once or twice. You gonna kiss me nevertheless?"

"I don't know, I must hasten to take a shower." Dave replied cheekily turning decisively away from Sebastian and removing his shirt. He ran his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and looked at the other man over his shoulder.

"Come or leave but shut the door please."

Then he turned around, deliberately ignoring Sebastian and finally took off his boxers. The other was like frozen, unsure about how to react. Dave stepped into the shower and turned the water on.

"You coming or you changed your mind? Or you have another boyfriend and he's the one you wanted so badly that you sent your friends away."

"Oh no way, I haven't changed my mind." Sebastian muttered as he undressed hastily, almost falling by hampering in his pants.

Dave turned to face him, with a smile through the pane that began to fog. They took a few seconds to stare hungrily at each other ... especially drawn to these body parts of each other that they had never had the opportunity to see. And no doubt they both loved what they were seeing.

Sebastian joined Dave in the shower which was quite large but was nonetheless very suitable for the brushings between their bodies. Dave ran a hand over Sebastian's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their bodies clung instinctively their cocks rubbing one against the other, pulling a moan of pleasure to Dave. He let his hands run over the body of his lover, making them slowly slide down his spine, awarded by the thrill of the man before him. He grabbed his ass and pressed a little more against him, trapping their cocks between them. Sebastian's fingers tightened on the shoulders of his lover.

They began a slow motion, their leaking cocks sometimes meeting with the rhythm of their swaying hips. Dave moaning against the skin of Sebastian, the latter sucking the skin of the shoulder of the other man between his lips. Dave ran his hands up along the body of the law student. He pulled back slightly, drawing a sigh of frustration from Sebastian that he choked in a kiss. One of his hands slipped between them to come and wrap around the dick of the youngest.

Sebastian mimicked Dave's action wrapping his cock with his slender fingers. The two boys made their hands go back and forth, giving them rhythm. Using their free hand to caress, grab the other, their lips tasting the skin of the other. Dave came first in a harsh groan and continued to stroke Sebastian in spite of his quivers. It took no more to the future lawyer to come too.

They hugged each other tenderly, holding one another the time to recover their minds.

"I love you." Dave whispered in the ear of Sebastian.

Sebastian briefly tightened his grip, hoping that it would be enough for his boyfriend without having to say the words. They finished taking their shower, soaping each other with a smile. Then they got dressed and waited for the arrival or rather the comeback of Sebastian's guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in this chapter are 'Fais moi une place' by Julien Clerc and 'Can't take my eyes off of you' by ... well according to Wikipedia, it was first by Frankie Valli, it has been covered so many times that I wouldn't know by myself.
> 
> *Translation of the song  
> Make a place for me  
> At the bottom of your heart  
> So that I kiss you  
> When you cry  
> I'll become  
> All crazy, all clown, kind  
> To make you to smile  
> I want you to never hurt  
> To never be cold  
> And I don't care about anything  
> Anything, except you  
> I love you  
> Make a place for me  
> In your future  
> So I rehash  
> Less my memories  
> I'll never be  
> Off, haughty, distant  
> To make you feel good  
> I don't want you to get bored  
> I don't want you to be scared  
> I want you to forget  
> The taste of unhappiness  
> I love you
> 
> I don't know the reality of the kidney transplant closely since I'm not a doctor and I don't know either someone that it happened to. I tried to inform myself but I don't pretend that the story of Sebastian is medically correct. Same for the description of the scar, I may have misplaced it or made it too large. I did with the information that I have found. And for what is the transplantation from a living donor, again, I don't have the legal knowledge to be sure that what I related there is really possible because Chloe was underage at the time, I don't know what the law says exactly. I invoke the poetic license for that; let's say it was possible that she gives her kidney to her brother. It is not necessarily in real life.
> 
> As you may have deduced, Sebastian's apartment is in the neighborhood of Lincoln Square. To be more precise, on West Giddings Street. It is for those who are interested to go for a ride on Google map (as I have done to decide where he lives) to see what it looks like. And later to situate it in relation to other places I have also chosen more or less this way. You're a perfectionist or you're not.


	21. How to say goodbye to you

"You sure you don't mind to stay? Lisa can be a bit crazy sometimes." Sebastian asked Dave while they were snuggled together on the couch waiting for Lisa and the others to come back for the party.

"If you're sure it's okay for you, I'm ready. Especially if it means that I can spend the day with you."

"I can tell them to really leave otherwise." Sebastian tried.

"It's your birthday Scar; you have to spend it with the people who matter to you."

"That is what would happen if I spent it with you."

"Even though I love to spend time alone with you, I don't want to spend all my time alone with you."

"How should I take it?"

"Oh, don't play the victim. You know it can't work if we stay all the time glued to each other. I prefer to spend time without you to better enjoy when we're together."

"Makes sense. And I admit, it wouldn't be nice of me to cancel as Kurt, Adam and Blaine came from New York purposely for that."

"And Colin?"

"He couldn't afford a ticket to come and anyway he worked at the grocery store this weekend."

The doorbell rang again. Sebastian pouted having to get up from his comfortable position, which made Dave smile who found that his boyfriend could really be adorable when he dropped the mask.

"I'll go if you want." Dave suggested. But Sebastian shook his head.

"It's fine Lisa; you have your key, let everyone in." Sebastian shouted towards the door without moving.

"You're sure you're visible now? It's not for me, but Nicky didn't recover of having to imagine you in action with your boyfriend, I'm not sure he'd survive if he'd have to really see it." Lisa shouted from the other side of the door.

"It's okay, say to Nicky that we are dressed and there is a surprise for him behind the door."

"Smythe, I warn you that if your surprise isn't a beautiful blonde girl, you'll have to deal with me." Nick yelled from outside.

"Well, you'll come in or we party through the door?"

The door opened, revealing Lisa, closely followed by Nick, Tyler, David and Blaine, all the five of them arms full of shopping bags. They put all the bags in the kitchen then turned to the couch.

"So, what's the surprise?" Nick asked, crossing his arms before he recognized Dave. "Big Boy, I didn't know you'd be here!" he exclaimed, throwing himself on Dave to hug him.

"In fact, I didn't know either at the same time yesterday."

"Nick, you want to please let him go so we can say hello to him too?" Blaine asked pulling on the shirt of Nick.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Nick moved and let the others friends say hello to the new lovers.

"Lisa, you hadn't told me that Kurt and Adam were coming too?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes Jeff sent a message, their plane has landed, and they’ll be here soon. As if you cared to have even more guests while you're dreaming of kicking us out to spend your day in bed with David." Lisa replied.

"No, thanks, I like girls." the former Warbler David joked.

"Oh, I forgot this detail." Lisa muttered.

"And yet, you're lucky I didn't invite my other friend Nick." Dave joked.

"For pity's sake Big Boy, tell me you're talking about another Nick than the one I think." Nick whined

"Who else could it be?" Dave asked playfully.

"I wanna die."

"Oh no, Nick, not you too. This idiot almost killed enough people like that." Sebastian launched.

"Do you understand something you?" Tyler asked, leaning toward Lisa.

"You mean except that they are more insane one than the other? Nothing, but I have a feeling it's better not to try to understand."

"OK, let's just do that then."

The doorbell rang again and Lisa jumped almost on the door to welcome the new guests.

"Hello, hello New Yorkers. No, don't tell, I'll guess. You must be Kurt." Lisa said showing Jeff. "You Adam." she added, pointing to Kurt. "And you Jeff." she finished, pointing to Adam. "So? Am I right?"

"At least you have the three good names." Adam said with a laugh.

"But otherwise, you got it all wrong." Kurt added with a smile.

"What could make you think that I was Kurt?" Jeff asked, looking hurt.

"Nothing, I took a chance randomly actually. So, given your accent, you're Adam I guess." Lisa said, turning to Adam. "So, Kurt and Jeff." she finished, pointing to the boys in the correct order this time.

"Lisa, you can let the guests in instead of assaulting them please?" Sebastian launched approaching the door, followed closely by his boyfriend. "Don't mind her, come in."

"Hello, Happy Birthday Seb ... Dave? I didn't know you were reconciled, you could've told us." Kurt exclaimed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that you just called me Seb and we'd have told you earlier, but actually, that's only since yesterday and we were too busy to remember to send you a text." Sebastian said taking Dave's hand before dropping a light kiss on his lips.

"That's it, you're together? You have finally realized that you are made for each other?" Kurt asked.

"You should look at your cell phone occasionally Kurt, I sent you a text message to warn you as soon as we arrived." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Oh, yes, in fact, I forgot to charge it before leaving, my battery is dead. Besides, someone would have an I-Phone charger with them?"

"Yes, in my room, on my nightstand, the charging station is connected all the time."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Kurt walked into Sebastian's room and put his phone to load on the charging station and then came out of the room.

"So what is planned for the big day?" he asked cheerfully around.

The crazy cast began to prepare something to eat and spent many hours of fun together. From time to time, among all the others, Sebastian took Dave's hand and squeezed briefly, in a silent 'I love you' After four or five times of this little game, Dave turned and whispered in his ear "I love you." which Sebastian replied by tightening his fingers around Dave smiling at him.

Soon, it was time for David, Blaine, Kurt and Adam to leave to not miss their planes for New York and Ann Arbor. Kurt retrieved his cell phone the battery of which had finished charging and relit it.

"Let's see if I have any friends." he joked, typing his code.

"Don't be disappointed if you don't have any messages, you have friends but most of them are here." Adam said with a smile.

The phone began to vibrate to indicate Blaine's message but also several missed calls. Kurt frowned when he saw the name of the man who had tried to call several times a day.

"Kurt? A problem?" Adam asked looking worried.

"This is ... my father. He ... he tried to call me several times and he didn't leave a message."

"Call him." Lisa said as if it was obvious.

"He ... he always leaves a message." Kurt replied, seriously worrying about what was going on for his father to change his habits and try to call as often and never leave a message.

"Kurt, I'm sure it's nothing serious, call him." Blaine said, trying to hide his concern.

"I ... I can't. What if ..."

"Kurt, baby, calm down. I'll call back for you okay? I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Adam said softly, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"You don't understand ... he .." Kurt stammered.

"I understand, but you have to know. In the meantime, you're probably worried for nothing." Adam  said gently taking the mobile of Kurt's hands. "Nick, Jeff, you should bring David and Blaine at the airport so they don't miss their flights."

"No, I stay as long as I don't know what's going on with Burt. Go there you." Blaine said not really managing to hide his concern.

Nick, Jeff and David went not without a promise of the others to keep them informed. Adam isolated in Sebastian's bedroom. Meanwhile, Blaine had led Kurt to the couch and tried to reassure him by gently stroking his back. Lisa, Tyler, Dave and Sebastian cleaned up a little the kitchen, waiting.

When Adam came back silently, Kurt and Blaine didn't hear him behind them, he walked into the kitchen, trying somehow to remain composed. He walked to the four friends, seeing him, Dave became concerned.

"Is it serious?"

Adam just nodded and whispered so that Kurt wouldn't hear "It's Finn."

Kurt who had heard Dave talk turned.

"What's going on, tell me what it is Adam." he asked panicky.

"Don't move baby, I come, okay."

"We should leave you." Tyler said looking Lisa.

"Yes, we'll go ... but uh ... I live here." Lisa stammered.

"You come to my place; we must let them, really." Tyler replied.

"Yes, of course, yes. You keep us aware huh." Lisa muttered, being drawn toward the door.

"Yes, uh ... I should go too." Dave said.

"No, you should stay." Adam said firmly. "Will you go with Kurt and Blaine and tell them I'll be there ... I need two minutes okay?"

"Uh ... okay yes."

Dave joined the others two in the sitting room, visibly panicked. Kurt asked him what happened but he said he didn't know; that they had to wait for Adam. Kurt began to panic, throwing himself into Blaine's arms to find some comfort.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sebastian watched Adam break down under his eyes.

"How will I tell them that? I need something, I can't break down now. Tell me you've got whiskey or vodka, anything."

Sebastian found a bottle of vodka and hastened to serve a glass for Adam who emptied it in one gulp.

"OK, I'll be fine, thank you." Adam said striving to recover.

"I let you."

"No, stay. I won't be able to deal with the three of them once I have said what I have to say. I need you to hold out with me." Adam pleaded.

"OK." Sebastian said. "Wait." he poured himself a glass of vodka he emptied in one gulp too. "It's okay, let's go."

The two men walked into the sitting room, Sebastian sat next to Dave on the couch, and Adam sat on the coffee table facing the four of them.

"Adam, that's enough now, what's happening? Tell me what's going on. Is that ... oh my god, he had a relapse, the cancer returned?" Kurt said impatiently.

Adam took the hands of his boyfriend in his and looked into his eyes before looking away.

"That's it? I thought he was better." Blaine tried.

"No, Burt's okay." Adam said quietly releasing Kurt's hands.

"I warn you Adam, if this is good news and it's one of your jokes, it's really not funny."

"It's your brother." Adam blurted.

"Finn? What there is with Finn? What does he have?"

"He was playing video games with Puck who was there for the weekend. He fell unconscious for no apparent reason. They took him to the hospital."

"But he's fine right? He's fine, they're treating him and he'll be fine. Adam, tell me he's okay. I beg you; tell me that everything will be fine."

Adam shook his head sadly.

"No Kurt. I'm sorry. They couldn't do anything, it was too late."

"He is ...?" Kurt asked horrified.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Noooo, it's not possible, he can't. He was twenty years old, he can't ..." Kurt screamed, weeping bitterly. "Blaine, this is not possible, huh, it's not possible."

Blaine was crying silently, he took Kurt in his arms, clinging to him like a lifeline. Kurt continued to struggle, crying almost hysterically. Beside them, Dave remained impassive under the attentive gaze of Sebastian who was concerned that his boyfriend react so little to this announcement. Sebastian slipped his hand into Dave's and squeezed gently. Dave turned to his boyfriend, giving him a small smile.

"I'll call Isabelle to explain her, and then I’ll call the airline company to change our flights. We're not going back to New York, we go straight to Lima. I'll call NYADA tomorrow. Blaine, you want me to go with you to the airport?" Adam asked taking things in hand.

Blaine shook his head and tried to speak but the words got stuck in his throat.

"I can also change your ticket if you want."

Blaine nodded and pulled out his ticket out of his pocket, handing it to Adam so that he had the necessary references for the process. While Adam went through Kurt's list of contacts looking for the number of his boss at Vogue, Sebastian turned to Dave.

"David, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I'll call my father, I want to go there, be there for the funeral. Then I need to find a flight to go."

"Hey, calm down, you can cry, you know, everybody would understand."

"Not at the moment Scar. For now, my brain registered the information but a part of me has not yet realized. This is quite convenient for now. I'll break down when I'll have registered. For now, I still have my entire mind, I use it."

"What happens if you're all alone when you break down?"

"I don't know Sebastian."

"I'm coming with you. This is not negotiable. I'll call my dad and I take care to find us a flight."

"No Bass, out of question ..."

"I said, not negotiable."

"You're not going to your dad's. Take care to find us tickets and I'll call my father, you stay with us."

"But ..."

"Not negotiable."

The three men settled all details. On the couch, Kurt and Blaine were still clinging to each other and nothing seemed to stop their tears. Adam had tried to contact Blaine's parents but had no answer, fortunately, Burt had accepted without any problem the three boys stay home until they return to New York. Paul had agreed to host Sebastian, the news that his son was reconciled with his best friend giving him a little balm to the heart after the sad news.

Adam had found a flight for him and Kurt early the next morning, but there were only two places on this flight, so Blaine would travel the afternoon with Dave and Sebastian. Nobody wanted to leave one of them travel alone in these circumstances.

"I need to find us a hotel." Adam said with more and more difficulty to keep afloat.

"You can stay here. It will be somewhat camping, but I think Lisa doesn't complain about the couch. I'll call her; she should be able to stay at Tyler's again tonight."

"Thank you." Adam whispered, close to tears.

"You have the right to lose it too. You'll have all the time tomorrow to put yourself together to handle things, but now you have the right to lose it." Sebastian said with a weak smile.

"I didn't even know him."

"Exactly, the brother of your boyfriend just died before you had a chance to know him."

Adam began to sob, alone and lost. Sebastian ran him awkwardly a hand in the back, but he didn't quite know how to comfort him. Fortunately for him, his boyfriend was a little better at that, Dave didn't hesitate for a second to take the other man in his arms and let him cry on his shoulder. Sebastian took the opportunity to call Tyler.

"Sebastian! So what happens? Tell us everything. Kurt's father's fine?"

"His father is fine ... well, as well as one can be in these circumstances but his brother ..."

"What does he have? This is not too serious I hope?"

"He's ... he's dead." Sebastian whispered before bursting into tears.

At the other end of the line, Tyler did not know what to say, a little surprised to hear his friend cry.

"I ... I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want."

"Could Lisa stay at your place again tonight? She can come and get her stuffs, but we all go in Ohio tomorrow and ... well, I proposed to Adam, Kurt and Blaine to stay overnight, it's a little sold out for the night."

"Sure. For once we don't have you on the back." Tyler joked.

"I'm not the one who insists on coming every time."

"I know. When she gets an idea in her head, there's not much to change her mind. That's why we love her."

"If you say so. Maybe she will calm down when she has found someone."

"I hope not. I like her as she is." Tyler sighed. "Well, safe trip to you all. If you need anything, we are here, ready to pick up."

"Thank you."

There were enough remnants of the party so they can all eat something. Not that they had much appetite but they forced themselves a little. Kurt and Blaine did almost not let go of each other and it was difficult to discern which comforted the other the most. Dave still hadn't broken down, probably not yet realized. Sebastian and Adam were doing their best to hold for others, but several times in the evening, they isolated themselves to cry before returning.

They unfolded the couch for Adam and Kurt, but Blaine still couldn't let go of his best friend more than a few minutes. And even if Kurt clung to his boyfriend when Blaine was pulling himself out of his arms, he was quickly finding himself in Blaine's when he returned. So they all three slept on the couch, Kurt between Adam and Blaine.

Dave fell asleep without much difficulty but Sebastian rolled in every way without finding sleep. Dave finally turned to him, still half asleep.

"Hey, you should try to sleep." Dave muttered.

"That's what I do, just imagine."

"Give me your hand."

"Don't you think it's a little early for a marriage proposal?" Sebastian joked.

"Bass, please. Your hand."

Sebastian held out one of his hands to Dave who took it and made small circles on the inside of his wrist. The two boys eventually get back to sleep almost peacefully. When they awoke, the five men didn’t seem at all to have slept properly.

Separate Kurt and Blaine at the airport had been a tricky business, but eventually Dave and Sebastian promised to take good care of Blaine until he came to Lima and Kurt allowed himself to be trained up to their airplane by his boyfriend.

The flight to Lima was spent in silence for Sebastian, Dave and Blaine, apart from the cries of the latter that only stopped a few minutes before start once again. Dave, he inexplicably remained calm and composed which particularly worried Sebastian but was still convenient to relay to comfort Blaine.

Paul waited for them at the airport. He hugged a long time his son before turning to Sebastian to hug him and slip in his ear "Thank you."

"Thanks for what?" the teenager asked.

"For having forgiven his mistake to my son and being there for him"

"Oh, it's nothing."

They left Blaine at the Hummel's where a slightly strange atmosphere reigned since Adam arrived that morning. Being introduced to his new in-laws in these circumstances is not exactly ideal. And while Burt and Carole were generally friendly, Carole was devastated and Burt had his arms filled with his son since their arrival. Adam tried to integrate as well as possible but everything seemed awkward. He scored some points though taking care of cooking the lunch, even if no one really had the heart to eat.

The days passed, the funeral approached and Dave still hadn't shed a tear. Sebastian knew it, they hadn't left each other longer than the time to go to the bathroom. Dave had repeatedly held him in his arms when he broke down, but not once Finn’s former teammate had cried.

And finally, it had been Thursday, the day of the funeral. Nobody had really calculated, but it was on the day of the Glee club at McKinley. Mr. Schuester had canceled the meeting. The coach Beiste had canceled football practice; even Sue Sylvester had canceled the training of the Cheerios.

In the church, all former members of the Glee Club made the trip for a final farewell to their friend. Some of those who were football teammates were there too. And of course, the students of the current Glee club had also come, few had been students at the same time as him but all had known him as a substitute of Mr. Schuester.

The family not being particularly religious, there was no priest and no prayers. Simply his friends and family took turns to say a few words.

Burt began.

"The first time I let Finn in to my house, he insulted my son. I kicked him out faster than the time to say Jack Robinson. Then I knew why he had insulted him and I bawled Kurt out. Since then, I have not once regretted having married this wonderful woman and having created this new family. Gonna miss to hear doors slamming at home because it seemed that big idiot didn't know how to close them otherwise. Gonna miss to hear him sing out loud in the shower. And most of all, I'll miss to hear him arguing with Kurt as if they had always been brothers."

Kurt took over, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat before beginning to speak.

"I lost my mother more than ten years ago. I almost lost my father twice. Today I lost a friend, my first crush, but mostly, I lost a brother. Life isn't always fair. But I know he wouldn't want to see us cry. He would've told us to live and fulfill our dreams."

Then it was the turn of Mr. Schuester and then Coach Beiste's.

"I needed a leader for New Directions. I found one in the locker room of the school, in the shower. And as I knew he would never have joined the Glee club without a little push, I did something I'm not proud of. I let him believe that I had found drugs in his belongings and the only way for him to keep it secret was to join the choir. Before he left high school, I've confessed to him. He told me that I was even cooler than he thought. Resentment was not part of his life."

"He wasn't the best footballer I had to train but he was by far one of the best captains. He had that talent to motivate his teammates to excel. He knew how to identify flaws and qualities of each and use them to get the best from his team. He knew how to reunite them around a common goal. It would have been a great teacher even though many thought he was an idiot."

Sue Sylvester then settled to say a few words too.

"I lost my sister three years ago. I was lost; I had no idea what to do. The big idiot and his almost brother came to lecture me telling me they knew what they were talking about on the pretext that they had lost their parents at a young age. They took over what I was unable to do. With their Glee club I'm trying to destroy from the beginning, they sang the favorite song of my Jeannie. As stated by my colleague and enemy, he had no grudge, he forgave. We should all follow his example."

Some students took the floor. Former Finn's classmates and also some of his students at the Glee club.

Dave's turn came, but his tears had finally began to flow since they had entered the church. Sebastian handed him tissues to limit the stream, but Dave didn't feel able to speak. He firmly clutched the paper on which he had written what he wanted to tell.

"I'll go for you if you want." Sebastian whispered to him, taking a corner of the paper between his fingers.

Dave said nothing but unclenched his fingers to let his boyfriend take the crumpled paper. Sebastian gently pulled, stood up and took his place behind the microphone.

"Hello. I never went to high school with Finn. I was actually rather in the opposing team. But my friend David Karofsky wanted to say a few words and he can't speak right now."

He smoothed the paper and began to read.

"Finn was one of my best friends in middle school and beginning of high school. Until he joined the Glee club while I was discovering feelings that I thought inappropriate. I became violent to hide what I am and I lost my best friends in the process. Now I'm gay and I'm not hiding anymore. I still love football, I sing but only in the shower at home and the prom is probably the only place I never would dance in public. But I can't escape some clichés of homosexuals. My boyfriend will surely roll his eyes hearing that, when I feel down, I take a jar of ice cream that I eat watching a true girly rom com."

Sebastian stopped reading time to roll his eyes and said, "Yes, I bet he’ll roll his eyes." Some laughter arose in the church; he waited until they had subsided before continuing reading.

"My only regret will have been to have wasted precious time with my friend. Life's too short; don't move away from your friends for fear of what you are. If they are really your friends, they'll accept you no matter what."

Sebastian had tears in his eyes, folding the paper. He cleared his throat awkwardly, briefly wiped his eyes with the fingertips.

"I think now someone is supposed to sing. Kurt?"

Kurt nodded and Sebastian gave him the floor. Puck joined Kurt with his guitar and started playing. The countertenor voice rose softly in the little church.

 _I close my eyes_  
Only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity

_Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song_  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see

_Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_

_Don't hang on_  
Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away   
All your money won't another minute buy

_Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_

_Dust in the wind_  
Everything is dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
In the wind

Then the current Glee club made a cover of 'To Sir with Love' that Finn and his friends had sung a few years ago in honor of Mr. Schuester.

Finally, Quinn spoke while the first year's Glee club without Kurt but with Sam and Blaine took place behind her.

"A few years ago, I was in a rather delicate situation in which I led Finn. Fortunately, people who are behind me and Kurt have supported us. The Glee Club, for all of us, it was a second family. For some even their only family. We take care in hard times. Carole, Burt, Kurt, you're still part of this family, there will always be someone to listen to you and support you when needed."

Then, without any music had been played, she began to sing.

 _Sometimes in our lives_  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

The choir from Mercedes' church hummed the background music while all the Glee club took up the chorus in unison.

 _Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Blaine sang the next part looking directly at Kurt.

 _Please swallow your pride_  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show

Puck sang the next part.

 _You just call on me brother, when you need a hand_  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Again, all the Glee club sang in chorus.

 _Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

 _If there is a load you have to bear_  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me  
Call me  
Call me 

One by one, they warred a little while continuing to sing 'Call me' while watching the Hummel-Hudson family.

After that, they all went to the cemetery and made their silent farewell to their son, their brother, their friend, their teacher. Dave cried throughout the ceremony, supported by Sebastian.

In the car back home, the two boys went together to the back of the car that Paul was driving. He cast a glance in the rearview mirror as he did when Dave was younger to check if his son was properly secured in his seat and if he was asleep or not.

"So ... I guess now you two are… dating?" he asked, walking on eggshells.

"Uh ... I guess you could say that. I would've preferred that you discover it in other circumstances." Sebastian muttered.

A slight smile lit Paul Karofsky's sad face.

"It was the best time for him to make up his mind and come back to you, I think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, here. I will miss this big silly Finn. I would have loved to write more scenes with him. Only life doesn't always let us choice. I would say that it rarely let it to us, or ever. And I know I could go on like this because it's written so I don't need the actor to write the character. But I just couldn't.
> 
> The songs I used. Kurt sings Dust in the wind by Kansas. Someone once asked Chris Colfer's mum what song she'd like to hear him sing in Glee ... I wish I had harder time to place it but it seemed perfect for the situation. And you'll have recognized 'Lean on me' by Bill Whithers, otherwise it's that you missed things on Glee my friends.
> 
> Also, prevention is better than cure, so I say it: if I haven't talked about Rachel, it's because for me, in this story, at this point, she's not with Finn anymore since long, she found someone else, she mourned her story with Finn. In other words, she's affected as well as all his friends but not as much as his family. I don't want to minimize what Lea is living right now; it's just that I write about Rachel and Finn, not about Lea and Cory.


	22. Show must go on

"I want to break up."

Sebastian and Dave were back to Chicago the day after the funeral. And as they weren't returning to college until Monday, Sebastian had suggested to his boyfriend to spend the weekend with him and had kindly asked Tyler to keep Lisa at his until Sunday evening.

"What?" Sebastian asked, looking up from the couch where he was lying.

"I want to break up." Dave repeated resting his head on the couch next to which he was seated as usual.

"May I ask why? What have I done? Who have asked you to kick me out this time?"

"Nobody. It's just that ..."

"That I was a fucking game for you, it is. You had fun and now ..."

"Can you let me talk?" Dave asked, standing up.

"Oh yes and why would I do that? For you to tell me that you lied to me, that you don't love me, that you did it just to have sex with me. Good; you've had a blast at least?"

"No, it's just going too fast okay? We should have had a romantic date, going to restaurant, movies and I shall take you home."

"You want to leave me just because we didn't start by a date?"

"For this and because ... our anniversary shouldn't be the same day as your birthday. That should be your day and already you're going to share it with Finn now. So I want to break up now. And take you to a real date, say ... Friday? If you're free, of course. And if you still want me after this painful breakup."

"Why don't we wait until Thursday to officially break up then?"

"Because, to make our official anniversary be another day, I think we need to have broken up for several days. And because anyway, we have a week of school to catch up, so let's take the opportunity to work."

"I don't want to." Sebastian pouted.

"You don't want to go out with me Friday night?" Dave asked, running his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Yes, but I don't want to break up."

"Tell yourself it's just that I can't see you for a short week. And that we phone call or text only to agree on our date on Friday."

"Okay. But go quickly before I change my mind. Can I just have a break up kiss before you go?"

"I hope you can." Dave said slowly leaning towards Sebastian to kiss him tenderly. "Hey, don't cry." he added, his forehead against Sebastian and wiping a tear from the tip of the thumb.

"It's just that I'll miss you."

"It's only a week. And for what it's worth, I'll miss you too."

After that, Dave had returned to his dorm room to Loyola and had texted Sebastian arriving.

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _So dear ex boyfriend? What kind of restaurant should I take you to for our reunion?_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Surprise me dear future boyfriend_

They stood on their promise to contact only by text message throughout the week even if they openly flirted. But after all, this is what usually do two people who have a date at the end of the week.

Monday:

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Have you decided where you're taking me?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Nice try, but you told me to surprise you_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _But I must know how to dress to seduce you_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Nice try again, but I'm already seduced_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Not a reason to stop making efforts_

Tuesday:

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Come on, just a hint so I know whether to wear a tie or not_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _You can wear one if you want but I've been avoiding places where the tie is mandatory_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Yes, of course I'm too stupid, how could I talk about that, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _You ramble._

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Sorry_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _That's cute to see you ramble by text message_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _I'm not cute. I am strong and manly._

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _And cute too._

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _:(_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _That's also what I like about you ;)_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Okay, I'm cute_

Wednesday:

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _What time is it I should make the reservation?_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _It depends ... Sex is usually before or after?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _After ..._

**Dave to Sebastian:** _The third date ;)_

**Sebastian to Dave:** _You're not serious?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _You asked me 'normally'_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _And for us?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Us before, but it's already done. Twice if you remember well_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _I remember. Two wonderful times_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _So, we can wait the third date_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _In this case, I suggest you to free your Saturday, I'll take you on date once in the afternoon and once in the evening_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Strong. Manly. Cute. And pervert!_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _I'm no longer talking to you :(_

Thursday:

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _You're still sulking at me?_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _No_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _So we still date tomorrow night_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _I hope so yes_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _I'll pick you up around 6:30_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _And where are we going?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _You'll see. Just wear comfortable shoes, we'll go there on foot_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Is it far?_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _Maybe, maybe not?_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _I'm no longer talking to you_  

Friday had finally arrived. Dave had almost regretted his decision since he had missed Sebastian so much the last days. Sebastian, he had finally found that this arrangement was not a so bad idea. He had missed his future-ex-future-boyfriend of course, but he realized that this hole would increase the pleasure he'd have to see him again.

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _When you said you're no longer talking to me...?_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _You know that was not true. I'm ready, I'm waiting for you_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _It is barely 6:10_

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Don't make fun of me, I'm impatient_

 **Dave to Sebastian:** _I don't make fun, I'm early too, I'm here soon._

 **Sebastian to Dave:** _Soon how long?_

The doorbell of the loft rang at this point and Sebastian opened the door while waiting for Dave's reply.

"Soon now." Dave said with a smile. "Hello."

"Hello. Can I kiss you now, or you'll make me wait until the end of the date?"

"I should make you wait ... But I'm not so keen." Dave said leaning toward Sebastian one hand on his cheek and gently capturing his lips.

"I know it was only a week, but I missed you. You're a dangerous addiction David Karofsky."

"I've got the same for you Sebastian Smythe."

"Dave? I thought you were coming at 6:30." Lisa wondered when leaving Sebastian's bedroom, wearing a little black dress highlighting well her forms.

"I come too early? You weren't finished both?" Dave asked falsely hurt pointing to the door through which Lisa came out.

"You’re kidding? I'm ready for half an hour because my Prince Charming was supposed to be already there and Sebastian was ready before me."

"Lisa! You promised."

"Since he was supposed to come in 20 minutes, I don't think he will laugh at you."

"Error, he will definitely hear about it for long."

"It's a conspiracy." Sebastian groaned.

"Tell me your knight in shining armor was supposed to arrive when? You should n't let him treat you like that just to not be alone."

"He was supposed to arrive at 6, but he called me to tell me he would be late and he has a very good excuse."

"Hey, hi. Dave? I'm that late? I swear Lisa, I didn't think it was so late; I would’ve called you otherwise." Tyler who had appeared at the door rambled in one breath.

"No, don't worry, Dave is just early." Lisa said with a laugh.

"Do you know that to find yourself a boyfriend, you should think about hanging out with someone else than gay men Lisa?"

"That's why I go out with Tyler tonight I will point out."

"If I remember right New Year's Eve, it seems to me it's not the best calculation of your life." Sebastian replied.

"Okay, I get the impression we started on a big misunderstanding you and I." Tyler said, turning to Sebastian. "I'm not gay."

"Okay ... You were drunk at New Year's Eve, right?"

"No, I was sober, thank you very much. To be honest, I wondered if Lisa was contrariwise."

"Hey." Lisa protested.

"Since then, I realized that either it's her normal state, or she's drunk all the time."

"You, you'll end up going out alone."

"No, Lisa, you promised me, remember?" Sebastian said worried.

"Anyway, all that to say that I'm straight. For a guy, you don't kiss so bad Sebastian. I haven't had the worst time of my life that night but I didn't really need to jerk off coming home either. At least, not because of our kiss." Tyler finished with a sidelong glance towards Lisa.

"Well, I suggest that we go. Before the situation degenerates and we lose our reservation. "Dave cut. "Good evening you two."

"Good evening." Lisa and Tyler answered in chorus.

"So you'll finally tell me where we're going?" Sebastian asked once away from the apartment.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Can you at least tell me if my outfit is appropriate?"

Dave scrutinized Sebastian in his fitted pale green shirt that suggested the line of his abs, his adjusted black jeans that hugged his long legs and dress shoes that had to be quite expensive.

"I think so. But in fact, I don't know, I've never went there."

"What? For a romantic who insisted on a date so my birthday and our anniversary won't be the same day, you don't know it's very dangerous to bring someone to a place where you have ever been too for the first date?"

"I felt adventurous and I wanted it to be a place only for us, not a place where I had memories without you."

They were in public and even if in appearance Dave assumed his homosexuality now, Sebastian hesitated a little before taking shyly the hand of his boyfriend in his to briefly tighten it. He was about to release it but he felt Dave tightening his fingers around his. They turned in toward each other and smiled. Dave leaned into the ear of Sebastian.

"There will always be idiots to tell us we shouldn't be together but they'll never again stop me to walk hand in hand with the man I love if I want."

They walked in silence, without the need to talk, just happy to be together. They reached a door above which extended a signboard in orangey wood on which were displayed in green letters, the words'' Bistro Campagne''. Dave dropped Sebastian's hand to open the door that he held for his boyfriend. A waitress approached them when Dave was taking back Sebastian's hand. On his chest there was a tag on which was written 'Magali'.

"Good evening, gentlemen, can I help you?" She asked with a big smile and a charming foreign accent.

"Yes, good evening. I booked for 7 in the name of Karofsky Smythe. We maybe are a little early." Dave replied.

"There is no problem. I was just finishing setting up your table. But if you prefer, I can also offer you a table in the patio. I still have one on a perfect spot for a date."

"What do you think?" Dave asked watching Sebastian.

"Yes, why not, it's quite warm tonight."

"So it'll be the patio thank you."

The waitress brought them to a small table outside, in a quiet corner and gave them the menus.

"Can I get you something to drink first?"

"Just water for me thank you." Sebastian replied.

"Are you sure? I can pay you something else." Dave asked.

"I'm sure. I don't like to drink sweet eating French dishes and here I'm still too young to drink alcohol."

"Oh, yes, okay. Water for me too, thank you."

"Excuse me. Your first name, it doesn't seem American, am I wrong?" Sebastian said, stopping her when she was going to leave.

"No, I'm French actually."

« D’où vous venez exactement ? » Sebastian asked in almost perfect French that surprised the waitress.

« De Franche-Comté, mais c’est pas très connu. » Magali answered.

« Comté, c’est de là que vient le fromage, c’est ça ? »

« Oui, c’est ça. Je suis étonnée, c’est rare qu’un Américain connaisse ça. »

« J’ai grandi en France, à Paris. Ma belle-mère avait un appartement à Montpellier où on passait nos vacances d’été. »

Dave didn't understand a word of what was happening in front of him, but the smile of Sebastian was a pleasure to see so he let them talk without saying anything.

"I understand better. I'll let you make your choice; I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks."

"You hit on the waitress right in front of me." Dave teased.

"Oh, sorry. It's been so long since I hadn't really spoken French, I couldn't help myself. I will restrain myself, I promise."

"No, don't apologize. You're sexy when you speak French."

"Are you trying to seduce me, haphazardly?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Obviously, what's the point of a date if it's not to seduce you?"

"So it works very well. I'm totally charmed."

"Already? You're an easy boy." Dave joked.

"Only with you." Sebastian said, pouting.

"I'm charmed too." Dave said with a smile.

"Why did you choose this restaurant?"

"It is not too far from your place, I looked online it had rather good reviews, especially that it's a good place for a date. And as I said earlier, I felt adventurous, I thought that a French restaurant that might remind you of good memories."

"And it was adventurous because ...?"

"It could make you rather nostalgic, or it might not be at all like what you ate in France."

"It looks like a very good choice."

"So, you who knows French food, what you advise me to eat?"

"I don't know ... If you want to taste something typical, probably the Cassoulet."

"What will you take yourself?"

"La Truite Grenobloise I think."

"And for dessert?"

"You mean except you?" Sebastian asked in a suggestive tone.

"Who says you'll have me for dessert?" Dave replied in the same tone.

"So I'd say you should take the Crème Brûlée." Sebastian said, pretending to pout.

The waitress returned with two glasses of water and placed them in front of them.

"You made your choice?"

"It's good for you?" Dave asked to Sebastian who replied with a nod.

Dave ordered the Cassoulet and the Crème Brûlée and Sebastian, la Truite Grenobloise and Profiteroles. Each made taste his dishes to the other and they talked about their week one without the other, flirting a little from time to time. Sebastian spoke in French with their waitress each time drawing a wide smile to Dave, satisfied with his choice of restaurant.

Dave paid the bill and walked Sebastian to the door of his house, refusing to stop at the subway station on the way.

"No, I invited you, it's a date, and I’ll walk you home." Dave said when Sebastian told him that it was stupid to come to his house to retrace his steps to the subway.

"This is your house." Dave said awkwardly at Sebastian's door.

"I recognized it yes." Sebastian replied, laughing.

"I spent a wonderful evening."

"Yeah, me too. You ... you wanna come up?"

"I shouldn't, we had said no sex until the third date."

"I promise to keep my hands to myself. I just don't want to let you go yet." Sebastian pouted.

"Okay, okay, I come. I have no desire to leave you either myself anyway." Dave said with a smile.

"You'll say that I go too far ... but don't you wanna sleep over tonight? Just sleep, I promise. Is that I sleep better when you're there." Sebastian asked once in the apartment pulling Dave to him.

"Oh okay, in fact you need your teddy."

"Not my fault if you bear your nickname that well, Pooky."

"Oh yeah, but I can't, I didn't take my pajamas."

"This is so not an acceptable excuse." Sebastian said playfully.

"OK, I'll stay." Dave said before approaching Sebastian to kiss him.

As they had done so often since they met, they fell asleep together, Dave absently stroking the inside of Sebastian's wrist and spent the night glued back to back.

Dave slowly woke up the next day and smiled. His eyes met the peaceful face of his boyfriend still asleep, lying on his back with his head turned toward him, wearing nothing but a boxer that wasn't doing much to hide Sebastian's morning erection.

He turned slowly to his side and gently placed a hand on the shoulder of Sebastian who gave a little sigh in his sleep. He began to stroke his chest gently, brushing with fingertips his nipples. Then he went slowly towards the belly of the other boy still asleep. He ran his fingers on the muscular stomach of his boyfriend who moved a little still without waking. Dave slowly brought his face to Sebastian's neck while playing with the waistband of his boxers with fingertips.

Sebastian slowly blinked. Something was slipping under his boxers and there was a warm breath against his neck.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked in a husky voice.

"What? Don't you like it?" Dave asked, taking his boyfriend's cock in his hand while kissing his neck.

"Yeah it's a rather nice wake up."

Dave pulled gently on the elastic and made it pass below Sebastian's balls, releasing the tense member. He took a few seconds to admire it.

"Under any angle, any light, you're still beautiful." Dave whispered in the ear of his lover.

He took Sebastian's cock in hand and just flicked his wrist once. The other man squirmed with pleasure under the stroke. Releasing his cock, he went down slowly to stroke his balls.

"Do you have condoms?" Dave asked to the ear of Sebastian who's eyes widened in surprise and panic mixed.

"Uh ... no. Well, I haven't really needed ... some ... lately." he stammered in response.

"Too bad, we'll do without." Dave answered while tracing a finger along Sebastian's tense cock.

"How ... how that without? After ... all the times you ... ah ... said me it's needed to ... oh ... protect themselves?"

"It's still valid, but as long as I only use my hands, it's fine." Dave whispered, gripping his fingers around his boyfriend's cock, his eyes fixed on his face distorting in pleasure.

Dave sat up and knelt on Sebastian’s thighs to have both hands free. With one hand he wrapped Sebastian's cock and made slow strokes, while with the other hand, he gently kneaded his balls without taking his eyes off the face of his boyfriend to read his reactions. He accelerated slowly his strokes on the tense dick between his fingers, the body beneath him squirming with pleasure.

"Open your eyes; look at me Scar." he whispered.

Sebastian opened his eyes and their eyes connected almost instantly. They smiled and Dave tightened his fingers a little around his boyfriend's cock. He played with the tip of the thumb against the swollen with desire and already leaking head. Sebastian softly bit his bottom lip, rolling his hips, trying to find the warmth of Dave's hand around his eager dick.

Dave got the message and took his lover's cock in hand, pressing slightly more his touch. He redoubled his effort until feeling the body of Sebastian arch and long viscous streams flowing into his clenched fist and on Sebastian's chest. He continued to stroke him through his orgasm.

He gently eased his fingers and slowly leaned forward to kiss tenderly Sebastian's lips.

"Hello." Dave muttered, recoiling slightly.

"Hello." Sebastian replied, still breathless.

Dave reached out to Sebastian's bedside table where a package of wipes was laid to take one to clean his hand and Sebastian's torso before replacing his boyfriend's boxer.

"It's cold." Sebastian moaned, shuddering when the wipe came in contact with his burning skin.

"Sorry."

Dave threw the wipe in the direction of the wastebasket on the other side of the room and failed. He sighed and was about to get up and put it in the trash but Sebastian stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him.

"Later." muttered Sebastian attracting Dave against him. "As soon as I'm totally woke up, I return you the favor, I promise."

"No need, I just wanted to do this for you." Dave said clutching against Sebastian.

Sebastian slipped his head in Dave's neck, purring.

"I really like your perfume, it suits you." Sebastian whispered against Dave's skin.

"I don't wear perfume, it must be my aftershave."

"It suits you anyway. It's reassuring and comforting, like you."

"I'm sorry to spoil the moment, but I need to know ... Why don't you have condoms? You haven't have sex with all those guys without using protection right?"

"No. I haven't have sex with all those guys without protection promised."

"Then how do you explain ..."

"I did not need it, that's all. And why do you initially want one?"

"What you mean didn't need it? You mean with all these guys in bars, you were always simply using your hands? No penetration? Not even oral sex?"

"I haven't slept with these guys ... at all. I know everyone assumes I'm a slut but what we did you and I two weeks ago and this morning ... I had never done it with anyone."

"Why ... why you let everyone think you have sex with anything that moves?"

"I don't know. It was funny at first to make blush Blaine and Kurt with my sexual allusions. Everyone assumed and it was not important to me that they know that I'm not so experienced. But before you, I never came with another man."

"You mean you were a virgin?"

Sebastian clenched slightly more against Dave without answering.

"It's not important you know. But you should have told me. Your first time, it should have been magical, not a quick ..."

"No." Sebastian cut him slightly moving away from him and placing a finger on his lips. "I forbid you. It was magic my first time with you. I didn't need candles, flower petals or other crap like that. And uh ... I think technically, we can't really say that I was a virgin."

"I don't understand very well there." Dave said with a frown. "You slept with a girl, is it?"

"No. I know that I'm gay for a long time, I haven't needed to test."

"Then, I understand less and less. How can you not be a virgin if you hadn’t have sex neither with a girl nor with a guy?"

"OK, I guess if someone has the right to know, it's you." Sebastian said by extracting from Dave's arms and sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Dave straightened up and sat cross-legged too, facing Sebastian, taking his boyfriend's hands in his.

"I had sex with a guy ..."

"Why did you lie to me? I don't understand."

"I haven't lied to you. What I said was that I had never come with someone else than you, not that you were the only one with whom I had sex. I've been too hurt the first time, that's why I didn't ..."

"Have you been raped? If that's it, I swear I'll find that bastard and make him eat his balls. He had no right ..."

"No, I haven't been raped." Sebastian breathed, lightly tightening Dave's hands. "I wanted it."

"It's not an excuse, he should have stopped when you were hurt and take care of you. He should have stopped and provide pleasure to you differently. At least try. He thought only about himself."

"I ... I didn't tell him. He didn't know I was hurting."

"It was his first time too?"

"No. He was older, he was experienced. I think that's what attracted me. We were together for two months. He knew that I had never done anything, he wasn't pushing me. It was me who wanted to, me who asked him."

"Precisely, he should have realized, ask you, see it in your eyes. He should have known." Dave said, hurt, as a tear ran down his cheek.

Sebastian straddled on Dave's lap and hugged him. Dave clasped his waist and hugged him against him too.

"Hey, it's nothing. Just ... a bad memory." Sebastian breathed in Dave's ear.

"But it's as if you had only that, bad memories."

"I have a lot of good ones, I promise. I'm even currently storing one in the 'good times' file right now. Maybe this is an opportunity to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"About why you planned to use a condom. We didn't talk about it, I don't even know if you're a top or a bottom, or both."

"Oh, about that ... In fact, to tell you the truth, I didn't think about it at all. I mean, not yet, not without talking before."

"But then why ...?"

"Well, It's said that I do things not too shabby with my mouth, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, oh yes, I'm stupid. Why didn't I think about that?"

"Probably because you have had a bad experience that you're afraid to live again."

"Yes, but you haven't done anything to me, you shouldn’t pay for what he did."

"I pay nothing there, we talk, that's all."

"So if we were to go that far, what are you? Top or bottom?" Sebastian asked a little worried.

"Well ... I've never tried neither one nor the other, so I don't know." Dave replied, stroking his boyfriend's back.

"But you never think about it, you never imagine yourself in one role or the other?"

"Not really. More ... a role in which I don't see myself at all. I couldn't explain why but I don't think I would enjoy bottoming. And you? When you think about it, if you are still thinking about it?"

"I ... I had always thought ... I'd rather bottom. But since ... since I had no other experience than him and now you ... I don't know, I think I'm scared."

"We don't have to do that. I heard somewhere that the penetration was not mandatory."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"I don't remember, probably in one of the pamphlets that my dad brought me for THE talk. But in any case, if neither one of us ever wants to bottom, we shouldn't force it. Maybe one day, your fear will fly and we can try. In the meantime, we have plenty of other opportunities to explore."

"But ... what if I'm always scared? We'd spend our lives never having real sex?"

"No, don't say that Scar. We have already had REAL sex."

"Are you real? I'm not dreaming?"

"I don't think so. Pinch me to check. Ouch, but you're crazy, I was joking. "

"Sorry, sorry, I hurt you?" Sebastian apologized kissing the place he had pinched on Dave's arm.

"Yes, badly." Dave falsely complained.

Sebastian gave little licks on the area, as an animal would heal a wound.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you."

"So it's official? Our anniversary is March 14th now?"

"It's official. Happy zeroth anniversary."

"It doesn't exist zeroth." Sebastian laughed.

"Oh yeah? So we'd better see each other again in one year to celebrate our first anniversary."

"If we can see each other again in the meantime, I'm in." Sebastian said smiling to Dave.

They sealed the agreement with a passionate kiss. And they took advantage of having an apartment for them to spend time together. They watched a movie on TV, improvised together a meal with what was in the fridge, Sebastian learned a few piano notes to Dave. And they parted in the afternoon with the promise to meet again soon.


	23. Meet the family

"Remind me just how your family is rich?" Dave asked as they were lounging in the hot tub on the terrace of Sebastian.

"A little too much. Most of them have forgotten money can't buy everything." Sebastian replied, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"What it's going to cost me to accept that they pay for my ticket to go with you in France?"

"Nothing at all because it's Mary who pays. And technically a little Chloe. A part of your ticket is her birthday present."

"So it's going to cost me something although."

"No, nothing. Well, yes the jet-lag. But since we stay three weeks, you’ll still have time to enjoy in between."

"It makes me still not very comfortable."

"If you want that it costs you something ... arrangements can be made." Sebastian murmured silkily straddling Dave's lap.

"You think I'm a gigolo now? I'm deeply hurt."

"I keep it in mind for when our sex life will become very boring."

"Pervert."

"Yes, but that too is what you like in me, right?"

"I admit."

"I bought a whole box of cherry flavored condoms for this vacation."

"Cherry? I don't like too much cherry." Dave said with a frown.

"I know, but I like it." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"You ... you ... Oh, oh, okay. You're sure about this?"

"No, not really, I'll probably suck at it."

"Good thing it's a little the principle." Dave said with a laugh.

"Stop making fun." Sebastian protested by giving a pat on Dave's shoulder. "I'm scared stiff okay?"

"I don't make fun, I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

"How was it, your first time?"

"It depends, which one? The first blowjob I gave; the first one I received or my first time at all?"

"Oh, wow, I hadn't thought you had had so many first times."

"Life is full of firsts, it leaves us a lot to live together."

"So your first time? The first at all."

"I would say ... embarrassing. Virtually nothing had happened it was already over. And I went back to Scandals, I drank too much and the end of the story, you know better than me, I woke up in your bed the next day."

"And the other two?"

"One of the two was the same in fact. And the other, let's say I have improved my skills since then, but it went well because it was with someone who counted."

"Logan?"

"Yes, it was Logan."

"So he counted anyway?" Sebastian asked in a small voice.

"I don't know if you remember but I stopped to see you because he asked. You were the best friend I've ever had. If he hadn't counted, I wouldn't have let it happen. I would have stood up to him, I wouldn't have accepted his blackmail. In fact, if I hadn't had feelings for him, I would certainly have dumped him."

Sebastian put his arms around Dave's neck and pressed himself against him, his head on his shoulder.

"You still have? Feelings for him I mean."

"I think so. Not the same as before. I mostly feel sorry for him, he's not bad in the end, he never wanted to hurt us, I think he was just trying to protect himself. And he knew something I hadn't realized."

"What?"

"That you and I were never really just friends. That my feelings for you were already stronger than those I had for him."

"Probably yes."

"What if we came out of there? I feel like I'm getting all wrinkled and I still have to go back to my little room to finish packing my stuff."

"You're right, I'll see you tomorrow anyway and we don't part for a month. I'm looking forward."

"Me too."

Dave went packing his last stuff. And the next day, as planned, Sebastian was waiting Dave in front of the dormitories tower, casually leaning against his open-top Porsche.

"Wow, nice car. You must have all the girls you want with it." exclaimed a boy leaving the building.

"I can't complain, it's fine." Sebastian replied.

"I guess there's no way you let me take a ride at the wheel of this jewel."

"Today, no, I came to pick up a friend to go back to Ohio together."

"Oh yeah? Who is the lucky guy who will have the right to get into your racing car for several hours?"

"David Karofsky. You know him?"

"What? You certainly don't want to travel with him."

"Oh yes, and why not?"

"Because he's a fag."

"Oh, that." Sebastian said, thoughtfully. "In fact, that's exactly why I want him in my car for long hours." he added, approaching and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Maybe you want a ride one of these days." he finished with a seductive tone, approaching the ear of his interlocutor.

"Oh dear god, don't touch me. What horror, I want to especially never get in your car dirty fag." the other screamed, drawing back hastily.

"One, this is what we call a turnaround. Two, what a broad vocabulary, you amaze me. And three, it's good, I wasn't going to let you ride, I have a boyfriend and you can't compete with him. Have a good day."

"Scar, does he bother you?" Dave who had just arrived with a cardboard box in his arms asked.

"No baby, don't worry, he was leaving." Sebastian replied, taking the box from the hands of his boyfriend to put it on the back seat. "You have something else?"

"Yes, Jenny comes up with my bag and I go back to get the second cardboard right after that." Dave replied before kissing tenderly Sebastian. "Hello you."

"Hello."

 

"When you have finished you two, someone will tell me where I put that bag which weighs a ton?" Jenny complained.

"Oh yes, sorry, well, there is room in the trunk."Sebastian said bypassing the car and opening the trunk.

"Thank you. And hello anyway." Jenny said with a small pout.

"Yes, hello." Sebastian exclaimed, taking her in his arms.

"I'll get the last box." Dave interjected.

"So, what are you doing this summer?" Sebastian asked Jenny leaning against his car waiting for Dave to come back.

"Huuummm I'll take advantage of your tremendous loft to party with Lisa and Tyler." Jenny joked.

"As long as I find my apartment as I left it when I get home, enjoy yourself."

"Uh ... I was joking, you know that?"

"I know, but not me. The neighbors are pretty cool and, most of them won't be there. Frankly, Tyler and Lisa ... What's going on between them, exactly?"

"I think for now, this is something like, just friends but who have sex together from time to time. But since to my knowledge neither had sex with anyone else for months, I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually regularize if you see what I mean."

"Regularize?"

"Yeah, you understood me. They'll end up opening their eyes and eventually dating officially."

"Oh okay, regularize. And just like that, you know them from what? Four months? How do you know all this?"

"A little bird told me. As he told me that Logan and Dave, it certainly wasn't going to last. Call it women's intuition."

"I'm getting scared. It tells you what your intuition for Dave and me?"

"Only good things ... As long as you always remember that it's never won."

"Holy shit, you know that sometimes, I don't understand anything about you're talking about."

"OK, let me rephrase. You could live together 'until death do you part' but for that, you shouldn't take each other for granted, ever."

"Okay, well we'll start with vacation I think." Sebastian said moving away from the car to let Dave who arrived with the next cardboard.

Dave put the box on the back seat and the two boys said their goodbyes to Jenny. Sebastian then handed the car keys to Dave who looked at him in surprise.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Generally, you put it in the small slot next to the steering wheel and you turn it to start the engine. How did you get your driver license?"

"Wait, you mean you want it to be me who drive."

"I hoped so, the first two hours. It will save time if we take turns, otherwise we'll have to make longer pauses."

"You want me to drive your car? Your car that must have cost a fortune."

"It's just a car David: four wheels, bodywork, seats, steering wheel."

"But this is a very nice car, I know a lot of guys who would kill to drive it."

"For pity's sake, don't kill anyone, just take the keys. And by the way, I've already entrusted you with far more valuable than my car, my love."

"Oh yeah, what it is?"

"Use your imagination my heart." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, let's go then."

Dave walked around the car and sat behind the steering wheel while Sebastian was sitting next to him. As they entered Lima, Dave driving, a little over five hours later, Sebastian sent a quick text to Paul.

 **Sebastian to Yogi:** _Be there in five minutes. See you right away._

Paul was waiting on the doorstep when the car pulled into the driveway.

"David, how did you pay this car? You don't deal drugs at least?"

"No, I only sell my body."

"What?" Paul asked horrified.

"He’s kidding Paul, that's my car. Gift from my dear father for my 18th birthday."

"And you let David drive it?"

"Yes, why not? I feel that you're dying to take a ride with it too."

"Oh no, I don't want to damage it."

"What's going on with you all today? It's a car, not a collection figurine that should be kept in its original packaging."

"Don't fight dad. Just take the keys."

"Another time, perhaps. For now, there is ... someone I want to introduce you." Paul said awkwardly.

"How that?" Dave asked puzzled.

"I know the divorce wasn't uttered a long time ago but ... It's not your fault, David. It had been a while with your mother, that it was not it anymore. Her reaction was just, you know, the final straw."

"Daddy, breathe. So you met someone. And if I understand correctly, we’re making her wait."

"It's a little that."

"Okay, well let's go, I look forward to know who is the pearl that gave you back your smile." Dave said cheerfully.

"Actually ... you already know her, try to keep an open mind okay?"

"Why? You're dating Sue Sylvester?"

"Well, let's go inside instead of allowing the anxiety get you both? I'm sure there's nothing to worry like that." Sebastian interjected.

Dave and Sebastian each took a cardboard on the back seat and headed home, preceded by Paul who opened the door. They put the boxes in the lobby to have free hands to meet the mysterious guest.

"Hello, you've had a good drive?" Shannon Beiste asked getting up from the couch where she was sitting.

"Coach Beiste? I must admit, I'd never have imagined."

"We neither actually." Paul admitted. "We talked a little at Finn's funeral. And then we met again several times and gradually it evolved."

"I'm happy for you both. I mean, Kurt told us a little about what happened with your ex husband ... You deserve to be happy, and you too Dad. If it's together, then great." Dave said, hugging his new stepmother.

"Well, I'll let you with your family." Shannon said shyly.

"If you're not part of the family, so neither do I." Sebastian interjected.

"He's right, you should invite her to stay for dinner dad." Dave said to his father, who sent him a big smile.

"I think you have no choice, it would be rude to refuse the invitation of my boys." Paul said to his girlfriend, sliding an arm around her waist.

Dave smiled a little to hear his father call them ''my boys'' while Sebastian was his boyfriend for only a few months. He felt a little guilty since the divorce of his parents, thought he was guilty of destroying their family, but that night, he realized something: a family, it's people who care about each others and make the effort to accept themselves as they are. So yes, that night, they had all four a family dinner.

Paul recounted childhood memories of his son, Dave and Shannon talked about the year they shared at McKinley High School, Sebastian told a little about Dalton Academy and France, the two students shared some details of their lives in Chicago. They laughed together heartily and to the general opinion, it was a great evening and it's quite naturally that Shannon was invited to stay for the night and agreed.

The next morning, Dave found his former teacher in the kitchen when he went down to prepare breakfast.

"Hello. Already up coach?"

"Oh yes, the habit of football training. Your father is still sleeping. I made coffee, you want some?"

"No thanks, that's nice but I don't drink coffee." Dave said, opening the fridge to get a bottle of orange juice. "You want some?" He asked, pointing to the bottle.

"Thanks yes, I'm willing to have a glass."

"Sebastian's struggling to imagine how I can not drink coffee while as often as I taste, I can't get to like it."

"He's still asleep?"

"Oh yes my little marmot doesn't open one eye before ten o'clock in the morning if he has a choice. No wonder he gets along as well with my father."

"How long have you been together?"

"A little over three months now."

"Really? I would have thought more, seeing you together."

"It must be because we know each other for much longer in fact. We've been friends since the end of my first senior year."

"Hello. There's coffee?" Sebastian muttered as he entered the kitchen, wearing only a gray jogging pants, eyes barely open, messy hair.

"Yes, you sit down, I'll bring it." Dave replied, pouring a cup of coffee and putting sugar and milk just to the taste of his boyfriend. "Here." he added, kissing the top of of Sebastian’s head and sliding the cup in front of him.

"Thank you."

"Good morning everyone. I'm the last one awake?" Paul asked, not much more awake than Sebastian, wearing pajamas.

"Looks like yes dad, since everyone else is here."

"Don’t make fun of me." Paul said, kissing blindly his son's temple. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, affectionately ruffling Sebastian.

"Yes, well Paul, thank you and you?"

"Perfectly. Thanks." Paul said, taking the cup of coffee Shannon handed him and kissing her.

He took a sip and grimaced. Dave handed him a sugar smiling. Paul put it in his coffee and stirred it before taking another sip, smugly.

"It will come coach, don't worry. It's that I know him for twenty years anyway. "

They all settled down at the table and ate in an atmosphere that now seemed familiar.

The coach then went home but they met her regularly throughout the week. So one day, Dave slipped quietly to his father that he should propose to his girlfriend they live together and Paul blushed, though smiling. And Sebastian, true to his promise, let Paul drive his car. In fact, he offered even to take a ride with Shannon and let her drive at least once. To the protests from the coach, he pointed out one more time it was just a car.

On Sunday, they were to leave for New York the next day very early to take their planes to France. And since Kurt would travel with them to sit with Sebastian at the airport waiting for him to take his plane after Dave left, it was decided that they would sleep at Burt and Carole that night.

That's why they were left to spend the afternoon with Kurt, Sam, Artie and Puck along with video games.

"Kurt, I'd really never thought that you knew how to play video games." Sebastian joked while the New Yorker settled the game

"What, nobody warned him that I'm the king of Mario Kart since I was three?" Kurt falsely wondered.

"Except it's not really Mario Kart you installed there."

"Oh yeah? Oops, too bad. Call of Duty, it's fine with everyone?" Kurt asked.

"You bet it's fine with me, Puck still owes me a rematch." Artie shouted.

"Well, if you think you can beat Puck, good luck, nobody has never managed." Sam said to him wedging against Kurt's bed.

"Nobody huh?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at Puck.

"That is what Sam thinks, he thinks that if he can't beat me no one can. But actually there is still a person I've never been able to beat." Puck replied with a smirk.

"Seriously Puck, what guy can although keep you in check to Call of?"Sam asked

"Who said it was a guy?" Kurt asked.

"Girls don't play Call of." Artie replied as if It was obvious.

"Why not? After all, Kurt plays it; it's just the same right?" Sebastian joked.

"Scar, please." Dave scolded.

"Watch what you say, man, I can still punch you in the face. It's not want that I am missing since you almost blinded Blaine." Puck interjected.

"Calm down, it was just a joke. However by the way, my sister plays this kind of games and she could totally beat you all."

"That's it yeah." Artie and Sam said in unison.

"I swear, you don't know her, she can be fierce." Sebastian said with a shudder.

"David, it looks like you didn't realize what you were getting yourself into." Kurt teased.

"No, but the rest of the time she is adorable, but with a gamepad in her hands, she makes carnage." Sebastian said with a look of nostalgia.

"Hey, it's okay, I know you miss her, but we'll see her in less than two days." Dave reassured, getting closer to Sebastian and squeezing his hand gently, earning a smile from the other boy.

"OK, that's enough, you'll make me sick to be so adorable you two, grab a controller so we can play." Puck protested for form with even a tiny smile.

"What? You're jealous?" Dave teased.

"Try to beat me and we'll talk later."

"Be careful Puckerman, you take risks, nobody is unbeatable." Sebastian said to him while Dave took a controller.

"Yeah, except that I've never beaten him." Dave said.

They played for hours, changing adversary to each game. And so far, Puck had really won all the games that he had played. Sebastian also won all of his games, even against Dave after they had sworn it was only a game and that whatever the outcome of the fight was, wouldn't change what was between them. To the surprise, Kurt also won all his duels. So they prepared to compete for the first place, even if the other three boys were sure that Puck would be the winner.

Puck and Kurt settled in front of the screen, controllers in hand. They stared defiantly.

"Ready to bite the dust Hummel?" Puck asked.

"Hit me with your best shot Puckerman." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

To everyone's surprise, Kurt won and looked his nails casually.

"Oh, by the way. The guy who keeps Puck in check... It's me." he dropped as if it was nothing.

"No way." Sam and Artie said, completely stunned.

"I had warned you. Kurtsy is my worst nightmare at Call of. Especially since he broke up with Adam."

"What?" Dave shouted.

"Oops, sorry baby, I had no idea they didn't know." Puck said guiltily.

"Not yet, but it's fine they'd have finally known."

"Baby? Really Puck?" Sam asked

"What?" Puck replied defensively.

"Oh nothing, just in general, it's the girls with whom you sleep you call baby." Artie remarked.

"Nt. Way." Sam exclaimed, seeing Kurt blushing to what Artie had said.

"It's nothing, he needed comfort, I was there, that's all." Puck defended himself.

"You really had sex?"

"Depends on what you call having sex." Kurt said, blushing a little.

"But so you're gay Puck?" Sam asked

"No way dude. I'm 99% straight and the remaining 1% is for Kurt."

"So you're together?" Dave asked.

"No, we keep company until the end of the vacation. Then I go back to New York." Kurt said.

"And me to LA. End of story." Puck finished.

"OK, that's all well and good, but now it's my turn to beat you both, in place." Sebastian interjected, taking a controller.

Kurt moved between Puck's legs, back against him and Puck took the remaining controller. They launched the game again and Sebastian won the game. Which earned Sebastian a kiss of congratulations from Dave and Puck a kiss of consolation from Kurt. And whistles from Sam and Artie who felt somewhat apart suddenly.

Kurt took the controller from the hands of Puck and turned his head to Sebastian.

"Ready meerkat? You'll know what it is to lose."

"If this is the case, I put you in my suitcase, maybe you can teach the defeat to Chloe."

"I hope that's a promise."

But again, it's Sebastian who received the kiss of congratulations from Dave and Kurt and Puck who shared the kiss of consolation. This is how Puck lost his legendary title of King of Call of Duty. Kurt, he, retained his title at Mario Kart.

Puck stayed the night too and followed his summer boyfriend in New York to accompany Dave and Sebastian the next day.

"I'll miss you." Dave said enclosing Sebastian's waist.

"It's just for ten hours silly. And you'll sleep most of the time." Sebastian lectured him, his hands on his shoulders.

"That I don't believe too much. It's the first time I go to Europe; I don't think I can sleep."

"Marie and Chloe will pick you up at Roissy. And anyway, I arrive just three hours after you." Sebastian said in a tone that was meant reassuring.

"It's gonna be okay. But I'll still miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"You two are cute together but David you should go if you don't wanna miss your plane." Kurt interrupted.

"I entrust him to you. You take care of him until the time of his plane." Dave said to Kurt and Puck.

"They will keep me company but otherwise, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"Yes, you are." Dave whispered while leaning to lay a light kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Well, go, go, see you in Paris."

"See you in Paris."

"As long as you take your planes." Kurt said impatiently.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." Dave said. "I love you." He whispered in the ear of Sebastian who briefly squeezed his hand, smiling at him in response.

After that, Dave went to check in his baggage and passed security checks. Meanwhile, Kurt, Puck and Sebastian were debating what to do during the two hours they had before boarding time of Sebastian's plane.

"You don't love him?" Kurt asked innocently to Sebastian as they settled for a coffee.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend. He said you 'I love you' before leaving and you didn't reply."

"It's not because I didn't say him that I don't feel it."

"Why don't you tell him if you love him?"

"I don't know, it's just not some words I say easily."

"But we're not talking about one of your hookups after a night at Scandals. We talk about your boyfriend, who's just flying to meet your family."

"In fact, it is not yet boarded the plane, he is passing security."

"Sebastian, don't change the subject."

"I can't ... I can't explain why but they're just words, it proves nothing. It's so easy to say them, but it means nothing."

"I think if he's telling you so is that he means it. He didn't say 'I think I love you' as he told me, he said 'I love you'. You doubt his word."

"No, of course not. I can see he's sincere, but say it in return, I can't."

"You’ll have to get there though, he needs to hear it, don't you think?"

"Maybe not. Maybe he has no need to hear the words; maybe he just needs to feel that you love him too. He didn't seem to expect an answer. At least not verbally." Puck interfered.

"I hope so. I don't want to lose him because I'm an idiot who just can't say how much I'm crazy about him."

"I've observed you this week and at Finn's funeral. I think I've never heard you say I love you and I haven't heard him telling you so much more. But you have that thing between you; I don't even think that you're aware of it. This is like a small squeeze of the hand, just enough time to think 'I'm here, I love you.' And the message must go through well because there's always a smile that seems to say 'thank you, I love you too.' "

"You've seen it all you?" Kurt asked surprised.

"The privilege of my age." Puck teased.

"Silly, we're the same age." Kurt reminded him.

"Not at all, I'm three months older than you."

After that, the conversation flowed; they talked about everything and nothing. But mostly Dave, Sebastian who hoped his flight would go well, that he could get some sleep on the plane, that he could eat a bit the awful food served on airplanes and especially that his encounter with Marie and Chloe would go smoothly without him. In short, Sebastian was completely anguished at the idea that something could go wrong and that he wouldn't be with Dave at that time.

A few hours later, at the scheduled time, Dave’s plane landed safely at Roissy airport. The boy got off the plane, waited patiently his travel bag to come on the conveyor belt and went to the hall where he was to meet Chloe and Marie. He sought his boyfriend's sister with eyes, he had seen her only in pictures or on Skype but didn't need to look long, and Chloe was already heading towards him with a big smile.

"David? All of you are that tall in USA?"

"No, not all. We have some scale models."

"Hey, I'm not a scale model."

"Sorry, I wasn't saying it for you."

"I hope so." The girl said with a grin. "You managed to get some sleep on the plane?"

"Not really. It's the first time I've been in Europe, the seats are so tight that I would barely sit and I'll deny the whole thing if you say it to your brother, but I admit I'm a little worried to know if he's having a good trip."

"I'll deny the whole thing about doing this confession to you if you tell him, but he is worried about you too. As soon as he was alone, that is to say when he had passed the security, he called me and he hasn't hung up before he was in his plane. He can pretend, but I know him, I quickly stopped counting the number of times he has asked me to take care of you waiting for him."

Dave said nothing, but he had a kind of goofy smile he often had lately when someone told him he noticed all the little things that proved Sebastian cared about him.

"Hello? Earth to David? Come back with us." Chloe said, waving a hand in front of Dave's eyes who realized that he hadn't listened to what she had just said.

"Oh, sorry, I was a little elsewhere."

"I saw it yes. I was saying that mom is parking the car, we need to wait her. Then you have the choice between going to the apartment together by metro so you can take a shower if you want. Or else we all stay here waiting for Sebastian and we all come home in the car with mom."

"I think I'd better wait here. I look forward to take a shower but I want to wait less time to see Sebastian. Well, if you don't mind of course."

"Are you kidding? I secretly hoped that it'd be your choice, I remind you that me, it's been a year since I haven't seen him."

"That's right, I forgot that detail. It must be hard being away from him like that."

"This is hell." Chloe said losing a little her smile. "But this is not the time to think about it, we have three weeks together, isn't it awesome?"

"Yes it's true."

"Come, since we stay here, I suggest we go sit down for a coffee."

"As long as I can have something else than coffee, that's fine."

"What? You don't drink coffee? And you get to date my brother? How do you do that?"

"As long as you don't want at any price to convert me, I accept that people don't have the same religion as me. It's just the same for coffee. As long as I let him drink all the coffee he wants, we get to get along. I don't know in France but in the U.S., there are tons of places where you can drink coffee or anything else."

"In France too, so let's go." Chloe said, taking the direction of one of the cafés populating the airport.

"We don't wait your mother? How will she find us?"

"Thanks to this revolutionary thing they invented a few years ago." Chloe replied taking her cell phone. "I'll send her a text message to tell her where we are."

"Indeed, it is revolutionary that thing, how do you call it?"

“Un téléphone portable”

"What?"

"A cell phone." Chloe repeated in English.

"Say it again"

"A cell phone."

"No, I mean, in French."

"Ah. Téléphone portable. But most of the time we just say portable."

"Portable." Dave said articulating property.

"Yes, that's it." Chloe said, drawing a smile to Dave.

"And how would you say 'I have missed you'?"

"That much? He's lucky my brother to have found you."

"No, it's I who am lucky."

"OK, so we say, 'tu m'as manqué'." Chloe said, articulating well each syllable so that Dave can clearly understand.

"Tu m'as manqué?" Dave repeated.

"Yes, exactly."

"Tu m'as manqué." Dave repeated with a little more confidence.

"I finally managed to park the car. Bonjour David, right? You had a good trip?" Marie said happily, sitting at the table.

"Bonjour ma'am."

"Oh no, not this between us, call me Marie."

"Okay, Marie. It was a bit long and tiring but I'm glad to be here and to finally meet you. Sebastian told me a lot about the two of you, he really loves you a lot."

"I hope he loves us very much, that really would be the end." Chloe shouted.

"Chloe, be polite please."

"What? I said nothing wrong."

"We also love him very much."

"In any case, welcome to the family big brother."

"Oh, it may be a little fast, I mean; we've been together for only three months." Dave said, blushing.

"Yeah but I have a good feeling about you." Chloe said happily.

The conversation flowed easily between them, as if they had known for a long time and as if to tell their entire lives was nothing more than to tell a week without seeing each other. On several occasions, Dave asked again how to say 'I have missed you' in French, to be sure he remembered and tried to learn a few words in French, which never failed to bring a smile to Marie and Chloe every time.

He remained nevertheless a little tense, until it was finally announced that Sebastian's plane had landed. They searched at what gate Sebastian had to come out and waited patiently until the other boy had reclaimed his luggage and finally came out.

The last arrived looked around through the doors of the reserved area and quickly found his boyfriend whose head was over the rest of the crowd. He threw himself on him and kissed him passionately, leaving his suitcase a few steps behind him.

"Tu m'as manqué." Dave articulated when their lips parted.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi." Sebastian said without realizing that his boyfriend had just spoken to him in French.

"Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Mais pour information, tu m'as manqué aussi." Chloe moaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mais oui, tu m'as manqué aussi Boucle d'or." Sebastian said happily, turning to her and lifting her from the ground to twirl her in the air holding her by the waist.

"Ah repose-moi, je vais être malade." the girl shouted despite her laugh that betrayed that in fact she was perfectly happy with the place where she was.

Sebastian laid his sister on the floor and turned to Marie with always the same smile.

"Maman." he muttered before hugging her. "I have missed you all. I hope you didn't say too much silly things about me while I wasn't there."

"Sebastian Onesto Smythe, could you start by realizing that your boyfriend has made the effort to learn a sentence in French just to greet you?" Chloe exclaimed.

"What?" Sebastian asked, genuinely surprised.

"I stopped counting after ten times, he spent three hours asking me how to say that he had missed you in French and you didn't even bat an eyelash. I warn you, I already consider him to be family so you better make a little more effort than that to not scare him away."

"Okay, Chloe breathe, I get it." Sebastian said before turning to Dave. "Sorry I haven't realized Pooky. At the same time, it's because you have learned it well that I haven't realized that it was in French."

"No, it's nothing, don't worry." Dave said, taking his hands and approaching him to whisper in his ear "Je t'aime."

Sebastian tightened his hands around those of his boyfriend tilting his head on the side, a big smile pasted on his face.

"I don't know you, but I'd be really up for a good shower. Maybe a nap too. We go?"

"The car's waiting for us in the parking lot."

They fought the Parisian traffic jam to reach Marie and Chloe's apartment, the two boys in the back seat, huddled against each other half asleep. When they arrived, they took a shower in turn while Chloe and Marie were preparing lunch. After eating, they settled in the living room all together, Marie and Chloe on two armchairs, Sebastian lying on the couch, one hand stroking Dave's nape, the other hand around the waist of his boyfriend who was lying, his back against him. Dave was stroking Sebastian's wrist and quickly, it didn't seem important anymore that Dave didn't understand a word of what the TV aired because they both fell asleep for the rest of the afternoon.

Chloe didn't miss to take pictures and tease them about it for several days. One of the pictures ending obviously on Facebook with the caption ''The new member of the family; isn't he cute?'' Which attracted many comments from the friends of the two boys.

They left in the evening after eating for the apartment in Montpellier, where they would spend three weeks of Dave and Sebastian's vacation. This way they drove all night and avoided the inevitable jams they would have had if they had drove in the day. Marie and Sebastian took turns driving and they arrived at the apartment in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translations (since there were a lot, I only translate what is not translated by the characters during the story and only once for the sentences that come back several times)
> 
> Tu m'as manqué aussi. = I have missed you too  
> Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Mais pour information, tu m'as manqué aussi. = You two are adorable. But for information, I have missed you too.  
> Mais oui, tu m'as manqué aussi Boucle d'or. = Yes, I have missed you too Goldilocks.  
> Ah repose-moi, je vais être malade. = Ah, put me down, I'll be sick.  
> Maman = Mom  
> Je t’aime = I love you


	24. French Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is composed of some vaguely autobiographical parts. Not that I tell my life in all this, but to give an example, Dave's habit of doing his homework in the living room because he can't work alone in his room, it's totally what I was doing when I was little (older, once I lived alone, there was always the TV turned on so I could work, silence keeps me from concentrating). But let's be honest, it has never been as much as in this chapter and the previous one. Any resemblance to events that happened in my life or that of my relatives is definitely not accidental.
> 
> Also, in this chapter, if you were waiting and didn't have more or less guessed it, explanation of the choice of my title, because yes, I had a reason, it hasn't come from nowhere.

Dave got out of the shower and went to his toilet kit. He took out his shaving cream and razor and rummaged in search of his aftershave. Given the size of the bottle and that of his kit, he had to quickly get to the evidence; he had forgotten his aftershave in Paris.

The air around him seemed suddenly heavier and he could no longer get it into his lungs. Three weeks without his aftershave was above his strength.

"David, you're in for a long time?" Sebastian asked through the door.

Dave tried to answer, but he couldn't breathe, the air could no longer reach his lungs and talking was no longer an option. He wanted to move, to open the door but his limbs refused to obey him.

"David? Everything okay in there? David? Answer me. OK, if you don't answer me, I'll break the door. David?"

Hearing his worried boyfriend on the other side of the door only increased his panic, he began to shake, all he managed to do was lean against a wall, but he couldn't move, or breathe. There was a bang on the door, followed by a curse from Sebastian.

"David? Answer me, please, answer me."

"What's going on?" asked Marie, who was passing by.

"I don't know, it's locked, he doesn't answer me, I hope he didn't ..."

"Calm down sweetie, I'll get a screwdriver; we'll open the door okay?"

Sebastian was in tears, his shoulder was throbbing but he thought about nothing else but his boyfriend on the other side of the door who didn't respond to his calls. On his side, Dave was glued on the wall, unable to make the slightest movement, to say a single word.

"David? Please, don't do anything stupid. David, you can't leave me, not now, not like this. Please, answer me, say something."

Marie came back with a screwdriver and opened the door, Sebastian threw himself into the bathroom to find his boyfriend, looking completely panicked, leaning against a wall with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"David? What's going on? What happened to you?" Sebastian asked panicked. "Hey, breathe. Look at me Pooky. Breathe in slowly. Yes, good, like that. Breathe in, breathe out. Look at me, stay focused on your breathing okay?"

Sebastian spoke calmly, forcing Dave to look into his eyes and took his hands that he gently squeezed. Gradually, Dave found a regular breathing, reassured by the contact with his boyfriend.

"There ... Feeling better? What happened?"

"I ... I forgot ... my ... my ... aftershave." Dave stammered.

"It's just that? But I have some, I can lend you some. It's not serious."

Dave shook his head.

"Why not? I don't remember you ever have complained about my aftershave before. I can push my tongue into your mouth, I can cum on you but sharing my aftershave is not okay?"

"That's not it."

"So what is it? Tell me."

While talking, the two boys had sat against the wall and Sebastian had drawn Dave against his chest, wrapping him in his arms.

"You'll laugh at me."

"If this is important to you, I don't think so. Come on, tell me."

"You remember what you told me about my scent the morning after our first date?"

"That it was reassuring and comforting, like you."

"And like my grandfather. It was he who taught me how to shave and he gave me my first razor, a can of shaving gel and his bottle of aftershave. He died a few days later. I know it's silly but using the same aftershave as him, it makes me feel close to him."

"It's not silly."

"But I should be able to do without it three weeks without having a panic attack."

"I think you won't get rid of me during these three weeks, you know just in case of."

"Hey, guys, you're almost ready? Oops, am I interrupting something?" Chloe asked, entering the bathroom.

"No, we come, just get out so my boyfriend can get dressed." Sebastian replied.

"Okay. Hurry up; we're waiting for you in the car."

"Chloe, wait." Sebastian shouted, rising. "Uh, I need to ask you something."

They left the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"Tell me you have any idea where I can find Brut by Fabergé aftershave."

"You decided to switch brands? You couldn't wait to be back at home for that?"

"Chloe, please, it's important okay?"

"It has something to do with little crisis your boyfriend's."

"Yes, it has one, so you know where to find it or not?"

"Yes, I know."

"And where?" Sebastian asked, rolling his eyes.

"Any supermarket. Well, you hurry now?"

"I'm ready I'll point out."

"Me too." Dave said, exiting the bathroom.

"Okay, well then let's go. The store won't stay open all night long just for us."

"It's barely 2 pm, I think we have time." Sebastian pointed out.

"Not a reason to take root. I drive, I warn you."

Dave and Sebastian followed Chloe to the car and moved to the back while the girl settled driving. She mechanically turned on the radio and the four occupants of the car sang in chorus when they knew the songs during the few minutes that the trip to the supermarket lasted.

Dave looked with astonishment while Chloe put a coin in a cart to retrieve it.

"You pay for the cart in France?" he asked, whispering to Sebastian.

"Not exactly, we get back the coin when we put the cart back in place. It avoids them to be left anywhere in the parking lot." Sebastian replied, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Maybe we should be doing the same in USA."

"Maybe." Sebastian said as they all headed to the store.

All together they decided what they wanted to eat to buy the right ingredients. Of course, Sebastian insisted that Dave makes them at least once his famous spaghetti Bolognese and asked Chloe to help his boyfriend to find what he needed as he went on an errand in another department. He returned quickly and discreetly slipped something in the middle of the products already in the cart.

Only once at the checkout, unpacking articles on the treadmill, Dave found a familiar bottle.

"Looks like you won't need to stick to me for three weeks finally." he whispered in Sebastian's ear, smiling.

"I might as well stay not too far anyway, you know, you never know."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"A bit of both probably."

"Thank you." Dave said before kissing Sebastian tenderly.

It is almost nothing, just a quick pressure of lips, but a lady who heard them from the checkout beside notices, and feels compelled to comment.

" Quelle horreur quand même. Et on leur a donné le droit de se marier et d’adopter. Pauvre France. "

" Il y a surtout des lois contre l’homophobie madame. " Chloe intervened. "Je serais vous, j’y réfléchirais, vos propos pourraient vous valoir des amendes avec des gens moins tolérants que mon frère et son petit ami. "

"What's going on?" Dave asked innocently.

"Nothing Pooky, just someone who you doesn't like we love each other. Just do like you really didn't understand and keep acting as before." Sebastian replied, taking his hand.

" Qu’elle vous plaise ou pas, elle est votée cette loi. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi elle vous dérange. " Chloe continued.

" Chloé laisse tomber, ça n’en vaut pas la peine." Marie told her.

"Yes Chloe drop it." Sebastian added, putting his free hand on her shoulder.

Once the errands paid and stored in the trunk, they were all going to settle in the car when a woman approached them.

" Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, je vis dans ma voiture avec mon fils de 14 ans, est-ce que vous auriez une petite pièce… "

" Votre ‘fils’ est comme tout le monde, il prend un an tous les ans. Il ne peut pas avoir 14 ans depuis 3 ans. Sauf si vous changez de fils tous les ans." Chloe said dryly before settling to drive.

The other three also settled and Chloe lost her temper once and for all.

"No seriously, this is the day or what? They decided to make me crack or what? I can't stand these antis marriage equality who tell us that they're thinking about the children. They really believe it's better to have straight parents who beat you or rape you?"

"It's okay Goldilocks, calm down." Sebastian said, running a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I can't help it, it pisses me off." Chloe answered on a slightly softer tone.

"Yes, we saw that. And the lady in the parking lot was fresh too."

"Oh no, her, it's not the same. I don't know if she really needs money, but it's been years she gives the same speech asking for money. The first time, we can believe it but after a few years, at the end, he never gets old her son? She should patent the recipe, she'd make a fortune, and she wouldn't need anymore to ask for money in the parking lots of department stores."

"You know what you need? We go, we put away the errands and then everyone in swimsuit and we go to the beach." Sebastian said, seeking his sister's eyes in the mirror.

"Yes, good idea, let's go." Chloe exclaimed, starting the car.

They went to the beach at the Petit Travers. It was the favorite beach of the family. Closer than the most famous beaches in the region and most importantly, less crowded. Especially when going there in the late afternoon as they always did to avoid the hottest hours.

"Come on, Bass, you won't stay on your towel whole afternoon like that. Let's go swimming." Chloe complained.

"No, I'm fine here, but you go ahead." Sebastian replied in getting back slightly on his towel.

"Don't you plan to at least take off your shirt? It's really hot, you're gonna die." Dave argued.

"But leave me alone both, I'm just fine. Go for a swim instead of rotting my life."

"Well, it's always a pleasure thank you." Dave muttered, rising from his towel.

"Very good! Sit there moping, we are going to have fun. You come Big Boy?" Chloe got mad.

"Well, since you decided to stay there anyway, you don't mind if I go swim with them too? You watch our stuff?" Marie asked.

"Yes, go ahead, it'll change." Sebastian replied.

He turned on his towel and took the book he had brought, while the other three were heading to the sea.

"I don't understand, he loved it before, the beach. Now, he stays on his towel, dressed as if he was at winter sports and he never swims anymore." Chloe complained.

"He has done this last year?" Dave asked.

"Yes, it's at least three summers he's like that."

"Okay, I think I understood. Go ahead, I'll join you." Dave said, trotting to his boyfriend's towel. "I talked with Chloe yesterday." he added, sitting on the towel beside him.

"You see, I told you that you would get along well." Sebastian said, looking up from his book.

"Put this book down, come with us."

"Why do you insist? I don't want to."

"You're dying to come. And your sister too, she asks nothing more than to have fun on the beach with you like when you were younger."

"I can't, okay? I can't take off this shirt."

"I know. Look at your sister. You realize that she must be the only one of her age not to be in a bikini on the beach?"

"I know it's my fault ..."

"Yes, it's your fault, but not for the reason you think. She doesn't care that we see her scar; she hides her bikinis when you arrive but she has pictures of her on the beach where you can see her scar. She makes an effort for you, because you don't like to see her scar and in return what you do? You stay on your towel mopping and refusing to go have fun with her. You don't want to take off your shirt, then don't." Dave got up from his towel. "But come with us." he ended, catching Sebastian by the waist and passing him over his shoulder. "I suggest you to drop your book or it’ll end up in the water."

With that, Dave went to the sea, Sebastian on the shoulder vaguely attempting to protest. He threw his boyfriend in the water.

"You're crazy, it's freezing." Sebastian shouted as he stood in the water, chasing his hair from his face.

"You call that freezing you? You're used to bathe in a geyser or something? "Chloe asked, laughing.

"Oh, don't be a smartass, you." Sebastian protested splashing his sister.

"Oh, help David, protect me." Chloe yelled laughing and hiding behind Dave.

"Set your problems as a family, I go out. Someone as to watch our stuff."

Dave came out of the water laughing, leaving the brother and sister in their water fight. He dried and sat quietly on his towel to watch Sebastian and Chloe have fun like two carefree children.

"C'est ton frère et ta sœur?" a girl asked, sitting in the sand next to him.

"Sorry, I don't speak French."

"Oh, okay. I asked, are they your brother and sister?"

"No, not at all."

"She's your girlfriend?"

"Not either."

"Just fine, they're together; it's just my luck again."

"It's not that either, they are brother and sister."

"So you think I could have my chances with him?"

"None. Sorry."

"I told myself a guy that sexy already had a girlfriend.

"He doesn't. But he has a boyfriend however."

"Oh fine so that's true, all the good guys are either taken or gay. He is both."

Dave laughed under the stunned eye of the girl.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm not really used to being told that he's a good guy. But I'm sure somewhere there's a guy for you. But not this one, this one is mine."

"Well ... so, I'll try to see if my gem is elsewhere on this beach. Have a good day."

"Don't try too hard, he'll come when you seek the least and he might already be right under your nose."

"David Alan Karofsky, you owe me a t-shirt." Sebastian yelled, twisting his shirt over Dave.

"No problem." Dave said with a laugh. "You've had a good time?"

"Yeah, great. Thank you brother in law. I warn you Big Brother, that one, you'd better do what it takes to keep him."

"I'm counting on it Goldilocks. Even though it'll take hours before my shirt dries on me now."

"Take it off, it'll dry faster." Dave said in a neutral tone. "OK, come here, you lie on your towel on your stomach." he added, seeing the hesitant look of his boyfriend.

Once Sebastian installed, Dave took up Sebastian's shirt and took it off.

"As long as you stay like that nobody sees your scar. Although actually, if you ask me, nobody cares." Dave whispered in Sebastian's ear before placing a kiss on his neck.

"I want one like that too." Chloe moaned.

"It'll come little sister, you still have time."

"Pooky? Did you just call my sister 'little sister'?"

"Yes, that's what he has done. I hope it doesn't cause a problem; it was me who told him to call me that."

"You're a funny team you two."

"Yes, we made a pact." Dave said with a laugh.

"A pact for what?"

"To make you happy, silly." Chloe said.

"And to protect you from sunburn as well." Dave said, taking their tube of sunscreen.

Dave sat straddling Sebastian's thighs and began applying sunscreen by massaging the back of his boyfriend.

"There, this way, I can sleep tonight without you crying in pain because your back is all red." Dave said lying on the towel beside.

"Your concern moves me." Sebastian sneered. "I'm pleased to know this was a totally selfless act."

"My hands on you, I don't see how it could be selfless."

"Oh, no, stop, the conversation starts to go too far for my ears." Chloe said, grinning.

Sebastian took the tube of sunscreen and studied it with a smile.

"You know what, I also want to be able to sleep tonight." he said, straightening up and settling in turn on Dave's thighs under the dumbfounded look of Chloe and Marie.

Sebastian spread out the sunscreen on the back of his boyfriend before he realized he was being watched by his sister and stepmother who couldn't believe it.

"What?" he asked, looking at them.

"Uh ... nothing, nothing ... Just, you keep this one. You have to promise." Chloe said. "And uh ... you're the only one to have the right to show yourself off or I can put something other than that horror next time?" She asked, pointing to her swimsuit.

"You can put whatever you want to."

Chloe threw herself on her brother to hug him, causing them to lose balance and they found themselves lying half on the back of Dave.

"Chloe! You could be a little careful though." Sebastian scolded her.

"Sorry." Chloe said by shifting without releasing her brother.

"It's fine Pooky? We haven't hurt you too bad?"

"I don't want to offend you, but you're featherweights. I've already been tackled by builed like tanks guys on the field."

"You see Big Brother, you always worry too much." Chloe muttered. "And you didn't promise, you keep him, huh promised?"

"As long as he wants me." Sebastian whispered, taking Dave's hand without letting go his sister.

"You're not getting rid of me yet." Dave said, smiling and turning slightly to the brother and sister.

"We're in the sand; I'll have some everywhere in my swimsuit." Chloe complained.

"You sought a bit I think." Sebastian pointed out.

"Non, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est à cause de ton petit-ami."

"Chloe, don't use French to badmouth my boyfriend."

"But it was not bad, on the contrary. He's the best big brother of the earth."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Tied with you of course, silly. **[1]** "

" Mais j'étais là avant, je devrais avoir l'avantage."

"And now who is using French to talk about me?" Dave was amused.

"Tu reprendras l'avantage s'il te laisse tomber mais en attendant, vous êtes à égalité. Fais avec."

"I could do that."

"I suggest we get home, I feel it's already beginning to scratch me all that sand." Chloe said.

"I vote for. A crazy girl threw me in the sand; I have some everywhere in places where there should never be sand."

"I could help you to solve this problem." Dave said suggestively.

"Oh no, no way, you need to stop putting me that kind of image in mind." Chloe complained picking up her things and starting to move towards the parking lot.

"Help, my sister has a dirty mind."

"You mean it'd be a family thing?" Dave asked, laughing.

"I should never have introduced you two, you get along too well."

"You'd rather we couldn't stand each other maybe?"

"No, it would've too much complicated my life." Sebastian replied, joining his family in the car where Chloe had already taken place at the driving seat.

Sebastian was gently awakened, a few days later, by lips brushing his face.

"Hello my Sleeping Beauty. Slept well?" Dave asked.

"Yes, very well and you?"

"Same."

"What time is it?"

"Seven ."

"May I ask why you wake me up at seven am on vacation day?"

"Because we're the 14th of July, we promised the whole day to Chloe since I'm a bit her birthday gift and she warned that if we weren't ready, dressed at eight she'd come personally pick us up, no matter where and we should spend the day in the exact state she'd have found us. That means we better not be in the shower when she comes to pick us up, if you see what I mean."

"And then they say I'm the pervert." Sebastian sighed.

"Yes, life is unfair."

"Very." Sebastian complained with one of his adorable pouts.

"Well, I'll take a shower, you don't fall back asleep?"

"Maybe ..." Sebastian muttered.

"If you're asleep when I come back, I use extreme measures to wake you up."

"Dare."

Dave got up, went to prepare, putting on the outfit they had chosen with Chloe the day before and came back twenty minutes later to find his boyfriend asleep as expected. He leaned over Sebastian and gently kissed his forehead.

"If you don't get up now, you'll spend all day to complain that you haven't had time to do your hair properly."

"Mmmmmh, another five minutes."

"No, you've already had a good twenty minutes."

"Please."

"I warned you ..." said, Dave clearing the sheet off his boyfriend.

Dave lifted Sebastian as a bride and carried him to the bathroom. He put the young man still half asleep in the bathtub.

"No, don't do that. It's okay, I'm awake, don't do that." Sebastian yelled seeing Dave lift the shower head and approaching dangerously the start button of the water.

"Okay. You have half an hour." Dave replied, handing the shower head to Sebastian. "The outfit Chloe has chosen for you is on the cabinet next to the sink."

"What's going on?" Chloe asked Dave who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh nothing, just your brother who's having a little trouble waking up so early, but it'll go."

"Oh, okay. "Chloe said, shrugging. "Breakfast will be ready in half an hour as planned."

"As I'm ready, can I help you?"

"No, no, no. All you have to do is to make sure that Bass is in time for breakfast."

"Okay. See you later then."

"See you later."

This is how Sebastian found Dave in their room, sitting on the bed waiting patiently while his watch indicated they had ten minutes left before Chloe convenes them for breakfast. He spun on himself and joked.

"I want another dress, this one doesn't turn well."

"I'm not sure Chloe would accept that you wear another one, you put enough time to come to an agreement on this outfit."

"Remind me why she decided how we had to dress already?" Sebastian asked, approaching the bed to steal a kiss from his boyfriend.

"Because it's her birthday, she kept secret the program of the day and therefore she's the only one to know which outfit appropriate for the whole day."

"Okay, now that you mention it, it makes sense. Now we have five minutes left; any idea of what we could do in the meantime?" Sebastian asked suggestively, straddling Dave and toggling him slowly to lay with him.

"I don't think it's long enough for what you think."

"Because you read my mind?" Sebastian asked, bringing his lips to Dave's.

"I start yes." Dave said with a tone of challenge as Sebastian began to nibble his earlobe.

"I think you still need some courses then." Sebastian purred in Dave's ear.

"Don't you want to avoid starting something we won't be able to finish..."

"I can't believe it! And I'm the one they call obsessive." Sebastian joked while letting his fingers graze Dave's bare arms.

"Admit that you've searched it a little." Dave scolded through his hands at the back of his boyfriend's thighs.

"Maybe a little, but you talk too much there." Sebastian complained before sealing his lips to the other boy's.

They kissed softly, parting only to take their breath, their hands exploring chastely through their clothes the other's body.

"I hope you're ready, it's time ... Oh my god, I'm much too young to see that." Chloe shouted, entering the room without even taking the trouble to knock.

"If you had knocked as I was hoping you'd do, you wouldn't have seen 'that' as you say." Sebastian argued. "Happy birthday little sister."

"Happy Birthday Chloe."

"Yeah, let's say, well, it's time."

"We're coming." Sebastian said beginning to rise up.

"Where do you think you're going like this?" Chloe asked coming towards them.

"Didn't you just say that it was time?"

"To start my birthday day yes not to leave here. You haven't forgotten the birthday ritual, right?"

"The ritual?" Dave asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, we always sacrifice the latest addition to the family on birthday mornings, you haven't been warned?" Chloe said with a smirk.

"Is she serious?"

"No you idiot. The birthday cuddle will be enough. Make me a small place." she said, climbing onto the bed and making herself a place between her brother and his boyfriend.

Dave remained a little tense while Sebastian passed an arm around his sister's waist.

"Don't be shy Big Boy. "Chloe said, taking one of his arms to place it over Sebastian's, leaning against him. "Bass, I already love your boyfriend, he's perfect for birthday cuddles."

"Yeah, well don't you fall asleep on him, I keep him to myself. If you exposed us the schedule of the day instead?"

"This is a surprise."

"This is the ritual Goldilocks, don't cheat."

"Oh, okay. So to start, breakfast awaits us in the kitchen. Surprise composition, that, I'm allowed."

"As long as there's coffee ..."

"Of course I know you, who do you think I am? Then, a small tourist trip in Aigues-Mortes until lunch time. We find a nice place to settle for a picnic before coming back to Montpellier. You can't leave here without seeing the place de la Comédie at least once."

"Place de la Comédie? Oh no, don't tell me ..." Sebastian began.

"Going to Le Jardin des glaces? Well obviously yes, but before, we go to the cinema."

"Cinema? But Chloe, Dave doesn't speak French I'd remind you."

"That's why we'll go to see an English or American movie at Diagonal. I know it's my birthday but I'm not a tormentor either."

"I don't really understand what it changes." Dave interjected.

"They always show the movies in their original version at Diagonal." Sebastian replied.

"Okay, so then, Le Jardin des glaces."

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"Don't tell him." Chloe hastened to say "That, you'll see when there but I'm sure you'll like it. After that we take a trip to Polygone."

"No, please, not that. "

"Just a short hour of shopping ..."

"You always say that and it never lasts just an hour."

"I was joking Bass. But Mom will join us at Sauramps, we'll buy all the books I need for fall. And I remind you that this is the second birthday ritual: buy a copy of The Little Prince and leave it in a park or a bar for someone to find and read it in turn."

"What's your thing with this book?"

"It's Marie's favorite book, she read it to us all the time when we were kids."

"Besides my brother's very similar to the rose of the book when you look closely."

"Chloe!"

"What? This is true. You try to protect yourself from everything, you play the arrogance not to show your true feelings, and you get out your thorns at the slightest. And you die to know the butterflies but caterpillars scare you."

"There, I must say she has a point. It quite looks like you my little rose." Dave teased.

"You can talk, you're completely a fox."

"What?"

"Yes, you need friends but you have to be tamed. You don't give your trust easily."

"One point around the ball in the center. I think it's clearer than ever that you were destined for each other." Chloe said, laughing. "Well, then we go to karaoke with friends, and finally, it's also a ritual: the fireworks."

"Karaoke? Hopefully, she's kidding." Dave growled.

"Not at all. But nothing forces you to sing if you don't want to, I promise."

"Correction, someone forces you to sing at least once, me." Sebastian said briefly pressing Dave's arm with his hand.

The future teacher looked at his boyfriend over head Chloe's and mouthed ''I love you too'' with a smile.

"On this, although it's super comfy between you, the coffee should be ready now. So, end of the first birthday cuddle with three. I hope there will be more, Big Brother."

"I hope so too." Dave and Sebastian said in unison before trading a smile.

"Well, it looks like a good start." Chloe teased exiting the room.

The two boys followed hand in hand and settled at the table. Chloe placed a mug of hot coffee in front of her brother, poured a glass of orange juice for Dave and made herself a bowl of warm milk chocolate. Then she took the plate of crêpes she had made that morning and left to warm in the oven. She pulled out a jar of Nutella, a few jars of jam, sugar and another pot on which Sebastian threw.

"Oh great, Julien brought this from his vacation in Vendée?"

"I wonder how you guessed that, yes, it is."

"It's imperative that you taste that Pooky. Salted butter caramel over crêpes, it's a delight."Sebastian said with a grin, handing the jar to Dave.

As expected, Dave was conquered at first bite and swore that he had to find a jar to take home. Chloe was happy to give him the last pot that Julian had brought her, arguing that she could always ask him for an other pot to his next vacation with his grandparents.

Once the breakfast table cleared, Sebastian took the wheel of the car that Marie lent them for the morning.

"Why isn't it Chloe who drives since she knows where we're going?" Dave asked.

"Because she's too young. Or me. She hasn't got yet her driver license; she has the right to drive only with an adult who has the license for several years at her side. In fact, I'm not even sure I could even if I had the license for long enough since I don't have the French license. So, as long as Marie is not with us, I drive."

"I didn't understand everything, but okay."

They spent the morning at Aigues-Mortes. They first took the toy train to visit the salt tides before taking audio guides to round the ramparts of the city. Then they found a spot in the old town with a nice view and settled on a wall to share the picnic that Chloe had prepared for them: a mixed salad and sandwiches.

Following the program established by the girl, they made their way back, put down the car down the street from the apartment and took the tramway to go to the Place de la Comédie. A short stop to contemplate the front of the Opera House and the Fontaine des Trois Grâces and they were walking down a close alley to find the cinema.

The two boys took advantage of the darkness of the room to cuddle a little during the movie without fearing that someone criticizes their love. Actually, the film might as well have been in French, Dave hadn't really paid attention to what was happening on the screen. And when Chloe asked them what they thought of the movie and they didn't know what to answer, she just laughed and teased them the rest of the day about it.

They crossed the rest of the Place de la Comédie and branched off on the Esplanade du Corum to settle down in the terrace of le Jardin des glaces. Knowing the size of the bowls served, Chloe suggested they share one. Sebastian, knowing them too, accepted without hesitation, but Dave stared them suspiciously. They ordered two bowls and Dave had to admit that Chloe and Sebastian had probably been right. Which didn't stop him from finishing his ice cream without saying anything even though he was almost certain not to be hungry again for a long time.

They then met Marie at the bookstore's entrance of the nearby shopping center. The chore of buying textbooks for Chloe was quickly settled since Marie had taken care of ordering all the books needed a few days earlier by phone. They took some time to wander through the books and found an edition of The Little Prince, which they bought as planned. In fact, they even bought two, one for the birthday ritual and a second, in English, so that Dave had his copy too, now that he was somehow part of the family.

The three teenagers accompanied Marie in the underground car park under the mall each carrying some books. They put everything in the car and said goodbye to Marie who was leaving them for the evening. They would have to leave at midnight like Cinderella to be sure to have a tramway to get back but at least they'd have their evening with friends.

Sebastian's phone rang at the same time as Chloe's.

"Jan has arrived, he keeps a table." Sebastian said, at the same time as Chloe said" Miléna is already there, she keeps a table for everyone."

"As usual, he's always on time. And I sometimes suspect Miléna to camp at the place of her appointments not to be late." Sebastian joked as they were almost at the bar.

"And as usual, Julien will arrive at about the same time as us with 5 tiny minutes late. And we'll have time to have had at least one drink before Wendy shows up with an excuse that no one will believe, but it's Wendy, we like her anyway."

They entered the bar and for the looked table where Jan and Miléna were waiting for them. When they had spotted them, a hand tapped shoulder Sebastian's who turned to find himself face to face with the smiling face of his oldest friend.

"Julien." the American exclaimed, hugging his friend.

"You choke me, you choke me." the other boy complained.

"Sorry." Sebastian said releasing him and wrapping an arm around Dave's waist. "David, I introduce you Julien, we've known since middle school."

"So you're the gem who has managed to win the heart of our tall bean stick?" Julien asked, shaking hands with Dave. "I am delighted to finally meet you."

"It should be me." Dave replied. "He talked to me about you, too. And it's you who brings them this thing with caramel?"

"Ah, a new fan of caramel au beurre salé made in Vendee." Julien amused.

"Once there is caramel, you can be sure Dave is on the spot." Sebastian joked.

"You say it if I bother mostly." Chloe complained.

"But we see each other all the time Goldilocks. Come on, stop moaning a little." Julien exclaimed, hugging her.

"J’espère que tu as ramené du caramel au beurre salé, mes Big Brothers m’ont pris tout mon stock."

 "Hey, you gave it willingly to David I remind you." Sebastian protested.

"I had to, he bewitched me. You should have seen his eyes and his smile when he tasted." Chloe said sticking out her tongue at her brother.

"You plan to stay at the door much longer? Miléna is becoming crazy." a young blond man with a big smile and a German accent interrupted.

"What level of crazy?" Julien asked.

"Level 2. Five minutes late, we mistaken time, or they have been kidnapped by the mafia."

"Oh then it's okay. Jan, I present to you David, my boyfriend."

"So it's true, our Sebastian has finally settled? Delighted." Jan said, shaking Dave's hand.

"But it's just that I hadn't found him before." Sebastian groaned.

Dave took his hand and squeezed it gently thinking'' it's fine, I know you, I love you'' and Sebastian smiled. They went to the table where Miléna awaited them and settled. The girl of Italian origin was quite far to meet the stereotype usually associated with Italians. She was very discrete, spent almost the entire evening hardly speaking to Dave and didn't take so much part in the conversation.

Before Wendy made her appearance, they had time to take the microphone to sing several songs. Starting with Jan who did the show doing his usual parody of Durch Den Monsun by Tokyo Hotel, demonstrating more his talents as comedian than as singer. Chloe proved she shared the gene of the song with her brother, to whom she slipped to listen carefully to the words before going to sing Tell Him by The Exciters. Julien's cover of Désolé pour hier soir by Tryo drew laughter throughout the room, especially when he changed his voice for the lines where the friends of the main character usually sing.

Wendy hadn’t yet arrived, they tried to push Miléna to sing too, but the girl, as always, refused to go sing alone. Dave, he, managed to sneak off pointing out that his singer boyfriend still hadn't sung anything.

While Sebastian began to sing Si maman si by France Gall, Wendy finally came and cried before even saying hello.

"Me dites pas qu'il chante encore cette chanson."

"Hello to you too. Glad you finally honor us with your presence." Julien taunted.

"David, this is Wendy, she's nice once you know her a little. And on condition that you're not annoyed by her half hour of almost systematic late." Jan said to Dave.

"Oh, but we have a new friend. Well, hello, David isn't it? I am Wendy." the newly arrived introduced herself on a seductive tone.

"Don't tire yourself, he's already taken, you have no chance." Chloe amused herself.

"Already taken? It can always be fixed that. "Wendy purred.

Before anyone had time to answer her, Sebastian, who had finished singing his song came and took back his place beside Dave who pulled him to him to kiss him tenderly.

"You see, already taken." Julien recalled bursting into laughter before Wendy's annoyed face.

She quickly recovered her composure and went to take her turn at the microphone to make a particularly seductive cover of Underneath your clothes by Shakira.

Dave eventually relented and went in his turn to sing something. He chose to sing The Reason by Hoobastank and sang without leaving Sebastian eyes. Which prompted Sebastian to take back the microphone to sing Little things by One Directions to his boyfriend.

Then Sebastian began to warn that they shouldn't stay too long if they didn't want to miss the last tram. To which Jan retorted him to call Marie to warn that they would spend the night with him since he rented an apartment in center town, close to the bar since he had chosen to make a part of his studies in France.

That's how they found themselves more or less stacked in the apartment of the young German to spend the night at three in the bed, two on inflatable mattress and the last two on the ground. It was not exactly comfortable, but it allowed them to enjoy being together a little longer.

Nobody could have said when the evening had drifted slightly. Maybe when Julien and Sebastian intoned

 _Je t´ai rencontré du côté de Narbonne,_  
Je t´ai trouvé vachement bonne  
Tu mangeais une pizza comme une conne  
Et j´crois bien que c´était une Calzone  
Je te prendrai nue dans la simca 1000  
Il me prendra nue dans la simca 1000

Fact remains Sebastian found himself shirtless, sitting on a chair, a lemon wedge stuck between his teeth while Dave was slowly moving his tongue along his scar. The future footballer then poured salt on the wet track; he threw a smile to Sebastian before sliding again his tongue slowly up the scar, collecting grains of salt. Then he emptied in one go the shot of tequila before biting into the piece of lemon in the mouth of his boyfriend. He spat the lemon peel and pressed his lips to Sebastian’s, their tongues mingling with each other.

Sebastian pushed Dave firmly saying "My turn". He ignored his sister reminding him that alcohol was discouraged to him, saying that she should even go for a stroll in the kitchen. He laid Dave down and pulled up slightly his shirt. He licked from the waistband of his jeans to his navel along the small line of hair and lay salt, he grabbed the bottle of tequila to pour into the navel of the other boy with a lustful smile, and he put the lemon wedge on Dave's jeans, just below the belt.

He stood on all fours on top of his boyfriend in a particularly suggestive position that required Dave all the will in the world not to show the effect that the situation had on him. Sebastian licked the salt starting from the navel before coming back to it to lap up the alcohol until the last drop and finally went a little lower to bite into the piece of lemon not missing to brush the fabric with his lips, pulling a whine to Dave. He then backed away slowly, placing light kisses on Dave's stomach and chest until he reached his lips.

"That's it, you've finished your smut, I can come back now?" Chloe complained from the kitchen.

"It's okay, I'm done, come back." Sebastian said, straightening.

"Tease." Dave groaned to his boyfriend's ear.

"Happy anniversary." Sebastian whispered to Dave, kissing him on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary." Dave replied without thinking.

"What anniversary?" Jan asked.

"Uh ... nothing, nothing." Dave replied, blushing.

"Yes, yes. It's your anniversary? It's been how long? " Julien asked.

"Four months." Sebastian muttered, as red as Dave.

"What? It was your anniversary today and you let me drag you around without saying anything while you probably wanted to be just the two of you?" Chloe shouted.

"I don't know for your brother but I had a very good day. We have all year round to be just the two of us; it was a pleasure to spend time with you all." Dave said with a smile.

"Say Bass, you keep that one right?" Chloe asked with a very serious look.

"As long as he wants me my Chloe." Sebastian replied, taking Dave's hand.

The two lovers smiled and everyone around was smiling too. Even Wendy had recovered very quickly from her disappointment to have no chances with Dave. She was seductive nature, but didn 't linger long on a defeat and was genuinely happy to see her friends happy. Then they all went to bed, Dave Sebastian holding in his arms, back against his chest.

"I want to sleep." Dave complained weakly putting down his travel bag in Sebastian's room a week later when they had just arrived in Chicago.

"I know, but it's only four pm."

"But my body feels it is ten o'clock."

"I know you have to be stronger than it, this is the best way to get back at the right time. You should have slept on the plane, I told you."

"Oh, easy for you to say, you had a good pillow."

"I'll be your pillow tonight if you want to be forgiven."

"Dare."

"Yes dare. What do you think, when I promise something, I stick to it."

"I know."

"Well, it's time for my favorite time of return from vacation: laundry." Sebastian said in an ironic tone.

"What a coincidence, this is also my favorite time." Dave said in the same tone. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No. The sooner it's done, the sooner we get rid of it."

"My brain agrees but my body protests."

"Listen to your heart then."

"I'm not sure it'll help a lot there."

"Why?"

"Because my heart has only one thing to say?"

"And what does he say?"

"That I lo..." David began, cut by the ringing of his phone. "How to ruin a good time." he sighed.

"Pick up. I take care of the laundry." Sebastian said taking their two bags and going to the washing machine.

"Hello mood breaker."

"I disturb, sorry. I ... I'll call back." Blaine said in a small voice at the other end of the phone.

"No, it's okay. You don't seem to be fine."

"Not too much no. It's Colin. He ... he ..."

"What's going on? What is it with Colin?"

"He ... we broke up."

"Oh ... but ... why?"

"Because I still love Kurt." Blaine dropped.

"Sounds like a good reason yes."

Dave rejoined Sebastian who sent him a questioning gaze. He mouthed ''Blaine and Colin broke up'' and Sebastian motioned him to put on speaker while continuing to put their clothes in the washing machine.

"When will I succeed to move on? I tried with Colin, I really tried. He didn't deserve this, I know but I love Kurt, I've always loved him. Even when I was with Eli it was ... it was ..."

"The biggest crap of your life?" Sebastian shouted to be heard.

"Exactly. I lost Kurt. I know he'll never be able to trust me again. He is the love of my life and I lost him forever. And the worst is that I can't move on. We were together for almost a year with Colin and it is as if, as if it was him that I had the most cheated on. All this time, I had Kurt in mind."

"Blaine. Maybe it's time to try, I don't know, to concentrate on something else. Your studies, your future career. Anything to avoid thinking about the fact that you ruined everything with Kurt and that you could never live what you lived with him with someone else." Dave tried gently.

"You mostly need to stop thinking you have ruined everything and that everything is your fault. You were two in this relationship, when it has been screwed up as well as when it was magical." Sebastian interjected, putting the detergent in the machine and starting it up.

"It doesn't change that I have to move on."

"It would be better yes. You're going to hurt yourself if you stay all your life hooked to your first love. If he hasn't yet forgiven you your little mistake, he never will." Dave said.

"He forgave me. But he moved on anyway."

"I'm not so sure." Sebastian whispered not to be heard by Blaine.

"When did you talk with Kurt the last time?"

"Just before the summer break, we haven't talked too much since then as he returned to Lima and I to Westerville. Why?"

"Oh for nothing, just like that."

"Oh and you how was France?" Blaine asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Great. I'm a little beat with the travel and jet lag, but it was really great."

"Cool. Well, I'll let you, you must want to rest."

"If you count making love for hours as rest yes." Sebastian threw, laughing.

"Don't listen to him, he overdoes, as usual. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try to call Kurt see if him and Adam would be in for a movie or something like that."

"Funny way to move on but yeah do that. Have a good day." Sebastian said.

"Have a good day guys, have fun."

"Tell me you were kidding about making love for hours." Dave said after hanging up. "I feel really not in shape to do that now."

"Yes I was joking. There, I just want to curl up in a ball on the couch watching TV."

"I love your program." Dave exclaimed, turning the TV on and settling into the couch, making room for Sebastian who came to sit glued against him.

"I thought it was my turn to be the pillow." Sebastian said playfully.

"Let’s just say it'll be your turn twice." Dave said with a smile. "I'll miss you. When I'll have to fall asleep alone in my dorm in college. I got used to sleep with you now. "He added after a pause.

"Maybe ... you could stay. I mean, instead of taking a room in college again. You ... you could move in here? Well, there's no obligation, but ... I don't want to force you ..."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Only if you want. But just I'll miss you otherwise."

"Okay, why not."

"But I understand if you don't want to, if you think it's too early or ..."

"Hey Bass, I said okay, I move in with you. Either way, there's already my toothbrush in the bathroom and half of my clothes in your dressing room, right?"

"Really?" Sebastian asked, looking up to Dave.

"Yes, I stay. At your home."

"No. Our home." Sebastian corrected before sealing their agreement with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except for the visit of Aigues-Mortes and the evening at karaoke, all the places visited by the birthday girl and her two servants knights are existing places of Montpellier that I know personally. But even if I checked on the internet that the places still exist, I didn't set foot there in more than six years so from then, they may have changed somewhat. Particularly, according to some reviews I've read online, Le Jardin des glaces is not what it used to be, so let's just say that summer 2014 in the small world of The Rose and The Fox, le Jardin des glaces is still the best place to eat huge bowls of ice cream in Montpellier. You never know, by then, they can have bounce back.
> 
> For information, I'm not a Directionner (uh ... this is how they are called, right?) Nobody hit me. But since the prom of season 3 of Glee, I addressed the issue a bit. I wouldn't play groupie to go to one of their concerts (I'd probably never be disappointed not to have a ticket as I've been for Darren's concert in June), but nevertheless, they have a few songs I like a lot, including this one.
> 
> The song sung by Julien and Sebastian is 'La Simca 1000' song oh how epic by Les Chevaliers du Fiel, a comedy duo from the South-West of France.
> 
> The scene of body shots may or may not have been slightly (or completely?) inspired by my recent reading of the excellent fanfinction 'A Change In The Weather' by Cacophonylights. Yes, I just associated the word excellent with a Kurtbastian fanfiction. You've been warned. And be warned too, it's not finished and apparently left up since a long time now, for those who don't want to start something not finished.
> 
> *Translations (I’m sorry there are this much)  
> Quelle horreur quand même. Et on leur a donné le droit de se marier et d’adopter. Pauvre France. = How awful it is. And we gave them the right to marry and adopt. Poor France.  
> Il y a surtout des lois contre l’homophobie madame. = Mostly, there are laws against homophobia madam.  
> Je serais vous, j’y réfléchirais, vos propos pourraient vous valoir des amendes avec des gens moins tolérants que mon frère et son petit ami. = I'd be you; I'd think about it, your words could cost you fines with people less tolerant than my brother and his boyfriend.  
> Qu’elle vous plaise ou pas, elle est votée cette loi. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi elle vous dérange. = Whether you like it or not, it's adopted this law. I really don't see why it bothers you.  
> Chloé laisse tomber, ça n’en vaut pas la peine. = Chloe drop it, it's not worth the trouble.  
> Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, je vis dans ma voiture avec mon fils de 14 ans, est-ce que vous auriez une petite pièce… = Hello, sorry to bother you, I live in my car with my 14 year old son, do you have some coin ...  
> Votre ‘fils’ est comme tout le monde, il prend un an tous les ans. Il ne peut pas avoir 14 ans depuis 3 ans. Sauf si vous changez de fils tous les ans. = Your 'son' is like everyone else, he get older of one year every year. He can't be 14 years old for three years. Unless you change your son every year.  
> Non, c’est pas de ma faute, c’est à cause de ton petit-ami. = No, it's not my fault, it's because of your boyfriend.  
> Mais j’étais là avant, je devrais avoir l’avantage. = But I was there before, I should have the advantage.  
> Tu reprendras l’avantage s’il te laisse tomber mais en attendant, vous êtes à égalité. Fais avec. = You'll take the advantage back if he dumps you but until then, it's a tie. Deal with it.  
> J’espère que tu as ramené du caramel au beurre salé, mes Big Brothers m’ont pris tout mon stock. = I hope you brought some salted butter caramel, my Big Brothers took all my stock.  
> Me dites pas qu’il chante encore cette chanson. = Don't tell me he sings this song again.  
> I met you near Narbonne,  
> I found you fucking good  
> You ate pizza like a fucking idiot  
> And although I reckon it was a Calzone  
> I'll take you naked in the Simca 1000  
> He'll take me naked in the Simca 1000  
> (well, more or less, it’s near to be totally untranslatable directly)


	25. Middle name

"If anyone objects to this marriage, they should say now ... I'm kidding, you've had six months to say it, it's too late."

"But what am I doing here?" Sebastian asked, leaning to Dave's ear.

"Stop bitching, you were happy not more than 24 hours ago."

"But at that time there wasn't a completely crazy officiant who thought he was funny."

"Shut up, we'll be spotted."

"Wait just one minute." Kurt told to interrupt the babbling of the nice officiant who tried to continue the ceremony. "You two, wouldn't you mind to keep quiet a bit while I get married by chance?" he said to Dave and Sebastian.

"Sorry, yes." They said at the same time, looking down.

"And you, honestly, you're not funny, so if we could speed up and reach ''blah blah blah husband and husband'', it's after all only five years I'm waiting for that."

"Oh, fine, fine, okay. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel **[1]** ..."

"I don't know which one of you has found it funny, but I'll find them, I warn you." Kurt interrupted, turning to his family and friends sitting in the crowd.

Sebastian tried to stifle a giggle, quickly followed by Tina and Mercedes who held firmly their bridesmaids' bouquets in front of them. Besides Sebastian, Dave barely restrained a smile.

"I should have guessed." Kurt sighed.

"Um ... excuse me, can I continue?" shyly asked the officiant who had lost all humor henceforth.

"You can continue... with my real name, please."

"Kurt Anderson Hummel." the poor officiant paused, frowning. "Uh ... is it still a joke?"

"No, not this time. If you could continue." Kurt got mad.

"Kurt Anderson Hummel will you take as your lawfully wedded husband Blaine Devon Anderson?"

"Yes." Kurt replied, finally smiling to his very soon husband.

"And you Blaine Devon Anderson, will you take as your lawfully wedded husband Kurt Anderson Hummel."

"You probably think I'm crazy, but yes, a thousand times yes." Blaine said, smiling.

"You are completely crazy but by the powers conferred on me by the state of New York, you are now husbands. You can ... especially not wait until I finish my sentence to kiss the groom." the poor officiant sighed as Blaine and Kurt had already started kissing before he had announced that they were married.

The newlyweds and their witnesses signed the register, under the date, June 26, 2016, snapped away by all the amateur photographers scattered among their families and friends. Then everyone was distributed in the motorcade to reach the reception.

No doubt that this wedding was organized by Kurt Hummel himself. Everything was sorted. On a pearl gray base taking over the color of the grooms' suits, everything was red as Blaine's shirt and lime green like Kurt's. Secretly, the same colors as Santana and Brittany’s dresses for their wedding two months later in Los Angeles. It hadn't hit Kurt that he had chosen the colors of Santana and Brittany's dresses for their first prom before Santana had insisted she wanted these colors no matter whether or not they were matching. And at that time it was too late to change the colors of his own wedding. His only option to differentiate the two weddings had been to opt for a white base for the two young women’s wedding.

"Kurt Anderson Anderson huh? If I had known it would be even funnier with your real middle name." Sebastian teased as they settled in their places at the table.

"Kurt Anderson Anderson-Hummel if you will. And stop laughing now." Kurt protested.

"Sebastian Smythe, is that you're trying to make fun of my husband?" Blaine asked, taking his place between his husband and his witness.

"I wouldn't dare, no." Sebastian replied, laughing.

"Come on, stop now." Dave whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"Oh but heck, what is it, a wedding or a funeral? Had to say we hadn't have the right to have fun, I wouldn't have come." Sebastian joked.

"Yes Bass, right, pretend to not be happy to be here."

"I maintain that it's silly to get married, especially so young but if this is the crap they have chosen to do, I won't stop them."

"You're serious? You gonna tell me you never dreamed of getting married?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Never, no, thank you. In the past 22 years my father has had no less than six wives or girlfriends, my mother and my sister's included. If someone wants to explain to me the interest."

"Tell the world that you love the one you marry."

"I don't need the whole world to know, as long as he knows, it's enough, no?"

"Don't you find it even a little romantic to promise to the man you love that you will always love him?"

"I find it mostly stupid. How can you promise that, you can't be sure."

"Sorry, I forgot I was talking to Mr. Don Juan." Kurt said with a look a little dismissive.

"Kurt, don't talk about what you don't know." Dave interjected. "Otherwise, I bring him home now."

"It doesn't bother you that your boyfriend says he'll never want to get married?"

"The real question is why do you care so much? This is between us."

"Tell me Kurt, you remember when you discussed my choice of witnesses because they were not reliable enough? Can you tell me where are yours now?" Blaine asked to divert the conversation.

"The last time I saw Mercedes, she was deep in conversation with your brother." Kurt replied.

"You mean my brother she sees about every day since he currently plays in the video for her next single?"

"No, I mean your brother she sees all the time, which plays in half of her videos, directs the other half and with whom she's seen at all the official events, but that the paparazzi are still trying to see together in private even if they say around that they go together to these events as friends."

"Ah, that brother. So we agree she'd have time to talk to him in Los Angeles, but she still decides to talk to him now when she should fulfill her duties as a witness. And Tina? News about Tina?"

"Probably where Mike is as usual." Dave said with a smile.

"You see Kurt, my witnesses; they're there instead of hanging out in a dark corner with someone they see every day."

"Um, hang out in a dark corner; this is an interesting proposition for a little later." Sebastian slipped quietly into the ear of Dave who blushed slightly at the thought implied.

"Dare." Dave whispered quietly laying a hand high on Sebastian's thigh.

"You know me wrong if you think I'm not capable of."

"Oh no, I know very well that you are capable of."

"My witnesses would surely be there if their boyfriends were at the table with us. That's why yours are there." Kurt pointed out.

"No, too easy. They're more reliable, that's all."

"OK, if you want my hubby."

"Can you repeat that?"

"OK, if you want." Kurt repeated on a somewhat ironic tone.

"No, not that, what you said just after."

"What is it?"Kurt said, pretending to think for what he had said. "Ah, my hubby you mean?"

"Yes, that, I love to tell and hear it my husband." Blaine said before kissing tenderly the one he had just married.

"Oh please, spare us that a little." Sebastian growled, pretending to be annoyed.

"Don't be jealous Scar." Dave whispered, kissing also his boyfriend who couldn't help but smile.

"Ew, stop it a little, you'll have time when you get home." Tina interjected grimly.

"Tina, where were you exactly?" Kurt asked in a tone of reproach.

"I was with Mike. Just because you got married today you're not the only ones entitled to have a little fun." Tina said, settling in the place that had been assigned to her.

"Tina." Kurt railed.

"Oh, don't play the prude Kurt. At least we have resisted to the distance." Tina threw pulling her tongue to Kurt who sighed with feigned boredom.

It had become Tina's favorite subject of teasing since Kurt and Blaine were back together. She amused herself to remind them that their relationship hadn't resisted the separation when Kurt had gone to New York while even if it had been very hard, she and Mike had managed to keep their relationship at that time. Most of the time, Blaine though reminded her that the end of the year had been so hard that it perhaps wouldn't have resisted if Tina hadn't been accepted at Columbia University of Chicago to join him right after graduation. But it had truly become a fun topic between the four friends, they had had tough times, but it was simply a part of their stories and they had accepted it.

Mercedes finally arrived, her hair slightly askew, a big smile on her face.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who had fun in dark corners." Tina joked.

"But with whom did she ..." Kurt began a little shocked.

"Not with my brother, please, not my brother." Blaine mumbled.

"What is there with your brother?" Mercedes asked settling.

"Nothing. At last I hope." Blaine said quickly.

"Mercy, you might better have had to go to the bathroom before coming back." Tina whispered.

"Why? I have something on my face?"

"No, you just got the hair askew. You better tell to Bling-Bling who put you in this state so he stops his panic attack."

"Whatever I don't see what would be the problem if you had sex with his brother, after all, it's a bit what all the magazines say right?" Sebastian launched.

"Oh don't be smart Smythe. We all know that magazines tell whatever they want and they often lie. They lie, huh Cedes, they lie there."

"Yes, don't panic white boy, they lie."

"It's Sam? You have done it again with Sam?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Forget it, I won't tell you who it is. Top secret. It's too early to tell."

"Define 'too early'."

"Some dates here and there, but with my schedule and the paparazzi, it's a bit complicated. And we agreed not to say for now so you won't know anything more."

"Come on Mercedes, to me you can tell." Kurt begged.

"No, nothing at all."

"I'm no longer talking to you."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow?" Dave said with a laugh watching his boyfriend of two years.

"You win; I'm no longer talking to you." Sebastian muttered to Dave with a half smile betraying his true thoughts.

"Yes, of course. We'll talk about it tomorrow Bass." Dave whispered, kissing the temple of Sebastian.

"Why don't you take me seriously?" Sebastian asked, pouting.

"I take you very seriously, I just know it doesn't last long when you're no longer talking to me." mimicking on the end of his sentence the childlike tone that Sebastian had used.

"You're making fun of me." Sebastian pouted.

"No, I wouldn't dare ... Maybe just a little ... okay, I making fun of you. But I love you anyway."

"You better do."

The evening passed without incident. Between courses, several guests made speeches, starting with the newlyweds themselves who had chosen not to do so during the ceremony.

"Blaine, I'll never forget that day when I came to Dalton to spy on the Warblers and where I met your eyes for the first time. I'll never forget that day when you joined me at McKinley to take my defense for the first time against a guy who's twice your size and your build. I'll never forget the first time you asked me if you should serenade a boy you liked and it turned out it wasn't me you were talking about. I'll never forget the first time you kissed me. I'll never forget the first time you told me 'I love you'. I'll never forget the day you joined me at McKinley in your street clothes to make me understand that you stayed with me this year. I'll never forget the first time I felt our relationship jeopardized by another who could take my place. I will never forget what followed either because it was also a first."

Kurt blushed a little and turned to his father.

"Oh, sorry dad, I had to tell you, I haven't waited for my thirtieth birthday, but otherwise, you see, I listened to you. I did it with someone who means something."

He turned to Blaine and continued.

"I'll never forget how you have supported me and pushed me to leave for New York while I hadn't get in to NYADA and that meant that I was going away from you. I'll not forget the day when you told me the news that hurt me the most. With all these memories in mind Blaine, I still love you; living without you is much harder than taking the risk of being hurt one day. I still have tons of first times to live with you, I can't wait to begin. So for the first time, I present you my husband."

Blaine kissed Kurt with a smile, tears in his eyes as many guests. Then he spoke.

"Kurt, I thought I'd never forgive myself the pain I did to you. I thought even less than you, you'd forgive me. But eventually, somewhere, that has strengthened us. I've learned that mistakes are part of life and I mostly learned that the most important to make it work between us is to talk when things are wrong. I've learned that a couple is a lot of effort, but so much happiness. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, to buy an apartment with you, to have children with you, to see them grow, to have to break their heart by denying them to have a dog because daddy couldn't stand the hair on his designers’ outfits, to see them leave to live their lives. I can't wait to grow old by your side and to tell you to shut up so I can watch my TV show when you'll tell how we met for the ten thousandth time in our nursing home. My husband." he finished with a smile before kissing Kurt once again.

Burt then rose to gratify the newlyweds of a speech.

"When Kurt told me he was going to marry Blaine, I must admit that I tried to dissuade him. He's still my little boy. Yes I know Kurt, you don't like it when I say this, but you'll see when you have children, you'll always remain my little boy and I'll always seek to protect you, even from yourself. I scraped  him off the ground almost four years ago when they've broke up. In fact, I scraped them both off the ground. They hurt each other a lot. I thought it was mostly because it was their first love, but since I got it. When you love as they love each other you have the power to really hurt each other. But as I was so well said by my son , I took that risk when I married his mother and even though it was very hard to lose her, I don't regret a single day I've been living with her. And not a single day that I live with my wonderful wife. Kurt, Blaine, I wish you all the happiness in the world. Blaine kiddo, you were already part of the family but now it's official."

At this point Carole and Ivy, Blaine’s mother, were trying as best they could to limit the damage with great reinforcement of tissues. But when her husband Neil stood up and began to speak, Ivy knew the battle was lost and that she should go to the bathroom after to reshape her makeup.

"I haven't always been the best father. I've had a hard time accepting that my son would never be what I had imagined, that he wouldn't live the life I had dreamed for him. I'm not particularly proud of it but I tried to turn him straight. As you can see, it didn't work. But at least now he knows how to fix a car. It can always be useful. Well, okay, maybe no longer now that he has Kurt who knew how to change the oil before starting middle school, but you never know. My son won't be a banker or a doctor, he won't have a wife and children who are biologically of him and of the person with whom he'll raise them, but with you Kurt, he'll have something I've always wanted for him, he will be happy. I should be able to get used to him having a slightly different life. Kurt, welcome to the family."

"Oh come on, we are sick of long speeches dripping with marshmallow. We all did shit, we all progressed since. Kurt, Blaine, Mazel Tov! It's Puck who taught me that." Cooper launched, raising his glass.

Ivy laughed at the silliness of her eldest son before leading Carole to the bathroom with her to adjust their makeup that had widely suffered.

"Fortunately Kurt taught me a few tricks, I would have been unable to fix it before marrying his father." Carole said laughing while patting traces of makeup under her eyes.

"I should probably ask him, I don't usually wear make-up. It's a professional who has done the job today." Ivy said.

"She did a good job. I don't think I can do as well as she did, but I can try to do something."

Carole used the few tricks that her step son had taught her to fix her makeup and the one of Blaine's mom while they were talking.

"It's Kurt who taught you that? He often wears make up?"

"Oh, no, not at all. He did it from time to time for Halloween or fancy dress parties, a play in high school maybe, but that's all. I admire him. He knows who he is and he knows how to shake prejudices about him. He knows how to change a tire as well as pull off a soufflé."

"He seems to be a good kid. I never really took the time to know my son's boyfriends. There has been only two this said, but I regret a little."

"It's not too late. Well, for the other boyfriend, it is, unless they have remained friends. But for Kurt, it's not too late. Now they are married. He will surely be the father of your grandchildren."

"It's crazy, when Blaine told us he liked boys, I thought that fortunately I had Cooper to give me grandchildren. I mean, it didn't change much, I always loved Blaine but at the time I really didn't imagine he'd have children one day. And now when I see my two boys, I think finally, Blaine could be the first to have kids."

"Cooper is ..."

"Adorable when he wants but he doesn't seem ready to settle yet. He's a big kid." Ivy sighed.

"Maybe he just needs to find the right person."

"I hope so. I know what the newspapers say about his relationship with Mercedes, but I think they're wrong. I saw her exchange glances with that other guy at the table; I think she has something with him."

"Yes, I saw it too. But I think we should keep it to ourselves, I don't think they want to talk about it for now." Carole said, laughing.

"Everyone will know before they talk, they're not very discreet."

"I don't think Burt will realize before it's put right under his nose. You have no idea the number of times Blaine has come home when he wasn't yet dating Kurt, but it was already clear that they had a crush one for the other. Burt didn't see anything. Even when Blaine came to see him and tell him to talk to Kurt about sex, it didn't even come to his mind that Blaine was worried about his son a little more than as a mere friend."

"Ah, men." Ivy whispered, laughing.

"But what would we do without them?"

"Oh, I've been told that you didn't unravel badly without a man for several years."

"But it's still better with. Well, I think it should do to end the night." Carole said, putting the finishing touches on her work on Ivy's makeup.

"Thank you. We should meet a little more now. We’ll have the same grandchildren after all."

"We should yes." Carole ended, heading towards the exit.

Dave and Sebastian also took advantage of this little moment of hesitation to isolate to make a phone call.

"Hey, Sarah, so that first day? Does little Lucy love her new home?" Dave asked when his aunt answered.

"She doesn't complain. But she's only 10 months, she couldn't really say it."

"I'm sure she'd know how to make you understand if she didn't like it at all."

"Asma is now giving her a bath and it seems to go well I'd say. You hear that?" Sarah said as laughter could be heard in the background.

"Yes, indeed, it seems to be fine." Dave said with a laugh.

"And you; how is this wedding?"

"Magnificent. Well, there's a line in the ladies restroom due to speeches of the grooms and their fathers but I've heard it said that it happens in every weddings."

"I've heard it so. And you two, when will it be?"

"No, please, Sarah, not you too." Sebastian muttered. "We're not going to get married, end of discussion."

"Yes, sure. And you were friends and it would never change. To others!"

"Ah, I think you're requested." Dave said while a crying baby could be heard at the other end of the wire.

"Yes, apparently she loves the bath. Much less exiting it. Good evening lovers."

"Thank you. Good evening to you family."

After this exchange, the boys returned to the reception where the newlyweds were getting ready to open the ball on a Mercedes' song in duet with Cooper. An unpublished extract from the forthcoming album on which the woman worked and would be the first clip where Cooper would add his singing talents to those of an actor he used until then.

From there, the evening went smoothly, guests coming and going, some even starting to go home. Everyone sang and danced. Kurt and Blaine did a duet on 'They don't know about us' by One Directions in response to those who thought them too young to be engaged.

At this point of the night, Sebastian and Dave seemed nowhere to be found but Kurt and Blaine just couldn't care less, looking for a quiet place to do married men's private things. They thought they had found and pushed a door to come face to face with Blaine's witnesses in a slightly awkward position; Dave moaning the name of his boyfriend knelt before him. Sebastian stood up and hurriedly tried to hide as best he could his boyfriend who was trying to handle discreetly the issue of the condom and pull up his fly while thinking that fortunately, they weren't more undressed.

"Oh, sorry, sorry ... er ... I ... we ..." Kurt stammered, trying to get Blaine out of the room.

"No problem, we had finished anyway, the room is all yours." Sebastian said proudly as he walked toward the exit, leaving behind him an embarrassed Dave, used condom in hand he was trying to hide as best he could, inwardly cursing his boyfriend and looking around if a trashcan could save him the little dignity he had left.

No luck this time.

"Sorry to have interrupted you. Let's say that it could have been worse, we could've surprised you in an even more awkward position." Kurt said with a nervous laugh.

"I don't see how." Dave muttered.

"Well yes, still, if you had been ... well I'm not going to you draw a picture though, you see right?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think what my husband ... oh I like that word ... Well, what he's trying to say is that you could've been getting ... Well one in the other then." Blaine explained as red as a tomato.

"Oh, oh, that. There's no risk in fact."

"What? You mean you've never ..." Kurt began, surprised.

"Uh, never."

"But how ... You are together for two years ... You don't miss it?"

"I don't know about Sebastian, to be honest, I often wonder if he won't change his mind and dump me because of it. But me, it's fine with me."

"Two years and you have never had sex together."

"There are lots of ways to have sex together without doing that Kurt." Blaine said. "Okay, us two we do it but it's not mandatory."

"But it must be frustrating."

"No, not that much." Blaine said before Dave could answer. "With Colin we didn't do it, I never missed it. It was just different."

"It means that you don't like it when we do it?" Kurt asked, a little worried.

"I love when we do it, it's just that Colin didn't like it one way or the other and so, it was better to do something else with which he was comfortable than to want at all costs do something that didn't please him. I love doing it with you because you love it too."

"I can't believe Sebastian is satisfied with not doing that."

"You really don't know what you're talking about, Kurt. He's like that; he often tries to pretend to be what he's not, to seem stronger."

"So with Adam, you were doing it."

"Uh ... yes. He couldn't... finish without being in me."

"You mean he always topped and you never?" Blaine asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, why?"

"And you didn't miss it?"

"No, not really."

"It means that you don't like it with me when you top?"

"Why yes, of course I like it with you, otherwise I wouldn't do it."

"And I wouldn't miss it because what I like to do with you, I like to do it because we like it both."

"Um ... yes ... well, I'll let you and um ... go find my ... my ex because I'll have to dump him after what he just did to me, that coward." Dave, who felt in the way of this intimate conversation, interrupted them.

"No, you're not gonna do that, you love him too much to dump him for a stupidity." Blaine said, laughing.

"No, okay, I won't do that. Mainly because we live together in his apartment. And ... because I love him too much, okay. You won. But I'll still go find him."

"Okay. For information, if you go left as you leave, there's bathroom second door on the right and uh ... so a trashcan." Kurt said, a little embarrassed, suddenly realizing fully what conversation they had just had.

"Uh ... OK, OK ... thank you ... er ... have fun." Dave stammered, exiting.

He found Sebastian in the bathroom, curled up on himself against a wall. The other looked up at him when he entered.

"I'm sorry Pooky ... I ... I don't know what took me to leave like that ... I'm sorry ..."

"It's fine, it's forgotten. It was very awkward and I'd have really appreciated if you took the condom before leaving. But I'll survive." Dave replied, throwing the object of the offense in the trash. "Come here." he added, pulling Sebastian in his arms.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Sebastian whispered against Dave's shoulder.

"It's fine, it's nothing. I love you."

Sebastian briefly tightened his grip around Dave's waist, smiling against his shoulder.

"Maybe ... we could stop using condoms, don't you think? I mean, it's been two years that we are together now. I don't know about you but I have no desire to look elsewhere. We could go get tested." Sebastian said at full speed as if he wasn't sure what his boyfriend could answer.

"Yes, we should do that." Dave murmured against Sebastian's hair. "I'm sure you taste far better than fruits flavored latex."

"It's obvious. Nothing is better than me. Except you."

"I think it's a tie."

"Maybe we should go back, they'll wonder where we've gone."

"The key players already know where we've gone." Dave pointed out, laughing.

"Oh, no, don't remind me that." Sebastian growled.

"If it can make you more comfortable, you realize that if they've surprised us, it's surely that they were looking for a quiet place to do exactly the same thing we did?"

"I don't know if it really makes me comfortable to think about it actually. But thank you for trying."

"No problem. If you need, I'm here."

"It's good to know."

They returned to the party hand in hand. They danced and sang until the end of the night with the guests still there and finally went back to get some sleep in their hotel room before flying back to Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] So, no kidding, even on Wikipedia, they're struggling, this is Kurt Elizabeth. Just hellooo. Elizabeth is the ''middle name'' he gives himself after his very famous duet alone on the Jazz Hot, because duality masculine / feminine stuff. Do you really think Burt Hummel would have named his son Kurt Elizabeth? I much prefer the version where he chose that name in honor of his mother. But there it's a wedding, a formal thing, so it's time to use real names. No time to make a tribute or joking.


	26. Mothers or moms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to know because it's an information that has never been discussed here and, unless I'm mistaken, this detail was never mentioned in Glee either: in theory, Dave is one year older than Sebastian (if you believe in what classes they were when they met, assuming they hadn't repeated before). But Sebastian was born on March 2 (as we know from the chapter 'Happy Birthday Sebastian') and Dave on November 24 (as we didn't know yet since I've just decided it, I chose the date of Thanksgiving it's intended) as a result, they're actually only about three months apart.

"Oh damn, I don't have enough, uh ... one second. Scar, I miss 25 cents, would you have that?"

"I don't know, look in my wallet, I left it on the bar."

Dave and Sebastian had agreed to spend a quiet evening, staying at home and ordering a pizza. They had drawn straws to know who would pay and Dave had won. And now in front of the deliveryman, he realized he was running out of change. Not that it was really a problem, it was more because it was more convenient to let one of the two pay the whole order that they 'fought' about it.

This is how Dave found himself looking into his boyfriend's wallet looking for 25 cents ... and had come across the picture of a young woman, whose face was strangely familiar to him, posing with a newborn, smiling weakly to the lens. He found the cash he needed, paid the deliveryman with a distracted look and brought the pizza to the living room where Sebastian was waiting in the comfort of the couch. He put the two pizzas and drinks on the coffee table, still staring at the photo.

"Hey Pooky, there's a problem?" Sebastian asked, frowning at Dave lost in thought.

"Uh, yes." Dave replied absently, settling in the small space between the arm of the couch and Sebastian sliding one arm around the waist of his boyfriend to stick him against his chest. "Who is it?" he asked softly, showing the picture.

"M ... My mother." Sebastian replied, visibly unsettled.

"You miss her huh?"

"I've never known her, she left just after my birth, leaving me to my father, I can't really say I miss her, I'd have to have known her to miss her."

"Don't say that. It's your mother, it's normal that you miss to not have had her in your life, not knowing why she left you. We all need to know where we come from."

"Yeah, well you don't always get what you want in life. I'll never know why she didn't want me, just have to move on."

"Hey, why are you doing this? I know you're used to have to be more than perfect with your father, but it's me. I love you. You, who you are, not what I want you to be or I think you could or should be."

"I ... It's not really that I miss her. But I don't understand why she left me. She gave me no chance. I was just a baby, what could I have done to her that she didn't even want to know me? It's my mother and I don't even know who she is. I don't know what she likes the sound of her voice, if she has friends."

"She has a sweet voice, when she tells stories she changes her voice for each character, when she gets angry, her accent is stronger and she ends up speaking Italian, she has a magical cure for the common cold, she makes the best spaghetti bolognaise on earth, she sings in Italian when she cooks, she could win any game but she loses all the time because she likes to see the sparkle in the eyes of those who win, she smells good of orange blossom. And when she thinks she's alone, she looks at this picture and cries."

"I like your story, it's almost like you know her. I could almost believe it but it's impossible, it's you who make the best spaghetti bolognaise on earth."

"Oh, yes, this is possible because it's her that I hold my recipe from."

"Stop it Vid, it's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. Bass, I'm serious, I know her. Since I'm barely older than the boy on your photo."

"It's me. The little boy on the photo, it's me."

"I know." Dave said, gently pushing Sebastian to get up and get his wallet.

He pulled out a photo of the young woman, looking just barely older than the picture of Sebastian. She was taking the pose in a garden, holding by the waist a chubby little boy who had to be three or four, both laughing, the little boy trying to free himself from the grip of the young woman surely to go back to play with the ball a little further on the lawn. Dave handed the photo to his boyfriend and sat back down beside him on the sofa.

"It's beautiful this picture." Sebastian said, smiling faintly.

"This is my favorite."

"You can see she loved you very much." Sebastian whispered with a slightly dark look.

"I really like her too. It's almost her who raised me. M-my ... mother ... She wasn't really present."

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean ..." Sebastian began settling on Dave's lap, facing him.

"No, it's okay. There's a part of me that would like her to change her mind as Blaine's father. But I know it won't happen. It's like that."

"She doesn't know what she loses." Sebastian muttered, laying his head on Dave's chest.

"She'd love you." Dave said thoughtfully after a moment of silence.

"But too bad for her, if she can't accept the gorgeous man I love, I don't want to know her. Your father has found too good a substitute anyway."

"In fact, I was talking about Eleana. Your mother"

"She decided that I wasn't worth the trouble long ago."

"What did your father said to you about her?"

"That she... she had gone back in her country and she didn't want to see me anymore."

Sebastian burst into tears, unable to say one more word. Without saying anything, Dave pulled the other man into his arms and tenderly stroked his hair through his fit of tears in a gesture he hoped reassuring. Sebastian snuggled against him, his head in his neck, breathing in his scent between sobs. Gradually, he calmed down.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry." Sebastian said in a small voice, seeing that Dave's shirt was now soaked with tears.

"Hey, no, don't apologize. I love to see you cry. Well, no, I don't really like it, I want you to be happy, and it breaks my heart whenever you're sad. But I love knowing that you can afford to be vulnerable with me. That you know I'm there to catch you if you fall and not to break you down."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing special, you're just you, enough for me, I don't need more."

Sebastian smiled and slowly leaned to kiss Dave tenderly before putting his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, thoughtful.

"You lived in Italy when you were little?" Sebastian asked, frowning.

"No, I've always lived in Lima. Well, before moving to Thurston for my last year of high school. Why?"

"I was born in Sidney, Ohio. She left me saying she was going back in Italy, she got rid of me and she wasn't further than that all that time. Well, not that long you'll tell me, we went to France not long after."

"But you have only one side of the story. She may have had a good reason."

"A good reason to leave her barely two months old baby and never look back? Excuse me, but I hardly see how she can have a good reason!" Sebastian got angry as he straightened his boyfriend's lap.

"Two months? That's what your father told you? That she had gone without you when you were two months? Sorry to say it like that, with all the respect I owe him, your father is an asshole. I already thought it but now it's confirmed."

"Perhaps, but he stayed, he kept me with him." Sebastian said, crossing his arms.

"From what you tell me, it was him who left. With you."

"How would you know?"

"I know it because I know you Sebastian. I couldn't make the connection before, but you and I have known each other for a long time."

"Duh yeah, we've been together for three years and had beaten about the bush three years before that, idiot."

"No, I'm not talking about six years, Bass. We've known for 22 years."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had only a few months when my mother wanted to go back to work and they've looked for a nanny to take care of me. Eleana stood as. My mother thought she was too young but my father liked she was Italian so she could talk to me in Italian, so they called her in for an interview anyway."

"And your father won."

"Actually no. It was me who won. Or you, I don't know."

Sebastian looked his boyfriend in the eye, frowning at him questioningly.

"She had no one to look after you; she came with you to the interview. My mother first thought to not even get her to pass the interview but my father managed to persuade her to give her a chance. You were asleep in her arms when she arrived and I was sleeping in my room for once. I didn't sleep much for a baby of my age and when I was awake, I would cry until someone came to get me."

"You already didn't like to stay alone huh my little grumpy baby."

"That's it. My father offered to make room for you in my bed the time they speak. They laid you down beside me. They talked a long time and my father started to think I was going probably to wake up and if I started to cry, it was going to wake you up too. He came into the room slowly. I was already awake but I wasn't crying, I was just watching you."

"Okay, that's creepy. Thankfully I slept."

"No, you weren't sleeping either, you were starting to stir a little, as if you were going to cry, I stretched my little hand to you. Well, little ... compared to yours, it wasn't so little. I grabbed a bit randomly what my hand was able to reach. I was four months; I wasn't yet very precise in my movements. I took your wrist. You turned your head to me and you smiled at me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yes, a little, you were just one month, you didn't smile at me. But you calmed down, you looked at me with big eyes and my father was so surprised that I was awake and that I didn't cry that he stayed like an idiot watching us for several minutes. Until you started crying for good."

"Well, tell me about it, I woke up into bed with a stranger who was crushing my wrist."

"That's it, pretend that it wasn't your stomach that reminded you it was time of your breast feed."

"And you remember all this, of course." Sebastian teased.

"All this, no, but all the times my father told this story, showing the photo album that goes with it, yes."

"You have a photo album just for that?"

"We have a photo album for the year after Bass." Dave replied in a soft voice. "My parents hired Eleana, she had no one to look after you while she worked, and she was coming with you. That is, until a little after your birthday. Then your father brought you with him to France, not giving any news to Eleana. Well, nobody knew where he had taken you; that I know now that I have your version of the story."

"But she hasn't even tried to seek me, to fight to see me."

"This is not my story, I shouldn't tell you this, but ... she's Italian, to live in the U.S., she needed a visa. It wasn't easy for her for a start. Your father is an influential man; he had the power to really complicate her life. I don't know if he threatened her, what I know is that she has never forgotten one of your birthdays, every year she knew she couldn't be with you. I've never seen her happy on March 2."

"So, like that, we slept together the first night." Sebastian joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"And with the blessing of our parents besides." Dave said with a laugh.

"There's something I don't understand. How come you haven't made the connection before? You know my name, my birth date ..."

"You're funny you, you're not the only one to be born on March 2nd, 1995. And I didn't know your name before. Well, the baby's name I mean. I never talked too much with her, it's painful for her. Nobody has ever really known who your father was exactly and she never called you by your name. She always used little pet names."

Dave paused, a little thoughtful before resuming with a thrilling look.

"No, wait, it wasn't any nickname, she called you Ony. She wrote it on the album. She wrote it O N Y, we all thought she had misspelled, that it was honey like the one of bees but in fact I think it was the nickname she gave you from your middle name."

Sebastian pressed his forehead against Dave's, eyes closed. They sat like that in silence for a long time, Dave absently stroking Sebastian's back.

"Why?" Sebastian asked in a tiny voice. "Why did he do that? Why did he take me away from her, making me believe that she was the one who didn't want me? And why did he make me believe that she was gone right away if I stayed a year with her? And why I have no picture of her except this one?" he finished, pointing vaguely to the picture.

"I don't know Ony, I don't know." Dave whispered.

"I don't know if you have the right to call me that." Sebastian joked.

"Okay Bass."

"Just kidding. I like it."

"She lives in New York now. If you want to talk to her one day."

"You still talk to her?"

"Yes. She practically raised me until my parents thought I was old enough to be alone at home."

"You ... She knows you're ... well that you…"

"That I'm gay?" Dave asked in a soft voice, receiving a nod in response. "Yes, she knows it. All that it has changed is that since she knows, she asks me if I have a boyfriend and not a girlfriend."

"She knows about me?"

"It's been three years Bass, of course she knows."

"And yet she hasn't wanted to meet me." Sebastian said in a tiny voice playing with the cord of Dave's hoodie.

"Actually she has. The opportunity never shown; that's all."

"The opportunity. To see her son she hasn't seen for over 20 years. It is that I must not matter that much."

"Hey, stop that." Dave said, taking Sebastian's hands in his. "Look at me. She knows I have a boyfriend whom I love more than anything. She knows his name is Sebastian and he has the same age as me. She looks forward to meet him. But she doesn't know it's you. You are not the only Sebastian on earth and I never told her your full name."

"Don't say her, okay?"

"Why? I know she'd want to know. She misses you, really."

"I ... I want to meet her before she knows your boyfriend is her son. I want to see her reaction when she'll realize who I am. I know it's silly ... but it's been twenty years since my father probably lies to me, I don't want her to have time to modify her reaction."

"No, it’s not silly. You have the right to know."

"She spoke Italian to you?"

"Sì, la mia piccola rosa."

"I guess that means yes?"

"Yes my little rose." Dave replied, smiling.

"Oh no, you've not just call me that!"

"Yes I did." Dave said with a laugh. "I love you Ony. Since the very first time my eyes fell on you 22 years ago."

"I can't believe we've known all this time, I feel like a little old man." Sebastian groaned.

"Yes, but you're my little old man." Dave said with a smile.

"What was she singing when she cooked?"

"Songs in Italian most of the time. Most frequently it was ... wait that I remember."

Dave thought for a few seconds and then began to hum.

 _Come prima_  
Più di prima, t'amerò  
Per la vita  
La mia vita ti darò

 _Sembra un sogno_  
Rive derti, accarezzarti  
Le tue mani tra le mani  
Stringere ancor

Sebastian sat up slightly, a smile on his face. Before Dave could begin a new verse, he sang to the same tune.

 _Come prima_  
Tu me donnes tant de joie  
Que personne ne m'en donne  
Comme toi

 _C'est ta bouche qui m'apporte_  
ma joie de vivre  
Et ma chance,  
c'est de vivre rien que pour toi

"Marie was singing it to us when we were kids too. Us, it was rather during bath time. And in French of course."

"Oh, you miss her too."

"Yes. I ... she hasn't carried me in her belly, but she's still my mom. I mean, she has acted like a mom, she raised me. I shouldn't say that huh, now that I know my birth mother isn't what I thought but ..."

"But Marie has been there for you in times when you needed a mom. Nobody can change that."

They were interrupted by Dave's phone indicating a message. Sebastian pulled away reluctantly to let him pick up.

"This is Mike. They go to the hospital, Tina begins to have contractions."

"Great. So it's a boy or a girl?"

"But we do not know yet silly, she hasn't yet given birth, she just has contractions, it can take hours."

"Why did they not want to know? I can't wait, I want to know. We must call Kurt and Blaine to tell them, they're our contact in the pyramid. "Sebastian shouted over excitedly, already grabbing his phone and dialing the number.

"When are you gonna grow exactly?" Dave asked, biting his lip.

"Never. Kurt? Blaine is with you? Put the speaker. Here it is? Tina is in the hospital, she's going to give birth.

"Super! It's a boy or a girl?" Blaine exclaimed.

"We don't know yet." Sebastian replied with a sulky tone.

"What? But what are they waiting for? It's too long a wait!" Blaine said in the same tone.

"Yeah, I know, it's torture."

"How do you manage every days with your baby puppy?" Dave asked to Kurt attention.

"I don't know, probably just as you with yours." Kurt said with a sigh despite the smile that was heard in his voice.

"We also have news." Blaine cried out. "It's fine Kurt, we can say now? Please, please, please."

"Now that you have teased them, come on, tell them."

"I'm going to be a dad!"

"Blaine? I really thought you were gay and faithful." Dave said teasingly.

"Huh? What? But of course I'm faithful. We did that properly, we have a surrogate all. With Kurt's sperm actually but I don't care, it's my baby. It's been six months since Kurt forbids me to tell it, just in case it goes wrong. What if we don't find a surrogate and if she doesn't get pregnant and if she had a miscarriage. Thankfully it quickly worked; otherwise I'd have lost it. But there it is, in six months we'll be three, we'll have our little boy with us."

"A boy? Great we can make him play football and Kurt will teach him how to fix a car and ..." Sebastian kindled before being cut by Kurt.

"Oh, let's calm down. He's not even born yet. If he wants to dance, he'll dance if he wants a doll for his birthday, he'll have one."

"There Anderson, this is what you earned having a child with Kurt Hummel, he'll make of your son a fag." Sebastian sighed playfully.

"Bass, be nice please." Dave lectured.

"Oh, I was kidding."

"Kurt, we have to hang up, that we prepare the baby's room and that we release the line for Mike to finally tell us if it's a boy or a girl."

"We have six months before us Blaine."

"Only six months Kurt, we'll never have time to do everything. It's a disaster, this baby is going to come and nothing will be ready."

"Well, sorry, my puppy is at it again. And besides, mine, he has the eye that goes with it." Kurt's sighed.

"Believe me; mine also knows how to go about on this side." Dave sighed.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, hanging up while Dave typed on the keyboard of his phone.

"I send a message to my father."

"Why? He's not in our list."

"I just ask him to bring the album of us when he comes tomorrow."

"You tell him who I am?" Sebastian asked a little worried.

"He knows who you are Scar. It's been six years since we know each other I remind you."

"No, I mean, you tell him that the baby ..."

"Only if you want me to tell him."

"Not yet, okay?"

"No problem. But I can't promise he won't understand by himself."

"I'm not asking you to promise that." Sebastian said. "I'm getting hungry." he added after a pause.

"Me too. I heat up the pizza."

They ate while watching an old movie that was on TV, the kind of movie you've already seen a thousand times but watch it anyway. Then they went to bed to be ready the next day to pick up Paul and Shannon at the airport at eleven. Before that, Dave prepared his famous spaghetti Bolognese they would just have to reheat coming back from the airport after dropping off his parents' stuff at their hotel.

Paul was a little surprised that his son wanted to see a photo album of him as a baby with his boyfriend, he who had avoided them to not make him feel uncomfortable, but he brought the album anyway. After lunch and a glass of champagne that Paul had insisted on offer to celebrate the success for their exams of his boys, they settled all four on the couch to watch the album together, Sebastian head resting against Dave's left shoulder under his arm, Paul and Shannon on each side of them.

Dave took the album on his knees; on the cover was a picture of Eleana with Dave on her lap, blowing the candle on a cake that was missing a small portion, his little cheeks all puffy with air. The young woman was watching Sebastian in a high chair next to them who had a piece of chocolate cake on a plate in front of him, a big smile on his face and probably more chocolate on hands and face than in the plate.

"Which one is David?" Shannon asked.

"This one." Sebastian said pointing his finger to the little boy and trying to swallow the tears that threatened to spill.

"Yes, but how do you know?" Paul asked, surprised.

"Hey, Scar, you okay?" Dave, who had identified the emotion in Sebastian's voice, asked.

"Yes, it's fine."

"Who's the other baby?" Shannon asked.

"He was the son of the nanny. Dave adored him, that's why we had hired her besides."

"You're going to tell your story again Dad?"

"Why? It bothers you?"

"Actually no, I love this story even more since yesterday." Dave said with a smile.

"What happened yesterday?" Paul asked.

Dave looked at Sebastian, giving him a questioning look. Sebastian nodded.

"Tell them."

"You know that Sebastian has never really known his mother. According to his father, she was gone when he was a toddler. He has a picture of her in his wallet that I had never seen."

"Yes, and?"

"Yesterday, I saw the picture by accident."

"You search your boyfriend's wallet? You disappoint me David; I didn't think you'd be capable of that. A good relationship should be based on trust."

"Dad, calm down. I missed 25 cents yesterday to pay the pizza and as he trusts me, he told me to look in his wallet and the picture was there, that's all."

"And you'll tell me that this is the first time in three years that it happens."

"No, Paul. But I changed my wallet last month. In the old one, I had put the picture in a slightly more hidden place. He'd really have had to search to find it before." Sebastian interjected.

"Now that this great mystery is cleared up, so last night, I saw a picture of his mother."

"The only one I have of her."

"His mother, it's Eleana dad."

There was a silence in which everyone was recording new information.

"So, if I understand correctly, the adorable baby covered in chocolate, it's you Sebastian." Shannon said with a crooked smile.

"And in this album, there are pictures that didn't exist. Well, that's what I thought." Sebastian said deeply moved, a tear rolling down his cheek that Dave wiped with fingertip, smiling at him.

"You want us to leave you two alone maybe?" Shannon suggested.

Sebastian shook his head, unable to speak.

"You want him to stay to tell you the story of the pictures?" Dave asked, stroking Sebastian's cheek.

Still unable to speak without bursting into tears, Sebastian sent a trembling smile to Dave, gently squeezed his hand and kissed him.

"I think that was a yes." Dave said when they parted.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching the photo album together. Sebastian's emotion was palpable and contagious, but Paul recounted that year that Sebastian had spent with his mother. At least, the part which he had witnessed. After that, Sebastian began to think that she was a little more than his mother because for a year she had been his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song (songs, well, we understand each) is Come Prima by Tony Dallara for the Italian version and the same title by Dalida for the French version. I owe the choice of this song to Gianell that you can find on this site. Well, not the final choice, that, I did it by myself so that she has a minimum of effect of surprise but she gave me many ideas that I wouldn't have had alone. And to be precise, this case is a real group work since she more or less have been the messenger, it's her dad who had all the ideas. So here, thank you to the both of them.
> 
> I don't translate the song because I don't get any message with the lyrics in themselves. It could talk about a dog, it wouldn't matter, what mattered was to draw a parallel between what Eleana was singing and what Marie was singing as if it was a song Mom, no matter in what language. And besides, I don't speak a word of Italian (yes, I'm aware of the trouble in which I got myself) and I already pray that my mini sentence is correct because I know how Google translation can make not really grammatically correct sentences and in addition, my stats tell me that I am read in Italy.


	27. Be parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the last chapter, we discovered that Sebastian and Dave had met before their first meeting at Scandals. I wanted to clarify, but call me Dory, I forgot, the idea was inspired by my recent reading of a Klaine OS called 'Inevitable: When We Were Just Kids' by Phantom of a Rose. That you can find here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7489191/1/Inevitable-When-We-Were-Just-Kids

"Kurt it's not possible. It's too early, we're not ready. I'm not ready. It's far too early. Why did we do that? What took us?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do at all. Who is it that has authorized us to do that? Who is the incapable who decided we could do that?"

Kurt and Blaine were totally panicked. Their surrogate had called to tell them that the labor had begun and her husband would take her to the hospital planned. Everything went according to their plans so far, but the sudden proximity of their paternity totally panicked them and none of them seemed able to take the simple decision to make: go to the hospital to greet their son.

"OK, let's calm down guys." Dave cut them. "You're ready. It's not as if you had got this girl pregnant during a too drunken party. Professionals have held that you were ready to have children. Everything is ready, he has a beautiful room and his seat is meekly waiting in your car. So stop panicking and we go to the hospital."

"No, we're not ready." the two future dads shouted in chorus.

"Okay, enough with panic attack." Sebastian said grabbing Kurt and placing him astride on his shoulder. "Where are your car keys? Vid, can you pick this for me please?" he finished, pointing to Blaine.

Dave lifted Blaine as Sebastian had lifted Kurt and took the car keys that were waiting quietly on the little console in the entrance of the apartment. Kurt and Blaine protested until they arrived at their car. Both husbands were thrown in the back of the car, tight against the car seat that would welcome their son after his release from the hospital. Sebastian took the wheel and Dave settled in the remaining seat.

"You kidnapped us!" Kurt rebelled.

"No, you were freaking out and you were going to miss the birth of your son. You'd have blamed yourself, we're helping you, that's all." Sebastian scolded.

"We'll be dads Kurt, I can't believe it. You'll be the best dad on earth."

"No baby, you will be the best dad on earth. I'll do my best to stay not too far behind."

"Stop the car, I think I'll throw up." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Scar, you're driving there, if you need to stop the car, you're the real master." Dave replied, laughing too.

"Oh, you know I like to be the real master." Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"We don't wanna know." Kurt and Blaine shouted while Sebastian was parking in the parking lot of the hospital.

Kurt and Blaine rushed out of the car and rushed into the hospital without waiting for their friends.

"You think we'll be like that one day?" Sebastian asked, shaking his head.

"Lord save us, never." Dave replied.

They looked at each other and laughed. They got out of the car, locked the doors and went calmly in the hospital. Of course during this time Kurt and Blaine had already disappeared into the delivery room and the two boyfriends had to resolve to ask the front desk where to find them.

"Hello, our friend is in labor, where can we find her?"

"Yes, of course. The name of your friend?"

Sebastian and Dave looked at each other; they had just realized they had no idea of the name their friends' surrogate.

"I don't know but our friends have just passed to join her. The future dads, Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"I'm sorry, I can't give you this information." said the receptionist, raising a weary eye to them.

"But why? They are our friends, we drove them here."

"If they were your friends, you would know the name of the mother. I have orders; I can't say where the foremost couple of New York is to just anyone."

"But this is crazy. We came here with them, we know them since high school, it's the keys to their car. They can't leave without." Sebastian got mad.

"I'm sorry, the very young editor of Vogue.com and the even younger composer of the new musical in vogue on Broadway, you'll understand that attracts all kinds of people we can't allow to enter just like that."

"I understand that, but they are our friends I tell you. We came with them, I drove THEIR car."

"I can't be sure, understand me."

"I hate these two idiots. They could have waited for us. You know what Vid, I have the keys of the car, too bad for them, we go, and they’ll cope to get home." Sebastian got pissed, taking the direction of the exit.

He was stopped in his walk when he went into a tall brown haired man talking on the phone.

"Yes, Sam, that's it I'm in the hospital, I'll have to let you. I'll call you when he's born. And Sam? I love you. Talk to you later. Oh, you could be careful. No, it's nothing Sam, just someone who has just bumped into me, I'm fine, I talk to you later. I love you."

"Oh so ... sorry, I ... I didn't see you ... I ... I ..." Sebastian stammered, realizing he had no more or less than shoving Cooper Anderson.

Sebastian blushed to the ears under the amused eye of his boyfriend and in front of Cooper who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Cooper asked.

"Uh ... yes, everything ... everything is fine. Of course, everything's fine."

"O-kay. Well, my brother's here already? Where is the room?"

Sebastian was like a deer caught in the headlights of a car facing Cooper and could no longer form a coherent thought, much less formulate one.

"Hey, Sebastian? You sure you're okay?" Cooper asked, waving a hand in front of Sebastian's eyes.

"He's here, we drove hum. But we don't know where they are. By the time we closed the car, they were already gone." Dave interjected, coming to the rescue of his boyfriend.

"OK, we'll ask then. He's always like that or it's only with me?" Cooper asked, pointing to Sebastian.

"Mostly with you." Dave replied, drawing a groan from Sebastian. "And we tried to ask but we're not known enough to prove we know them."

"But what did I do to him exactly?"

"It's not really what you did to him, it's an old story."

"David." Sebastian growled.

"Oh, it's fine, it's not so bad. By now, you could go over anyway."

"But you don't realize, it's humiliating."

"We'll solve this mystery later, in the meantime, I'll be uncle, and they'll not get in my way. Hello ma'am. My little brother should be here, he's going to be a dad. Could you tell me where I can find him?"

"Sure, what is the name of the mother?"

"Oh that, I have no idea."

"You don't know the name of your sister in law?"

"I don't have a sister in law; I have a brother in law. Kurt Anderson-Hummel. I admit, I've never asked the name of their surrogate."

"Well. As I explained to your friends, I can't disclose that information. You see."

"This is my baby brother we're talking about here, madam, make a little effort."

"If this is your little brother, you can understand that he wants to be left alone in this personal moment sir."

"He especially would like to have his family and friends around him. I'm his brother and my friends here were his witnesses at his wedding."

"But I can't be sure."

"Seriously, you incompetent, you never watch TV or what? You live under a rock; you know who Kurt and Blaine are just because you were told not to tell anyone about them? All of America knows Cooper Anderson but you?" Sebastian was furious.

"Ony, calm down. It's not going to work out." Dave soothed him.

"You don't have, I don't know, the latest U.S. Weekly? I have to be in somewhere." Cooper sighed.

The woman pulled out a magazine and gave it to Cooper who frantically searched but couldn't find himself.

"Great, the only week when I needed they're interested in my private life, this is the week where they found better to put in their mouths. Thank you Mercedes." Cooper sighed, throwing the magazine on the counter.

Dave's eyes landed on the cover and widened in surprise at the picture and headline associated: ''Who's Mercedes Jones' mysterious boyfriend?''. He grabbed the magazine and shook it to Sebastian.

"Did you see who that is?"

"Yes Pooky it's Mercedes. She has just released her third album; you should be accustomed by now. Half of our friends spend their time making the covers of magazines." Sebastian said with a sigh.

"I'm not talking about her, I mean him. You owe me ten bucks."

"Not so fast, she hasn't made an official announcement."

"Deny as you want, I knew she was dating Wes. The proof is that she brings him with her to her official appearances."

"I'll owe you ten bucks when she'll officially say she's dating him, not before."

"Excuse me, all three of you hold court in the lobby or you plan to bring your asses before I miss the birth of my son?" Kurt asked.

"Hello to you too. We'll do that as soon as the lady agrees to tell your brother in law and your best friends where it goes." Cooper replied absently before realizing that Kurt being there, they didn't need to show their credentials to enter.

"Kurt, it's not too soon, you could've waited for us, we were in the same car. "Sebastian said, a bit edgy. "Well, you come you two?" He added over his shoulder to Cooper and Dave while following the lead of Kurt.

"Thank you ma'am, good day." Dave said to the receptionist, passing her to follow his friends.

"Where's Blaine?" Cooper asked as they settled on chairs outside the delivery room.

"Holding the hand of the woman who is giving birth to our son." Kurt replied.

"And you're not gonna go in there too?" Dave asked.

"Oh no, no, no. I have a little problem with seeing blood. I prefer the first picture that my son will have of me be without an awful head bandage because I'd have passed out and I'd have collapsed on the side of the delivery table. And anyway, this is a normal woman who is in there, she has only two hands to hold and her husband already holds the second one." Kurt said at full speed.

"OK, breathe daddy."

"So can we talk seriously about Mercedes now?" Dave asked with a smirk.

"What's going on with Mercedes?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Oh, nothing serious, we just have a little bet ongoing with the man of my life, I just wish someone would confirm that I have won." Dave said with a smirk.

"You place bets on Mercedes?"

"On Mercedes, on Nick, on Jeff, on Tyler and Lisa, on Tina and Mike, on you, we do it all the time. It makes us pass the time." Sebastian replied.

"You need that to pass the time? Are you bored so much together?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all, but it changes us a bit from the hours of mind-blowing sex." Sebastian joked.

"Oh yes, I forgot who I was talking to. Wait? You said you bet on us? What bets?"

"I must admit, so far David's the winner, he predicted that you'd get back together and that you were going to marry. That you were going to decide to expand your family not later than one year after your wedding, thank you besides, I thought I had won; I had to pay him back when you announced that you were already pregnant for three months. He even expected that you would go for a surrogate rather than the adoption and even who would be the biological father. But I don't admit defeat, don't disappoint me, I can still win; make the right choice for the name of this little angel."

"You are ... OK, I was going to say abject but in fact you are quite cute I guess. What do you bet on Nick and Jeff? It could give us ideas with Blaine."

"Ideas?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We may or may not do kind of the same thing actually." Kurt sighed, blushing.

"Oh, okay."

"So, Jeff and Nick? I say they'll be together before the end of the year." Kurt said.

"No, no chance. Nick is totally straight, he won't change, even for his ''soul mate''. They'll probably still live together or at least next to each other until the end of their lives though." Sebastian replied, smiling.

"I maintain they'll eventually get together."

"I don't think so Kurt. Even though I'm pretty sure Jeff is at least bisexual, but my wonderful boyfriend is right, Nick is completely straight." Dave interjected.

"Regardless, I stand by my bet." Kurt said, smiling. "And so the others?"

"Oh, we bet the time Tyler and Lisa would spend before finally realize that their little sexual arrangement was silly since none of them had any desire to have sex with anyone else or even having an emotional relationship with someone else. We're still waiting, these two are even blinder than us, say it! We had bet on the sex of Tina and Mike's baby and I won." Sebastian said proudly.

"It was too easy, you had a chance in two."

"I also won for the first name I remind you. I knew they were going to choose an Asian name although it could almost pass for a Western name."

"I admit, you're right. But little Nalani is such an adorable baby girl, I can't be angry for losing. Especially now that I won my bet on Mercedes." Dave replied.

"Not. Yet. Won."

"Oh, please, tell him that I won."

"It depends what did you bet concerning Mercedes?" Cooper, who had remained silent until now, asked.

"The identity of the person with whom she started to ''have fun with'' at your brother's wedding, of course. Sebastian is sure that it's Sam even though she swore it wasn't. But the three of us, we know that it's with Wes she's very much in love." Dave replied.

"Oh, sorry honey, but your boyfriend is right, it's not Sam, it's Wes." Cooper said, winking to Sebastian who instantly blushed to the ears.

"Uh ... OK, you ... you won ... I guess. You ... you'll excuse me, I must go to the restroom." Sebastian mumbled, disappearing towards the nearest restroom.

"No, seriously, what did I do to him? He's weird with me sometimes." Cooper asked confused.

"I've already told you, you did nothing to him. Except perhaps be Blaine's brother but it's an old story. I swear, don't worry about it." Dave replied.

"What's that old story?"

"I can't tell you."

"He had you swear not to say it, right?"

"No, he didn't need, I won't say anything."

"If someone had told me ago seven years that I'd see you so nice and caring with another man, I would have laughed. And if someone had told me, moreover, that the other man would be Sebastian Smythe and he'd be equally adorable, I really wouldn't have believed them." Kurt said, smiling.

"Me neither. But if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change anything. Except maybe having wasted my time with Logan ... No, actually, forget it, I wouldn't change anything, I love my life as it is now."

"OK, spill it, when will you ask him to marry you?"

"Never."

"If you expect him to do it, I think you can wait a very long time."

"I expect nothing. I'm not gonna lie, I'd love to marry him, being able to call him my husband, know that he loves me enough to think that it's for life. But I know him; I know it's not him. I don't want to lock him in a life that doesn't resemble him. I'd rather live a hundred years with him, happy with the life we have together than force him to do something that would make us unhappy and inevitably would result in a break up after a few years at best."

"You're gonna make me lose my bet with your silliness." Kurt mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Hey Sebastian, so the bathroom how was it?" Kurt asked to divert attention, seeing Sebastian appearing around the corner.

"Well ... that was just the bathroom. You can go see for yourself, it's just bathroom, they haven't hidden an amusement park in there." Sebastian said with a smile as he sat next to Dave.

"Yes, of course, of course." Kurt mumbled.

"And you Cooper? What's new? Still single?" Dave asked to divert the conversation.

"Oh, uh ... I don't know what you call new, but I think we can say that no, I'm not single anymore."

"What? Cooper? But why didn't you say us anything, it's great who is it, who is it, who is it?" Kurt got excited.

"Sam" Sebastian muttered, not daring to look at Cooper.

"Yes, how do you know?" Cooper asked. "Okay, enough, what's the old story in the end?" he added, seeing that Sebastian still refused to look at him.

"He's right Bass, you'd better tell him. Get it over with it." Dave said softly, taking his hand.

"I can't." Sebastian whispered.

"And if I say him myself, what do you say?" Sebastian made a little grimace but nodded.

"Oh, just spill it; it's surely not that bad. It's not as if you had jerked off on pictures of him." Kurt exclaimed. "Oh Gaga, that's it? You really are disgusting. It was not enough for you to have it off with half of the Scandals and try to steal Blaine from me; you had to do that on his brother?" he finished, scandalized by the idea, not worrying about the groan of annoyance that Sebastian had pushed.

"Kurt! Would you calm down a bit please? Contrary to appearances, he hasn't have it off with half of the Scandals, if you ask me, I'm the only one he met at Scandals with whom he has had sex. And because I know what you're thinking, at the time, he didn't know they were brothers. You gonna tell me that you never had any attraction to a celebrity may be." Dave got mad.

"Hey, retract the claws children. It's flattering. Let me say that you have no chance to realize this fantasy, but I guess you don't give a damn now." Cooper interjected, pointing their hands intertwined.

"I hope so." Dave said, smiling and slightly squeezing Sebastian's hand.

"So, Sam isn't it?"

"Oh yes, Samantha! We met on a set, she's makeup artist. By dint of chatting every morning while she was working on that perfect face, we ended up falling in love I guess. Look, that's her." Cooper finished handing his cell phone to his brother in law.

On the screen was a picture of a blond woman with gray eyes, features well drawn, smiling before Cooper playing the fool around a carousel for children.

"We were supposed to come together in New York, but she has been called for a job at the last moment, she couldn't refuse. But I think I finally found the one, I look forward to introduce her to you."

"That's it, I'm daddy, we're dads, Kurt. He's so beautiful, you must see him, he’s got your nose." Blaine, who had just opened on the fly the door of the delivery room, shouted. "Cooper! How did you know we were here? With all that, I didn't even think you were coming today." he said, hugging his brother.

"That's what friends are for."

"Come on Kurt, you have to see him. They're washing him and running tests and after they bring him back."

"Tests? What tests? There's a problem? Oh my god, no, he ..."

"Kurt, sweetheart, calm down, he's okay. They always run these tests. He's perfect, just like you. Come on, he wants to see his dad."

"Oh my god, I'm Dad. We're dads. Blaine, we're dads."

"Yes my love." Blaine said, kissing Kurt. "Come on."

Kurt followed Blaine and a few minutes later they were back, Kurt with the baby in his arms, eyes full of tears he wiped occasionally with fingertips. Blaine behind him wore a proud smile and hugged his husband from behind, rising on tiptoe in order to watch their son over Kurt's shoulder.

"So that my baby, it's your Uncle Cooper. Uncle David and Uncle Sebastian. Boys, I introduce you Adam Colin Anderson-Hummel, our son." Kurt said, slightly freeing the baby's face from the blanket that surrounded him.

"I guess we can consider it's a tie for the bet." Sebastian whispered in Dave's ear.

"I guess so. However Puck, Santana and Jeff owe us five bucks each."

"He's so small." Cooper whispered, holding his finger to brush the baby's face who had fallen asleep in the arms of his father.

"That's true; I thought it was Kurt the biological father." Sebastian joked.

"Sebastian, behave please." Dave said.

"Oh, okay, he’s not even three minutes old and he's already stealing the show." Sebastian sighed.

"We will talk about it when it'll be yours." Kurt replied with a smile.

"That's so." Sebastian muttered.

"Oh no, you've seen the time Bass?" Dave shouted.

"What? What happens with the time?"

"It's five o'clock. We must meet Eleana at her home at six o'clock. You want me to call her to postpone?"

Sebastian seemed torn between the idea of finally meeting his mother and letting down his friends just when their son was barely born.

"It's okay, go ahead. Thank you again; I don't know what we'd have done without you." Kurt said, enclosing Sebastian's shoulders in a half hug with his free arm.

"You'd have recovered eventually; it would just have taken a little longer." Sebastian replied. "Goodbye little man, see you soon." he finished, releasing Kurt arms and gently stroking Adam's cheek.

Sebastian and Dave said their goodbyes to everyone and rushed into a taxi that took them to the neighborhood where Eleana lived. Sebastian wanted to take a bouquet to offer to Eleana, but they were already barely in time.

They decided that Sebastian would buy the bouquet while Dave would go to Eleana and explain his boyfriend's lateness.

"David, how glad I am to see you. So where is your gem?" Eleana asked, opening the door and seeing Dave alone.

"He'll be there. Our friends' surrogate gave birth today, we were going to be late, but he insisted on buying flowers to offer you."

"Oh, okay. Come in, we'll wait him inside."

"Thank you. He's really looking forward to meet you. And very nervous too."

"I look forward to meet him too. How long has it been? Four years you're together. He must be really special."

"He is." Dave replied thoughtfully as they settled in the living room.

A quarter of an hour later, Sebastian rang the doorbell with in hand a bouquet of peonies, milkwort, tobacco flowers and hibiscus in white and red shades accompanied by a small olive branch.

"That must be him, don't move, I'll open to him." Dave said happily. "Breathe, it'll be okay." he whispered to Sebastian who seemed nervous, dropping a small kiss on his forehead.

Eleana was waiting in the living room and Dave took a discreet inspiration to get ready to release the information.

"Let me introduce you Eleana, my nanny who almost raised me. Eleana, I present to you my boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe."

"Hello." Sebastian said, extending his hand to Eleana, totally shocked, who was looking Sebastian in the eyes and seemed close to tears.

"Eleana? Are you okay?" Dave asked, seeing that she wasn't moving.

"I ... sorry ... yes, I'm fine. Hello." Eleana said, collecting herself. "Excuse me a minute, I have something to do in the kitchen. Settle down, I get back."

She quickly disappeared into the kitchen and she had no time to close the door, sobs were heard. The two boys looked at each other, a little lost and Sebastian made the decision to knock gently on the door. Without waiting for a reply, he gently pushed the door.

"M-mama ? You have a vase?" he asked softly, shyly laying a hand on his mother's nape.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Eleana said, raising her eyes to Sebastian who was taken aback and didn't know what to say.

They stood for a moment watching each other without speaking, eyes full of tears.

"You ... you knew? For how long?" Eleana asked in a small voice.

"A few months. When David found the photo of the two of us that I have in my wallet."

"I should have fight harder, seek where he brought you. You have the right not to believe me but I really blame myself."

"I believe you. The milkwort says ''someone slandered you'', because my father always told me you had left to Italy saying you never wanted to see me again."

"Oh, no, I could never have ..."

"I know. Peonies express the shame I feel to have believed him the whole time."

"You couldn't know."

"The flowers of tobacco it's to say that I'd like to forget about it and the olive branch to make peace."

"You've grown so much my son, I've missed it all."

"It's not your fault. I know how he is."

"But I should have ..."

"No." Sebastian cut her with a finger on her lips. "We said we were forgetting."

"Hey, everything's fine here?" Dave asked shyly passing his head through the door.

"Yes. Thank you." Sebastian said, giving him a warm smile and holding out a hand to him.

Dave took the outstretched hand, gently tightening it and be drawn into the kitchen to fill one of the arms of his boyfriend.

"I wouldn't want to seem insistent but mama, you'd have a vase please?"

"Can you repeat that?" Eleana asked, smiling.

"You have a vase please?"

"No, what you said before."

"I don't want to be insistent."

"No, after that."

"After?" Sebastian asked looking up. "Ah ... Mama?" he repeated with a smile.

"I missed it." Eleana said, smiling. "I missed you."

She pulled out a vase and took the bouquet from Sebastian's hands to put it in the water.

"And the hibiscus, what does that mean?"

"No idea, I just took them because I thought it was pretty."

They went all together to the living room; Eleana put the bouquet on the coffee table and sat in a chair while the two boys snuggled against each other on the couch.

"You two are adorable. You were already like that when you were babies. It was hard to separate you on the evening."

"Now it's morning that it's difficult." Dave joked.

"You want something to drink maybe? A beer? A glass of wine?"

"Oh uh ... no alcohol for me." Sebastian said.

"Oh." Eleana muttered, slightly frowning.

Sebastian raised a little his shirt to reveal his scar.

"I drink some from time to time, for special occasions, but I must take care of the gift my sister gave me."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, well, I meant my half-sister of course."

"You have a sister? Do you think I could meet her one day?"

"I'm sure she'd love that. And maman too. Uh ... I mean, Marie. Sorry, I ... I'm so used to."

"Marie. That must be a good woman. I'd love that to meet the one who replaced me for you."

"No, she hasn't replaced you, ever. She has been great but she couldn't take your place."

"She raised you. I hope there is room for two moms but if you ask me, she earned you to call her mom."

Sebastian nodded, smiling weakly, unable to speak.

"I'm 22 years late, you must tell me everything."

Sebastian told. His childhood in France with Marie and Chloe, his meeting with Julien, his first stirrings, his first kiss, the accident and later on the transplant, his first love story, his sorrow at having to leave France, his sister, Marie, his friends, his arrival in Ohio, the difficulty of adapting to a private American school, he who had only known French public schools.

And finally, his encounter with Dave, their friendship, their settlement in Chicago, their start a little difficult with the death of Finn. And above all, that famous evening when they had discovered together they knew each other for much longer than they thought.

There were tears, laughter. Eleana and Sebastian were eager to make up for lost time and Dave watched the scene with a wide smile. That day, he had witnessed two births: Adam's and the one of a whole new relationship between his boyfriend and his mother.


	28. Indecent proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out to me that Sebastian didn't seem much moved by his reunion with his mother. I already told him, but I found this observation interesting and maybe he's not the only one who noticed that, I have an explanation.
> 
> I know we haven't seen him for a long time but it nevertheless remains that Sebastian has lived 18 years with his father. This de-li-cious man who uses any of his weaknesses to break him down, who expects him to show himself perfect in all circumstances, who doesn't support him in anything he does if it doesn't bring him indirectly some prestige. Well, John Smythe see. It inevitably leaves a few scars. In particular, the fact of having built a shell and avoid being vulnerable to those who might use it against him. Or with strangers. And for him, Eleana is a stranger. He's in an observation phase, so he's surely highly moved, but doesn't show it too much.

Sebastian was nervous since several days. Dave felt it, but all his efforts to talk to the man who shared his life now for a little over six years were unsuccessful. Impossible to make him tell what was putting him in this state.

He tried the sneaky method that consisted in pretend he hadn't noticed that something was wrong but to be a little more insistent than usual to make him tell about his days. The soft approach by asking him to open up to him because he felt that something was bothering him. He had tried the hard way, had threatened to leave him if he refused to finally say what was happening. But Sebastian had looked at him with such a look of distress that he couldn't hold and had apologized and they had both cried in each other's arms on the couch, swearing they couldn't imagine life without the other. And once again, Sebastian had remained closed about the reasons for his discomfort. Even the sex strike hadn't worked and Dave had gave away first because he missed too much his man's hands on his body.

Dave was exhausted. Seeing the love of his life feeling so bad without being able to do anything, without even knowing what put him in this state of nerves broke his heart every day a little more.

He had ended up calling Blaine. At the wrong time, as he was preparing the meal of Kurt, who was going to come home for lunch that day between two meetings for the magazine, while trying to distract Adam who was howling in his high chair, upset not to be able to explore freely the apartment while his father had finished feeding him there was 10 good minutes. Blaine had apologized and promised to call when he would have a quiet time.

Blaine had called back a few hours later, after sending Kurt back to work and lying Adam for his nap. He told him about his problem and asked if Kurt could try to talk to Sebastian, to know what was going on with him, at least ensure that his boyfriend wasn't feeling so bad that he would be willing to do something stupid once again. Kurt had done that, had assured him that Sebastian would be better, he should just be patient, that he would talk about what was bothering him when he was ready.

And then, a few days before they'd go to France for Christmas, Dave found in their travel bag a box of condoms still wrapped and a bottle of lubricant provided for activities that they didn't practice together. He felt his world collapse. It took him several minutes to find a quiet breath, sitting on the bed; head in hands. He felt tears beading at the corner of his eyes, he wished that the ground would open beneath his feet and swallow him up.

When Sebastian came back from classes that day, he found Dave sitting on the couch, absently watching TV that seemed to speak alone. He sat down next to him and slid under his arm to stick against him.

"Hey Pooky, your day has been good?"

"Great, until I decided to pack our bags." Dave replied coldly, removing his arm and gently but firmly pushing Sebastian.

"Oh, but I said I'd do it, I know you don't like that." Sebastian said while trying to snuggle against Dave as a sign of comfort.

"It would have been convenient for you huh that I let you do it! That way, I wouldn't have found what you had hidden there!" Dave lost his temper, jumping up from the couch.

"Wh ... what? Oh no, no no no no no. You were not ... Not now ... Not that way ... Not ..."

"Not now? Not that way? What were you planning to wait to talk to me? That we are in Paris, in our room with a view of the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yes."

"No, but I'm dreaming! That's how you were planning to tell me that you have it off with another guy? On the other side of the world, in the most romantic city in the world. And here I tried to understand why you weren't feeling fine. What a jerk, how dumb I really am."

"Huh? But no David, no, I ... I could never do that to you, you know it. I love you, you know that. Why would I go look elsewhere?"

"I don't know, really, I thought you were sincere, but it looks like not. Because the last time I checked, you and I weren't using condoms anymore and we've never needed anal lube. You got a better explanation? Because, I admit I'm a little in the short."

"I have another one, but please, sit down and calm down."

"No, Seb. I thought you loved me enough that it wasn't a problem for you not to ask me to do something I don't like and in return, it was fine with me that you didn't want that either. Because I knew that you had been too hurt the first time and I never wanted to hurt you. Apparently, it was not mutual because there, you know, I've never been so hurt in my life, ever. I hope you enjoy yourself fucking him because you're not going to touch me soon."

"I don't fuck anyone David." Sebastian said in a weak voice.

"Even better! With me you didn't want but you let that asshole fuck you!"

Sebastian pulled his knees to his chest and squeezed with his arms rocking slightly back and forth.

"It shouldn't have happened like that. It had to be a magical moment. It had to be beautiful with the Eiffel Tower and the lights of Paris. It should have been a day that we still remembered in our nursing home together in front of ''Wheel of fortune''. It shouldn't have happened like that, it shouldn't have been that. "Sebastian began to wander.

"I foolishly thought that everything was fine between us, that we trusted. It's over Seb, I'm done with you, I give up." Dave finally dropped coldly, purposely pressing on the nickname he used only when he wanted to hurt him.

"No, not that, I beg you, not that. Don't leave me, don't forsake me. I love you. I swear I've never cheated on you, please Pooky, don't do this to me, you can't." Sebastian begged, raising his tear-stained face to Dave.

"Give me one good reason."

"They are new."

"What?"

"Condoms and lube, you may not have noticed because you jumped to conclusions right away, but they're not opened."

"And so what? I should stay because you've had the intention to cheat on me, that you had everything sorted out to but haven't done it yet?"

"I don't want to cheat on you, ever. Why do you refuse to believe me?"

"Who is it? Who is this guy so great that you plan to give yourself to him completely?"

"YOU!" Sebastian yelled. "It's with you that I intend to use them. That's why we stay one night at a hotel in Paris. Because I wanted to ask you try something new. And I wanted us to have the time, that we wouldn't need to rush because we have a meeting right after or we have to get up early the next morning. You're the best thing that ever happened to me in life, there's nobody else I'd want to offer this moment. I trust you; I know you'll never try to push me further than what I can handle."

Dave fell, sitting next to Sebastian who clung to his shirt like a lifeline and pulled him gently in his arms.

"Oh no. I'm really stupid. Excuse me Bass, how could I've thought that? What came over me? Kurt had told me yet that I hadn't to worry."

"Please forgive me."

"No, it's me who should make amends. What day is it?"

"Saturday."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I thought spending the day with my boyfriend, but I hid him things, he is angry, I don't know if he'll agree." Sebastian said in a small voice, biting his lower lip.

"He is not angry against you, he's angry against himself actually. "Dave replied, kissing the top of Sebastian's head. "You know what we'll do? You'll go take a shower, relax, then you'll put on a nice outfit and I'll take you to the French restaurant that you love. We'll take the time to talk peacefully, because I've missed you these days."

"I wasn't gone." Sebastian said with a frown.

"You weren't talking to me, it's all the same."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean ..." Sebastian began in a plaintive voice.

"Hey, it's fine, it's forgiven." he slid a finger under Sebastian's chin to raise a little his face and look into his eyes. "Go smarten yourself up so that I can show the world the perfect boyfriend that I'm lucky to date and then I'll get you back here to have you wholly mine for the rest of the night and all day you tomorrow."

"You come with me? I also want to show my perfect boyfriend ... And take a shower with you."

"Not this time, I let you the bathroom, I take the shower of the terrace."

"But we're in the middle of December, you'll catch cold." Sebastian moaned.

"No discussion, separate showers, I want to save time on this step."

Dave slowly leaned toward Sebastian, wiping with his fingertips a few tears still rolling down his cheeks and then gently kissed him, just brushing his lips until he felt Sebastian's tongue coming graze him sheepishly. He then half opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Then he broke it just as gently, pressed his forehead against his and smiled.

They went to get ready separately. Well almost, they ended up at the same time in the dressing room, both in boxers. Dave chose to wear a black tank top that hugged his muscular torso with a red short-sleeved shirt that showed off his arms according to Sebastian and completed his outfit with black pants somewhat baggy. For his part, Sebastian selected slightly slim black jeans to emphasize his long slender legs that Dave loved so much, a green shirt with a V-neck, the color of which matched with his emerald irises and a charcoal gray jacket.

Dave had made sure, before going to shower, that a table would be reserved for them at "Bistro Campagne" where they had their habits since they had started dating. They decided to go there walking since it wasn't too far. Sebastian slid timidly his hand in Dave's who laced their fingers and gently squeezed his boyfriend's hand while smiling to him. They walked in a comfortable silence to the restaurant.

Their usual waitress settled them at a small table in a quiet corner of the restaurant and brought them the menu. Sebastian plunged into his menu. Dave, he already knew exactly what he was going to take, he put down his menu next to him and looked at Sebastian carefully.

"We need to talk Bass."

"What?" Sebastian asked, raising his head seeming surprised.

"I know you, it's been weeks since you're stressing, you've probably all planned out, all prepared. But me ... You know, I've never been so close to skip this step with anyone. I'm sure you've done tons of research, you'll have to help me a little."

"Uh, do you really want to talk about that? Right now? Here?" Sebastian asked, putting his menu aside too.

"Yes. I really think it's better to talk about it before, so we know what we are comfortable with, not to get caught up in the heat of the action."

"Yes, but here, now?" Sebastian worried.

"I prefer to do it in a place where I can't jump on you before the conversation is over and yes, now, I think it's the right time."

Magali came back to them to take their order.

"I'll take the Paillard de Saumon and then a tarte au citron." Sebastian ordered.

"You don't want a glass of wine?"

"You know that I have to avoid."

"I know but it's not as if you were drinking often, it might help you relax a bit."

"With the salmon, I advise you the domaine Champalou." Magali intervened with a grin.

"Okay, I'll have a glass then."

"And you?" Magali asked, turning to Dave.

"Poulet rôti forestière and Tarte tatin aux pommes."

"And to drink?"

"I'll take a Beck's NA." he replied, eyes on the beer menu.

"That's why you wanted me to take wine; you didn't want to drink alone." Sebastian said once Magali gone.

"Exactly." Dave retorted, carefully avoiding to point out the fact that he chose the only alcohol-free beer of the menu because he really wanted to keep a clear head.

Sebastian was uneasy; he played nervously with his fork and carefully avoided meeting the eyes of the man in front of him. Dave gently placed a hand over his to make him stop.

"So, do you want to tell me what made you take this ... decision?" Dave asked soothingly.

"I don't know. I always more or less thought about it in fact. I mean, before, before my first time, when I thought about ... about all this, I knew I wanted to try it. I mean, being the one who ... Well, being the one bottoming. And after that, as it hadn't gone smoothly the first time, I've had a kind of mental block. Which wasn't so important because I haven't really had any significant relationship. Well, before you I mean."

"Okay, but you know you don't have to do this if you're so afraid. I mean, if that's what you want, I'm willing to try but ... I do not need that. As long as I'm with you, what we're doing together is totally fine for me. I don't need more."

"I know. Neither do I. I mean, if you told me you didn't want to or if we try and you don't like it, I'm willing to live my life without having this kind of relations. But I don't want to deprive us of it because I'm too scared. I'd like to try at least once with you and if it's not good for me or for you, then we give up but I want to try."

"Well, uh ... so, I guess ... you've done some research, you've thought about it. A priori, since you've bought everything needed apparently."

"Uh yes."

"Tell me. The condoms for example, because since we passed all the tests, unless you have a confession to make, we don't need them."

"No, no, of course, no confession. Well, not the kind that you think anyway. But hey, I really don't feel ready to have ... oh, this isn’t happening, it's a really awkward such conversation. Well, okay, it'll be new for both of us, I know you've never been that far before and well, you'll probably not really be able to control everything and so ... please, tell me that you know what I mean, don't make me say it out loud." Sebastian wailed.

"It's okay ... I, I see yes. Okay, I understand better."

At this time, Magali came back with their drinks she put the bottle of beer in front of Dave and poured a small amount of wine in Sebastian's glass, waiting that he had tasted and approved. Sebastian tasted and gave her a small nod putting the glass down to let her know she could fill the glass. She poured the rest of the drink and left again with a smile.

"You're not angry then?" Sebastian asked, nervously fiddling with his napkin.

"Angry for what?"

"For the condoms."

"No, of course. Why would I be angry? I'm just trying to understand. And also get ready. Because, if you must know, it's also a milestone for me. I'd rather us to agree just to be better focused on what we feel."

"It's true, you're right."

"Here lovers. Salmon for Sebastian and roasted chicken for you David. Enjoy." Magali happily interrupted, depositing the plates in front of them.

"Thank you Magali."

The two boys started their plates.

"You want a taste?" Sebastian asked, lifting his fork to Dave who nodded and opened his mouth to take the piece that was offered.

"You want to taste mine?" Dave asked too, with his fork to Sebastian who accepted too.

"Good choice." Sebastian said, swallowing his mouthful.

"Liar. You don't like mushrooms."

"That's true, but you like it, so this is a good choice for you." Sebastian replied with a smile.

"Tell me, that's not why you do it right? You don't do it because you think I want it and if you don't do it, I'd go elsewhere to get it?"

"Are you comparing me to a mushroom?"

"More or less." Dave said with a laugh. "What I mean is, I can always take mushrooms at the restaurant, but if I had to do without mushrooms forever to be with you, I wouldn't hesitate one second. I'd pick the mushrooms."

"Silly you." Sebastian whispered giving a slap on Dave's hand. "I guess I should be glad that you didn't have to choose."

"Yes, you should. Now that we have clarified the situation with mushrooms. About our sex life, if I have to make a choice, you'll always win. So if you do it just for me, I'm sure we could give the condoms and lube to a good cause."

"No, it's also for me. But as I told you, I don't want to force you, if you don't want to, I, too choose you."

"OK. We embark then it seems."

"It seems."

"So uh ... What should I know? I definitely don't want to hurt you."

"A priori, it's unavoidable it's bound to hurt a little. This is why we need to take time to ... well to relax, stretch me, well you know."

"I'm not sure. But I think yes."

"I could do it myself if you want. I read that it's not the most practical but I can do it."

"No, we're together in the same boat. You just need to promise me that if anything makes you uncomfortable or if I hurt you too much, you'll tell me. You'll give me at least a sign. Promised?"

"I promise."

"And otherwise, in what position should we do that? So you are the least hurt as possible?"

"I only had conflicting information on it. I read pros and cons for just about any position. The only recurring information is that it has to be a position in which we feel both comfortable."

"Okay. So, what position would you be comfortable with?"

"I've not really thought about it. As long as it's with you, I'm pretty much always at home. Just nothing too acrobatic though. I'm not sure it'll go smoothly if we try to do a split at the same time."

"Indeed, yes. Maybe the best is that you're above that way, you can control the movements, since you'll know when you get hurt."

"I ... I don't think so. Well, I mean ... in theory it sounds good. But ... it's you know, like removing a bandage. When you do it yourself you fear to be hurt so you do it slowly and it hurts. While the best thing is to remove it with a snap."

"You mean you want me to do it with a snap? I'm not sure it's what should be done."

"No, that's not what I mean. However, that you do that with the least amount of hesitation. Actually, based on what I read, initially, it's important not to go back, or it's worse. You just need to take small pauses so that the muscles have time to adjust to the intrusion, but mostly not pull off before being fully in. Well, unless it really hurts too much and we have to stop."

"Okay, so, you prefer that I control. And uh ... So then, you thought about a particular position?"

"There are three positions that seem to emerge for the first time though." Sebastian said nervously fiddling with his fork. "Doggy style, the spoons or simply the missionary."

"This is all well and good, but what I'm asking here is what you think yourself."

"Well ... The first time, he was behind me and it really wasn't the best experience of my life. So, perhaps to begin the missionary would be nice."

Dave let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'd like it better too. Sex makes you rather silent; I need to see your eyes to know how it feels for you."

"Yes, sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, it's not necessary to scream as in porn. All that matters to me is to know that I give you pleasure and that I can read it in your eyes. They talk to me very loud in these moments."

"There, they may tell you things a little contradictory. Just give me time to adjust."

"You'll have all the time you need. And don't hesitate to tell me if you want us to stop."

"You'll make me promise how many times?" Sebastian asked with feigned hurt.

"As often as necessary. I remind you that your first time hasn't been very good because you didn't dare to say it was going wrong. I love you, I don't want things to go wrong and fall by the wayside because of it like your ex."

"Did I ever tell you how much I was lucky that you took an interest in me one day?" Sebastian asked taking Dave's hand and squeezing slightly.

"You don't need to say. I'm very lucky you chose to be with me. And I also know what you are about to give me and what it means for you. I'm the lucky guy in the story."

Magali went collect the empty plates.

"Everything goes well for you?"

"Yes, thank you Magali. Could we have our desserts to take away, I think we'll go home now." Dave said with a smile.

"You already want to leave me? This is upsetting." Magali playfully sulked.

"It's not against you, I promise. Just had a week a little intense and we must prepare for our trip to France."

"Oh yeah, okay. No problem."

Dave paid and retrieved two small boxes in which had been set their pies. He took Sebastian's hand and they went home.

"We can know why you wanted to leave so fast?" Sebastian asked once the door of their loft closed behind them.

"Because of this." Dave replied, taking a hand of his boyfriend and guiding it to his crotch.

"Oh, okay, I see. Well, I more feel for now. But I'd be quite willing to see."

"Would you be trying to turn me on Mr. Smythe?"

"It's possible Mr. Karofsky, but I think I don't have so much efforts needed to it." Sebastian replied, gently stroking Dave through his pants.

Dave swallowed a groan and tried to get a grip to play a bit.

"I'm bringing spoons, settle down."

"Spoons, for what?" Sebastian asked.

"To eat our desserts." Dave replied, raising the two boxes at the level of their eyes.

"I hope you're kidding there. The only dessert that I want now is you. Put these pies away in the fridge and join me in the room or we're through and I'll kick you out."

"OK, seen like that ..."

Dave quickly put away the two boxes in the fridge and joined Sebastian in the room. The latter had already removed his jacket and had carefully set it aside on a chair. Dave came up behind him and embraced him tenderly, gently kissing his neck.

Sebastian turned into his embrace and connected their eyes before approaching very slowly to connect their lips. Softly, without rushing, they took the time to undress each other. Taking advantage of this time to explore with fingertips, with lips, with the tip of a curious tongue. They had done this before a million times of course, but they had every time the feeling to discover a bit more about each other. Each time seemed to be an opportunity to find a new sensitive point, to discover a new attraction to a part of the body of the other.

It was part of their sex life since ever. Of course, it sometimes happened that they practice quick sex, straight to the point. Who takes the time to explore in a fitting room? But when they had time before them, they took it.

Once both naked, their cocks already strained even if Sebastian seemed a little anxious, they laid together on the bed, facing each other on the side. Dave kissed his lover again with all the tenderness he could show, trying to reassure him.

"We don't have to try tonight if you don't feel quite ready."

"No, please. You ... you were right, I'm stressed for too long. I trust you, I want this with you."

"Okay." Dave said in a hoarse voice.

He turned to his bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out the lube and box of condoms he had put there while they were preparing just in case. He removed the protective plastic from the small bottle, did the same for the box and pulled out some condoms he laid on top of the bedside table, to not search when the time comes. Sebastian was watching him with a half smile. The least we can say is that he shared the life of a far-sighted man. And in some situations, it was quite reassuring.

"Are you sure?"

A nod was the only answer, Sebastian was no longer so confident in his voice. But the love and trust that Dave could read in his eyes were a sufficient confirmation.

"I ... I'd like to do something else ... new. We've never done it, but I think it'd be a good time for that. You'd let me try? If it makes you uncomfortable or if you don't like it, you stop me okay?"

A new nod answered him and Dave threw a smile to his lover. He ran a hand over his buttocks, slightly pressing him against him, rubbing their cocks one against the other, sending them both a shiver of pleasure. He took the opportunity to slide a finger between Sebastian's cheeks and tease his tight hole.

"You can lie on your stomach for now?"

Sebastian complied, a little nervous but choosing to listen to the part of him that fully trusted Dave. The latter began by kissing his lover's shoulders, keeping lying beside him, not wanting to rekindle unpleasant memories by putting himself on him. Slowly, he brought his lips down along Sebastian's back, letting occasionally the tip of his tongue come test the taste of the skin at that place. He arrived in the small of his back and continued his slow way down to the round ass he so loved to admire in tight jeans in the middle of a party.

He kissed them, put his hands on them and spread them slightly. He took time to admire the sight that met him. Then, just as slowly, not to rush Sebastian, he leaned down and gave a small lick on the little pucker. Sebastian shivered but did nothing to stop him. He did it again several times, giving small stealthy licks, putting some more saliva each time.

"Is it fine for you love?"

He waited a few seconds a response that didn't come even though he saw his lover's head move rhythmically but couldn't decide whether it was trying to say yes or no.

"I can't really see you there; you have to talk to me Scar."

"Yes, please keep going." came to his ears, barely audible, muffled by the pillow but clear enough for him to get back to the task.

Gradually, he put a little more pressure with his tongue against the tight hole of his man, spreading his cheeks a little more to have better access. He had thought about doing that to another man almost since he had realized he was gay, and yet, back then he hadn't yet watched any porn movie whether gay or straight. It had just come to him like that, as a new attraction that had made him even more scared at that time. The teen had been frightened, discovering what he thought was another perversion.

He had never done it however. He hadn't had so many relationships before Sebastian and only one had went over the step of barely pushed make out sessions. The opportunity had never been shown to him before that night. He could have been saddened given the pleasure he was taking to it, but he was so pleased to experiment that with Sebastian, who he loved more than anything on the surface of the earth, that he couldn't care less about having waited so long.

Sebastian, he had never imagined to be someday in this position. If you had asked people around them in their teenage years, everyone would have told you that out of the two, he was the most perverted, the one who had experienced everything there could be to experiment in sex with more than one partner. When in reality, when they had got together, they were about as inexperienced as one another in this area.

They weren't two virgins but they hadn't have had multiple partners either. They were just two teenagers who had learned together and continued to discover almost seven years after getting together.

Sebastian was relaxing slowly under the unexpected but sensual touches of his lover. He felt himself opening gradually and his concerns were flying one by one. He hadn't really realized that the hands of David had disappeared from his ass when he felt a warm moist finger come tease his entrance. He felt it slowly entering him, just a few millimeters. It was slightly uncomfortable but not painful that foreign intrusion.

"You don't forget eh, if it hurts, you tell me, you give me a sign." Dave said in the louder and clearer voice he could given the situation.

He made do with an imprecise nod of Sebastian. He had to trust him too to make it work. He thrust his finger a little deeper, the tight muscles of his lover sucking it up. He waited a little, hoping to give time to Sebastian to get used to the intrusion. Then he pulled his finger out just as slowly.

"I have no clue about what I'm doing." he whispered.

He slowly made Sebastian turn over on his back, looked into his eyes, smiling and came to gently capture her lips in his. He grabbed a pillow to slide it under Sebastian's hips to lift them and make the position more comfortable for his boyfriend.

He broke the kiss but never took his lips from Sebastian's skin, slowly exploring the jaw, neck, shoulders. He slid his finger again between his lover’s cheeks and gently sank it back in, scrutinizing the reactions of the other man. He slowly moved his finger to ease the muscles while sucking on a nipple between his lips to distract him of the possible pain.

Feeling that the muscles around his finger seemed to have relaxed a bit, he considered to insert a second.

"I'll try ... well to add one okay? If it ... hurts you tell me."

He waited for an answer, a simple nod with a smile. He slowly pulled out his finger, took the bottle of lube, warmed up some between his fingers. He took one nipple in his mouth, inflicting it sweet caresses that had a way of making Sebastian mad with desire and very slowly, he inserted two fingers. Sebastian grabbed the shoulders of Dave who became anxious.

"I hurt you?"

Sebastian shook his head from side to side, biting his bottom lip. So Dave kept gently stretching his boyfriend's entrance while distracting him with his tongue exploring his belly. Gaining confidence, he pushed a third finger in Sebastian while taking his cock in his mouth and sliding his tongue around. The body under him arched and a small sigh escaped his lover's lips.

Sliding in and out his fingers, Dave began a slow back and forth around the strained cock of Sebastian who seemed to enjoy, judging by his fingers playing in the other man's hair, without trying to control him in a way or the other. After a few minutes, however, he pulled the hair back, forcing Dave to let his dick slip out of his mouth.

"There's a problem Scar? I did something ..."

He hadn't have time to finish his question; Sebastian was drawing him awkwardly against him for a kiss. Sebastian ran a hand between them and began to stroke the already well tensed cock of his boyfriend. His other hand fumbled to the nightstand and grabbed one of the packages set aside on it. He pushed Dave just a little, opened the package and began to unroll the condom on his boyfriend's painful erection.

"You ... are you sure? Are you ready? I ... I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure. I love you Pooky."

"I love you too, Scar."

Dave slowly removed his fingers and Sebastian winced a little at the sudden sense of emptiness that seized him. They took the time to find a position that would be comfortable for both of them; they looked into each other's eyes.

Slowly, Dave began to thrust in Sebastian, remaining attentive to the reactions of his man. Feeling his breathing quickening suddenly, he paused before thrusting a little further when the rhythm of his breathing had returned to a slower pace. He kept that slow pace, struggling against his desire to plunge completely in the soft heat that surrounded him, without ever leaving Sebastian's eyes.

The breathing of the latter was irregular, accelerating whenever Dave progressed a few millimeters to resume a normal rhythm when he was used to the new intrusion.

Dave had entered about half the length of his cock and wondered nearly how to keep going, so the sensations were intense, when he saw a tear beading around Sebastian's eyes.

"Hey, baby, are you in pain? You want us to stop?" he asked, stroking his boyfriend's cheek.

"I ... no. Just tell me that it's almost over. That ... you're soon completely in. I ... I don't think ... I can bear much more." Sebastian whispered.

"If you knew how what you're saying relieves me." Dave said letting out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. "I'm pretty far from being completely inside ... but you're so tight, I don't think it would be a good idea to try to go further for me either. There is no rule that says I must at all costs be fully in you I hope."

Sebastian shook his head in negation and put his hands around Dave's neck to draw him into a tender kiss, exploring his mouth with his eager tongue while Dave didn't move, his dick planted the deepest they'd reach it seemed for this time.

Sebastian slightly rolled his hips, as a cue that Dave's could start moving. He then began a slow back and forth, always observing the reactions of his boyfriend, pressing him as much as possible against him. His belly rubbed against the hard cock trapped between their bodies the rhythm of his come and go.

They moved together in a slow pace without taking their eyes off of each other, kissing tenderly, a few more minutes until the muscles tightly clasping Dave's cock sent him to heaven and he couldn't hold it anymore despite his desire to make Sebastian come first.

He stilled his hips, well set into Sebastian and spilled in the condom moaning. He resumed his back and forth gently despite his arousal that was beginning to fall until he felt Sebastian tense while a warm and sticky fluid was spreading between them.

Dave gently pulled out and once again, Sebastian grimaced slightly before attracting again his lover in a sensual kiss. Dave took off the condom and threw it into the wastebasket he had approached the bed earlier in the evening in anticipation.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sebastian asked uncertain, stopping Dave in his action to take a wet wipe on his nightstand to clean them.

"You mean other than this one?"

"You can just close your eyes before I ask please?"

Dave was puzzled by the request of his boyfriend but obeyed without questioning. Sebastian took an object in the drawer of his bedside table. An object he had placed there earlier in the evening, with the fear that the man of his life would find it before he was ready. He slipped his hand into Dave's, the small object between their palms.

"David Alan Karofsky, would you do me the honor of marrying me and allowing me to call you my husband for say, the next 70 years?"

Dave opened his eyes at once to find his boyfriend biting his bottom lip as always when he feared not to have the expected answer to his question.

"You ... you're serious? I mean, I didn't think ... I thought it was not ..."

"David, you want to kill me? I beg you, say yes or no, or not now, but answer."

"YES. Yes, yes, yes and yes again. There's nothing that could make me happier than to join my life to yours officially."

"Even what we just did?" Sebastian asked playfully.

"Was that at least good for you?"

"That was ... sexually, it was okay."

"Just okay?"

"Emotionally, it was ... amazing." Sebastian continued as if he hadn't heard the question. "I've never felt so close to anyone before. It's been days that I was thinking to ask you to marry me. But I was scared. I was scared that you might say no. And I didn't dare. But now, I felt I had to ask you now or never. Not because I wasn't afraid anymore, but because I couldn't take the risk of falling more in love with you every day with this fear in me. I had to know for sure once and for all. Like a bandage you pull in one go."

Dave smiled at him; he removed slightly his hand from Sebastian's and looked at the ring set down in his palm. It was nothing more than a simple silver band without any decoration.

"You put it to me?" He asked with a smile.

Sebastian took the ring in his hand and tried to put it on the left ring finger of his fiancé. The ring blocked before reaching the first joint.

"Sorry, my mistake." Sebastian said before turning back to his nightstand.

He reached into the drawer and took out a second ring; he turned to Dave and slipped on him the new ring that perfectly fit his finger.

"You hesitated on the size?" Dave joked.

"No, I just didn't take the right one the first time. This one is ... Well, this is ..." Sebastian answered, pointing to the second ring.

"I get it." Dave gently said taking it from his hands. He gently grabbed the left hand of his now future husband and slipped the ring on his finger, smiling at him.

"I declare us future husband and future husband." Dave said with a laugh.

They kissed gently, without closing their eyes, unable to let go of sight. They finally realized they had just promised themselves to each other while their bellies were coated with cum. Anyone would have find it totally inappropriate but for them, at that moment, it seemed the most romantic thing in the world.

Dave grabbed two wipes from the package they kept available for all the times they made love and didn't want to move to take a shower right after. He cleaned himself and Sebastian and threw the wipes in the trash.

Then he took Sebastian in his arms, pressing his back against his belly. He placed a light kiss on his neck.

"Good night Scar."

"Good night Pooky."

They remained silent for a moment and Dave would have thought that Sebastian had fallen asleep, but his voice rose timidly in the room.

"I ... I love you." Sebastian whispered, biting his lip nervously.

"Me too, I love you." Dave replied.

The young teacher tightened his grip a little and mingled his fingers to his fiancé's. They fell asleep like that, their left hands resting against Sebastian's stomach, their rings clasped together.


	29. Release the tension

If he had known, answering yes eight months earlier, that Sebastian was going to change that much, Dave might have said no.

He had no doubt. He knew deep down that the man who shared his life for seven years was just the one he wanted to keep beside him as long as life would let him live this happiness. He wanted to ask him to marry him but knowing Sebastian, the fear of losing him had been stronger and he had hold himself back because living with the man of his life was all he wanted even if for that he had to never be married to him.

So of course, when Sebastian had taken him by surprise and asked him to officially become his husband, nothing could have made him reject the proposal.

But now, seeing Sebastian stressed as ever, to finish preparing a huge ceremony while finishing his final year of studies, along with an internship in one of the most famous of the city law firms, he almost started to regret having accepted. Maybe not regret having accepted entirely, but not to have waited at least that Sebastian would be done with his degrees and internships.

They were seeing each other briefly, between an appointment to choose the wedding cake and a business lunch of Sebastian with one of the firm's clients. He had obtained his degree brilliantly at the end of the school year and was now getting ready to take the bar exam that would allow him to officially be a lawyer. If he did well, his new professional status would be an announcement to make to all their close friends on the wedding day. He was clearly increasingly tired and the few times he had came back earlier, he would fall asleep on the couch watching whatever movies they had put on TV, or even once, he altogether had almost fell asleep on the dish that Dave had prepared for him.

And with all that, Dave could barely remember when was the last time they had had the opportunity to really be together. Sexually together. Not that he was obsessed, but still, for at least two months, probably more, nothing had happened between them. Without mentioning going all the way as they did on the day of the proposal (which might seem, to many mortals, to say the least unusual but that he had just found perfect) there had been nothing. He hadn't come under his lover's caresses and hadn't either seen him falling apart from pleasure under his touch. Nothing, not even a quick hand slipped into pants between two doors to give pleasure to the other.

To say that Dave was frustrated was an understatement. He no longer counted the times he had ended up dealing alone with the erection he had had seeing Sebastian changing to go to work, when he heard him getting angry on the phone with the caterer or florist or simply holding him in his arms, asleep in front of the TV. He was a gentleman and he didn't want to jump him, knowing he wouldn't have time to do with him everything he had in mind but he was really tired.

He was lost in his thoughts, wearing nothing but his boxer of the night, making coffee for the breakfast of Sebastian who entered at that moment, half dressed, shirtless with his hair still wet, the phone glued to his ear.

"No, I already told you, we absolutely can't change our choice of cake, my sister is allergic to peanuts. You want to kill my sister on my wedding day?" Sebastian was getting irritated as he walked up to the counter of the kitchen to pour himself a coffee without even realizing that Dave was there.

This was too much for Dave. He took the phone from Sebastian who stood dumbfounded when he heard him talk to the caterer.

"Yes, hello, the future groom speaking. I'm sorry, my husband will call you back later ... No, actually, all things considered, he won't recall you, I will do on Monday. For now, I plan to make love passionately with my boyfriend to check why I agreed to marry him ... Yes, good day to you too ... We'll talk about this cake, but no peanuts. Goodbye."

"But what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Sebastian asked who had paled during the conversation.

"Crazy about you and yes I fully intend to prove it to you, then immediately now." Dave replied, very seriously.

"Stop your nonsense, I gotta go to work."

"Um, let me solve this detail too." Dave said, scrolling through the list of contacts in Sebastian's phone. "Hello, Natalie? Yes, this is Dave, I'm sorry, but I don't think Sebastian is in a state to come to work today. I don't know, probably the caterer who made him eat something not very fresh at the tests for the wedding meal last night. I keep him warm, a good soup and he should be back to the business on Monday. Yes, I promise to tell him." and he hung up with a big smile.

"You're mad, I'm gonna get fired before being hired."

Dave snuggled against Sebastian's back, pinning him between himself and the central work plan of their kitchen, preventing him from moving and began to place kisses along his back while talking.

"In fact, not at all. They all think you overdo a little too much, they're afraid that you won't stay the distance if you keep going at this pace. In fact, Natalie even told me she supported me 100% if it wasn't really because you're sick. You have orders to take the weekend to really relax. Which I'll let you do when I'm done with you."

"But ..."

"You can stop me whenever you want." Dave whispered, giving a small jerk against Sebastian's buttocks to make him feel his erection. "But I really hope you won't, because I really, really, really want you Scar."

Since their very first time together, they were used to always be tender; always worrying more of the pleasure of the other, but that day, Dave felt within him an animal desire and he had every intention of worrying his own pleasure. He knew that Sebastian had only a word to say for him to stop everything, but in the meantime, he felt a new pleasure in taking control.

Without ceremony, he unbuttoned his future husband's pants and slid it down on his thighs. He put his right arm around his lover's waist and grabbed his cock already hard that he stroked. Sebastian was feeling himself boil. Despite the tiredness that had won him for the last few weeks, feeling how much Dave wanted him was electrifying. And he who had so much trouble losing control over things, felt overexcited to let himself go like that to be at the mercy of the lowest instincts of the man he most trusted.

Dave released Sebastian's cock and slipped his hand between them to fondle Sebastian’s ass. He slid his fingers in between and touched his little hole, tearing a shiver to the man against him. He gently rubbed the entrance which reacted under his caresses. He hadn't explored it so often since the first time, they both took pleasure in this new practice, but not really needing to talk about it, it seemed it had been agreed that they would keep it occasional, as if doing it too often would make it too banal for them.

Gently, he tried to slip one of his fingers in Sebastian, but without lube, it didn't slide enough. He groaned in frustration in the neck of his lover while removing his fingers. He got an idea seeing the olive oil bottle that Eleana had brought them back from her last trip to Italy.

He quickly finished to get off Sebastian's pants and underwear and threw them in the direction of the living room, sending a few fractions of a second later his own boxer in the same direction. He grabbed the bottle of oil and spilled some between Sebastian 's cheeks, he sliped back his fingers against the opening, spreading as best he could the oil that hadn't gone crashing to the floor and again slowly sank his finger that glided a little more easily, sucked by the muscles still tight of Sebastian. He wagged his finger while attaching his lips to the skin of Sebastian's neck, right where he knew it would make his lover crazy.

Sucking the skin under his lips, nipping, licking, he added a second finger, faster than he was used to. Without protest from the man he loved, he kept going, spreading his fingers in him to stretch the ring of flesh and prepare it to receive his painful erection. Sebastian was silent under assault Dave's, but he knew it wasn't a sign that he should stop, Sebastian was never loud in bed, he had to read in his reactions, the cries of pleasure were n 't really their trademark.

Sebastian felt himself growing weaker, eager to feel totally connected to the man behind him. Especially since now that he thought about it, it had been way too long that they hadn't met, really met together. He swung his hips back toward Dave's fingers.

"Eager I can see." Dave whispered in the ear of his lover pulling off his fingers. "Let me take care of you." he added, taking up the bottle of oil to coat his cock without worrying too much about what flowed down. They could clean up later.

A little voice told him that he hadn't taken enough time preparing Sebastian and that he might hurt him, but the animal desire that seemed to have taken possession of his body was stronger. And another voice also told him that if Sebastian was hurt or felt uncomfortable, he would say it. He presented his cock against the entrance of his partner and putting his hands on hips Sebastian's, he slowly pushed into him, groaning. He sank slowly, taking care to stop before crossing the limit of what his man could bear. Even in this withdrawal, he was almost bestial but still wanted to give pleasure to Sebastian, not hurt him.

He stopped his movements as much to give Sebastian the time to adjust as to cool off a little not to come too quickly after waiting for so long. For his part, Sebastian was discovering delightfully the pleasure of letting that man he loved more than anything taking full control, to put his quivering body in his hands, to have complete trust in him to bring him pleasure.

Dave was about to begin a back and forth, but he was missing something. This position began to be very uncomfortable for him. Not physically, their similar sizes and his muscles trained through years of playing football allowed them to make very possible to hold the position. No, what made him uncomfortable; it was to not be able to delve into his lover's eyes, to not see his features distorted under the effect of desire.

He pulled off, picked Sebastian bridal style and went to the large dining room table. He put Sebastian on the ground, angrily pushed the chairs that bothered him before to again raise his lover to put him on the edge of the table. He slid between his thighs; Sebastian put his arms around the neck of Dave who kissed him feverishly before pushing him gently but firmly.

"Lie down." he growled before grabbing Sebastian's legs to lift them and place them against his chest. He ran the spread body of his partner from the fingertips, barely touching his erect cock. "I can't wait all of this to be mine, you're so beautiful."

He took his own cock in hand and stroked it a little before represent against Sebastian's entrance and penetrated him again with a slightly harder thrust. Dave's cock must have had brushed an area it had never explored because Sebastian felt flooded by a wave of unprecedented pleasure and he couldn't restrain a little cry of surprise.

"Oh fuck."

"I hurt you?" Dave worried, not daring to move, suddenly a worried look on his face.

"Do again just that." Sebastian replied, shaking his head to make him understand that he hadn't, with a small smile on his lips.

Dave slowly backed hips before plunging again with a thrust, tearing a new cry of pleasure to his man. That he was surprised by this reaction was quite beneath the truth, but he could read in the eyes of Sebastian that everything was fine so he just did it again, withdrawing slowly to have only the tip of his cock still in Sebastian before sinking deep into him. And every thrust saw another cry escape Sebastian's lips.

"Yes, just like that Pooky feels so good. Your cock feels good." Sebastian hurled between cries of pleasure.

And oh, that too, it was a surprise. They had the habit to talk after, to take the time to say what they had liked and least liked. And it was like that that being together was getting better each time, but they didn't talk during. It was like that between them, the way it worked since years. Strangely (or maybe not, it depends on the points of view) it was a pleasant surprise. Dave was not sure he would like Sebastian to be that vocal every time in the future, but for just this time, it seemed totally fit in with his sudden little takeover and he felt galvanized by it all.

"Just like that huh Scar?" Dave said thrusting once again, making Sebastian cry. "You like me to take you like that."

Sebastian wondered if he had dreamed the first time, but then he was sure: Dave had begun to growl like a bear while his cock was going to hit repeatedly in the area in him that made him see stars and seemed to be directly connected to his vocal cords since he seemed no longer able to stop screaming every time his lover sank into him. Really, that was all new and Dave's bestial grunting only increased his arousal. His own cock stretched against his stomach almost hurt him, asking for attention and yet he didn't dare to reach it with one of his hands, wanting to totally surrender to the man to whom he gave all his trust.

"Touch me; please I want to feel your hands on me." Sebastian asked in an almost pleading tone.

Dave slid his hands along Sebastian’s thighs; he stroked his sides, and then with his fingertips, traced the scar along Sebastian’s belly, the scar that the two men had learned to love together because it symbolized how lucky they were to have found each other after the hardships they had been through. He stroked Sebastian’s arms, tight from clinging to the edge of the table. They didn't really look at each other in the eye as they used to, lost in these new pleasures they discovered together.

Dave caressed the entire body of Sebastian sliding his hands on every inch of skin he could reach but never touching the place where the young man desperately wanted them. Some kind of sob escaped Sebastian's lips before he talked again.

"Pooky ... please ... I need ... your hands ... please." Sebastian tried to express, desperate.

"Yes Scar, tell me. What do you want me to do? "

"Jerk me off." Sebastian dropped in a little cry.

The young teacher took then the painful erection of his man in hand and began to stroke it at the almost painfully slow but ample pace of his hips. The relief he saw on his face lover's encouraged him. He began to speed up his thrusts, almost not pulling off at all, speeding in the same way his hand on Sebastian's dick, stroking the head with the tip of the thumb.

"You're so handsome like that Scar, screaming for me. Begging for more. Come for me my love."

The future lawyer could feel his whole body burning. The man of his life's dick didn't seem to leave at all the small area which threatened to send him to seventh heaven any minute now, merely just rubbing it again and again. He thought that all the neighbors should hear his screams mingled with Dave's groans, but at this moment he couldn't worry about it less. If he was totally honest, in fact, it only turned him on more.

After a few more seconds to speed up his movement, Dave felt the body beneath his vibrating while Sebastian yelled something resembling his name, spilling long burning spurts on his fingers, across their chests and bellies. The muscles contracted so hard around his cock, he was forced to stop his thrusts and the spasms massaging his cock without any control from the two men sent him in his turn to the brink where he slid, filling Sebastian of his seed, the name of his lover on his lips.

One second, Dave freaked, he hadn't taken time to use a condom and didn't even made sure that Sebastian was ready for that. He sought the eyes of his future husband, worried about his reaction. He found them and when the other man smiled, eyes twinkling, he smiled back. They stared each other in the eyes for a few minutes, gradually recovering their breath and minds, broad smiles on their lips.

"Wow, that was ..." Dave began, searching visibly how to finish the sentence.

"Rather unexpected?" Sebastian said without knowing if he helped Dave to finish his sentence, or if it was just all he had to say.

They were still in the same position, Dave's cock slowly regaining its initial state, still stuck in Sebastian.

"You could say it like that, yes, I think. You had me a little scared at first. All the neighbors must have heard you scream." Dave joked, patting Sebastian's thighs still resting against his chest.

"Oh yes, because you think they won't have heard your grunts maybe?" Sebastian replied, giving a pat on one of Dave's hands.

The latter took advantage to take his hand in his, entwining their fingers. He pulled off slowly out of Sebastian but without changing anything else in their position.

"How do you feel?" he asked his future husband.

"A little empty." Sebastian joked. "And I think my thighs would quite appreciate if you let me rest my legs."

Dave smiled, stepping back slightly, his hand still in the Sebastian's, just letting space for Sebastian to slide his legs around his waist instead, using Dave's hand as leverage to straighten up. Sebastian pulled him to him, tightening the grip of his thighs around his waist, ran his free hand into his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I never felt so good." Sebastian eventually truthfully answered, gluing his forehead against the other man's. "And you?"

"You're sure because you know ... well, I came into you and I wasn't sure if ...  I mean, we didn't talk about it again. I should have pulled off before ..." Dave stammered, uncertain.

"I'm sure." Sebastian stated, sliding his hand from the neck to the cheek of the teacher. "I probably would have never been ready if you had asked me but actually, it is rather not that bad as a sensation. Maybe not every time, but we'll have to do it again. And this position, it seems that it's just the one we needed and the legendary magic spot might not be so legendary in the end."

"To be avoided when we're at my father's still, the magic spot makes you not discreet at all."

"Oh stop, you loved it. You growled. You've never worn as well your nickname Pooky."

"Yes, it's true, I loved it. I love you Scar."

Sebastian gently tightened his fingers around Dave's. It was more or less the way he had got used to meet the displays of affection of the man of his life, always less swift to put his feelings into words, he always conveyed them by a small physical closeness accompanied with a smile. Dave knew it and never expected to hear the words back; he had only to look into Sebastian's eyes to know the feelings were there.

"I love you Pooky." he whispered eventually, surprising himself as much as the man in front of him.

Dave hugged Sebastian, pasting him a bit more against him, without worrying too much about all the fluids that were mixing against their skins and all over the floor and table.

"We shouldn't do it too often, your 'magic spot' isn't connected only to your vocal cords it seems; it makes you hopelessly romantic to have me in you." Dave joked with a half smile.

"If we have to go through this so that I can tell you how important you are to me, I'm willing to do it every night."

"Pervert." Dave whispered in his future husband's ear while stroking his back.

"That's why you love me." Sebastian replied playfully. "But now, we're absolutely yucky. You carry me to the shower? I'm not sure I can walk now."

Dave took Sebastian's arms to tie them around his neck, he wrapped an arm behind his back, holding him firmly and gently slid his other hand under Sebastian's ass to lift him hoping not to hurt him. Sebastian clinging to him like a baby koala bear to his mother, he went to the bathroom. He wanted to carefully lay him down on the floor but Sebastian tightened his grip and refused to break away from his future husband.

"No, don't leave me please."

"Okay, okay." Dave said with a smirk, starting the shower.

Delicately, Dave washed his fiancé who was clinging to him like a child. Everything was tender, slow, delicate, and sensual. A real change from what had happened in the living room, but they were quite used to be very different from what was expected of them together. And it was a very welcome change for them both. They sometimes fondly kissed between two caresses. When they were both clean, Dave turned off the shower and carried Sebastian out.

"Even though I don't really feel like dropping you now, you still should let me put you down just time to get us dry."

"Don't want to."

"Come on, be reasonable Scar. I promise I'll take you back right after okay?"

"You'll take me huh? Is that a threat or a promise?"

"You really think only about that eh, my future husband perverse."

"What? You don’t think about it maybe? For ages we had done nothing."

"It's true, I admit, I think about it a lot too. Come on; let me put you down so we can go back to bed."

Sebastian let him do it with an adorable pout that melted Dave. He wiped his man with all the sweetness he was capable of. A slight grimace as he passed around his ass, alarmed him a little.

"You're in pain, I've been too rough."

"No, I mean, yes I'm a little hurt. Well, I'm a little sore rather. And it was worth it, you made me reach seventh heaven."

Dave finished to dry himself and pressed his man against him to once again kiss him lovingly. Sebastian took the opportunity to tighten his arms around his future husband's neck and move one of his legs around his waist. Dave slid his arms around his waist, holding him well against him while Sebastian clung back to him like a baby koala bear. Dave carried him to the bedroom and carefully laid him down in bed.

"I must call back the caterer." Sebastian muttered.

"Oh no, out of question. Thou, you rest. We enjoy our weekend together, if I have to tie you up for that, I'll tie you. And from now on, I take the wedding preparations in hand. You need to slow down a little bit, you've too much in charge, it's about time that I relieve you."

"It's still a promise?" Sebastian asked obviously struggling against sleep that was wining him.

"Whatever you wish, my love, but for now, you need to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." Sebastian whispered before falling asleep in the arms of the man he loved.

He woke up a few hours later alone in bed but had no time to wonder why; Dave was entering, armed with a tray of scrambled eggs, grilled bacon and fresh toasts with two cups of coffee and two glasses of orange juice. The young teacher hadn't bothered to put a boxer on and was naked as the day he was born.

"I thought you'd probably be hungry. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but the man of my life was gone when I woke up." Sebastian replied sulkily.

Dave put the tray on the nightstand time to settle down under the sheets with Sebastian then took it back on his lap.

"Well, you gotta eat."

"I'm not hungry, I just want you." Sebastian said sticking against Dave.

"Don't be a child. If you graciously eat all your plate, I promise, you can do whatever you want with me."

"You make a lot of promises today. I must call back the caterer; I've only to do that while you eat."

"What you haven't understood exactly in the sentence 'I take the wedding preparations in hand'? I deal with it now and I'm sure Monday will be early enough for us to agree on a new cake that won't risk the lives of the guests."

"I don't mean to offend you, but I am not convinced that you're the type to plan a wedding."

"First, failed, I'm offended. Two, don't worry, I already called Kurt while I was making breakfast. I have interdiction to even think about looking for suits for us, he said he'd take care of it, your only job will be to be here for fittings he'll plan, I'm banned from the apartment at that time, same for you when I'll be trying mine."

"Wait, you dragged Kurt into this? Have you lost your mind?"

"Not at all. If there's someone who can organize a wedding, it's him."

"I warn you if Adam drool on the invitations, I make a scene."

"I count on you for that, my love, but just relax, everything will be okay. You, you focus on your internship, on your bar exam and on your wonderful future husband. Kurt and I, we take care of the big day. Actually, Kurt and Blaine and me. And the Fantastic Four also apparently."

"Blaine? The Fantastic Four? Have you called all of New York and all of Chicago to help you?"

"For pity's sake, no, I refuse that Rachel Berry put her nose in there. You'd have to kill me before I marry you, impossible. And yes, the Fantastic Four will take care of managing guests and Blaine was nominated Lord of the Rings by Kurt."

"Lord of the Rings?" Sebastian asked, laughing.

" Kurt's words, I swear. That means that Blaine will come a few days here and help me find exactly the wedding rings we need. Now stop thinking about that and eat." Dave answered, moving a piece of bacon in front of his fiancé's mouth.

Sebastian made a little pout but quickly replaced it by a smile and opened his mouth to bite into the meat. They ate everything that the tray contained, Sebastian letting Dave feed him, sticking as much as possible against him. Once the tray empty, Dave put it next to the bed and leaned back under the covers, attracting Sebastian against him and kissed him tenderly.

"Hey, what's happening? Why this face?" Dave asked, seeing Sebastian frown when they parted.

"There's something I wanna talk to you about but ..."

"But what? You know you can tell me whatever you want Scar. What there is in that pretty head of yours?"

"I'd like to take your name." Sebastian dropped. "When we get married. I mean, we didn't talk about it I know. And it was like obvious we were going to be called Karofsky Smythe or Smythe Karofsky but ... I just want to take your name, well, if you agree of course. We'll do as you wish as long as we are together ..."

"Why?" Dave asked looking at Sebastian in the eye. "I'm not saying that I disagree or that I agree either but ... Why do you want to drop your family name to take mine?"

"Because it's a family name precisely. If it must point the family to which I belong, it seems only natural to have your name. I've been a Smythe for 26 years but I never more feel part of a family than when I'm with you. I feel more accepted as a family member by your distant cousins than I've ever been by my own father. You are my family; I just want everyone to know."

Dave tightened his grip on the man of his life.

"Okay, you can bear my name. Sebastian Karofsky ... Strangely, it sounds almost better than Sebastian Smythe now that I think about it."

"Sebastian Onesto Karofsky. I can never have the same name as mama, but at least I know that she's the one who gave me my middle name."

"Stop making fun. It's not my fault if ..."

"If you're the only person I know to have two completely heterosexual mothers without a dad."

"Ah well yes, necessarily, you know Un papa, Une maman... **[1]** "

"Yes, I know, even in France, there are idiots who think that being a parent happens naturally when you gave your genes and not otherwise. They are so wrong. You're a living proof, Kurt and Carole are living proofs and Burt and Finn have proved it as well. A dad or mom is the one who stood up at night to feed you, who changed your diapers, who have watched you when you were sick, who have supported you, who oversaw you to do your homework, who had have this very embarrassing conversation with you to make sure your sex life starts in the best conditions possible, who accepts you as you are, who doesn't hesitate to tell you when you do something stupid, but keeps loving you anyway. And most importantly, it's the one who will walk proudly by your side the day you marry the person you love, regardless of the gender of that person."

"Wow, breathe. How long have you been preparing that one?"

"A while."

"It's weird. If you look closely, Marie is closer to being my mom than Eleana. But at the same, I'm happy to have caught up with her. And I have a hard time to imagine not having her by my side that day. Does it make sense? How am I supposed to choose? Because I don't imagine it without Marie either."

"Who said you had to choose? You have two arms. They've already met and they love each other. I already have the picture in my mind. Me in front of the officiant, our groomsmen and grooms maids in line on each side and you three walking up the aisle. And you know what there is in the mind of the one who waits you at the end of the aisle at that moment?"

"No, but I can feel you're gonna tell me."

"I'm so happy right now."

"You know what there is in the head of the one walking up the aisle to you?"

"No, but you're gonna tell me."

"I'm so happy right now. And I'll be my whole life because I'm going to spend it with the most wonderful man on earth."

"No, it's impossible I'm the one who will spend my life with the most wonderful man on earth." Dave joked.

"Silly you."

"Yourself."

"So about your promises to take me and relieve me ..." Sebastian began suggestively.

"You really think of nothing else."

"Not my fault, my future husband is too sexy and he forced me to take my weekend off."

"And he's been right, I support him 200%. Come over here my future husband, so that I keep my promises."

The promise was kept again seven times that weekend. Smoothly, with a lot of fondness and love. They also spent time just to cuddle while watching TV, time to cook one of Eleana's recipes, time to go for a walk in the park, time to talk about everything and nothing. They spent the weekend just to get together, alone in their little bubble of happiness to just be together without thinking about anything else.

Contrary to what one might think, instead of being desperate to have to leave each other when Monday came, they felt reinvigorated by this time together and were more than ready to face another week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] This refers to a slogan that have been used in demonstrations during the discussion about the law project for marriage equality in France that said ‘’Un papa, Une maman, on ne ment pas aux enfants’’ (A dad, A mom, don’t lie to children). It was against allowing adoption to same sex couples under the excuse that only a man and a woman can properly raise children. What I think about that would be too long for a footer note, but to sum up, I disagree with that slogan.
> 
> And with that, I'm going to hide in a hole, that fiction becomes too sexual for my taste. And no Nanou, you didn't win, I had already written this chapter there's a very long time. Anyway, only two chapters after that, one of which is almost written and the last ... Well, I see the possibility that the last is a bit long and therefore ends up being two chapters, but the end is near.


	30. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a mini discussion I've had on twitter, it seems that I'm a little mistaken about the engagement's traditions. Apparently, only one of the two wears a ring. Let me guess ... The woman? That way, she has the ring that tells other men 'don't touch this woman is already owned. And In the meantime Mr. can do his little bachelor life relaxed, since he has no ring. Well with me, they both wear a ring and that's it. Down with the old sexist. tradition. And rather homophobic anyway, if you want my opinion.

**_October 15 th 2021_ **

"Uncle Scar!" Adam shouted running into Sebastian's legs, arms up at him.

"Hey, my little prince. What did you do of Daddy?" Sebastian asked, lifting the boy in his arms and stroking his blond curls.

"Don't touch my hair." Adam complained, pushing Sebastian's hand.

"Okay. But where's your father?"

Adam shrugged and crashed a wet kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

"And he knows where you are?" Another shrug. "Can you show me where you were last time you were with him?" Another shrug.

Sebastian gently kissed the forehead of the boy in his arms.

"Okay, so we go? Dad will sort to come home?"

"Nooooo, it's he who has my clothes."

"Tell me boy, wouldn't you be the son of Kurt Anderson-Hummel by any chance?" Sebastian asked, laughing.

"Duh, yeah you know it well." the little boy replied, frowning.

A voice came over the loud speaker, talking about a dad who had lost his son and the place where he'd expect someone to bring him back.

"Ah, I think I found Daddy." said, Sebastian heading to the point of meeting where Blaine expected, completely distraught that someone finds his son and brings him back.

"Oh my god Adam, I was scared to death. I told you to stay beside me." Blaine shouted taking his son from Sebastian's arms to hug him hard against him.

"Daddy, stop, can't breathe." Adam complained.

"Sorry pumpkin, but you really really scared me you know."

"But daddy, I was with Uncle Scar."

"I know baby, but you must not do it okay. If I tell you to stay with me, you must not leave, even if you've seen Uncle Scar. I must know where you are."

"Okay Daddy." Adam apologized, slipping his head in his father's neck. "We have to call Daddy K; you told him we'd call him when arriving."

"I mostly have to call him to tell him that I found you, he must be calling the FBI so they find you." Blaine said gently ruffling his son.

"But Daddy, leave my hair." Adam complained.

"That was your punishment for having really scared your old dads."

Blaine tried to take his phone in his pocket, which proved to be complicated with his son in his arms.

"Adam, wanna go with Uncle Scar while I call your father?"

"Yes, yes, yes." the little boy happily cried, raising his arms towards Sebastian who picked him up and settled him against his hip.

"We can go to the car while you call? You managed to get all your luggage?" Sebastian asked Blaine who was searching the number in his contact list and replied him with a nod.

Sebastian took the diaper bag on his shoulder and Adam's travel bag in his free hand and headed for the parking lot, followed closely by Blaine who was rolling his suitcase while talking on the phone.

"Kurt, it's fine, I found him. He was with Sebastian ... I know, it was horrible, I turned my head just three seconds to get his bag, and he was gone ... Me too ... I've been scared to death ... He's okay Kurt I promise you ... Yes, I recall you when we get to Save's ... I love you."

"Me too, I love you Daddy K." Adam shouted.

"Daddy says he love you too baby."

"I'm not a baby." Adam protested.

"Of course my big boy." Blaine said, smiling. "Yes, later Kurt. Work well."

They had reached Sebastian 's car. He put the travel bag and Adam, without releasing his hand, they had lost him enough times for the day, and took the car key to open it. He placed Adam in the child safety seat installed in the back of his car while Blaine loaded their luggage in the trunk.

"Uncle Scar? Daddy he said that tomorrow morning he has to go somewhere with Uncle Vid and I stay with you, is that true?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Cool. I can have a pop tart for breakfast." the boy asked quietly.

"As long as it stays between us." Sebastian replied.

"I promise."

"What you promise?" Blaine asked, settling in the passenger seat.

"I can't tell you Daddy."

"It's a secret between your son and I." Sebastian replied.

"If it's a secret then."

They took the road, but after about five minutes, Adam squirmed in his seat.

"Daddy, I have to pee."

"The sense of timing my son, as usual. We can't stop right now, you're trying to hold you until we're at Uncle Scar?"

"But if I can't do it Daddy?" Adam asked, pouting.

"That's why we put you in a diaper for the trip, but try anyway."

The drive lasting for a little over half an hour, Blaine didn't expect that his son manages to hold all this time. He was improving since he had started learning to use the potty, but if he could warn, he didn't hold for much longer once the need identified.

"Too late." the little boy muttered after a few minutes.

"It's okay pumpkin, good for trying. I'm proud of you." Blaine replied, turning towards him to smile.

After a little more than half an hour drive, they parked in the street down at Sebastian and Dave's. Blaine unfastened his son and took him by the hand to go up at their friends' while Sebastian took care of their luggage.

"Uncle Vid!" Adam shouted, rushing into the apartment as soon as the door was opened.

"He's not here sonny, he's at work right now." Sebastian explained, putting the luggage down.

"Oh." the little boy said, visibly disappointed.

"You want to see where you're going to sleep waiting he comes home?"

Adam nodded, smiling and Sebastian brought him to the living room to show him the couch where Blaine would sleep the few days where they'd stay. Then he took him to the corner where the piano was and where they had set up a small baby folding bed.

"You bought this just for today?" Blaine asked.

"No, it’s Tina and Mike ... Or Sarah and Asma, I don't remember exactly but it's a part of all these things they bought to avoid to carry everything whenever we had Nalani or Lucy here. We'll have to find another solution now; normally it is up to three. But given the tiny one that you have made, it should be fine this time too."

"At least that way you're ready for when it's your turn."

"We're ready to look after all the babies you want to do. That's it."

"I'm not a baby." Adam protested.

"Of course not, you're not one anymore my big boy." Sebastian said lifting the boy in his arms. "Besides, Uncle Vid and I have something very important to ask you, that only a big boy like you can do."

"What is it?" Adam asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"We should wait uncle Vid, don't you think?" Sebastian said with a laugh before how torn his' nephew' seemed. "But maybe if you ask very nicely..."

"Please Uncle Scar." Adam asked with his best puppy dog eyes that wouldn't come from his biological father.

"Okay, you win little prince. You know why you're here today with Daddy B?"

"Yep, because you and Uncle Vid, you're getting married and even that's Daddy K who makes your suits but I'm not allowed to see. And Daddy B he will help Uncle Vid to buy the rings tomorrow. Even that's why I stay with you because it's a surprise."

"Exactly. And we need someone on the wedding day to take care of the rings and to bring them at the right time. We were wondering if you’d be willing to do it for us. Well, if your dads are okay, of course."

"Oh Daddy, can I? Say, please."

"Oh I don't know, I don't mind but we need Daddy K to agree."

"Call him, please." Adam pleaded.

"Anyway, you said that you'd call him back when you'd be at ... Save's? It comes from where?" Sebastian replied.

"Well Dave and Sebastian, it was too long. We thought Sebofsky or Smythofsky, but it was not much better. And anyway, I think it fits you Save."

"Daddy please ..." Adam whispered as not to interrupt the conversation.

"Yes, okay, I call him. Hello Kurt? Yes, we arrived safely ... Frankly, he hasn't been afraid at all, he saw Uncle Scar, he ran and he didn't realize ... I too was very frightened but now everything's fine ... Sebastian asked him something, I think he wants to talk to you ... I know we already talked and that we agree, but he doesn't know. I'll give the phone to him."

"Daddy K, I can take care of rings on the wedding day?" Adam asked excitedly. "Daddy B he said he agrees if you agree ... Yeeesssss, thank you Daddy."

"Well what's going on here?" asked Dave who had just entered and put a bag of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Uncle Vid!" Adam shouted, squirming to be put down on the ground and running into Dave's legs.

"Hey, hello buddy." Dave greeted, taking Adam in his arms to be rewarded with a big kiss on the cheek. "So what is that we hear the cries from outside?"

"It's me who takes care of the rings for your wedding."

"Is that true?"

"Yes. Daddy B said OK if Daddy K agreed and Daddy K said okay."

"And what happens if I disagree?" Dave asked, enjoying the grimace Adam did to him.

"You don't agree?"

"But yes, of course I agree. Tell me who else I might want to do that?"

"I don't know. Nalani?"

"Ah yes." Dave said, pretending to consider the possibility. "But you see, the problem is that Nalani will already be busy with flower petals with Lucy. So we really needed you to accept to take care of the rings."

"David? Adam? Anyone? Hello? I'm still here." was escaping from the phone Adam was still holding in his little hand.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I think I stole the show from you." Dave said, taking the phone from hands Adam's. "I'll pass you your husband ... okay ... I tell them, I promise ... Work well." he said before hanging up.

"My husband doesn't want to talk to me? I think I'll take it badly."

"No, he told me he really had to get back to work but he's glad to know that you've safely arrived, he loves you both and he can't wait for you come back home."

"Ah, in that case, it's okay."

* * *

 

**_October 16 th 2021_ **

"Uncle Scar ... Uncle Scar. Please, I'm hungry." Adam whined shaking Sebastian who was still asleep.

"Yes, I come." Sebastian mumbled into his pillow.

The adult rubbed his eyes, turned slowly and looked at the little boy kneeling beside him on the bed with a smirk and grabbed him to tickle his belly. Adam laughed, this crystalline laugh that came undoubtedly from his biological father and clutched a little more to his purple stuffed elephant.

"Stop, please stop Uncle Scar." Adam was shouting, wriggling to try to escape from Sebastian's grip.

"Okay. What if we went to breakfast?" Sebastian said, getting up and putting sweatpants and a tank top over his boxer briefs.

Adam stretched out his arms to Sebastian to be carried.

"You don't remember how to climb off the bed alone?" Sebastian asked before laughing at the pout that the little blond boy gave him. "Well, okay, come here." he said, taking Adam in his arms, wedging him against one of his hips.

With Adam's small head laid against his shoulder, he took the direction of the kitchen and proceeded to prepare their breakfasts with his free hand. He smiled, seeing that Dave had made coffee and he had only to press the button on the machine. He opened the cupboard above the toaster and gazed the boxes of pop tarts he had.

"Cherry, strawberry or cinnamon?" Sebastian asked.

"Strawberry please." Adam said against his shoulder.

Sebastian took a pastry for Adam and one for himself that he put in the toaster. Then he went to the fridge.

"Your milk you want it hot or cold?"

"Lukewarm." Adam replied.

"Orange juice?"

"Yes please."

Sebastian took out three glasses, filled two with orange juice and the third with milk which he put in the microwave a few seconds just to get it to room temperature. Adam didn't like drinking warm milk in the morning, it was his nightly ritual; Kurt was bringing him a glass of warm milk that he drank while his dads were reading a story or singing a song for him to sleep. But he didn't like to drink his milk cold out of the fridge. Thanks to the inventor of the microwave that would fulfill his desire without someone had to get up early to take out a glass of milk so it warmed up.

Meanwhile, the toaster had finished its work. Sebastian settled the three glasses on a tray took the pop tarts out of the toaster, took a cup from a shelf and poured himself a coffee he flavored to his taste. He kissed the forehead of Adam.

"You think you'll be able to walk alone to the couch for me to carry the tray?"

Adam nodded, his little silky curls tickling the bare skin of Sebastian. The man put down the little boy who went to sit on the couch. They sat side by side and Sebastian offered to turn on the TV, but Adam refused.

"So, how's school? Did you make new friends?" Sebastian asked when Adam bit into his pop tart.

Adam replied with a nod, but his little face was serious, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Hey, what's wrong sonny?" Sebastian asked, putting down his coffee.

"You promise to not say to Daddy?"

"It depends on what you have to say. I'm an adult, if I think he needs to know, I'll have to tell him."

"But it will make him very sad if you tell him."

"Ok, tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't tell anything to your Daddy without explaining you before why I'll do it if I have to, okay?"

Adam nodded.

"Maelyss at school, she said it's not possible that I have two daddies and I have to have a mummy because we all have a mummy and a daddy. And the last time Daddy B picked me up at school, Jackson's mom said that he's not my daddy because I don't look like him and that he should not be allowed to take care of me. In the car after he was very sad. Me, I don't want Daddy B has no longer the right to take care of me. And he's my daddy, huh, it's true?"

"Oh, my poor little prince." Sebastian whispered taking Adam in his arms.

They all knew Adam would one day have to face this kind of behavior, being born in a family that wasn't conventional, but seeing it happening so soon broke the heart of the young man. And he silently thanked Kurt and Blaine for having shared with their entourage what they wanted to tell about his story to their son. Because at that point, he didn't feel the courage to await the return of Blaine to confront him to the sadness of Adam thinking that maybe his daddy was not his Daddy.

"Look, you know, your friend Maelyss is a little bit right, but not completely. We all have a mother, but not necessarily a mummy. Oh damn, it's complicated. You know where babies come from?"

Adam shook his head from left to right.

"Well, to make a baby, it takes a man and a woman. There's no other solution."

"Yes, but my dads they are two men so it's true that they're not my dads and they shouldn't take care of me?"

"No, listen, it's true that it takes a man and a woman to make a baby. And often it's the man and the woman who made the baby who take care of him and who are his daddy and his mummy. But sometimes it goes otherwise. You know what, I have two mummies. The woman who made me ... for a long time she couldn't take care of me. Another woman took care of me in the meantime."

"Why she couldn't take care of you the woman who made you?"

"It's a little complicated. Let's say the man with whom she made me thought she shouldn't take care of me because she wouldn't know how to do it right."

"And he him, took care of you?"

"Not really. He’s not very nice, I lived with him but he wasn't there often. But he married another woman when I was little, even younger than you and she took care of me. She did everything that a mummy or daddy does. She'd read me stories to sleep, she'd put cream to heal my booboos when I'd fall, she made me cakes for my birthday, she told me what I had the right to do and what I shouldn't do, she scolded me when I was doing something wrong."

"Daddy K he never puts cream on my booboos because he is sick if he sees blood. That means he's not my daddy?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I don't know." Adam said with a pout.

"What does he do Daddy K if you fall?"

"He calls Daddy B. Or if Daddy B is not there he calls someone who can look at how I hurt myself. And he holds my hand telling me that it will be okay but I think he doesn't really believes it, he always looks like he's gonna cry."

"So I think he's your daddy, even if he doesn't put cream on your booboos."

"But then Maelyss why she says it's not possible to have two daddies? And Jackson's mum ..."

"Maelyss has a mummy and a daddy, and surely she doesn't know other children who don't have a daddy and a mummy like her so she doesn't know. Just explain to her why you have two daddies and no mummy. And Jackson's mum ... you know, adults talk nonsense sometimes but you're too young, you can't do anything. It's your dads' job to talk to her."

"But Daddy B he will be very sad again and it's my fault and I don't like when Daddy is sad."

"No, sonny, it's not your fault if adults say bad things about your daddies. All you can do is giving them a big hug when that happens and they'll be less sad."

Adam smiled at Sebastian and put his little arms around the neck of the man, he squeezed with all the strength of his small size sticking his head on his shoulder.

"Yes, exactly like that. I wasn't very sad before, but if I had been, I wouldn't be now."

"But Uncle Scar, the woman who has made you she's your mummy too even if she didn't take care of you?"

"No. It's more complicated than that. Actually, I don't remember because I was too young but she took care of me when I was still a baby for one year. After she didn't know where I was but I found her, the day you were born in fact. And since then, she does with me everything a mummy does with her children when they are grown up. You'll see when you grow up; parents no longer do the same things with their children when they are adults. But that's why she's my mummy. Making a baby is not what makes you a daddy or mummy."

"The man and the woman who made me, why don't they take care of me?"

"In fact, your dads loved each other very much, so much that it was overflowing so they wanted a child together to give them all the extra love they had. But since they couldn't make one together, they sought a woman who would agree to make a baby with one of them. They found a woman who already had children and who agreed to make you with Daddy K and to let your daddies raise you. She didn't want any more children to raise, but she wanted to give that happiness to another couple."

"You know who it is, you, the nice woman who helped my daddies to have me?"

"Yes, I know who it is. It's Auntie Alicia."

"Okay." said, Adam jumping off Sebastian's lap to resume his breakfast where he had left it.

"You want me to warm up your pop tart?"

"No, it's okay."

Sebastian took his cell phone on the coffee table to send a message to Kurt and Blaine: ''Little lucky ones, I just covered the question 'how babies are made' and the question 'how come I have two daddies and no mummy ', you should be clear for a moment. But you might want to talk with the mother of a certain Jackson.''

They finished their breakfast, Sebastian settled Adam watching TV the time to take a quick shower and dress himself. Then he dressed Adam (who had taken a bath the evening before) and when Dave and Blaine returned, they found the young lawyer and the little boy facing the piano, Sebastian teaching a little melody to Adam. The door barely opened, Adam rushed to Blaine.

"Daddy! You found the rings for the wedding, I can see them?"

"Yes, we found the rings, they are beautiful but you can't see them."

"Why?" the little boy asked with a pout.

"First, because nobody will see them before the wedding and above all because we don't have them with us, the shop kept them for now to engrave something in it."

"What's engrave Daddy?"

"It's writing something doing hollows in the matter. Look, like that." Blaine said removing his wedding ring and squatting next to Adam to show him the engraved message.

"Oh, that's nice." Adam marveled.

"And we can do that on something else. If we hollow in it to write or draw something it's engraving. We'll do it on a pumpkin for Halloween. Well, Auntie Santana will do it because it's a little dangerous, we must use a large knife. And you know how Daddy K is clumsy, he could cut his finger. And he doesn't want me to do it because I could also hurt myself and then there would be nobody to treat me since Daddy K has a small problem with blood."

"But he's still my daddy, he said Uncle Scar."

"Yes, I said it."

Blaine mouthed a silent thank you over the head of his son towards Sebastian who gestured that he had not done much. Dave went to pass an arm around the waist of his future husband and whispered in his ear:

"Don't be modest, it was important questions. You'd make a great dad."

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

 

**_October 30 th 2021_ **

"Hello marmots." Lisa exclaimed "I hope you're ready, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Who has had the bright idea of bringing the tornado before I was fully awake?" Sebastian asked, yawning.

"In fact, you were supposed to be more awake than that, but it took me about an hour to wake you up. And get ready, she's only the first." Dave replied, kissing the cheek of his future husband.

"Tell me about it, just the idea of having the four all at once here I'm tired beforehand."

"You'll be glad to have had them when everything will be perfect on the D day. Come on, swallow that coffee and go to the shower. The Siamese will be here soon to take you away ... if it's not already them." Dave said while someone knocked at the door.

"Kurt, can you explain to me how your son still manages to sleep with the racket that there is here?" Sebastian asked, looking Adam in his little bed.

"He can sleep through a hurricane as long as he's sleepy." Kurt said. "Let my son sleep now and get ready, I have work to do and I can't do it when you're still here."

"Hello everyone. I found that at the door, I brought it, I thought it might help." Natalie said, entering, Tyler behind her.

Soon after Sebastian and Dave had started to date, Jenny and Lisa had met at a party and had immediately got along. Jenny had gone one day to eat at Bistro Campagne on the advice of Dave and Sebastian where she met Magali. When she told her who had advised the restaurant, the waitress had widely smiled and confessed that they were her favorite customers; it had sealed a new friendship ... And earned Jenny to realize that the man with whom she had a date that day was not at all for her.

They had all three became friends, often meeting to go to the movies or have a drink Sex & the city mood. When Lisa had gone one day to pick Sebastian up at the firm where he was doing his internship to force him to take a break, she had fallen on Natalie, the firm secretary and in a few minutes, they had exchanged numbers and Natalie became the fourth member. Say how they had come to proclaim themselves the Fantastic 4, nobody really remembered, but they agreed that it was their madness that had gathered them together.

"The more the merrier ..." Sebastian muttered, finally going to shower.

"Don't mind him, he's grumpy until he has drank at least three cups of coffee." Dave joked.

"Daddy?" the sleepy voice of Adam rose up from the bed.

"We woke you sweetie?" Kurt asked going to help his son to get out of his bed.

Adam shook his head in denial, his elephant purple stuffed tightened against him. Kurt took him against him and joined the others who began to settle around the dining room table.

"Hello Uncle Vid." Adam said, writhing in the arms of his father to put his arms around the neck of Dave and crush a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello buddy, slept well?" Dave asked, taking Adam in his arms.

"Yes, but Daddy he snores." Adam said with a laugh.

"I don't snore." Kurt said indignantly, folding his arms, triggering laughter from his son. "It's your father who said to say that, that's it."

Adam nodded, laughing.

"Well, you're awake enough to meet people who have heard a lot about you and were eager to meet you? So this is Lisa, Natalie and Tyler. And I introduce you Adam also known as the guardian of the rings."

"Hello." Adam said to the three adults with a big smile.

"At least that little one isn't shy." Natalie noticed.

"He's used to meet new people, that's why. Between Blaine's appointments with his clients and photo shoots for Vogue when I take him with me. He has charmed half of Broadway and is the idol of all the top models who have worked for Vogue. It's almost annoying, I'm never quite sure if one wants to work with me or if it's just for a chance to see this little face." Kurt sighed.

Meanwhile, someone had knocked on the door and Dave went to open to Nick, Jeff, Jenny and Magali who all lived in the same neighborhood and had come together.

"Uncle Nick! Uncle Jeff!" Adam happily cried throwing his arms towards the two men.

Nick grabbed the boy who kissed him on the cheek before turning in his arms to embrace Jeff in his turn.

"Hello. My name is Adam and you?" the little blond asked, looking at Jenny.

"Hello Adam. I'm Jenny and she is Magali." Jenny replied.

Quickly, the four girls in the room came together, exchanging the latest news and when Sebastian returned, showered and dressed, he pretended to be annoyed even if in the end, he was glad to have friends to rely on.

"Oh no, they are all here, help. Jeff, Nick, please, get me out of here."

"Hello to you too, sunshine." Jenny said with a laugh.

"Oh yes, hello everyone. Nick, Jeff, get me out of here."

"Hello Uncle Scar." Adam threw, from Nick's arms.

"Oh, you're awake you? Hello my little prince, slept well?" Sebastian asked, taking Adam from his friend's arms.

"Oh, okay, he is entitled to a real hello." Lisa complained.

"Shh, let him answer please."

"Yes, I slept well, but Daddy he snores." Adam said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna kill him." Kurt mumbled.

"You're not going to kill him, you love him too much." Dave whispered.

"I didn't mean my son; I was talking about his father."

"Me too."

"And the worst part about it is that you're right." Kurt sighed.

"I know."

"Well, when you're done monopolizing all the attention of the little angel, we can go?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, so I can get to work." Kurt argued.

"Oh yes, fine, here we go." Sebastian muttered.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"We're going to the mall; we'll make a list of gifts that Uncle Vid and Uncle Scar want for the wedding." Nick replied.

"Like the letter Daddy B made me do for Santa?" Adam asked with shining eyes.

"Yes."

"Can I come with you? Say yes, say yes, say yes." Adam was excited.

"You're still in your pajamas and you haven't had breakfast yet." his father pointed out.

"But I can get dressed really fast and skip breakfast."

"No, no way I'll let you go for a walk all the morning without having something in your stomach young man." Kurt said.

"Oh, Daddy, please, for once?"

"No."

"And if we start the morning going to have breakfast somewhere? I don't know you guys, but me anyway, I could easily bear another coffee."

"Please Daddy." Adam pleaded, throwing to his father that look he had perfected imitating Blaine.

"Oh no, not the puppy eyes. I'll never again top with those two." Kurt mumbled. "Okay, but balanced this breakfast, please. A muffin is not a breakfast."

"Oh but yeah, of course, balanced promised." Sebastian said making himself as convincing as possible. "Come on little prince let's get dressed quickly." he ended, bringing the little boy to his suitcase.

Together they chose an outfit and went to Sebastian and Dave's room to change the little boy after a small detour to the restroom. Kurt had suggested putting a diaper to Adam ... who had sulked and said he was no longer a baby and Sebastian had supported him.

"Take at least one change, you never know if there is an accident."

"Calm down doting father. There will be no accident, right Adam." Adam nodded vigorously. "And if there is an accident, we'll make a decision."

"Okay, you're right. You behave well Adam. You listen to what Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff and Uncle Scar tell you. You don't move away from them as you did at the airport with Daddy B last time right?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good. I love you sweetie." Kurt said, kissing the forehead of his son.

"Me too, I love you Daddy."

New knocks were heard on the door and Tina and Mike appeared, Nalani half hidden behind her mother's leg.

"Sorry, we're a little late. We had almost left on time. But almost. And the traffic was a bit dense." Mike apologized.

"It's fine, you arrive just in time. Nick, Jeff and Sebastian were going to leave with Adam and those who stay haven't yet started to work."

"So, if I understand correctly, you don't ask me my opinion, I stay?" Tyler asked, falsely annoyed to have been somewhat forgotten since the beginning in the list of those who were leaving to the mall.

"Tyler, don't sulk, you can come too if you want." Sebastian replied.

"Hello Nala." Adam exclaimed happily as he approached the girl who came out of hiding when she heard the voice of her friend.

"Hello Adam."

"You want to come with us? We go to the store and we'll choose the gifts Uncle Scar and Uncle Vid they will ask for their wedding. Like the letter to Santa."

"Mom, can I?" Nalani asked, looking up to Tina.

"To begin with, you can say hello to everyone, perhaps. And I don't think you can, Uncle Kurt has to make you try your dress for the wedding."

"I can take care of her dress this afternoon, when they have returned and it'll be David's turn to go for a walk. Anyway, I keep Adam here, the nap is not negotiable."

"So it's okay, you can go. Mike, what do you do? You stay here or you go with them?"

"I'll go with them. I have a feeling that this is one of those days 'separate the couples to be able to complain peacefully about each other.'"

"You feel the need to complain about me?"

"No more than usual."

Meanwhile, Nalani had said hello to everyone and those who had to leave took leave.

"Kurt, you realize that your son won't really have a balanced breakfast?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I know."

"And you pretend to believe it?"

"Yes. I'm his father, my role is to make him eat properly and don't give in when he asks me cereals for dinner. Sebastian is the cool uncle. He's there to allow the little things that his parents don't allow him. If I start to give in, I'll never be able to make him eat vegetables anymore. He knows that with Uncle Scar, he can have it but not with Daddy."

"It's convenient for you then."

"Yes, as long as he doesn't allow him to hang from the balcony by his suspenders, I let them. And Blaine too."

"Well, which one of you wants to complain about their hubby?" Natalie asked, laughing.

"I can't, he's not my hubby yet." Dave joked.

"Me neither." Tina replied, laughing.

Lisa, Jenny, Magali and Natalie turned to Kurt with a knowing look.

"Kurt? Got something to share?" Natalie asked.

"No, not really. I just want to finally take care of these suits to get back to New York with my hubby." Kurt said pulling out his sewing kit from his suitcase.

"Okay, we tried. And otherwise someone has something to share about their husband / future husband / father of their children ... fuck buddy?" Jenny asked, looking at Lisa. "No matter what, even if it's good. I remind you that the three of us we live through you." she finished, designating herself, Natalie and Magali.

"It's just between us? I intend to stop this friends with benefits thing with Tyler. It was really nice at first and I thought it always would be ... but somewhere along the way, I stupidly fell in love. It became too painful to have sex with him knowing that for him it's nothing more than two friends who fool around together when my heart wants so much more."

Lost in her monologue, Lisa hadn't heard the front door opening, or seen the looks a little embarrassed of those who were facing the door and had seen Tyler walking through the door and hearing everything she had just said.

Once she had finished speaking, she looked to her friends, surprised that none of them had anything to say and following the frozen look of one of them, she turned her head to Tyler who seemed to leave his bewilderment and began moving.

"Uh ... sorry, Sebastian had forgotten his ... ... wallet. I ... there I have it." he said, brandishing the famous wallet. "I ... I go back ... See you later."

Tyler left and Lisa stayed frozen for several seconds. She had planned to stop this relationship, but she didn't intend to tell the real reasons for her decision to Tyler. She hoped to keep him as a friend after all, end up moving on. She could do this being his friend, not continuing to have sex with him.

"I don't think he heard." Magali tried to reassure.

"You're kidding, he heard EVERYTHING." Jenny shouted.

"At least now he knows. You just saved you the explanation." Tina pointed out, holding a hand to Lisa's.

"It's not too soon, from the time you beat about the bush." Natalie amused.

"The poor, he seemed a little disturbed." Dave remarked.

"Oh no, why me? He shouldn't have learned it like that."

"Yes, I'm sure you were planning above all not to tell him that you're madly in love with him. Maybe it was better that he hears it. We can get to work now? David, get undressed." 

"Oh, Kurt I love you already. You heard the man David, get undressed." Natalie amused.

"You heard too. Get to work." 

"Well, then, the to do list." Natalie took things in hand. "The dress of the bride, there is not, it is set. The groom's suit, well, suits. We can consider that at the end of the day, it will be a done deal?" 

"I've completely assembled them in New York; I make all the alterations today and final fittings. So yes, unless big trouble, we can check the box tonight." Kurt said while Dave was putting on said suit.

"So, Adam takes care of the rings, how does he bring them?" 

"On a cushion that I finished last night." Kurt said, pulling out of his stuff a little cushion in black cloth decorated with interlacing white foliage with a white ribbon and a black ribbon where the rings would hang in due course.

"Perfect. The rings precisely?" 

"Purchased, engraved, hidden." Dave replied.

"Oh wow, David. This suit suits you really well." Jenny exclaimed, seeing her friend who finished dressing.

All the girls stopped to admire the groom wearing a black suit that seemed to have been sewn directly on him as it showed him off.

"Kurt, you haven't lost your touch since high school." Tina said.

"It'd be best; I'm not the editor of Vogue.com for nothing."

"It lacks the tie there anyway." Natalie remarked.

"Oh no, no tie, it's uh ..." Kurt tried to explain.

"We'll explain you later." Lisa helped.

"No, it's fine." Dave interjected. "In high school, I've been outed before I was ready. I hanged myself ... in my closet. I had a sense of irony at that time. My father found me in time as you can suppose since I'm here. But since then it's a little difficult to bear things around my neck."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. And somehow, I don't regret. I mean, obviously it was a mistake and I clearly foresee to never do it again. But it's one of the events that led us here today."

"OK, let's restart then, so we were at the rings." Natalie replied.

"They are in a safe place. You can check the box."

"And we can see them? Promised, we won't tell Sebastian." Lisa argued.

Dave went to get the little box hidden in his room and opened it before the eyes of his friends. There were two flat rings in silver, topped by a pinkish metal strip in the center. Within each ring was engraved the name of the other, accompanied by the sentence ''As long as love will bind us'' and finally the wedding date 12/21/21.

"They’re beautiful." Tina whispered.

"I hope Sebastian will think the same thing." Dave sighed and closed the box.

"OK, so, rings, it's set. The weds’ suits, it's on track. Outfits for grooms men and grooms maids? "

"Brittany and Santana agreed we recycle their wedding dresses, slightly modifying the petticoat, I've already done the editing. I took over the pattern for Chloe and Dave's cousin, Emily, dresses with the measurements they sent me by email. Chloe stops by New York before coming here so we can make fittings. I'm still negotiating with Emily for fittings, it will depend on her work, but this will be resolved before the big day. Chloe's dress is blue, Emily's is yellow. Blaine and I too recycle our wedding suits; I redid the same for Jeff and Nick. We meet all us three tomorrow for fittings."

"I don't check the box yet, but it's on track, I put a half-line. As we are with the stylist, let's talk about the outfits of the children."

"All done, it only remains the fittings to do. Adam's, that was easy, I had him on hand so it's finished. Gabriel's too, Lucía came a few days in New York last summer with him. Nalani's is done; I do the editing to be done this afternoon. I see Lucy, Beth and Jimmy next week. I'll stay a few days with my parents before going back home."

At the request of the women in the audience, Kurt agreed to show Nalani's dress he had with him. It consisted of a bustier with spaghetti straps in white satin to which was attached a black tulle petticoat that had to reach just above the knee of the girl. The wedding being planned for the middle of December, the dress was accompanied by a black faux fur bolero and a pair of white opaque tights.

"I took the same form as the bridesmaids’ dresses but the colors of the newlyweds. Lucy's is identical; Beth's is the same but with the colors reversed. The boys, it's a simple suit, black jacket, white shirt and pants for Jimmy and Gabriel, white jacket with black shirt and pants for Adam."

"Oh, they'll be so adorable all six, the photographer will take pictures of them all the time and forget the grooms." Jenny gushed.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Dave muttered, turning pale.

"I was joking." Jenny was worried seeing that Dave was beginning to badly breathe.

"He was right, I can't do that. He's going to hate me." Dave continued in a whisper, his breathing more difficult.

"David, oh David, what's going on? Breathe." Kurt tried.

"Someone has to kiss him." Natalie dropped.

"What?" all the others revolted in unison.

"What? It works fine for Stiles in Teen Wolf, why not for him."

"Call Sebastian, he must know what to do." Magali became impatient ignoring the remark of her friend.

Kurt took his phone and called Sebastian. While the five women were trying to reassure Dave and make him breathe normally.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, please pick up." Kurt whispered waiting for Sebastian to answer him. "Sebastian we have an emergency. Your future husband is having a panic attack I think."

"Oh my god. What happened? What did you tell him?"

"I don't know, for now, I don't care. We just want him to breathe normally."

Meanwhile, Natalie had had another one of her bright ideas and since no one seemed to want to kiss him, she gave a slap to Dave, who instantly resumed a quiet breath.

"What's happening, what was that noise?" Sebastian was worried at the other end of the wire.

"Uh ... Well, I think we don't need you anymore finally. If you ever come out of ideas one day, a good slap, it works. My son's fine?"

"Oh, I see you took my fiancé as an excuse. Your son is fine, he's totally fine."

"I can talk to him?"

"No."

"Oh my god, you lost him?"

"Calm down doting father. he's not lost, he's with Mike. Well, if you no longer need me, I'll leave."

"That's it, see you later." Kurt said before hanging up.

"Well, you tell us now what put you in this state David?" Lisa asked.

"I forgot the photographer. The wedding is in less than two months and I haven't thought to look for a photographer. Damn it, this wedding will be failed. He said that I couldn't plan a wedding. He was right."

"OK, let's calm down. We have two months to find one." Magali calmly said.

"We'll never find a good one in such a short time. They'll all already have contracts. We'll have the worst possible wedding pictures, he's gonna kill me."

"I don't think he'll resent you for so little. We're gonna find someone." Kurt said.

"I may have an idea. Last year a student of Columbia had a photo exhibition, they were really good. To make it short, between students, we exchanged cards, you know, if you ever know someone who is looking for someone like me. I could call him to see if he's free and ask him what would prices he'd do to you." Tina intervened.

"Seriously, Tina? You're saving my life."

"Life, you exaggerate a bit maybe, but yes, I'm pretty cool. Let me see. Here, Teddy Montgomery. I call him right away. Oh, but however, he's gay, I hope you don't mind." Tina teased.

"Are you kidding?"

"Yes. It's too easy with you."

Tina called Teddy and soon they came to an agreement. He was free at the time of the wedding and was willing to do a special price to the couple. Especially when he learned that the editor of Vogue.com would be there. Kurt wasn't looking for a photographer at the moment but promised that if the pictures were good, he'd keep Teddy's name up his sleeve for the day when he needed one.

"Tina, I don't know how to thank you."

"It's fine, don't thank me. We get back to work."

"Yes ... so where were we. The outfits of everyone, it's set, rings it's set. The bridal bouquet?"

"Okay, so you won't be serious this morning then?" Lisa grew impatient.

"First, since when are we serious? And then, I'm serious, almost. No bridal bouquet but we have planned to have grooms maids bouquets and then we combine them and the tradition of the bouquet is transformed just slightly. So who is responsible for dealing with the florist?"

"Me." Jenny replied. "After discussing, to stick to the general theme, we've come to the following proposition. To match the colors of the flowers to the dresses of the grooms maids, we only see tulips, the florist suggests three or four for each grooms maid so it doesn't make too big a bouquet once gathered."

"Three is good I think." Dave interjected.

"OK, go for three. For the centerpieces of the head table we'd go on a composition with red hibiscus, blue hydrangeas, green arums and yellow irises to use the colors of the grooms men and maids. For the tables of the guests, black and white roses. And on the children's table, red, blue, green and yellow gerberas as well, the color won't be natural for all, but apparently it's easy to dye them."

"It seems perfect to me. I think you can press the send button."

"I'm just waiting for us to confirm the number of guests' tables to have the exact number of compositions and confirm with the florist then."

"Good. Half cross for flowers. Cake?" Natalie asked.

"Already? But it's not even eleven in the morning, how can you already want cake. You didn't have breakfast or what?"

"I was talking about your wedding cake. But that said, if you offer us some cake, I'm sure it's not the time that would stop us, eh girls." Natalie said, laughing.

"I don't see at all what you mean." Magali said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Dave said.

"For me it's good, you can undress."

"Again? Warning Kurt, we're going to call your husband to tell him to be wary." Lisa joked.

"They're in shape this morning. Can't wait this afternoon." Dave sighed.

"Well, who took care of the caterer?"

"It should be me." Dave said. "The menu is secret. The cake, it'll be a four-storey display stand to have a cake of each color of the outfits of grooms men and maids. The red cake it'll be an almond sponge cake with cherry mousse and frosting. Yellow cake, vanilla sponge cake, caramelized bananas filling and banana frosting Green, will be a chocolate sponge cake with pistachio mousse and frosting. Blue, it was the most complicated but ultimately, we found, it'll be chocolate sponge cake ... lavender mousse and frosting."

"Indeed, it's not trivial."

"We had to find something edible and blue or at least approaching. For children, they'll have four mini cupcakes each. Cherry, white chocolate decorations; blueberry, dark chocolate decorations; green apple, dark chocolate decorations and banana, vanilla decorations."

"So, the caterer, we can consider it as solved?"

"I just wait we confirm the number of guests to confirm, but everything else is good."

"I guess that means all is left is to strip the guests' answers?" Natalie asked.

"That and making the seating plan, I can't wait." said Tina.

"Well, then, let's work."

The five young women opened the box in which Dave and Sebastian had stored the answers of their guests as they had come. Jenny took Dave's laptop to access the answers that had been made by e-mail, Lisa took the list the grooms had made of the answers they had had by phone and Natalie took the general guest list to check no answer was missing and there was no one to chase up.

After an intense half-hour, they had arrived at the end of the list and had recapitulated all the answers. Who apologized for not being able to come, who were going to come, and who hadn't answered yet. They made two phone calls and had the last answers.

"But I don't see Sebastian's dad on your list." Natalie said. "What? I've said something wrong? Is he dead?" she worried seeing the looks that were launched to her.

"He's not dead. But he's not invited. Sebastian doesn't want him at his wedding." Dave replied.

"But why? It doesn't bother you to not have your father-in-law at your wedding?"

"Believe me, if you knew him, you wouldn't even be asking the question." said Lisa.

"We didn't invite my mother either. We avoid homophobes."

"You're sure you won't regret it?"

"It's their choice to not accept us as we are. To tell you that we don't hope somehow that they'd change their minds, it would be hypocritical. But in the meantime, we're better off without them." Dave said in a gloomy voice.

"Well, now that the atmosphere is much weighed down, since we have the total number of guests present, we can confirm the data to the caterer and florist. And ... do the seating plan." Lisa intervened.

"Yes. For the caterer, we have 42 adults and 6 children. For the florist, the kids' table, it doesn't change. The head table is still the newlyweds, the 4 grooms maids and 4 grooms men. This means that we have ... 32 guests spread over the other tables." Natalie said.

"Okay, it makes four tables of eight." Lisa said as if it was nothing at all to have determined that in head so quickly.

"O-kay ... so 4 tables of 8. Which fits really well with the colors selected from the beginning to believe that you did it on purpose." Natalie remarked.

"But exactly it's done on purpose, what do you think? This is calculated to the millimeter. Why do you think Santana and Brittany have used the same colors for their wedding than Kurt and Blaine?" Dave said with a laugh.

It took nearly an hour to successfully set up a seating plan that seemed to fit but ultimately ... Okay, Mercedes was placed between Wes and Sam ... Who was between Mercedes and Quinn. And Tina had Artie as a second neighbor. But as Tina pointed out, if they had to try that no ex-boyfriends are side by side, it would have taken much less of the New Directions invited at this wedding.

Satisfied with their work, they decided to prepare something to eat since the time of the return of the other group would come soon. Dave was cooking something when Sebastian walked through the door, Adam in his arms, wedged against one of his hips, his head buried in his neck. The young lawyer went straight to his future husband and slipped his free arm around his waist.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Sebastian asked, placing his lips on Dave's cheek.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Kurt called me earlier. I was worried."

"Oh. Sorry about that. Feeling better, don't worry about it okay?" Dave said, turning slightly in the embrace of Sebastian to kiss him on the forehead.

"If it wasn't my son in your arms Sebastian, I'd say you're a beautiful family all three. However, I don't remember letting my son go in that outfit. Someone has an explanation?"

"But Daddyyyyy, I didn't mean to, I swear." Adam said, hiding a bit more in Sebastian's neck.

"There was a little accident and as you see, we made a decision." Sebastian explained.

"It's okay sweetie. You'll get better. You have to try to warn a little earlier next time, that's all." Kurt said, taking his son in his arms.

"Daddyyyyy, I didn't pee in my pants."

"I confirm. They have played during breakfast with my daughter, a glass of orange juice made a gliding and spilled its contents on their clothes." Mike explained.

"I told myself I hadn't dressed my daughter like that this morning." Tina said.

"We didn't do it on purpose Daddy." Adam muttered, pouting.

"It's okay, it was an accident, but you have to be more careful next time sweetie."

"Yes daddy, I promise."

"Good. It's nice that outfit."

"It's Nala who has chosen. And I chose her dress." Adam said with a smile.

It was at this time that Tyler made his entrance, hands behind his back.

"Uh ... Lisa. Can we talk? Just two minutes." he requested, a bit embarrassed.

Lisa merely nodded, not very confident in her voice at that time and they came out again, closing the door behind them.

"Well Tyler he's in love with Lisa. He bought pretty flowers for her. But he said he had done something wrong." Adam said with a smile.

"Good thing, I think Lisa is in love with Tyler too." Kurt replied.

Indeed, when they came back inside, Tyler had his arm around the waist of Lisa who had tears in her eyes, but both had smiles on their faces.

"You're getting married too?" Adam asked.

"It's a little early for that sweetie." Kurt said.

"OK, you wash your hands now children, it'll be ready soon." Dave interjected.

"We eat what?" Nalani asked.

"Uncle Vid made spaghetti Bolognese." said Tina.

"Hmmm." the two children exclaimed in chorus.

"I love these kids." Sebastian whispered in Dave's ear.

"That's good since it's still you who stay with them this afternoon." Dave said with a smile.

"And their parents who will take care of them to sleep tonight. We have the best part." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Idiot. Go wash your hands, it's ready."

"Hmmm." Sebastian imitated the kids before kissing his future husband.

They ate in a complete mess. Jeff and Nick complained of having stayed a while shirtless in the restrooms of the mall while Sebastian, Mike and Tyler were making choose new clothing to the kids to whom they had lent their T-shirts so they weren't all wet or naked to go shopping.

Before they set to work, Sebastian moved to the piano and with Tina and Kurt, they sang a song to lull Adam and Nalani they had installed together on the couch. Once the children asleep, Kurt made try his suit Sebastian. Completely white with no tie to match his husband's.

Then the children had awakened from their nap and Kurt had made try her dress Nalani under the amazed eyes of Adam. And Mike. Okay, and all the other people here.

When Kurt and Adam left to Lima after that, we can say that preparations were under control. As much as possible. That's what it's useful for to hire an army of wedding planers. Even if you don't pay them to do the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, how many times I have rewritten this damn scene between Adam and Sebastian? I didn't count, it was hell. Go get on the Internet how to explain to a child where babies come from ... Well, I'll give you three guesses, it's like looking for information about sexuality for teens, better not going beyond the ambit of a millimeter, otherwise , you're all alone.
> 
> But hey, that's it, that's done.
> 
> About the children of the wedding, Adam and Nalani, I think it's fine, everyone sees who they are, they are around 4 years old at the time of the wedding. Lucy (normally she arrived there not long ago, but you never know, you may have forgotten) is the daughter Sarah, Dave's aunt, adopted with Asma and she is 6 years old now. Beth, yes, it is Beth, Puck and Quinn's daughter ... ready to feel the weight of the years? She is 11 now. Jimmy, the son of Carla, the nurse, and who's the reason for the change in direction of Dave is 14 now. And Gabriel, the name means nothing to you, it's normal he never appeared before. Well, yes, somehow. Do you remember the first night Dave spent at Sebastian's at the time when they were still in Westerville? The morning after when Sebastian authorized Lucía to leave to see her grandson to emergencies. Okay, well here, he did well since he is now 12.


	31. Wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be using several songs with many different performers. In some cases, I'll simply say what song is sung and by who in general, but for others, I'll use the lyrics and different characters to tell who sings what. In these cases, just before the lyrics, I'll put in brackets the names of those who sing in the characters concerned.

"I still can't believe that you, Sebastian Smythe, you marry Dave. I can't believe above all it was you who proposed him." Kurt said while setting correctly the collar of the future groom.

"Tell me about it. In a few hours I'll be Sebastian Karofsky. In a few hours, I'll have said to the world that I intend to stay my whole life with David Karofsky, the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You're freaking out?"

"Surprisingly, not at all. I thought I could never get married because I know too well that there is no guarantee that we'll always love each other."

"But ...?"

"But I love him Kurt. I'm still not sure it's for ever or that he'll always love me but I want to take the risk. I'm sure about what I feel now, it's what counts. I want to spend my life with him, as long as we'll love each other."

"Stop, you're going to make my mascara smear." Brittany complained.

"It's too early for tears, my dear." Mary said, dabbing gently under the eyes of the young woman with a tissue.

"Thank you Mary." Brittany said with a smile. "I can't help it, it's too beautiful what he has just said."

"It might be necessary that someone stays beside her with tissues during the ceremony, I read the vows of the grooms ..." Kurt said with a smile

"Oh stop, it's not of great literature either." Sebastian replied.

"Don't be modest little brother, it's not like you." Chloe said, entering the room.

"Oh you, no com ... Wow, you look gorgeous." Sebastian gushed, turning to his sister and seeing her for the first time in her grooms’ maid dress.

"Not too much I hope. I don't want to steal the show to the grooms; I am very fond of them." Chloe said, laughing.

Sebastian approached her and hugged her.

"Thank you for being there for me."

"Missing the most important day for my big brother and the man of his life? Never."

"I just went through the children's room; I think Natalie is in a sort of hysterical crisis or something." Jeff said as he entered the room.

"What's happening to her?" Sebastian asked.

"Apparently, she just realized that Puck is Noah Puckerman. She visibly has recovered well to meet the famous editor of Vogue.com, she made up her mind about meeting Blaine, the famous composer, she doesn't have too much problem with Mike and Brittany who danced with the biggest stars, the trendy singer and her soon to be surgeon husband, Artie Abrams famous filmmaker, Quinn the actress everyone want, Santana who could bring down any of the plays in which Tina plays if they worked in the same city, even Sam the model or Chris the football champion…"

"Jeff! Warn us when you're done making the list of all those who are invited to the wedding and could us attract all the paparazzi of America."

"I was done. Well, almost. The idea is that precisely, half the guests fill the lines of people magazines, but when she realizes that she will meet Noah Puckerman the pool cleaner she panics."

"Not just any pool cleaner. The pool cleaner of the stars in LA who made his place without ever hiding his young delinquent past and who, when he had to hire staff, chose to hire young offenders in rehabilitation." Sebastian pointed out.

"Yes, okay, I think she mentioned that. And slightly yelled at Lisa who seemed to have no idea who could be Noah Puckerman. I would’ve stayed with Beth, Jimmy and Gabriel; we were on the verge of asking for popcorn, it was even better that ''Bridesmaids''. At least the little ones were too busy playing together to realize. "

"I'm reassured there, you have no idea."

"Don't worry, they're all six ready. Everything will be fine, relax and enjoy the best day of your life. "

"It's too late for that Jeff, the best day of my life was seven years ago when I found my best friend soaked in front of the ice cream shop and then we realized that we'd be more than just friends. But I get the idea. "

"Bass, you have to stop saying things like that, I don't know how many tears makeup Brittany's can still endure." Marie said, lending a new tissue to Brittany's.

"Sorry maman, luckily you're here. What would I've done without you?"

"I'm sure Eleana would have been fine without me." Marie said as Eleana went quietly through the door behind Sebastian.

"No, no, no. I couldn't have done that without you."

"I'm sure you'd have been fine with Eleana." Marie tried diplomatically.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" Sebastian asked, seeing that Jeff kept laughing.

"Yes." Marie said.

"That's good because I couldn't have done that without her either. Thank you for being there. Both." Sebastian said with a smile before turning to Eleana.

"Brittany, go take a walk in fact, he's unable to stop." Kurt said with a sigh.

"You'll tell me that you weren't a little like that on your wedding day may be."

"Oddly, Tina and Mercedes were able to control themselves better than Brittany."

"I don't know if I believe you, but let's admit."

"You should always believe me. I think I remember having said you were made for each other and who didn't believe me?"

"OK, you have a point."

"I'm sorry to cut you over such a cute scene but Sebastian, we need you." Santana said at full speed, breathless.

"What? No! They can't see each other before the wedding, it brings bad luck." Kurt exclaimed.

"I doubt that one of the grooms dying of suffocation before the ceremony brings luck Kurt." Santana said.

"What? What happened again? What did you do to him?" Sebastian worried.

"You really wanna talk about this now?" Santana said impatiently.

Sebastian followed Santana into the room where Dave was getting ready. The Latina stopped him before he could enter.

"Kurt is right however, you can't see each other before the wedding, you stay at the door, and you don't even try to take a look in this room Casanova."

"Santana! I told you to leave him alone." Dave complained when Santana walked in making known that Sebastian was behind the door.

"Santana, I'm gonna kill you. Once this ceremony is over, you're dead! You don't joke with my husband's panic attacks."

"Oh okay, right, I told you a little lie, but Kurt would've never let you out of the room if I had said the truth. He missed you okay?" Santana retorted, taking a hand of each of the grooms and guiding them towards one another. "I give you three minutes, then everyone in their corner, you'll have the rest of your lives to talk together."

"Are you okay Pooky?" Sebastian asked, gently squeezing fingers Dave's between his own.

"Now that you're here yes."

"You weren't before? You changed your mind?"

"No, not at all. I was before, I missed you a bit; that’s all."

"It's going to be okay. All we have to do is enter there, say yes when we're asked and sign the papers. And then we'll be married." Sebastian said before pausing. "No chance that Santana has looked away for a few seconds?"

"No, none, you know her."

"I guess I'll have to wait to be allowed to really kiss you." Sebastian sighed getting Dave's hand to his lips to place a kiss there.

"You should go back, they'll wonder what you're doing in the other room."

"Yes, probably. See you soon my future husband."

"See you soon."

Sebastian gently squeezed hand Dave's before releasing it and going back to finish getting ready.

Finally, it was time; they were finally going to get married. Everyone was installed in the room and waited the entrance of the grooms and their procession. Dave found their eight groomsmen and grooms maids, the six children and his father before the double doors.

"Look Uncle Vid, I've well kept the rings." Adam said, showing the cushion in his hands to Dave. "They are pretty."

"Davey, you've seen the pretty petals I have? They are black like your clothes." Lucy gushed.

"And mine are all white. But you don't white in your clothes." Nalani pouted.

Dave smiled at the three younger children squatting down in front of them.

"Do you remember what you have to do now?"

The three children nodded, Dave kissed their foreheads, each turn.

"Well, I think we can go then." Dave said, getting up.

Groomsmen and grooms maids entered the room in pairs. First Chloe and Emily, then Jeff and Nick followed by Brittany and Santana and finally, Kurt and Blaine closed the procession. They split into two lines once they arrive at the end of the aisle.

Dave then entered to the arm of his father, who sported a huge smile of pride. Paul left his son in front of the officiant and sat in the front row next to Shannon.

Adam, and Beth behind him to guide him, then went in and went over to Dave. Then, guided by Gabriel and Jimmy, Lucy and Nalani spread their petals along the aisle and took their places beside Dave.

Finally, Sebastian opened the door Marie and Eleana to his arm. He carried his gaze at the end of the alley where his very soon to be husband waited for him and sent him his brightest smile. They began their march and Sebastian didn't leave for a second the eyes of Dave who waited him.

Dave mouthed ''I'm so happy right now.''. Sebastian looked down a split second with a smile, he raised his head and mouthed ''I'm so happy right now. And I'll be my whole life because I'm going to spend it with the most wonderful man on earth.'' at full speed. Dave couldn't read what he had just said on his lips, but he already knew and he burst into laughter, quickly followed by Sebastian. Nobody understood the reason for the laughter but it was contagious and the entire room laughed when Eleana and Marie let go Sebastian’s arm for him to join Dave.

The six children lined up as planned behind the couple, Adam, the small cushion in hands was squirming a bit under the vaguely uneasy glances of his dads. For reason it seemed since while the officiant was about to speak, the little boy's piping voice was heard.

"Daddy, I have to pee."

Kurt and Blaine looked embarrassed, not knowing what to do at this moment. They knew very well that someone had to take Adam to the restroom quickly if they didn't want that there is an accident. But they were both groomsmen, they couldn't leave the ceremony at that time. Kurt was going to turn to his father to ask him to take care of that but he didn't have the time, one of the grooms had made the decision for them.

"Would you excuse us two minutes, we'll be back. You don't start without us okay?" Dave said, lifting Adam in his arms. "Here, you can keep that in the meantime?" he added, giving the cushion to Beth before running to the restroom with Adam.

"Have I just been dumped at the altar?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"I believe I heard he intended to come back." Nick said.

"I hope so, otherwise it means that you have just been dumped at the altar and your ex future-husband just kidnapped my son." Kurt interjected.

"This is the first time it happens to me. Now what?" the officiant asked.

"We're waiting for my future husband to come back ... In fact, since he'll have to walk up this aisle again, can we put the music and Paul…"

"I get it." Paul said, standing from his seat and going back near the door.

When Dave came back with Adam in his arms, ready to go up the aisle at full speed, he was stopped by his father who took Adam from his arms. Paul whispered into the ear of Adam to go back to his place and put down the little boy who ran across the room to retrieve his cushion and set in place. Paul held out his arm to his son who took it and when the music started they walked together to the altar.

With a smirk, Sebastian mouthed'' I'm so happy right now.'' Dave let out a small laugh and mouthed back'' I'm so happy right now. And I'll be my whole life because I'm going to spend it with the most wonderful man on earth.''. This time, they managed to keep from laughing. Paul let go of Dave's arm who smiled before slipping his hand into Sebastian's.

Adam was now proudly holding the small cushion on which rested the rings and the officiant began the ceremony. He invited the couple to exchange their vows. Dave took the floor first.

"The first time I saw you ... Well, okay, I don't really remember the first time I saw you. The first time I met you in my adult life, I was just beginning to accept who I am. I really don't know what pushed me to you but I think maybe a part of me had recognized you. I didn't know I'd lost you, but it was as if I knew that I had found you back. You're not just the one I marry today. You're my best friend, my lover, my confidant, the love of my life. I love you like I've never loved anyone. I never want to imagine my life without you by my side."

With a big smile, Sebastian listened attentively and once his very soon to be husband had finished, he spoke.

"Before I met you, or rather I found you back, I was getting up every morning, I was taking a shower and crying before leaving my room, I was putting up my poker face. I was smiling, I laughed at everything and everyone. But inside, I was empty. Now I wake up with a smile because you're next to me, I sing in my shower just because I want and before leaving my room, I don't do anything special. I know that if I fall, you'll catch me. I know that if I fail, you'll be there to tell me that I am still worthy of your love. I was cynical, I didn't believe in marriage because I didn't believe in a love that lasts forever. With you, I became realistic. To last, love it takes effort and we must take the risk of losing it. I want to take the risk with you because I love you. I never want to imagine a future in which you're not. If our feelings change, we'll do like when Adam and Nalani had spilled some orange juice on themselves at the mall: we'll take a decision."

After that, the officiant began the serious stuff.

"Sebastian Onesto Smythe, would you take David Alan Karofsky for husband?"

"Yes." Sebastian said in a trembling voice.

"And you, David Alan Karofsky, would you take Sebastian Onesto Smythe for husband?"

"Yes." Dave replied in a voice barely more secure than his husband.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I declare you married. You can kiss each other."

The two him young men turned to each other, smiled, clung their foreheads to each other and finally gently kissed to the cheers of their families and friends.

After signing the register with Chloe and Emily, their witnesses, the newlyweds walked the aisle the other way followed by the children and their groomsmen and grooms maids.

Scarcely had they left the room, Jenny and Lisa dragged them to the parking lot and forced them to get in the back of their car.

"But what are you doing girls?" Sebastian asked.

"We take you to the reception hall, what a question!" Lisa said as if it was obvious while it wasn't at all what was planned.

Well, for what the newlyweds knew. Because for the two young women, everything was going exactly according to their plans. Jenny driving, the car left voluntarily in the wrong direction.

"What are you doing Jenny? Passing by there, it will take hours." Dave complained.

"Trust us a little, we know a shortcut."

"Trust you for a shortcut? I don't want to offend you girls but it won't be possible." Sebastian replied.

"You should stop saying'' I don't want to offend you'' Scar because generally when you say it, you say something offending right after." Dave pointed out to him.

"You should listen to your husband Sebastian." said Lisa.

"But that said, he's right, we can't trust you for a shortcut when you're gone in the opposite direction." Dave remarked.

"Oh, I did that? Oops ... I'll try to fix this."

"You did that on purpose! Ok, that's enough of funny business we have guests who are waiting for us." Sebastian lost his temper.

"Oh don't worry, they won't start without you. This is your day, relax, and enjoy the ride. We'll even close our eyes if you want to fondle each other." Lisa said with a laugh.

"Your fascination with our sex life was already disturbing seven years ago you know." Sebastian calmly said.

"Hey, I was just talking about a small innocent make out session. David, you married a pervert."

"I know it was in the marriage contract." Dave joked.

"Even it's exactly how he loves me."

"Exactly." Dave said before kissing his husband.

"Now, stop your silliness and bring us to our wedding reception."

"But that's exactly what we do." Lisa replied.

And indeed, that was what they were doing. Taking much longer than necessary, but they brought them to their reception.

When Dave and Sebastian finally entered the reception hall, everyone was already there. They hadn't have time to speak to apologize for being the lasts, the first notes of All you need is love by the Beatles were heard.

Groomsmen and grooms maids who formed a guard of honor at the entrance of the room began to sing one after the other, all joining for the chorus and led the newlyweds to their table before settling in the seats allocated to them.

During the meal, before the cake was served, Sebastian stood up to speak.

"I have the weirdest family existing. Not that long ago, I've been picked up upon awakening to have to explain to a little three years old boy, what makes someone a dad or mom. What makes a family is to care for each others. All of you here today, I consider you my family. I'd say you're the family I chose, but I couldn't have chosen you without your agreement. With you, I feel something that I've been looking for my entire childhood, I feel like I'm part of something where I belong. Thank you all for coming today."

Dave kept his emotion with difficulty. Even if he had known the past of his husband for a long time, he was still feeling a little sorry for the lonely child, and later teenager, he had been. When Sebastian sat down next to him, he put his arm around his shoulders, pulled him against him and kissed his hair.

Other made speeches. All more or less moving. But to the general opinion, the most moving was Paul's.

"Some fathers may consider that discovering their son loves men was when they stopped being proud of him. I've never been as proud of my son as the day I found back the boy I had raised instead of the angry teenager he was when he hated himself for loving men. I was feeling that something was wrong with him, but I didn't know what to do, I didn't understand him anymore. I should have known when I've been summoned to the school because he had turned all his violence against the only openly gay teenager of the school. I wasn't proud of him at the time, he was no longer the boy I had seen grow up. I finally got my son back and I'm proud of him. I know this might not be my place, but I'm also proud of the man Sebastian has become. I'd say if I had to have a second son, I'd love it to be him, but it would make this wedding a little bit creepy. I'm glad to welcome you into the family, son. Well, you know what I mean."

Once the cake served, the guests began gradually to take liberties with the places allocated by the seating plan. Finding old friends placed at another table or making new friends.

"Excuse me Kurt, I didn't want to ask before, but you've noticed that your husband forgot to put tons of gel in his hair today?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, it's not that he forgot actually, he doesn't put gel anymore. Never."

"Excuse me, I almost fell off my chair, I misheard. He doesn't put gel anymore?"

"No, you heard me. Since his son pointed out that when he doesn't have gel, they have the same hair and cried because his Daddy B didn't want to look like him, he dropped the gel."

"The little scamp huh. He would make his Daddy B do just about anything."

"It bugs him in the moment where he comes from and why people think his Daddy B is not his real dad. Blaine is a little hurting over that too. He knows well that doesn't change anything that he's not his biological father and he doesn't worry too much about the gaze of others usually but here they're touching to his son, he’d roar like a lion if someone hurts his baby. Dropping the gel, it was his way to alleviate the comments if possible."

"Not easy huh. Being two dads. In private it's exactly the same as traditional parents, but apart people have wonders that your son wouldn't even have."

"I feel like they're stealing his childhood sometimes. He's not even four years old and he already knows the difference between biological parents and parents who raise you. It makes me so mad, you have no idea. They accuse us for wanting children and being selfish. But he was happy with us before ... before these idiots put these ideas in his head. He needs to be reassured all the time now. Since he spoke with you, whatever we do with him, he checks if it means we're still his daddies."

"I'm sorry, I tried to answer his questions, I didn't think it would disturb him."

"No, no. I wasn't saying it for you. The contrary. It's not because of you that he needs to check. It's thanks to you that he has an idea of how to check. They think they are so much better parents than us; they certainly don't need to receive advice about how to raise their children. They take it as a proof of our weakness that we feel the need to let other people be as important as us in his life. We're like them, it doesn't make us happy when he can't talk to us and he turns to someone else. But then what? I mean, we're men but we know that sometimes a child needs to talk to a woman. We should forbid him to and so he has nobody to talk to? Sorry, it's not your fault, but it puts me in a rage."

"You'll manage. From what I've been told, this is the hallmark of parents’ life, it's not easy."

"No, not always. But if I had to do it all over again, I would without any hesitation."

"So if I follow your reasoning, it won't worry you that your son is dangerously getting close to my two moms?" Sebastian said, looking at Adam who was about to go talk with Eleana and Marie.

"I think they're going to be really fine. They've both already talked with a 4 years old boy. And if you want my opinion, despite some missteps, they became men not too much perturbed."

"Yes, well, seen like that."

Adam stood between Marie and Eleana, looking from one to the other without saying anything while they were talking with Carole. Marie noticed him first and leaned toward him.

"We can help you boy?"

"It's you who made Uncle Scar?" Adam blurted.

"Uh ... Uncle Scar?" Marie asked, not understanding much of who they were talking about.

"This is how he calls Sebastian." Carole intervened.

"Oh, no, it wasn't me who made him." Marie said, allowing Adam to climb on her lap. "It was she who made him." she said, pointing Eleana.

"You don't look like him much though." Adam said with a frown.

"Yes, it seems he looks more like his father." Eleana said laughing.

"Who's his daddy?" Adam asked, scanning the room looking for a man that would resemble Sebastian.

"Oh, he's not here." Eleana replied.

"Why he's not here?"

"You know, he never too much took care of uncle Scar. That's why Sebastian hasn't wanted to invite him today. For him he's just his biological father." Eleana explained.

"What does that mean biological?" Adam asked.

"Oh, biological father, that's how adults call the man who made a baby. Your Daddy K is your biological father." Carole intervened. "And Auntie Alicia, as she made you with him, she's your biological mother."

"But she's not my mom, Auntie Alicia. She's nice but she doesn't take care of me all the time."

"There, you see, that's why Uncle Scar hasn't invited his biological father. He didn't take care of him so he's not his daddy, you understand?" Marie said, running her fingers through the hair of the little boy.

"I understand but stop touching my hair, it took us a very long time with daddy to get it right."

"Oh, sorry." Marie said, withdrawing her hand. "Sebastian loved his hair to be stroked."

"Dave also liked that much." Eleana said.

"How do you know Uncle Vid liked that? You're his mom?"

"No. But when he was little, I was his nanny. I was looking after him when his mum and dad were at work or they wanted to go out."

"Oh, okay. Why you didn't take care of Uncle Scar when he was little?"

"I couldn't because I didn't know where he was. His biological father had gone with him without telling me where he was going."

"Why did he do that? I would be sad if someone would take me without telling to my daddies where I am and I couldn't see them anymore."

"He's not very nice, that's why."

"Fortunately he's not here then."

"Yes, fortunately." Marie sighed.

"Hey, you come with me sweetie? It's time to go on stage for uncle Scar and uncle Vid to dance their first dance." Kurt said to his son.

"Yes daddy, but I don't understand, they have danced together before." Adam said, climbing off of Marie's lap.

"But not since they are married."

"Oh, okay. Goodbye uncle Scar's mums." Adam said with a wave to Marie and Eleana.

Groomsmen and grooms maids accompanied by the children went on stage. Blaine sat at the piano, his son on his lap while Santana and Kurt raised Lucy and Nalani to sit on the piano.

Chloe walked to the front of the stage to ask the newlyweds to dance their first dance of married men. When they were in place, Blaine began to play the tune of the song they had chosen.

Finally, Blaine began to sing before being joined by the others for the chorus.

( _Blaine –_ **Chloé –** _Tous ensembles)  
_ _I've been alone_  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be  
I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

 **** _Baby, you're not alone_  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

 _Now I know it ain't easy_  
But it ain't hard trying  
Everytime I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me...  
And you tell me:

 **** _Baby, you're not alone_  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

 _I still have trouble_  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes...  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize...

 **** _Baby, I'm not alone_  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

 **Oh, 'cause you're here with me**  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing  
Can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need

**_Our love is all we need  
To make it through..._ **

Sebastian and Dave parted at the end of the song and turned around to thank the singers before turning to the rest of the guests to tell them they could now dance if they wanted to the others songs that would be sung. After all, they had invited a great composer, one of the greatest singers in the United States and many people who were singing in clubs at the time of high school. It saves a DJ.

After that, the four groomsmen stood on stage to give a joyful interpretation of Happy Together by the Turtles. Then they left their place to the four grooms’ maids who changed slightly the words of True Love of Pink to avoid bad words for the children.

Quinn was smiling sadly watching Beth dancing with Puck, being the fools to the catchy song. She knew she had made the right choice; that her daughter was happy with Shelby and she could at least see her daughter from time to time, spend time with her. But it didn't stop her from wondering how her life would have been if she had done things differently.

"She looks like you." Nick said, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Huh? What? Who?" Quinn asked, taken from her reverie.

"Your daughter. It's your daughter, right? I just bumbled? It's not your daughter? Sorry, I thought…"

"No, you haven't bumbled. She's my daughter. Well, yes and no. I guess you're right. For the resemblance I mean."

"She has good genes. Me too, if I was her age I would be interested."

"Uh ... you're scaring me here." Quinn said watching Nick.

"I said, if I was her age. I would have no chance against her admirer of the moment anyway." Nick said, half-panicked before designating of a blow of chin Gabriel, a little farther, who also had his eyes on Beth.

"He's not that good. I'm sure you'd have measured up when you were their age."

"I don't think so. Not at the time."

"Why? You had a second head at age eleven?"

"Something like that. Adolescence is not kind to everyone." Nick sighed.

"Tell me about it." Quinn replied, thinking about her 'Lucy caboosey' days.

"Since the daughter is too young for me and already has a suitor, can I hope the mother to grant me a dance. Or two. Or three ... Or the whole evening. I ask too much. Just a dance, I'd settle for one dance."

"It'll be difficult, her mother didn't come."

"I don't understand." Nick said with a frown.

"We had her adopted, I'm not her mother."

"You'll always be her mother. And I see through your game, you're avoiding the question."

"I don't see at all what you mean."

"Okay. So, I can have this dance? Or rather the next, while we talk this one's almost over."

"You asked the whole evening, right? We can start with that one." Quinn said, smiling and taking hand Nick's to draw him to the dance floor.

"Yes, that's what I asked. I didn't expect to have it."

"If you play your cards right, maybe you can get even more."

"I hope you don't offer what I think because even if you're very attractive, I don't plan to have sex with you tonight."

"So, I guess you have something in your pocket." Quinn said with a smirk.

"No. I have just said, you're very attractive."

"But…"

"But you're more than that. If we sleep together, I won't be able to not feel a connection. You live on the other side of the country; it would be a complicated story."

"This is the story of my life." Quinn sighed.

"It's not so easy to be the actress of the moment?"

"I shouldn't complain. I have a job I love, I make a good living."

"But it's hard to know who's interested in you for who you are or just for your fame and your money."

"Yes, I suppose. I feel a little lonely eventually."

"This is why I won't sleep with you tonight. It's selfish, but I don't want to be the arms in which you forget that you're feeling lonely for one night."

"For what it's worth, I don't do that. Forget that I'm lonely having sex with passing men. I did it once, we know where that led me."

Jan and Julien went on stage at that time. Their interpretation of the song Destinée by Guy Marchand was clearly rehearsed and surprisingly not as bad as it might have been expected of them. But for the expert ears of many of the guests there, it was still a bad time to go through.

"Uch. They're bad, we agree?" Quinn asked.

"We agree. But they seem to have fun, it overtakes them." Nick defended them.

"Still, they don't have as much talent as you." Quinn said with a small smile.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Possible. Would it be so bad?"

"I would be very difficult if I complained."

"And is it working?"

"Enough so that I really want to kiss you Lucy." Nick said next to the ear of the young woman.

"How did you call me?" Quinn asked moving away a little to look in Nick's eyes.

"Uh ... I ... Lucy ... sorry ... it has ... slipped." Nick mumbled.

"How do you know? How'd you know that?"

"Forget it, forget okay? I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, it has just slipped."

"But how do you know my name? My ... my real name I mean."

"You see, I told you at their age, I was far from being as good as this kid. Proof, you don't remember me."

"Should I?" Quinn asked, studying the face of the young man before her. "Nick ... Nick ... Duval ... Nicholas Duval? But yes, I remember. You had given me half your lunch one day when the others had stolen mine. You haven't changed. Well, yeah, physically, you have changed for the better. But morally, you remained a gentleman."

"I'm trying."

"I feel bad I haven't recognized you. I had a little crush on you at that time."Quinn said, blushing. "I guess it worked that you were almost the only one not making fun of me."

"I was in no position to do it."

"Yeah, maybe. Still, you're a good person Nick Duval."

"I still want to kiss you as much though."

"What's stopping you? Not me anyway."

Nick put his hands on Quinn's face and bent slowly to kiss her.

"It's a pity." Quinn sighed.

"What?"

"That we live so far from each other. I love New York, but I'd have liked to have a chance to know you better."

"I've had a job offer in New York." Nick blurted. "A position in the research. An important position, well paid. An offer you can't refuse. I must find a way to tell Jeff. I know it's silly but I was seeing us living together all our lives. Well, maybe not really together but him here and me in New York, it's really not how I saw my future."

"How did you see it?"

"I don't know. I think I saw two houses next to one another. Or two apartments as in Friends. Me with a wife, maybe children, a dog. And the house next door Jeff would have brought his many conquests and we would end up every weekend for a barbecue or something like that and the kids wouldn't even worry over who is the woman arm in arm with Uncle Jeff because they'd know that she wouldn't be there the week after. Or maybe he'd eventually have stopped hanging around, because he's so much better than that and maybe he'd have children too and they'd grow up together. You see, it's silly."

"I don't think so. The kids would love him; you can see that he kept his inner child."

"But it won't happen."

"Who knows? Life can be full of surprises. I have known Dave and Sebastian in the days of high school. If someone had told me that I'd be at this wedding today, I'd never have believed it."

"Even less if I had been told that I'd have a chance to dance with Lucy Fabray ... sorry, it slipped again."

"No, it's okay. As long as you don't talk about that time to reporters."

"My lips are sealed."

A brief sharp sound was heard announcing that someone was trying to use the microphone. Every heads turned to the scene.

"Mercedes and I have a surprise. The main stakeholders will immediately understand what I'm talking about when they'll hear the beginning of the song. We haven't had this dance there ten years ago, I think you owe it to us. And you also owe it to yourself actually." Santana said into the microphone.

When the first notes of Dancing Queen by Abba were heard, Dave burst out laughing right next to his husband who didn't understand. Kurt appeared as if by magic.

"Excuse me Sebastian; I'm going to have to take your husband from you for that one. Well, if my king doesn't run away this time." Kurt said with a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"No, not this time." Dave replied, taking Kurt's hand. "I'll be back right after Scar."

"Excuse me. May we have this dance?" Blaine asked after tapping the shoulder of Sebastian with Adam in his arms.

"Since your husband has just stolen mine from me, I guess so." Sebastian replied, laughing.

The two men moved closer, Adam between them who wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, almost leaving the arms of his father.

"I'm not sure what has just happened though."

"Oh, it's the song to which the king and prom queen were supposed to dance the year your husband and mine were elected." Blaine explained.

"I understand better, okay."

"Uncle Scar, I can see your hand, please?" Adam asked.

Sebastian raised his right hand, prompting laughter from the boy.

"No, the other."

Sebastian raised his left hand and Adam grazed his ring with fingertips.

"It's pretty." the little blond boy whispered. "Now you're going to make babies with Uncle Vid? Because you're married? As Auntie Mercedes and Uncle Wes?"

"You remember what we explained you pumpkin? They can't make a baby together. It takes a man and a woman to make a baby." Blaine pointed out.

"But I know that Daddy. But they could make one with Auntie Alicia as you made me. Or with another woman." Adam explained as if his father had said something silly.

"Well, I think he understood the principle. No, we won't make babies."

"Why? You don't love each other? You don't want babies?" Adam asked, confused.

"Oh yes, we love each other very much. That's why we got married. But we don't want to make babies."

"Adoption?" Blaine asked over the head of his son.

"Not more."

"What's adoption Uncle Scar?" Adam asked articulating well the new word.

"I feel I'm in excess, my son no longer loves me." Blaine complained as the song ended.

"But yes you're silly daddy, I love you but I see you all the time."

"Me too, I love you my baby. I let you; my husband has just been released." Blaine said as he went to Kurt. "You have an important conversation to have you two."

"Traitor." Sebastian threw quietly to Blaine over Adam's head while Dave was joining him and passed his arms around his waist from behind.

"What are we talking about here?" Dave inquired, passing his head over his husband's shoulder to look at Adam.

"What does it mean adoption?" Adam asked again.

"Uch, I let you, it's a private conversation." Dave said, pretending to walk away.

"Oh, no, no, no, you stay with us." Sebastian said, holding his husband's arm.

"It's a bad word adoption?" Adam asked, confused to see that no one seemed to want to answer his question.

"No, on the contrary, it's a very nice word. It's just that it's a bit complicated to explain is why your Daddy B and uncle Vid want to avoid answering you. Come, we'll sit down okay?" Sebastian replied leading his husband to a table where two chairs were free.

"Okay, so the easiest way to have a child is to be like Uncle Mike and Auntie Tina. They had a big hug and then Tina kept Nalani in her belly until her birth. And as they really wanted a child, they became his dad and his mom."

"If I hug with Nalani, she can have a baby in her belly then?" Adam asked a little worried.

"No, that's not possible, you're too young. It's a special hug to do and you must be adults to do it." Sebastian replied.

Adam seemed relieved by this information.

"Here. But there are couples who love each other very much, who want children but who can't make one. When they're two men like your daddies or two women as Auntie Brittany and Auntie Santana. Sometimes, they're a man and a woman, but they can't make one anyway because one of the two has a health problem so they can't make a baby. Otherwise they're fine, but they can't make a baby."

"You're bogging down there my love." Dave interjected.

"But please, if you're so smart, explain it, you."

"No, but it's not a big deal if you don't know what it means adopted. Sometimes my daddies they don't know the answers and they just tell me that they don't know." Adam said with a smile.

"No, it's okay, we know what it is." Dave said. "So there are children who have lost their dad and mom. A bit like Daddy K. You know that his mum is gone to the sky when he was little, fortunately, he still had his dad, but sometimes both parents of the child go to the sky."

"Why do they go to the sky without their children?"

"They don't choose, we don't decide when we go to the sky. We'll all go one day but we don't decide when, it's like that. So, these kids, they have no one to take care of them. So couples who want a child but can't make one, they're going to adopt one of these children. It means that they'll become their parents and take care of him or her. This is what happened for Lucy. Her dad and her mum have had an accident and went to heaven. Asma and Sarah became her mummies. That's adoption." Sebastian explained.

"Well it wasn't so complicated." Adam said with a shrug.

"Oh. Yes, I guess it wasn't so complicated." Sebastian said, looking at Dave.

"Will have to get used to it, you're good at it. It might be you who should have become a teacher finally." Dave replied, smiling.

Adam let himself slide from Sebastian's lap and ran to play with Nalani and Lucy who passed by and bumped into Shannon.

"Hey, pumpkin careful, you'll hurt yourself."

Adam stopped short and looked at her, laughing.

"Daddy B too, he calls me pumpkin."

"I guess he took it from me, I call everyone pumpkin."

"You know my daddy?" Adam asked with big round eyes.

"I know your two daddies." Shannon replied, crouching in front of Adam to be at his height. "I was the coach of the football team in the high school they went to."

"The high school with the red and blue jackets or the red and white school?"

"The red and white."

"It's with you that Daddy K he played football then!"

"Oh, no, I arrived the year after that, but I was told he was good, I wish he had continued."

"No, that's not true, he was not good at football, it was he who said it. He just scored one goal by dancing he said."

"This boy is adorable. I try not to take pictures all the time but I can't help myself." Teddy muttered a few steps away to anyone in particular.

"Do I have to call the police or something?" Jeff, who had heard him passing by, asked.

"Huh? No, not at all. I only took innocent pictures, I swear. Look." Teddy said, showing several photos he had taken since the beginning of the evening.

"It's okay, I believe you. I was joking. He's adorable it's true. Not only physically besides."

"He's your son?"

"My son? No, it's not likely." Jeff replied, laughing.

"Why that?"

"Believe me; he’d be much less balanced if he was my son. The life I lead is not compatible with a child."

"Drugs, alcohol, sex?"

"The third."

"I believe that many parents practice it. In fact, I would even say that often, that's how they became parents."

"With only one person in general."

"Uncle Jeff? We can do the horse?" Nalani, who had just come to stand in front of him, asked.

"The horse, with your pretty dress? Are you sure? Uncle Kurt is not going to get upset you think?"

"Please?" pleaded, the little girl pouting.

"Okay, okay." Jeff said, hauling the girl on his back, taking the most possible care to her dress.

He ran through the guests, Nalani laughing on his back. Teddy didn't miss a beat and took pictures of that time that would surely be remembered by many guests. A few minutes later, Jeff stopped, completely out of breath and sat on the first free chair he found, getting Nalani on his lap. The little girl sat comfortably against him, her head resting on his chest.

Chloe's voice on stage was gently lulling the little Asian who began to feel the fatigue of the day and couldn't understand the lyrics of the song that was sung in French.

 _J'habite seul avec maman_  
Dans un très vieil appartement  
Rue Sarasate  
J'ai pour me tenir compagnie  
Une tortue deux canaris  
Et une chatte  
Le travail ne me fait pas peur  
Je suis un peu décorateur  
Un peu styliste  
Mais mon vrai métier c'est la nuit.  
Que je l'exerce en travesti :  
Je suis artiste  
J’ai un numéro très spécial  
Qui finit en nu intégral  
Après strip-tease  
Et dans la salle je vois que  
Les mâles n'en croient pas leurs yeux.  
 _Je suis un homme, oh !_  
Comme ils disent

In the following verse, her voice broke a little, and she was really trying to contain her tears. In the room, many guests were looking for someone who can speak French and can explain what this song was talking about.

 _Vers les trois heures du matin_  
On va manger entre copains  
De tous les sexes  
Dans un quelconque bar-tabac  
Et là on s'en donne à c _œ_ _ur joie_ __  
Et sans complexe  
On rencontre des attardés  
Qui pour épater leurs tablées  
Marchent et ondulent  
Singeant ce qu'ils croient être nous  
Et se couvrent, les pauvres fous  
De ridicule  
Ça gesticule et parle fort  
Ça joue les divas, les ténors  
De la bêtise  
Moi les lazzis, les quolibets  
Me laissent froid puisque c'est vrai.  
 _Je suis un homme, oh !_  
Comme ils disent

Singing the last verse, tears rolled down Chloe's cheeks and of all of those who understood the extent of the lyrics of this song.

 

_A l'heure où naît un jour nouveau_  
Je rentre retrouver mon lot  
De solitude  
J'ôte mes cils et mes cheveux  
Comme un pauvre clown malheureux  
De lassitude  
Nul n'a le droit en vérité  
De me blâmer de me juger  
Et je précise  
Que c'est bien la nature qui  
Est seule responsable si  
Je suis un homme, oh !  
 _Comme ils disent_

Teddy took pictures of the performance but also of some reactions in the room. The care freeness of the children who didn't understand the words but didn't care; those who understood everything or even knew the song and let themselves be carried away by their emotions, those who didn't understand and questioned the emotion of the young singer.

Amidst all these reactions, he spotted Jeff, still sitting with Nalani, who didn't try to understand the song, gently cradling the little girl. Teddy came and took the chair next to Jeff.

"I guess it's not your daughter either?" Teddy asked.

"No, still not. At least with Adam, you were not too far; at least he could look like me a little."

"It does not seem to bother her, your lifestyle."

"Because I'm not her father. She doesn't see a new person every day at the breakfast table." Jeff replied.

"You think you'll never change?"

"I dunno, maybe one day or another if I fall in love."

"You mean, if you fall in love with someone else than your friend dancing with the movie star over there?"

"Who? Oh, Nick. No, I'm not in love with him. He's my best friend, is like a brother, almost a twin. I love him, I admit it'll be hard to see him go to New York without me, but it's just a friend."

"New York? It's been a long time they are together? He's moving with her?"

"No. Well, I don't think so, he would have told me. No, he has had a very important job offer in New York. He thinks I don't know yet but if he refuses, I'll kick his ass so hard that he can't sit for a month."

"You don't want to see him leave but if he doesn't leave, you kick him? Isn't it a contradiction?"

"Yes totally even. He's my friend; my job is to push him to live his life as best as possible."

"It pays well at least this job?"

"Not as good as accounting but it suits me like that."

"Wait, you're an accountant? I'd never have imagined." Teddy was surprised.

"Why? It's very fun such as job." Jeff replied.

"Okay, if you say so. So what does a woman must have for you to fall in love? Or ... a man?" Teddy asked, trying to find out about the orientation of his interlocutor who he was beginning to really like.

"If I knew it would be that I'm already in love." Jeff sighed.

"You must have some idea of whether it's a man or a woman already." Teddy tried again.

"Surely a woman. I mean, so far I've always been attracted to women but at the same time, if I meet a man who has all qualities so that I fall in love with him, I'd give him a chance. What do I know I don't like if I never tried it?"

"You don't think that you'd miss the women? I mean, if it happened that you fell in love with a man."

"I don't know. When one is truly in love there's no need to look elsewhere I think. Lastly, it seems to work for my friends."

"Do you think we could see each other again ...? After this wedding? Just like that, to talk." Teddy asked shyly.

"Why not, yes." Jeff replied, smiling.

"Uncle Jeff, I'm tired, I want to go home." Nalani said in a sleepy voice.

"Yes honey, we'll look for your parents. And if they still want to stay, I can take you at mine and Uncle Nick's if you want."

"Yes. You can make muffins for breakfast if I sleep at yours?"

"I hope I have what it takes to make them but otherwise that's okay."

"Thank you." the little girl said before moving her arms around the young man's neck to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good evening." Jeff threw to Teddy.

"Hey, wait. How do I contact you? You know, after."

"Oh yeah, sorry. You got a pen?"

Jeff wrote his phone number on the arm of Teddy and informed him that if he lost it, he could ask it to Tina since they knew each other.

“By the way, you're wrong. There's a place in your life for children. Maybe not yours, but they have their place." Teddy said, smiling.

"Yes. You may be right in the end."

Teddy took his camera in hand when Marie and Eleana announced they were going to sing together while asking for indulgence because they knew they didn't have as much talent as other guests of the wedding. The music started and they began to sing in turn, a small familiar song for the newlyweds.

 ** _(_** **Eleana _–_** _Marie –_ **Ensembles)**  
Come prima  
Tu me donnes tant de joie  
Que personne ne m'en donne  
Comme toi

 **Sembra un sogno**  
Rive derti, accarezzarti  
Le tue mani tra le mani  
Stringere ancor

 _Que m'importe_  
si tu m'aimes moins que moi  
Moi je t'aime comme on aime  
qu'une fois

 **Ogni giorno, ogni istante**  
Dolce mente ti dirò  
Come prima, più di prima  
T'amerò

 **** _Come prima_  
Più di prima, t'amerò  
Per la vita  
La mia vita ti darò

At is table, sitting with Mercedes, chatting, Kurt stopped to listen to the song and a few tears began to bead on the corner of his eyes.

"Kurt? Everything okay? You're weird suddenly." Mercedes worried.

"Everything's fine, it's just ... This song ... This tune. My ... my mother used to sing it to me the evening to sleep. Well, almost."

 _More than ever, more than ever every day_  
I will love you more than ever, come what may  
When the day breaks, I’ll be there walking beside you  
When the moon wakes in my dreams, I’ll hold you near

Kurt softly hummed one of the verses of song he remembered from his childhood.

"Oh Kurtie." Mercedes exclaimed, taking him in her arms.

"Thank you Mercedes."

"Oh." Mercedes shouted, laughing. "She has moved."

Mercedes took Kurt's hand and placed it on her slightly rounded belly. Kurt found himself smiling as he felt mild movement under his hand.

"She loves this song it seems." Kurt said.

"It seems yes. I'll have to learn it. In three languages apparently." Mercedes said with a laugh.

"One, two, one, two. Can you hear me?" Paul asked from the stage where he had installed.

"Yes dad, we hear you." Dave shouted from his seat.

"Well, I don't know at all how to sing. Really not. But my wife has a sense of rhythm, she proposed herself to replace me with one of the groomsmen. They chose to sing a song that reminded them of the story of the newlyweds. Normally, you should all understand when it comes."

As Paul was speaking, Blaine and Shannon had settled on stools, Blaine with a guitar in hand.

 ** _(_** **Shannon _–_** _Blaine –Ensembles **)  
**_ **Well you only need the light when it's burning low _  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love him when you let him go _  
_** _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ **  
**Only hate the road when you’re missin' home **  
**Only know you love him when you let him go ****  
And you let him go

 **Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see him when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low** __  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home** __  
**Only know you love him when you let him go**

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see him when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved him too much  
And you dived too deep

 **'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

**_But you got him back_ **

"I never let you go again, I promise." Sebastian whispered in the ear of Dave.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"You think they still have a lot of songs to sing for us? I'm tired." Dave asked.

"I think we can go, we filled our duties... And we've got another to fill at home." Sebastian replied with a suggestive tone.

"Pervert."

"Yes, I remind you that it was in the marriage contract, and that's the way you love me."

"True. We go then?"

"Yes, we go."

They finally fell in bed, totally exhausted, only bothering to get their suits away on a hanger, just because if they hadn’t, Kurt would have never let them in peace when he’d knew. That had been a long day for them, maybe the longest of their lives. Dave turned towards his husband; he saw the tears flowing down his eyes and got worried.

“Hey babe. Are you okay? What’s happening? Did I do something or say something to upset you?”

“NO! No, I’m fine. I promise, I’m more than fine.”

“So why are you crying?” Dave asked, wiping a tear from Sebastian’s cheek with his thumb.

“I don’t know. It’s just, all this day; it was a little overwhelming I guess. But they’re good tears, I swear. I meant it earlier when I said that I’m so happy right now. You make me happy. You make me so happy. I don’t know why I was so scared before, because today, I married you and it’s actually the best feeling I’ve ever felt in my entire life. Not the fact to be married, but to be married with you of all people. It’s like we were meant to be, like I had been looking for you all my life. I lost you once, when I was a baby. I didn’t know it, but since then, I think I’ve been searching you. And I lost you another time… No, don’t say anything, I don’t resent you for that, you know it. But I don’t want to lose you again. Ever. I know more than anyone that being married doesn’t guaranty that I’ll never lose you. But it still feels like it’s a better chance to have you in my life for a long, long time. Okay, I’m rambling now. All I try to say is… I’m so happy right now.”

“Oh baby. You make me so happy too. I didn’t know how much I was missing you until I found you back. Twice.”

Dave took Sebastian’s hand in his and made him turn to him. He looked him in the eye and smiled.

“I love you Mr. Karofsky, as long as love will bind us.” Dave said.

“I love you too Mr. Karofsky. So much.” Sebastian replied with a smile before they both fell peacefully asleep smiling to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started thinking about where I wanted Dave and Sebastian to go to college, I knew that I wanted a wedding at a moment in the story or at least something official. So I searched in what states gay marriage was allowed. I had scratched New York on my map because, well, they weren't all going to go to New York and worse, I wanted preferably a rather central state for various reasons. With all that in mind, it was complicated, especially since it required at least that there was a law school a little bit rated for Sebastian. At the time of my research, marriage between persons of the same sex wasn't legal but there was apparently a possible civil union giving (supposedly) the same rights. Hence my choice. 
> 
> Since, marriages between persons of the same sex were legalized in Illinois. So thank you to this state for having done the right thing for my little story to remain plausible.
> 
> The setlist of this wedding (except for those which I have given the details in the text):  
> * Not Alone by Darren Criss (sorry, couldn't help myself)  
> * Comme ils disent by Charles Aznavour  
> * Come prima by Tony Dallara and Come prima by Dalida, mixed together. Plus More than ever by Malcolm Vaughan, one of the English versions of the same song  
> * Let her go by Passenger ... slightly transformed to stick to the situation ... And uh ... I'm just saying, but Shannon / Blaine duet ... You see Ryan, if you seek a little, there's a way.
> 
> The idea of using the song Comme ils disent this way, sung by Chloe came to me ago quite some time seeing Dièse interpret this song in The Voice (French version) from last season. In a transparent dress, sexy as hell and feminine, I must admit it brought new life to the song, which unfortunately is still relevant. I haven't used the full version here, but a longer version than Dièse anyway.
> 
> For those who don’t speak French at all, this song can’t be totally correctly translated because of the moment when the lyrics say ‘’Je suis un homme, oh’’ the literal translation of that line is ‘’I’m a man, oh’’ but in the way it’s sung, it can be confused with ‘’I’m a homo’’. Actually, I have to confess I had always thought the lyrics were ‘’I’m a homo’’.  
> But hey, I’ll still translate the song, but keep in mind that possible confusion, because I believe that’s the foundation of that song.
> 
> I live alone with mom  
> In a very old apartment  
> rue Sarasate  
> I have to keep me company  
> A turtle two canaries  
> And a cat  
> The work does not frighten me  
> I am a bit designer  
> A bit stylist  
> But my real job is at night.  
> That I practice transvestite:  
> I am an artist  
> I have a very special number  
> Which ends in complete nudity  
> After striptease  
> And in the room I see that  
> The males do not believe their eyes.  
> I'm a man, oh!  
> As they say  
> About three o'clock in the morning  
> We go to eat with friends  
> Of all genders  
> In any bar-tabac  
> And there we enjoy wholeheartedly  
> And without complex  
> We meet retarded  
> Which to impress their tables  
> Walk and undulate  
> Mimicking what they think is us  
> And make themselves, the poor fools  
> look ridiculous  
> It gesticulates and speaks loudly  
> It plays divas, tenors  
> Of stupidity  
> Me, the gibes, the jeers  
> Leave me cold because it's true.  
> I'm a man, oh!  
> As they say  
> At a time when a new day dawns  
> I go back to my share  
> of loneliness  
> I remove my eyelashes and my hair  
> Like a poor unhappy clown  
> of weariness  
> Nobody has the right in truth  
> To blame me, to judge me  
> And I precise  
> That it is indeed the nature that  
> Is single responsible if  
> I'm a man, oh!  
> As they say


End file.
